


Jungle Fever

by SoraKeki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 94,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKeki/pseuds/SoraKeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hungry Taiga. An amused Daiki and a theft, where not only the fish was stolen at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Language: English is not my first language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.

Rays of light were falling gently on the mossy ground. High up in the giant trees some birds chirped and a pair of apes groomed their fur. On the ground, bumblebees were flying from calyx to calyx, sipping the morning fresh nectar. Near a water source was a giant deer with her fawn grazing the juicy grass. The morning was peaceful and the moss soaked with water from last night's rain.

It made no sound as a foot stepped carefully on it. The bushes rustled lightly and some water droplets fell on sunkissed skin, making the young man shiver. His crimson orbs observed his surroundings carefully. He knelt down, his muscles under the smooth skin tensed as he leaned a bit more forward and zeroed his gaze on his prey.

His breath came steady and his concentration let him knit his double eyebrows together.

The mother deer made a step forward and leaned her head down to take water with its long tongue. That was his cue. The tall man shot up from his hideout and threw his long spear through the air, aiming right behind the foreleg.

And missed.

A long-drawn cry of frustration broke the morning silence as the deers made their escape. The birds flew away in a hurry and the apes scolding screams echoed through the jungle as they hopped fast away through the branches.

Taiga, only son of the Kagami clan plopped down to the ground and fell backwards, his muscled arms spread out to his sides. He looked up to the slightly moving leafs far up high and cursed loudly.

It was the third day in a row, that he had no hunting success and his stomach did now somersault because he was so hungry. The small edible berries did nothing to fill his bottomless pit.

Another angry growl of his abdomen let him sit up and he drew his fingers through his red shoulder long hair, letting it unruly stand up. He needed to catch something or he would starve to death.

He ogled his spear and sighed as he stood up to fetch the useless utensil. He would try out another spot, hopefully with more success.

 

* * *

 

A few hours, curses and some scratches later, Taiga was leaning against a tree trunk bowed forward and put his hands on his knees closing his crimson orbs. He still hadn't had anything to eat and his stomach rumbled, making his guts twist painfully.

Before him quite near, was a stream flowing. Maybe water would still his hunger a bit.

Exhausted he pulled away from the tree and went down on the way to the river.

Upon reaching, he stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew big. There laying on the sandy ground was a huge pile of fishes. Big ones, small ones and he even spotted some crayfish.

His tummy growled violently and his drool pooled in his mouth. Like a hypnotized rabbit, his feet moved forward without him noticing. He reached his hand out and grabbed one fish. It didn't matter to him anymore, he was so hungry he could eat it raw.

He opened his mouth and was about to take his first bite, when a sharp blade was pressed onto his throat.

"Thief. What do you think you're doing?", a velvet voice growled low beside Taigas ear.

He froze, his brain was working fast and his reflexes kicked in. He rolled to the side, away from the knife and came up to his feet a bit away from his suddenly emerged opponent.

The other man also stood up to his full high, what was a bit taller than Taiga and looked angry but with caution at him.

Their eyes clashed, crimson meet midnight-blue and a growl escaped Taigas throat. He clenched his fist around his spear and a puzzled look formed on his face.

There was no spear. He looked down at his hands. One still held the fish, the other was empty.

His eyes shot up and searched frantically for his weapon.

A groan leaked out from his mouth as he encountered it beside the mountain of fish.

The other man was still watching him, but this time with a drawn up eyebrow.

Taiga didn't know what to do. Make a dash for good or trying to get his weapon back.

The decision was made for him. The tall, dark skinned man leaned down and grabbed the spear. Taiga watched him carefully.

"You want this back?", the man asked, with a smirk showing on his handsome face.

Taiga nodded, "Yes … uhm, please."

Better to be polite, in his present constitution he couldn't do much against the other.

The man grinned upon hearing the weird courteous way the redhead spoke in. "Okey, but first give me back my fish." He held his hand out towards Taiga.

"Uhm … can't I have it? You have so many." Taiga whispered and averted his eyes.

"Ha? No, you can't. It's generous enough of me that I don't kill you right here, right now for stealing my food. And now give me back my fish!"

The demanding tone let Taiga flinch and anger was boiling deep down in his gut.

"Fine. Here have your fish."

And then he did something stupid. He knew it the instant he did it, but it was already too late. He charged forward, threw the fish in the tanned males face, rolled his body to the side and grabbed his spear out of the guys clutch. Then he landed beside the fish pile, snatched another and sprinted away. But he came not far.

A huge body tackled him from behind and they were both falling to the ground. Tanned strong arms wrapped around him and pressed the air out of his lungs. Taiga rolled to his back, trying to squish the other beneath him, but his limbs were tangled with long muscular legs and again he was on his belly, his face pressed harshly onto the ground.

"Let me go you bastard." Taiga snarled and tried to kick his rival, but failed in doing so.

The other instead clutched Taigas arms tight behind his back and let himself fall on top of him, holding the redhead down.

"Dream on. You will get what every thief gets in my clan."

Taiga heard a scratching sound as the man drew his blade out of his leather scabbard.

' _Oh shit, no!'_

Pulling his whole strength together, Taiga pushed himself up from the ground and smashed the back of his head against the forehead of the man behind him. A loud groan was heard and suddenly his hands were free.

He rolled fast over and tried to come to his feet, but his efforts were in vain. A strong tanned hand grabbed his ankle and jerked him back. This time Taiga couldn't catch himself with his hands in time and hit the ground hard. A bough pressed painfully into his abdomen and a grunt escaped his throat. Taiga tried to change his position, but a new weight was added to his back and pressed the branch deeper into his empty stomach. Suddenly he felt very ill. He still registered the snarling voice behind him but not the words and then everything went black around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When the redhead didn't move anymore, the youngest son of the Aomine clan, released his grip, sat back and huffed heavy.

"What the hell was that?", he asked no one in particular and watched the man with the fiery red hair, laying on the ground.

This guy belonged, according to the symbols on face and upper body, to the clan of Kagami. Opponent and rivals to his own tribe when it came to the hunting grounds. What the hell was this idiot doing here so far from his own territory?

He drew his fingers through his midnight-blue mohawk and tugged slightly at his longer braid at his nape. He rolled the little beads, in different blue colors, through his fingers. What should he do with this hothead now?

The law of his clan had no mercy for thieves and it would be his right to disassemble the hand of the guy for doing so. But again, what was he even doing her? Aomine felt a bit lost, but remembered what his father once said about the Kagami clan. They were to be treated with caution. Not only were they strong but also deceitful.

He got up from his position and clapped the leafs from his buttocks. He pulled his loincloth a bit more up, what usually was riding low on his hips and crouched down beside the redhead. He turned him over and grabbed his wrists. It wouldn't be a gentle way, but he definitely was to heavy for him to carry.

When he had pulled the quite heavy body over to his camp, he bound his wrists and ankles tight together with leather bands and let him lie on the ground.

He snatched the little bag what the redhead had on his waistband and put it together with the spear beside him. Then he sat down, pulled his basket nearer and begun to clean the fishes from their offals, sprinkled salt over them before he put them in.

Once the creel was full, the tall man put huge leafs with a fine aroma over it and tied everything together. He had some leftover crayfish, so he made a fire, spiked them up and put them over the heat.

While his food was in no danger to be burned, he collected the redheads bag and emptied it on the ground. He found several smaller bags, a wood potty and a figurine what looked like a sabertooth tiger. He opened the small pouches and exotic smells hit his nose. He raised an eyebrow and watched the sleeping man across from him. If he advised properly, the bags contents where spices and if he considered the behaviour of the sunkissed man before, when he tried to eat a raw fish, he couldn't quite fathom why the guy had this with him. The potty had a not so good smelling paste in it and he closed the lid fast, wrinkling his nose.

He put the things back and tested if the crayfish were ready. He broke one of the shells and began to eat.

 

* * *

 

A delicious smell poured into Taigas nose. His stomach protested violently and he cracked his hazy eyes open. God he was so hungry that he already dreamed of dancing crayfishes.

Groaning he closed his crimson orbs again, only to let them pop up wide, eyeing the food in front of his face. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he licked his cracked lips. He looked further up into a tanned face with midnight-blue eyes who held some sort of mischief in them.

"Who are you?", the taller man asked and swayed the food stick from right to left.

Taiga swallowed hard and the grumbling sounds from his abdomen grew louder while his eyes followed the movement.

"T-Taiga … of the Kagami.", he whooshed out, accompanied by a fine trickle running out of his mouth and over his cheek.

"Hm … you are hungry, huh? What are you doing so far from your territory?" The next question came with a suppressed chuckle.

"Hunting … ahh~." Taiga opened his mouth and tried to snatch a bite when the food came really close to his face. But it was denied.

"Oi, oi, not so fast!" The bluenette had it really hard to stay serious upon seeing the other guys attempt.

"Why so far away? Is there no more food in your region?"

"There is …", Taiga squirmed nearer, "but I couldn't catch any and somehow wandered off." He snapped his teeth again at the food and growled angrily when the taller guy once again moved the stick out of his reach.

"God dammit, you bastard. Give me the food! I answered your questions." He tossed and turned, trying to loosen his fetters, but rolled into a ball when his stomach made a horrible sound. He felt ill again and began coughing. His throat was dry and hurt, but he didn't know anymore, if it was the hunger or the thirst.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulders and pulled up to a sitting position against a rock in his back. A little bowl was shoved at his mouth and the short command, "Drink.", was huffed at him.

He didn't complain and opened his mouth. When the cool water hit his tongue, he almost spilled it because a moan forced its way out.

"Slowly, you idiot." The bowl vanished and blue eyes looked angrily at him.

Taiga didn't know how vulnerable he looked in that moment, with his hazy crimson eyes pleading up to the stranger, who tried to help him.

"Tsk, fine. But drink slow. I don't want to be puked at." The bowl was back and in slow sips, Taiga let it run down his throat.

When it was empty a stick was pressed to his hands and the tanned man sat down across from him, watching him carefully through the fire as he began to eat. He wanted to gobble it all down, but the sharp glare of the other let him take small bites.

Taiga let the stick fall when he was done and rubbed his bound hands over his stomach. It was still empty, but his regained pride wouldn't let him ask for more.

He looked with questioning eyes at the bluenette, "Who are you?"

Snorting the man raised an eyebrow at him. "So, no thank you and straight on with the questions, huh? Your parents didn't teach you manners, did they?"

Taiga growled when his parents were insulted, but he clenched his teeth and murmured a "Thanks", under his breath.

"Oh, you got it! Good kitty." The tanned man smirked arrogantly at him, almost laughing at the pouting behaviour, but the redhead didn't noticed that.

"You …" Taiga was at a loss for words. Never ever had anyone dared to call him 'Kitty'. He was the chiefs son, no one was allowed to belittle him.

"Daiki."

"Huh?", snapped out of his sudden anger, but didn't completely get what the other said.

"My name, buffon. Daiki of the Aomine clan." The bluenette sighed. "You aren't the brightest up here, huh?", he said and tapped at his own temple. "Why else would you wander so far from your clan without any provisions and only a spear as weapon?"

Taiga blushed heavily, first because of embarrassment then out of anger over the affront against his intelligence.

"Shut up, you stupid prick. I had rations and other weapons, but …", he broke his sentence and averted his eyes to the river, cursing in an almost not noticeable low tone.

"But?"

There it was again, that raised eyebrow and the mocking tone in the tanned mans voice.

"It's not to your concern, so leave me alone. And untie this." Taiga glared at Daiki and held his hands up, but the other only stuck his pinky into his ear and wore a bored expression.

"No. You will only steal my food again and I have none of it. Anyway it's near sunset, so I need to put the food out of reach from the animals."

Daiki stood up, lifted the basket full of fish and walked over to a huge tree, leaving a cursing and squirming Taiga behind.

He worked fast and half an hour later, the food was high up in the branches and he began to clean up his belongings.

Burning red eyes watched his every movement, glaring daggers at his back, but his prisoner remained quiet for now. Only when he put the fire out, Taiga spoke again.

"What are you doing? If you put that out, predators will come."

Daiki shook his head. "Really, have they dropped you as child? Maybe on your head? Yeah? It's common sense when you are in this area you better not sleep on the ground, fire or not. And now stand up and come with me if you want to live and see the next sunrise."

Without further attempt to help him up, Daiki walked back to one of the tall trees.

Taiga spit on the ground, cursed once more and rolled to his knees. It was a bit of a hassle to stand up with both wrists and ankles bound, but he made it somehow.

That what followed was really not to his encouragement and he wished he could put his hands around the bluenettes neck and choke him to death. He had tied the leather cords so tight, that Taiga could only hop. Walking was impossible.

"Oi, shithead. Undo them so I can walk." He called to the tanned man.

"Oh little kitty, doing the bunny today, huh?" Daiki bend slightly forward and clutched at his stomach at the ridiculous sight in front of him. He was not the type who laughed often, but this guy made him almost lose it and that twice in one day. He shook his head and tried to get his composure back. Finally he sighed and walked back to the redhead, but not to undo his ties, no. He leaned a bit down, grabbed the man behind his knees and pulled him onto his shoulder. The short distance to the tree, he could manage.

Naturally Taiga was not amused. Instantly he began to scream insults and kicked his legs around, his bound hands drummed at the broad back.

"Shithead! Let me down, you idiot." And other more insulting things escaped his mouth, until the taller man had enough.

Suddenly a burning sting was forming on his buttock and a snarling voice commanded him to shut the fuck up.

Taiga gasp. No, that didn't happen. He couldn't believe, that he just got slapped on his ass like a little naughty child. Before he could collect his thoughts, he landed on his abused butt cheek and stared wide eyed up to a grinning Daiki from the Aomine clan.

Another rope was fast bound around him and with a jerk he was raised up high.

"What the …?" Taiga was baffled and must have looked like a deer caught in front of a cave bear. The rope vibrated violently and a gleeful laughter was heard, what sent shivers down his spine.

Daiki was laughing like never before, not that he could remember anyway. His body bend in two and he had enough to do, to not drop the heavy man on the ground.

Taiga shut up for good and clapped his mouth shut. He was not that comfortable with heights and held his breath, as he was pulled further and further up into the higher branches. When he reached a broad bough, the movement stilled and he was left dangling in the air. Taiga was about to rant again, but suddenly Daiki was beside him and pulled him over until his feet hit the rough bark. He was freed from the rope and sat down against the trunk.

Daiki was still smirking and couldn't quite wipe it from his face. Taiga pursed his lips and averted his eyes. He didn't felt so decreased in a long time.

When Daiki finally calmed down, he put a fur blanket over the pouting redhead and once again wrapped the rope around his waist.

"I believe you're not very thrilled to fall from this height, so deal with it." The sunkissed male nodded, but didn't look at him. And Daiki couldn't suppress to tease the hothead again.

"Yeah, right? We wouldn't want that the kitty breaks his neck."

Instantly red eyes glared at him again. "Stop calling me that, fuckard."

Daiki only chuckled and leaned down close to his prisoners ear. "Good night, Taiga." His voice was a low purr in the other guys auditory canal, but he didn't see the violent blush that formed on the Kagami clan guy's face, since he was already bouncing to another branch at the opposite side of the tree, taking the loose ends of the rope with him. Once he had settled down, as comfortably as possible on a hard wooden stick, he threw his own fur blanket over him and bound himself to the tree as to not fall off during his sleep.

The sun went down fast and the darkness with all its strange noises swallowed the men, each of the two engrossed in their own confused thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Taiga tried to squirm a bit, but something wouldn't let him. A rope was digging into his lower regions, making the pressure on his bladder uncomfortably heavy. He opened his sleepy eyes and couldn't quite recognize his surroundings. Where was he? And why was he tied to a tree? He rolled his stiff shoulders and an aching pain shot down his back to his waist. "Fuck!", he grunted and shook his head in attempt to clear his vision. When it dawned on him what had happen the previous day, he groaned and closed his eyes again. But not for long.

"Urg, I need to piss." He looked around in search for his tormentor, but when he didn't saw the taller guy, a bit of panic creeped up his neck.

"Son of a bitch.", he cursed and tried to calm down and think. How could he get down this fucking tree in one piece? No better, how could he even free himself first? He sighed and once more looked around for the bluenette.

And if he wasn't so absorbed in that moment and bound to a tree, he would have thrown his hands over his eyes. But instead he stared. The blue-haired male came out of the river. Little droplets rolled down his broad torso and pebbled from his stiff nipples. Taigas eyes roamed further down over hard abdominals wrapped in delicious dusky skin. But he didn't stop there. His eyes were drawn to the little trail of blue hair what pointed down to the other males groin, which was nestled in soft dark-blue curls. A knot formed in his throat and he gulped hard. His stomach made somersaults again, but this time not because of hunger. His heart was racing and finally, after his gaze lingered a bit longer on the tanned males well muscled legs, he closed his eyes. What was he thinking staring openly at another mans groin? And why the fuck was he hard?

"Oh my god.", he groaned as he realized what his hard one did to his bladder. He squirmed again but eventually gave up. He directed his gaze on a leaf in front of him and shouted, "Oi, dumbass. Untie me, I need to piss." His ears were as red as his hair and he prayed to every diety there was, that the other didn't notice his uncomfortable body state.

 

* * *

 

Daiki wrapped his loincloth around his waist and adjusted it so, that it wouldn't cut into his tender flesh. When he heard the angry scream, he smirked and looked up. He wouldn't say anything yet. But he had discovered something new, what he possibly could use to his own advantage.

He strolled slowly over to the tree were the hothead still screamed and cursed. Really, how could one being have such a short temper? Not that he could claim that for himself. But somehow, it didn't annoy him and that in itself made him wonder.

When he reached the tree, he climbed up fast, using a long rope what he swung up everytime he reached a certain height, and undid the knot what held the redhead in place. Then he bounced over to the other branch and crouched down to look into those beautiful crimson eyes full of rage.

"Good morning little kitty. Did you sleep well?"

A grunt and an attempt to kick him from the bough followed, which he dodged with ease. Smirking he watched the red-haired male as he tried to hide his morning wood. Without further insult, Daiki wrapped the rope around him, like the day before, quirked an eyebrow, his dark orbs full of mirth and pushed the redhead without warning from the branch.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh ….. uhmpf."

Daiki was rolling around on the little space, clutching his stomach and barking out laughs. He never saw such a stupefied face before and that scream … that fucking scream. He couldn't hold it anymore.

Taiga dangled on the rope, not so far under the bluenette, with his eyes squeezed tight.  _'I died, I died, I died.'_ , was occupying his mind, as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Once he had access to it and registered the stupid laughter above him, he exploded.

"YOU STUPID BLOODY SHITHEAD! YOU FIND THAT FUNNY, EH? WAIT UNTIL I'M FREE! I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO YOUR ANTECEDENTS! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YOU STUPID FUCKARD!"

He stopped when his air was used up. Breathing heavily with an almost purple colored face, Taiga glared up at the blue-haired male, who was now sitting straight and watched him amused.

"Are you done now?" Daiki quirked an eyebrow and stood up. He got to his own rope, set his feet to the trunk and let himself fall until he was on eye level with Taiga. "I never heard a kitty scream like that. Very interesting." Then he was gone, before Taiga even could come up with a come back. Instead he cursed all the way down, as Daiki loosened the cord and wrapped it around his own waist to let the redhead slowly to the ground.

Once Taiga felt solid land under his feet, he plopped down on his butt with no strength left and fell over. It was still early in the morning and he already felt exhausted to no end and this all because of that stupid walking wet dream.

His unique eyebrows knit together at that thought and he groaned inwardly.  _'Wait! I didn't thought that just now! God, where did that come from anyway?'_  He hated the guy, there was nothing more to it. Annoyance creeped up on him once more, when that tanned grinning face with the beautiful midnight orbs, popped up right in front of his crimson ones.

"Are you standing up or should I drag you into the bushes?"

Oh, how Taiga wanted to punch that stupid grin out of the bluenettes face.

And he just did it. With his forehead. And fuck, it hurt.

Both rolled around on the ground groaning, cursing and holding their heads. When the stinging pain finally piped down, Daiki rose to his feet and glared at the redhead. He wrapped the rope on the leather band, what still held Taigas hands together. Then loosened the ones at his ankles, so that the man could walk and went away, saying nothing but clutching the end of the rope tight in his hand.

"What am I now? Your fucking dog?" Taiga roared and tugged at his new ordeal.

"Go take your piss, kitty. Before I lose my patience with you. And fuck you for real." Daiki growled back, the last part under his breath, so that the other couldn't possibly hear him.

He sat down near the new inflamed fire and clenched his teeth. He couldn't get it out of his head. Not the stupid face when the guy fell or the more ridiculous scream, no. That what happened after that, without the other knowing. Daiki still saw that exposed crisp ass in his mind. He didn't know how the redhead had managed to tangle up the back of his loincloth in the rope. But for Daiki it was the most erotic sight since … yeah, since when? When was the last time he was so excited over another human being? He couldn't remember, shook his head and finally started to make breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

After a tasteless breakfast, what caused Taiga to almost explode again since Daiki wouldn't let him use his spices on it in played fear he would poison him, they both now were on their way through the jungle.

Daiki had decided to take Taiga with him. His reasoning sounded in his own ears like a lie, but the redhead, after a lot of threats and more cursing at his person, eventually gave in when Daiki pointed the guys spear at him and barked not so friendly words.

Now Taiga was walking in front. His remonstrance piped down after a while and he now saved his breath for the strenuous way.

Daiki had shouldered the basket and steadily held the redheads spear in hand. He thought that he didn't really needed it, but surely was safe.

They had another tasteless meal, this time in silence, when the sun rose to its highest and the humidity weighed heavy on both males.

For Daiki there was another horrid torture beside the heavy air. Walking and only watching how little beads of sweat left rivulets down that sunkissed broad back in front of him and eventually were absorbed in the thin brown loincloth, making it even tighter over the well formed ass. He saw how those beautiful muscled legs stretched with every step. He had removed the leather ties when they stepped into the jungle and now those well defined arms could push fern and other bushes out of their way. It was torture, a delicious kind of it. He licked his lips and groaned inwardly, as he adjusted his own clothes new over his incipient hard one.

First he didn't notice that somehow the jungle had gone quiet. No bird sang and no hum was heard. He stopped in his tracks and listened. Something was wrong here. He looked at the redhead who still was walking steadily forward and opened his mouth to call him back.

But it was already too late.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a huge shadow flying in Taigas direction. It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Daiki screamed and threw his basket away, as he sprinted over to the redhead who had turned at the noises behind him.

He afterwards didn't knew, how he had managed to get in between the sharp panther claws and the hotheaded idiot. But a crude, burning, gut wrecking pain shot over his back and made him, as impossible as it sounds, smile as he lost his consciousness.

Taiga screamed as he catched Daiki's lifeless body. Shock shot through his own. But he had no time. The predator was already in position to bounce at him again. Without thinking he grabbed the spear, what somehow was lying at his feet and drilled the blunt end into the ground.

Not a second too late.

A huge black body came flying and the impact of the heavy cat almost broke the spear, as it rammed deep into the predators heart.

Taiga crawled backwards, dragging Daiki with him, as he watched how the light vanished from the panthers eyes.

* * *

A fire was burning, heating the small space and shielded the two man from the heavy cold rain outside. Taiga carefully removed the bandages over the deep scratches on Daiki's back and dabbed with a water drenched clothes over it, before he applied more of his healing salve. He put the little wood yar down and wrapped it up again. Four days had gone by since the attack of the panther and the blue-haired male hadn't once regained consciousness. Taiga was at his wits end. He didn't know what he could do more. All his wisdom about plants and how to use them seemed in vain.

He put the wood potty to the side and crawled under the two fur blankets, which were covering the still feverish man. He laid to his side and gently brushed a few strands of midnight blue hair out of the guys face, but no reaction was shown. He sighed, squirmed closer and loosely draped an arm around the taller mans waist. Maybe if he felt another beings present, he would wake up soon.

A few hours later he gave him again antipyretic tea and fell into a fitful sleep. Green cat eyes were watching him, followed him everywhere no matter how far he ran. He had that dream a few times in the past days and it always ended in the same way. Daiki was standing in front of him smiling, while the predator slowly but surely circled them closer and closer. Taiga screamed at the bluenette to run away, but Daiki only smiled and then the panther was there. Biting through the cords of the tanned mans neck, driving his sharp claws deep into the flesh of his sides while broken blue eyes accusingly looked at him. He always woke up with a loud scream. His body drenched in sticky cold sweat.

Today had no difference.

After only thirty minutes of sleep, Taiga stood up again and walked over to the little water spring in the back of the small cavern. He splashed his face with the cold liquid and put his hands against the rough stone wall. He just stood there and stared into nothing. His mind wandered four days back, when he had dragged Daiki to this little hide out. He had inspected the deep wounds at his back and didn't knew if the other would life or die. And there, for a short, very short moment it crossed his mind.

' _Leave him here and run home.'_

He clenched his eyes and his sorrowful face twisted into a grimace. He knew why he had that dream. He knew that, for a very short moment, he was coaxed to leave the bluenette for him to die here. And it gnawed at him, ripping his soul apart. He never was a coward and certainly he would never leave an injured behind. He had thought that until that one particular moment. And he knew, that if Daiki wouldn't wake up, he could never forgive himself.

Taiga swept the remaining drops of water from his eyes and turned around. He no longer wanted to sleep and have that nightmare returned. Instead he once more controlled Daiki's temperature, maybe he hallucinated but he thought that it was not as high anymore.

He took a smaller knife and wandered outside to get more herbs for the healing tea and some roots, that he could put into the fish soup, what he had planned for later.

 

* * *

 

Taiga was humming when he came back to the small cave. He had found strawberries and hoped that Daiki could taste their sweetness. Provided that he finally would wake up. When he set foot into the small space, he instantly had the feeling that someone was watching him. He raised his red orbs and the small punnet, he was holding, fell to the ground. Without his consent his eyes filled with water, as he rushed to the tanned males site, who already was sitting up and leaned heavy against the cold stone.

"Oh my god. You shouldn't have gotten up." Taiga fawned his hands over the tall body, but didn't touch him of fear to hurt him more. Even under the tanned skin, he could see how pale the bluenette was out of overexertion when he had sat up.

"I'm fine. I can't lie anymore. Everything hurts.", The bluenette said tired.

"Uhm … ok, but don't move around too much and don't lean against your wound. It's deep and I don't want that it reopens. It was enough to deal with until I had the dirt out of it and you lost a lot of blood. So sit still and don't move." Taiga ranted on while gathered the things he had dropped.

Daiki chuckled, but instantly cursed as a burning pain shot over his back. When he could breathe normally again, he meet red anxious eyes. "You should decide if you are worried about me or want to rant. Because you are funny, if you do both at the same time and I can't laugh."

Taiga shot to his feet, "I'm not worried about you, fool. Just … ", he bit his lip and a faint red creeped up his cheekbones, while he averted his eyes. He still felt guilty and that eventually overweight everything else at the moment. So, he spun on his heels, left the sentence unfinished and began to prepare their food.

Daiki watched him in silence, as the redhead cut the ingredients and put everything, including spices from his bag, into the leather cooking pot. Once he was done, he sat down beside Daiki and held out a wooden spoon to him. "Eat that. You should be starving by now."

The bluenettes eyes never left the redheads face. "How long was I gone?"

"Four days and now eat, you fool. You need your strength to heal."

Taiga felt kind of uncomfortable under the prying eyes of the tanned man. Heat was building in his stomach and he could swear that a blush formed on his face again.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up anymore.", he shakily whispered, eyes fixed on the bowl in his hand.

Suddenly a large warm hand cupped his face and brought it up. He thought the midnight orbs could watch to the depths of his soul.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm strong. Don't worry so much." Daiki said with a soft voice, feelings bleeding into his beautiful eyes.

Taiga sharply drew air through his teeth. What he saw in the taller mans eyes made his belly produce butterflies. He lowered his head and pushed the bowl into Daiki's hands. "Eat before it gets cold." He then stood up and walked over to the fire, to stir around in the leftover soup.

His heart was hammering a mile per second and he was overly aware of the gaze on his back.

"Uhm … I will go outside, if you need something call me." He needed to get fresh air and clear his head.

"Hee~ no feeding the wounded? What a shame." A lopsided grin was shot at Taiga as he marched out of the cave.  _'God, what is this guy doing to my heart?!'_


	5. Chapter 5

When the sun set, Taiga eventually got back. Daiki had lain down again, but he was awake.

"How was the soup?" Somehow he needed to talk about something casual and that was the only thing that came to Taigas mind.

"Really good. I'm surprised you know how to cook. But, it would have tasted much better, if it would have been feeded to me by your hand." Daiki propped himself a bit up on his elbow and saw with satisfaction as the ears of the sunkissed man deliver a blazing red.

"You seem to be doing just fine, if you can already joke around like that." Taiga wouldn't let himself be dragged into another banter with the bluenette. He thought long and hard, when he was outside earlier, not something he did often, and came to the conclusion, that he was currently just confused. He wouldn't back down under any circumstances, no matter what the other one called forth in him. So, he changed the topic, grabbed the salve and walked over to the wounded man.

"Show me your back. I need to make sure that it doesn't ignite."

Daiki, after a short surprise moment, obeyed and rolled to his stomach. Long strong fingers peeled the fabric from his wounds. He twitched slightly as it tugged on his wound edges, but he didn't complain. Instead he enjoyed the feeling of trained hands wandering over his back.

Taiga tried to breathe evenly. It was one thing when the guy was unconscious, but a complete other when he was wide awake, stealing glances at him with those knowing eyes.

His fingertips stroked over cool flesh and he was relieved because it indicated that the healing process had begun. He put smelly paste over the still open wounds and covered them again.

As he was about to roll to his feet, a dark strong hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The crucible fell to the ground and rolled away. But he didn't notice. He suddenly was too close to a masculine tanned face, causing his breath to hitch. Warm air ghosted over his lips, "Since you applied the nasty smelling thing, I now want something sweeter."

Taigas gaze dropped to a pink tongue, which licked slowly over sensual lips. His body boiled up in an instant and his eyes changed to a deep heated red. Without awareness of it, he inched closer. His resolve blown out into the wind like it never existed.

Daiki smirked mischievously and pulled back. "I want strawberries.", he deadpanned and pointed at the little basket. This time he held his laughter inside. He needed to seem completely serious with this, simply because it was more fun like that.

Taiga dropped his jaw and a sting tucked at his heart. He felt pretty much crestfallen after the sudden change of the bluenette, but nodded not yet completely recovered to dominate his mind.

He handed them over and sat in front of the fire, holding his distance to the wicked man by his side. Yellow flames danced in his eyes as he stared into the bonfire and wild thoughts whirled through his head. Pulled from his confusing state of mind by a satisfied grunt, he looked over at the other male in attempt to ask, if he still needed anything and red eyes grew wide. His ears recognized the words, which were spoken in that velvet sinful voice, but he never got to his own question.

"Ah, that was good." Daiki licked the remaining sweet juice with leisurely strokes of his tongue from his long lean fingers, while he locked his glittering eyes with the redheads. The guy followed every move of his tongue as he licked over his calloused digits, popped one tip in his mouth and sucked it slowly inside. A sexy sly grin formed on his lips as he gave his fingers free.

Taiga shot up from his seat and with a short, "'ll be back.", dashed out into the approaching night. A barked out laughter followed him into the twilight of the surrounding jungle.

 

* * *

 

Daiki leaned back to his side and tried to find a comfortable position for his back. A smile still lingered on his lips.

How he loved to tease the red-haired hothead. He couldn't even find words for it. Together with his flawless back skin, he had given up to try and suppress his longing for the other male. As he had jumped between Taiga and the panther without thinking, it had dawned on him, that for him, there was apparently more to the Kagami clan's guy than he thought. In that moment, he had only hoped that he would get the chance to show it to the other male, as he did now. And he savored Taigas reactions like an overjoyed child.

He chuckled with glee, which soon evened out to a regretful groan, as he imagined what the redhead was probably doing by now. He should be here by his side, getting hot and heavy with him and not spill his seed on some moonlit fern. He grumbled at the thought but was soon overwhelmed by sleep. His body was still too weak and it demanded its need to rest.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the darkness under a giant tree, happened exactly what Daiki just pictured in his head.

Taiga of the Kagami's clan, leaned with one forearm on the rough trunk, forehead to it. His right hand wrapped around his pulsing shaft, pumping it hard up and down. Little groans spilled from his lips. Not loud enough to echo through the rainforest, but sufficient to heat him up even more.

His imagination ran wild. He could almost feel how long strong fingers, tanner than his own, cupped his dick and circled his bulging head with a try thumb. He bit his lip to suppress a needy moan which build is his throat, as he pressed his own thumb into his slit and smeared his precum around.

" _Something sweeter."_ , still echoed in his ears and that sultry tone almost brought him over the edge. What did it for him though, was the flashback of lean calloused fingers sucked deep between sensual lips. Only the thought what that wicked mouth could do to his pulsing dick was enough. Taiga shook violently and a loud moan escaped his shivering lips, as he spilled his seed over the ferns to his feet. His breathing came in short choppy surges and he closed his eyes to regain his composure again.

He stood there unmoving until he stopped to tremble. His mind was a mess and he was shocked over what he just did.  _Jerking off to another male_. Not even once, did he thought about something like this. ' _Girls, yes. But a man? Never ever._ '

Still a bit flushed he put his flaccid cock back into his loincloths and steeled himself for the remaining night. Not going back there, was currently not an option. He sighed heavily, not knowing how he should deal with it, if he would be questioned by the other male.

When he reached the cavern, the fire only smoldered. The Aomine's guy slept soundly. Face relaxed to a peaceful work of art. Taiga put new wood into the fire place and poked around in the embers until new flame licked up. Since the bluenettes temperature had dropped, he wanted to sleep on the opposite site of the bonfire, but soon found that to be impossible. The tanned man occupied both blankets and without one it was too chilly of a night.

Taiga sighed and surrendered to his fate. Carefully, so as not to wake the other, he laid down next to him back to back and pulled lightly on the blankets to be at least somewhat covered. His heart fluttered at the closeness and he rested his head on his upper arm to watched the dancing shadows on the wall, until his eyelids dropped and sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAWD! I got greatly fired up, thanks to Gailymilkyway. This chapter is for you. Again, thank you very much for your awesome picture of those two sweethearts here. :3 Lots of love, SoraKeki ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologise, this chapter is reeeaaaally short. Anyway, I hope you like it. It's a bit of a set up for the future. ;) Have fun.

It was hot. Sweat pearled from the sunkissed males forehead and run into his braids, soaking the shorter red hair at his temple. He squirmed and rolled over with knitted eyebrows only to collide with a broad naked chest. He scrunched his nose and grunted as he cracked his sleepy eyes open. His sight was still blurry but cleared instantly, when a strong muscled arm pressed him closer to the hot body.

Sometime in the night, Daiki had rolled over and now clutched Taiga tightly to his tanned chest. His skin felt too hot, but his breath came even and without any indication that his fever had returned.

Taiga squirmed once more and tried to get away from his wet dream, but to no avail. Even in his sleep the taller man had a strong grip and wouldn't loosen it at all.

He stilled and wondered. This was the first night after the attack, that he didn't had his nightmare. He couldn't quite fathom out why, but currently something else caught his attention.

Since Daiki seemed to still sleep soundly, Taiga use the time and looked at him more closely in the dim light what emitted from the still glowing ember.

His face was of a masculine beauty, high cheekbones complimented his features and his chin tapered slightly. The dark eyebrows were relaxed and Taiga was amazed how peaceful the guy looked in his sleep. He gave in to his urge and leaned his face closer, trapping it to the crook of Daiki's neck and inhaled deeply the musky scent of the other. Somehow his eyelids felt heavy and he closed them, drifting off into another dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

Waking up to a cold bed, without the body heat of another person, was what he was used to. But this time it shocked him greatly. There, were a tanned man should be lying, was no one.

His red eyes searched frantically for the other, but the little cave was empty. Taiga jumped up from their resting place and ran outside.

"Yo, kitty. Had nice dreams?" Taiga turned on his heels, when he heard the already familiar deep voice behind him. His eyes shot up and after that his unique eyebrows.

"What are you doing, you dimwit? You should be resting and not climbing up on rocks."

The tanned man was sitting on top of the cave on a large stone. He put his pinky in his ear and looked to the side. "Ah, whatever. Only lying around was boring."

"Ha? That is your reason for endangering the healing of your wound?" Taiga couldn't believe him, but at the same time he was a bit amazed that the Aomine's guy recovered so fast.

Daiki looked at him and suddenly jumped down, landing right before the redhead. His face came closer and Taiga froze on the spot. His heart skipped a beat, only to double its pounding in his chest.

"If something happens to me, you will be there to take care of me, right? So, there is no harm in moving around a bit." Then he stepped back and stretched his sore muscles. "Aha, I feel stiff. Oi, Taiga make me breakfast!", he ordered over his shoulder and walked back into the cavern.

Taiga's head was lowered, his bangs shielding his eyes and he clenched his fists at his sides. He shivered in anger and gritted his teeth.  _'Here I'm worried and he just does whatever he likes. And what the hell was that? Am I his fucking wife?'_  He grumbled and cursed, but his own growling abdomen let him obey and the fact that he still used the fishes of the other.

Daiki on the other hand, had different reasons why he had left to go outside.

When he woke up from his deep sleep, he found the redhead clutched to his body. Sunkissed arms and legs were put around him, holding him close. In their little cocoon of fur, Taiga's smell, closeness and how he snuggled his face into the crook of his neck, had him almost lose his composure.

He was definitely attracted to the redhead, but in his current condition he was no match for him, if the Kagami's guy fought back. So Daiki decided to wait. Maybe it would get even more fun to tease his hotheaded companion.

He had untangled the limbs around him and slowly gotten up. Pain had vibrated from his back through his body, but he forced himself to his feet. It would get better, he reassured himself and stepped out into the morning sun.

When he saw the redhead dashing out of the cave a little while later, with worry on his face, he felt happy and wanted to hug him, what was completely out of character for him, he noted so himself.

Because of that he didn't do it. Instead more teasing was up. And now he was sitting again on his fur blankets and watched the other making breakfast. It was nice to see the hothead calm and absorbed in his task, but he also liked it when he exploded with fury at him.

For Daiki it was a special kind of thrill, to tease the guy and see how he would react.


	7. Chapter 7

Similar thoughts, similar moods. It was a beautiful morning. The jungle hummed and buzzed with life. Small Hummingbirds were flying around, dipping their long beaks into the calyxes to feast on the sweet nectar.

Taiga had no glimpse for their beauty left. He stomped with an angry face forward, not looking right nor left. On his back the basket of fish was swaying dangerously back and forth.

Not far behind him walked Daiki with a similar expression.

The argument happened early in the morning. The redhead had demanded, that they stayed longer in the cavern, to let the wound heal more. Daiki wanted to get moving because his clan awaited his return. After lot of screaming and almost a fist fight, they were now back where they left off, before the panther attack.

Taiga in front, Daiki after him with the hotheads spear clutched in his fist.

How he hated it. He didn't wanted to resort to violence, but the stupid Kagami guy left him no other choice.

_'Yeah, right!'_

Daiki sighed. There was another choice, but he couldn't bring himself to let the red-haired man go. And now he had it. Silent treatment.

They were already walking since four and a half hours and the redhead hadn't spoken one word with him. Nothing worked. Not his sorry excuses, his attempt to be friendly and not even his mocking attitude. He was at his wits end.

Normally the hothead would have been exploded by now. But he walked steadily in front of him, not once looking back, like a bucky ox.

If Daiki wouldn't pay attention and tell him where he should go in time, the pighead would probably roll hotfoot through the middle of the forest.

After another thirty minutes of silentness he had enough.

"Oi, stop. We take a break here." Daiki called out and dropped himself on a fallen tree trunk.

He looked for the other male and grunted angrily, as he saw that he wasn't coming back. Instead the redhead had sat down where he stood and showed him his back. "Tsk. Throw me at least something to eat over, if you don't want to sit with me. Why can't you stop behaving like a mother hen around me? I said, I'm fine. Goddammit. You have no need to worry!"

"If you would stop behaving like the biggest child in history and do as I said, I wouldn't need to go out of my way. I only wanted to stay one day longer, but noooooo Mr. It's-only-a-scratch, knows everything better. Don't think, I will nurse you back to life again if your fever returns.", the redhead screamed back with rage and instantly some edible roots came flying, hitting the bluenette right in the face.

"Ouch! What the hell is up with you? Stupid shithead! First you demand I rest, because I'm injured and now you throw things at me?" Now even the tanned man couldn't stand it anymore.

Daiki grabbed one of the white roots and stormed over to the Kagami's guy, who was standing with clenched fists and blazing red eyes, shooting daggers at him.

He stabbed the tip of the food hard at the redheads chest. "Stop provoking me all the time! You …" But his sentence was interrupted by a hand slapping away his own.

"Me provoking you? Don't make me laugh! Who was the one pointing my spear at me? And who is the one mocking me all the time? I should have left you there to die!"

After the last words were spoken the hothead clapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes grew wide. Taiga instantly felt sorry. He hadn't wanted to say that. "I …"

"Tsk. Fine! I will make sure to die next time.", the blue-haired male snarled at him and spun on his heels, so that the redhead wouldn't see the frustration what creeped up in his eyes.

That had hurt. Daiki massaged his chest right over his heart and stomped back to his belongings. "Get your stupid ass moving, we go!", he snapped and waited for a comeback. But Taiga only fetched up the basket, nodded and started to walk away.

The day grew longer and longer. The continued silence was lasting heavy on both men. When the sun set deep over the horizon, Daiki decided to make a little detour.

Very close was a waterfall which ended in a natural basin. He felt sticky. His back hurt like hell and they needed water anyway.

Taiga followed his order without a complaint and upon arriving, he instantly started to make a fire.

This time he didn't go away to eat somewhere else and after they finished their simple meal, he got up, murmuring that he needed to step out for a bit.

Daiki only looked after him as the redhead went into the bushes. Forgotten was that he maybe would run away.

"Time for a bath.", he sighed, stood up and stretched, before he discharged his loincloth.

A shiver ran through him as he dipped his foot into the fresh but chilly water. "Urg, fuck it's cold." He straightened up, face full of determination and walked further in. When the water spilled over his private parts, he let himself sink down and began to swim to the middle of the small lake.

 

* * *

 

Taiga was tormenting himself there while. He felt so sorry over what he said in his anger and couldn't quite come up with a solution. He had wanted to instantly apologies, but the tanned man hadn't given him a chance. Instead they had kept quiet all day, what by now tore at his nerves.

Still deep in his thoughts, what didn't even once scratched the possibility of running away, he stepped out of the greenery and let his eyes wander over to the bonfire. Daiki was not there. Taiga looked around, his eyes searching for the other male.

A splashing sound let him snap up his eyes over the clear dark lake.

Midnight-blue, wet hair broke the calm water surface and tanned velvet skin emerged from it. The bluenette hadn't noticed the redhead and waded over to the little waterfall. He stepped under it, but so that the water didn't hit his wound and leaned his head backwards with closed eyes.

Taiga's eyes formally drank in the sight of the gorgeous male. He let them roam over every inch he could grasp, making his breath stop for a second. Than they landed on the three red lacerations, which followed over the bluenettes right shoulder blade down to the middle of his back and the sunkissed mans throat tightened uncomfortably.

He need a bath himself, but that was only an excuse, as he put down his loincloth and waded through the water.

Daiki had noticed the redhead by now, but didn't turn around. His body meanwhile felt cold and he was about to get out, but froze when he felt soft fingertips slightly brush over his back.

He held his breath and waited. The noise from the waterfall almost drained out every sound, but he heard the grief colored whisper anyway.

"I'm sorry."

Taiga stood behind the bluenette and stared with sorrowful eyes at the testimony, that the taller man had saved his life. His fingers moved unconsciously over the tanned back, never getting near the scratch wounds.

His digits never left the cold skin. Even as the tanned male turned around after a while, they still ghosted over the strong shoulder to his broad chest.

Taiga didn't had the guts to look up. His gaze was fixed on his own hand. There was so much to apologise but the words stuck in his throat.

He felt smoldering dark eyes on him and shivered slightly, as his body refused to pull his hand from the taller mans skin.

It felt simply too good to touch him and as Taiga noticed the stiff nipple beside his thumb, he unconsciously drew a slow circle around it.

Daiki let out a small groan and reached up to cup the redheads face with on hand, pulling it up.

Midnight-blue meet fiery-red and both men felt like drowning in the others burning gaze.

Taiga's body heated up despite the cold water. And when the large hand moved to the back of his head and caressed his sensitive skin, a gasp escaped his slightly open mouth and his eyelids dropped involuntarily.

Suddenly, he was pulled forward and hot soft lips crashed against his. His lids closed completely and he moaned into the kiss, as he arched his back and his chest pressed smugly against cool dark skin.

Daiki breathed heavily, as he broke the kiss and held Taiga away by clutching his red strands, looking for permission in the deep red clouded eyes of the other.

When he felt no resistance, he took advantage of the slightly open lips and slipped his tongue inside. He slowly licked over the redheads teeth, before he pried even deeper.

Strong hands clutched at his shoulders as he eventually tangled their tongues together. His tanned arm moved on his own and pulled the sunkissed man even closer to his heated body.

Taiga felt like his backbone was melting. His legs buckled and his arms found their way around the larger males neck, putting his fingers into soft blue locks, dangling with the long braids. Without his awareness, he laid his head a bit to the side to deepen the kiss.

Desire seethed inside him and shot straight to his lower regions, as callused fingers grabbed his buttocks and squeezed them hard.

He pulled his mouth away and groaned. His body arched up into the other males, his throat bare to burning blue eyes.

Daiki couldn't resist and put his mouth over the exposed throat. His tongue licked the salty skin and felt how the redheads adam's apple bobbed up at the feeling and another moan escaped his rosy lips.

His hands wandered up over the smooth skin and he grabbed with one hand into the tousled red hair, bowing his head further back. He hummed in approvement and let his teeth scrape over the vulnerable flesh at the crook to the neck, making the the red-haired man shiver in his arms. Sucking the skin deep into his mouth, he bit down and levered his tongue over it to soothe the sting away when the redhead jolted up on the pain.

Daiki wanted to mark him. Over and over again. This sudden desire was new to him and he gave in, leaving love bites all over the shuddering shoulder under his mouth.

His other hand, what wasn't dangled in the red hair, roamed around Taiga's back. Pressed him closer, left burning streams wherever he touched. When he found one round buttock again, he squeezed hard once more and bucked his hips forward.

"Daiki …"

Taiga's voice broke from his throat filled with desire but also protest. He was about to push the tanned male away, ashamed as he felt the others aroused flesh rubbing against his own. But his remonstrance was preyed from his lips with a hot seething mouth. Daiki's rough tongue shot into his wet cavern, danced around his and sharp teeth sunk into his lower lip.

"Say it again.", a hoarse breath ghosted over Taiga's lips. "My name … again."

"Hn … Daiki … we shouldn't …", but his words were denied by the taller man's mouth.

His head was swimming in hazy bliss, as he eventually got air back into his lungs. A tug on his hand, let him open his cloudy eyes and what he saw in the burning orbs of the tanned man send flashes of lust down his spine.

Taiga wanted to run, get out of the water and hide under one of the blankets. This was completely foreign to him. Never had anyone looked at him like this. But he knew what it meant. Had seen it in the eyes of his friends, when they watched the girls they liked.

Desire.

And it startled the butterflies in his stomach again, flying away with his reasons. And as oblivious as he was, he never knew that his own red eyes were burning with the same hot flame, inviting the bluenette to do more.

As another kiss landed on his, ready to deny, lips and a soothing, "Shh." was purred against his ear, he moved forward and followed the Aomine's guy through under the waterfall. His eyes couldn't look fast enough around to notice the natural beauty, which was lit up a bit by the nearby fire, because he was instantly pressed against cold auburn colored stone and his mouth was once more plundered by Daiki's experienced rough tongue.

He gasped as lean tanned fingers found his nipples and twisted them ever so slightly, before pinching them hard, making him groan into the other males mouth.

Leaving him breathless, the hot tongue followed down over his chin to his neck, over his collarbone, until it reached one of his stiffened nubs and licked urgent around it. Taiga shivered and clutched at the deep-blue hair, not certain if he wanted to pull the head away or press him closer.

His body took the decision from him, as teeth pulled at his hard teat and a damp mouth was slathered over it, sucking hard. His back arched away from the cold stone on its own, pressing his chest harder against the hot mouth on his body.

Taiga's eyes closed and he bit his lips while he shook his head in denial. It shouldn't feel that good. It shouldn't turn him on, what the Aomine's guy was doing to him. But he couldn't fathom the strength to pull away.

And then his body stiffened and a loud moan was ripped from his open mouth.

Fingertips drove over his pulsing flesh up to his tip, before a strong callused hand wrapped around it. A thumb circled lightly around his crown, settled right over his slit and pressed down.

"Nnnhhg … no …" Taiga panted, stretched his body and his head fell back to his neck. Blood was rushing through his veins and bundling in his throbbing cock. Embarrassed, he tried to stop his mewling, but failed miserably. The steamy assault on his body too overwhelming for him to deny it.

"That doesn't look like a no to me.", low velvet voice purred into his ear, hot tongue licking his shell, teeth tugging at his earlobe.

Taiga's body bucked up against Daiki's, shivered breathes came out of the redheads mouth, as the tanned man begun to bump the hot flesh in his fist.

"Ah … ha … no … mnn …" His hands clutched at strong firm shoulders as he leaned back and curled his upper body forward, head hanging low with open mouth and closed eyes.

White spots were dancing behind his eyelids, as the grip on his cock grew stronger and the movement more frantic. Cold water splashed up to his testicles, but it didn't cool him down, rather made him hotter with every icing touch.

"Taiga … do me too." Daiki's voice was strained with need and the redhead, completely out of his normal behaviour, compelled and loosened one of his hands from the strong shoulders. His eyes opened and watched the taller man, as he let his hand roam over the broad chest down, scrapped his nail over on hard nipple and moved further, drawing his fingertips over rippled abs.

A low chuckle escaped Daiki's throat. "You like teasing me in this situation, kitty?" His midnight-blue eyes flashed with a burning need. "But I'm not up for it now."

His available hand clutched Taiga's wandering fingers and brought them to his rigid pulsing shaft. "Fuck my dick with your hand, Taiga.", he murmured sultry into the redheads ear and tugged hard at the redheads prick.

"Ah …" Taiga closed his fist around Daiki's flesh and began to do as he was told. This feeling was foreign to him and at the same time not, since he, like every other man, had touched himself like that before. He licked over his abused lips and closed his eyes again.

Feeling a hard throbbing vein under his fingers, sent him closer to his own release. He never knew being touched like that by someone else could feel this good. He hazily thought that it couldn't get better, until he felt his tip move against the tanned males burning hot rod.

"Shit ….. ah … mng …"

"You like that?", he was pulled against the hot flesh again and moaned out, only to whimper at the sudden loss of the the strong grip on his leaking dick.

"So needy." Daiki mused out with light mirth in his voice, grabbed the redheads waist and slammed it to his own. Their dicks rubbed together and Taiga loosened his fist around Daiki's, to feel his full length.

His breath came labored, as he leaned his forehead against the heated skin in front of him. But not for long. A wicked hand grabbed his own and brought it back to their throbbing cocks.

Curling Taiga's and his own fingers around their rigid flesh, rubbing them against each other, Daiki tugged his other hand again into the red strands and bend Taigas head back to slanther his mouth down, sucking the little whimpers and moans from the redheads lips.

Guided by Daiki's strong hand, Taiga bumped their dicks up and down. Heat was pooling in his lower regions and his knees almost gave out. He gasp and couldn't hold back any longer, as a thumb pressed hard down on his leaking slit.

"Daiki … ah!", the redhead moaned loud into the bluenettes ear and came in violent gushes over both their hands and abdomen.

Upon hearing his name in such a sultry manner and seeing, how the redhead came apart under his hands, orgasm raged through Daiki and with two more hard strokes to his pulsing dick, his spunk joined Taiga's on their bodies.

Both breathed heavy and leaned against each other as they rode out the aftermath of their climax.

But all too soon Taiga came back to reality, when the cold water made him shiver. He blushed hard, but this time not out of desire but embarrassment. He pushed away from the tanned male and turned his head to hide his facial expression.

He murmured some words, which were swallowed by the waterfall and headed beyond it to get back to the campfire.

A bit thrown off my the reaction of the redhead, Daiki leaned against the cold auburn colored stone and shook his head. But soon a grin creeped up on his lips.

"He can be kind of cute, huh?", he said to himself and instantly facepalmed at his own words. He never found anything cute, not even toddlers. So why did he thought that, about a man almost as tall as himself, even a bit broader builded, with a temper who rose in the blink of an eye? But maybe it was exactly that. The explosive nature of the hothead. He smirked again and also stepped out under the splashing water.

He was determined to make the redhead his. The way to that wouldn't be easy, but Daiki always enjoyed a good challenge. The first step was already done. Thinking about his time limit, since they were only a few days away from his tribe now, he already builded a plan in his head.

 

* * *

 

Upon reaching the camp, the bluenette quirked a questioning eyebrow and almost laughed out loud.

Taiga was rolled into one of the fur blankets, only his feet and hair looked out. And of course, as Daiki noticed, as far away from his own sleeping place as possible but still near the fire.

He snorted and noted that the redhead twitched slightly when the sound reached his ears. "Aww~ no cuddling today? That's sad. I liked it last time." Daiki had leaned down and spoke the mocking words right beside Taiga's face, intentionally dropping his voice to a deep sexy tone with his last words.

"Shut up!", came the heated but muffled voice and the bluenette could swear, if he could see the guys face now it would be red like a pomegranate.

"Fine, fine. Watch out that the bugs don't bite your sexy butt." He strolled over to his own blanket, got himself comfortable and after watching the squirming 'Taiga role' opposite him for a while, he fell asleep with an amused smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

When the first birds rose to sing their morning greeting, Daiki got up and stretched his sore muscles. Sleeping on the ground was not any better than sleeping in a tree, but soon it would be over and he could sleep in his own bed made of soft fur covers.

He looked over to Taiga, who still was rolled up in his blanket.

The dream he'd had that night was close to what happened yesterday and it made his loincloth show an impressive tend. He looked down at himself and sighed. Sure, the redhead wouldn't be up for some morning action, given how he had reacted afterwards, so the bluenette shoved the idea out of his head.

Daiki stretched once more and walked over to the bushes. Morning toilet and taking care of things down there.

 

* * *

 

Taiga nuzzled his face into the soft fur of his blanket. He yawned and tried to stretch, but couldn't quite do so because he was still rolled up like a butterflies cocoon. He scanned his surroundings for the bluenette and was somehow relieved and at the same time not, when he found the the man not present.

' _It's better like that',_ he thought and eventually rolled around to get up. His joints cracked when he stretched. "Urg. I want my hammock.", and yawned loud.

Starting a fire and prepare for breakfast was his first task. He was used to it, since he did it always like that at home; so he simply fell back into this pattern, even if he would cook a meal for two now.

While the flames slowly began to rise, Taiga's mind wandered to the night before. He blushed violently. ' _What did come over me to let something like that happen?'_  He should have pushed the other away, but he didn't. ' _Why?'_  He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it and also not about the blue-haired devil, who coaxed him into it. ' _Yes! Everything was his fault! If only we had never meet, than I would still feel sane.'_

Taiga scratched his head, wondering where Daiki had gone anyway and what took him so long to get back. He suddenly twitched hard and spun on his heels. Pictures from the panther attack flashed through his mind and instantly he was worried for the other males life.

Bushes were fast brushed away and red eyes searched rapidly around for blue hair, as he walked fast into the direction, he suspected the other to be.

He certainly was not a good huntsman, but he had learned one or two useful things from his father and his friend Kazunari, about reading tracks.

The further he got, the more prove he found that the taller man had gone this way. "But why so far?", he asked himself, but was relieved when he didn't notice any indication that there was a predator around.

Coaxing himself to calm down, Taiga shrugged and turned around to go back to the camp.

A slight groan stopped his intention. He stood still and laid his head to the site to making sure that it wasn't just his imagination doing tricks on him. Then he heard it again. It was not loud, but near.

Taiga slowly walked into the direction of the sound. If Daiki was wounded again and whatever attacked him was still near, it was better to be cautious. He really hoped, he wouldn't find the other man drenched in blood again.

Upon rounding a mossy stone, his eyes fell on the blue hair he was searching for. His eyes twitched from right to left, but he didn't see any other being around. About to shout out, to make himself noticed, he suddenly stopped and quirked an eyebrow.

Red eyes grew wide and the image of the tanned male, stroking his hard long dick with arousal coating his face, was instantly burned into Taiga's mind.

He quickly withdrew and pressed his back to the mossy stone. Heat shot up and down his body. Taiga squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Not a good idea.

He could clearly see it even behind his eyelids. Strong tanned fingers stroking velvet hard flesh nuzzled in dark-blue curls, muscled chest heaving, tongue flicking out to lick over sensual lips.

Taiga tore his eyes open.  _'Nonononono … NO!'_ He couldn't; shouldn't; wouldn't!

But he did.

It was like some higher being was pulling his strings. He simply couldn't not do it.

Leaning his shoulder heavy against the soft moss, he slowly slipped forward until his eyes could see the tanned male again. He gasp softly. The view was as intoxicating as before and his body reacted violently on its own. Blood shot into his lower regions, leaving a tingling feeling down his spin.

His hand ghosted down over his abdomen until his palm hit his upstanding prick over his loincloth. He twitched, but his eyes never left the bluenette.

He hesitated.  _'If I get caught, it will be the end of me. I'll die out of embarrassment.'_  But thinking that, did nothing to stop his hand. Already under his cloth, holding tightly onto his raging hard one, it bumped away without stopping.

Taiga breathed laboured, leaning his cheek against the soft moss. He couldn't make a sound. Tried hard, to not let his groans escape. His nervous state and how Daiki leaned his head back with closed eyes, calloused fingers fiddling with his testicles while the others digits did wicked things to his pulsing rod, brought him almost instantly close to his release.

He bit his lip hard and tasted blood in his mouth. The slight pain adding to his arousal, he pressed his thumb over his pre cum leaking slit and then he heard it. Velvet deep voice, softly groaning his name.

"Tai … ga."

It was like lightning hit him straight in his cock. Shocked, his breath hitched and whooshed out of his lungs as his spunk splattered against mossy rock. His eyes closed, overwhelmed by his mind blowing climax. But he tore them open again, fearing that he had been caught.

But that wasn't the matter; he soon noticed, when he saw Daiki pulling his loincloth up and strolling away.

When Taiga's mind finally caught up to what had happened, all his blood shot to his brain and he slid down the stone in his back and gaped unbelieving with opened mouth.

' _Did, Daiki of the Aomine clan, just say my name as he came?'_

"Oh god." Taiga groaned and leaned against the rock, elbows propped up on his knees and held his swirling head in his large hands. His face was burning up and he stared in disbelief to the ground.

' _What is happening? Why is it happening? And how the fuck should I deal with this?'_

He never was drawn to anyone like that. And certainly not that instantly. When he first laid eyes on the man, that one particular morning on the tree, he already felt it, but denied it. He felt embarrassed and posted it on short-term insanity, caused by his lack of food and water.

But it certainly was there.

Desire.

How, why or how he should react to it, didn't cross his mind much. Not until now. And he wanted to smash his head onto something hard, for not noticing, no rather his mind refusing, to let him see what was happening.

"Now I know, why they call me 'oblivious' all the time." Taiga shook his head dejectedly.

Thinking back on the occasions when his friends called him that, popped up in his confused head.

 

" _Taigacchi, didn't you see how she looked at you? How oblivious can you get?" – Ryouta_

 

" _Taiga. With your stature, it's not surprising that the girls fawn over you. Don't be tsundere about it." - Kazunari_

 

" _What? She tried to lick food from beside your mouth? Well … maybe she actually was trying to do something else?!" - Teppei_

 

Taiga groaned and tousled his red hair. That didn't help anything, except, him finally noticing that not only was he oblivious to himself, no he was even more oblivious to others as well. What brought up the thought,  _'Did I lead them on in anyway?'_

But he couldn't remember. He did everything like always. Being himself, laughing, joking or getting hotheaded at small things. Yes, he knew that he was not level-headed and he was fine with it. But that wasn't the problem at hand.

After another ten minutes, of uselessly brooding around without finding the answer to his problem, he stood up and slowly walked back to the camp.

He never had to deal with such feelings before. But he would somehow come up with a solution. He had to, since feeling like that for another male was not allowed for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Daiki knitted his eyebrows together and that not for the first time today. They were now on the way since two hours and even before that, the redhead behaved strangely.

Breakfast was fast and without much words. Everytime Daiki started an attempt to find out more about the guy, the topic was changed. When he teased, he only got a blushing face and red eyes were averted. Not that he minded the blushing face. It was somehow cute. But the lack of backfire, tugged on his nerves.

Also that Taiga hadn't started a fuss, that he still was dragged around by him, wondered Daiki to no end. He even thought, that he didn't needed the spear anymore.

"Oi, Taiga! Say something!" Daiki poked him slightly with the spearhead.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?" Taiga glared at him and rubbed his side, before he again averted his eyes.

"It's too quiet. Entertain me!" Another poke followed.

"Stop that!", Taiga grunted and slapped the weapon away. He wouldn't let himself be coaxed into a stupid quarrel again. It was enough that he still, or again was in this situation.

When they had finished their breakfast, Taiga had helped Daiki to pack their belongings, without thinking about it, because his head was swarmed with different thoughts. And when he noticed that this shouldn't be his normal behaviour, it was already too late. Rage circulated in his veins, but not because the blue-haired man shot him a wicked grin and pointed his weapon at him, no. He was mad at himself for falling naturally into his usual patterns and that with a complete stranger.

He had decided that he wouldn't let himself be swept away by the other and only half an hour later it happened again. He was angry with himself. So he shut up and yielded to his fate.

"Tsk." Daiki grunted. "Are you still embarrassed because of yesterday? Get over it, idiot. You also wanted it. Live with it!"

 _'Urg.'_ Taiga wanted to shot back at the bluenettes remark, but bit his tongue to hold the words in.

"Man that's boring. Say something!", Daiki sneered annoyed beside him and slapped his shoulder.

"Could you stop behaving like a child? It goes on my nerves. And if you find me that boring, then I can go. I don't know anyway, why you still drag me around. Certainly not because of that one stolen fish anymore." Taiga looked at the tanned man with curious eyes and then facepalmed himself in his head. Why could this shithead always get him to say something, even if he doesn't wanted to?

But seeing now a slight blush creeping up in the bluenettes cheeks, he thought that maybe it wasn't bad that he said something. Since he thought he would never see something like that. Not in this life.

Suddenly he needed to suppress a chuckle, as the tanned man even began to stutter.

"You ... s-shut up. Certainly it's because of that. What else?" Daiki wasn't comfortable with talking about it. He would rather show actions than voice his muddled up feelings out.

The redhead quirked one of his unique eyebrows at him. "Hm ... why can't I believe that? Maybe because the blush you are sporting says otherwise?", he said and smirked, not knowing how he suddenly became the teasing one.

Daiki clared at him, "It doesn't say anything. You're coming with me, end of story."

"Yeah, yeah right. And what makes you think, I wouldn't use the first chance to slip away, when you're not looking?", the redhead sighed. "Really, that is stupid. Just let me go. I saved your life, you know! So, you could show me some kindness and leave the theft alone. I was hungry for god's sake. I hadn't had anything to eat in three days."

Completely batting aside, that he also saved the redheads life, Daiki wanted to know, why the other only had this one spear with him. "That reminds me … why don't you have any other weapons with you?" Daiki was curious if the sunkissed man was really that stupid or if there was another reason. "You mentioned before, that you had more. What happened?"

"Uhm …" Taiga was suddenly showing a heavy blush and gnawed at his lip.  _'How I want to kiss that beautiful mouth.',_ shot through the tanned males mind, but he didn't do it, too interested in the story.

"Come on! Tell me! It can't be that horrible." Daiki tried to coax him.

"Haa~ … ok. I will tell you, if you don't laugh!" Taiga shot an eye at him for confirmation.

When he saw the nod and the serious face the bluenette wore, he took in a deep breath. Surely he never saw the mirth creeping in the other males eyes.

"I was about to go hunting with everything needed. Spear, bow, knife and so on. Who would have thought that in the first night I get attacked by a horde of monkeys? They stole my provisions and I took after them to get it back. Uhm … and well, it was dark and … I couldn't see … and … uhm … there was this river ..." Taiga stopped and looked shamefaced to the ground.

"Don't tell me you fell into it and lost all your weapons!?" Daiki tried hard to stay serious. He really did, but when he saw the redhead solemnly nod, he lost it.

"Bwahahahahaha ...", he wobbled over to the nearest tree and leaned heavy against it. "Oh my god ... you are ... hahaha ... I don't have words for this ... haha!" He breathed laboured and swept tears from his eyes.

Taiga on the other hand was bright red. Anger and embarrassment mixed on his face.

"You said, you wouldn't laugh, shithead.", he growled and punched the taller man hard on his arm.

Daiki grunted, still trying to catch his breath. Suddenly Taiga was grabbed by a strong hand and pushed against the tree. The basket pressed painfully into his back and a strangled groan escaped his mouth.

"For what was that, idiot?", his crimson eyes glared at the smirking man.

"You're really something else." Daiki chuckled and leaned in, bringing his mouth closer and let his breath ghost over the redheads.

Taiga gasp at the sudden invasion of his space. His heart thundered in his chest and he couldn't avert his eyes from the beautiful blue orbs, where malicious joy was replaced with consuming heat. He gulped audibly and unconsciously flicked his tongue over his bottom lip.

Daiki instantly caught the motion, eyes falling to the slightly opened mouth.

The redhead twitched and felt his body reacting, although he didn't wanted to.

' _Do something! Push him away!'_

…

' _ **But those lips … you know how they taste! … Delicious … and you know what his tongue does to you! … Feverish arousal … melting you on the spot!'**_

It was like two souls were fighting in his chest.

' _Nonononono … I can't … I ...'_

Certainly it was faster, but he saw it somehow in slow motion; as the bluenette leaned forward, moistened his lips and sluggishly traced his tongue tip over Taiga's.

His eyes widened and he tried to merge with the tree behind his back. The basket successfully stopping his attempt. He noticed the lopsided grin, before his face was clutched by large tanned hands and Daiki slammed their mouths together.

Wicked tongue found its way between his lips, pushed further and forced him to open his mouth. Daiki slowed down, licked sensually over Taiga's tongue and bit his lip.

It was over as quickly as it had begun. Leaving Taiga baffled and many shades of red.

"Get moving, we still have a long way to go."


	10. Chapter 10

Taiga was stressed. More like, at his wits end. Since the sudden hot but short kiss, Daiki would use each occasion to tease, grope and kiss him. Every time the redheads attention was diverted elsewhere, the taller man would use the opening and with full body-use press him against trees and rocks; nip at his neck and ears, pinch his ass and rub his strong tanned leg over Taigas groin.

Taigas cheeks were blushing every time the sinful voice whispered erotic fantasies into his ears. His protests and curses were silenced by tongue and mouth of the other male.

' _I need to get away from him. He drives me nuts.'_

With one eye on the way and one on the bluenette, Taiga had enough to do to not lose his footing on the rough terrain. They went steadily uphill since a while and he had to use both of his hands, to pull his body up on branches and other things. Luckily for him, Daiki needed to do the same, so for now he was spared from new attacks on his body and mind.

Or so he thought.

His heart almost leaped out of his chest, when the velvet voice purred again beside his ear.

"Walking behind you was the best decision I ever made. Your ass in front of me … mmh … I don't know what I might do to it."

"Get away from me your pervert. There'll nothing happen with my ass." Taiga clapped one hand over his ear and glared with fiery crimson orbs at the bluenette, while he clutched his other hand around a thick branch, to remain steady.

Daiki smirked with a mockingly raised eyebrow. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." He came close again, stopping his face right before the redheads, "Wait until we're up there. I would love to show you first hand what I would do with your sexy butt." A damp tongue trailed over Taigas lips and made him gasp, and that was not the first time today. His brain short-circulated and he believed that the blush would never vanish from his cheeks and ears.

"Stop that!", he snapped at the tanned male and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Che~, if you wipe that away, I only want to do it more."

"I dare you! Stop this shit right now! I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not into men." Taiga snarled and pushed the taller man away, who was about to snatch another kiss.

"Yeah, right. Don't lie to yourself, kitty." Daiki snorted and put his mouth close to the hotheaded man's ear again. "I noticed how you watched me on the first morning and your sweet voice, when you came from my hand, still echos in my ear. Denial is futile there."

"You …", Taiga's face quickly changed colors. From red to white and back. One could actually see steam puff out of his ears.

Daiki laughed at the horrified expression and pinched the firm butt of the redhead. "I, what? Something you want to say?", he smirked again and stepped out of reach. Who knows what the sunkissed man would do in his mortified state.

"I … I … that was only a short term insanity. I hadn't eaten for 3 days and … uhrg …", Taiga clapped his mouth shut and stared to the ground, not able to watch the knowing look in the other males eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, blame the hunger or what else. You find me hot and I damn well know it! And now get your crisp ass up that hill, before I pounce at you right here right now."

That was all the bluenette needed to say. Not once was Taiga faster up a hill than in this moment. On top he fell to his knees and wheezed to catch his breath.

"You sure are a needy little kitten. Can't wait to feel my dick in your ass?" Daiki stood beside him, breathing almost normally and peered with hot midnight eyes down at him.

"What do you mean?", Taiga was still gasping for breath and held his site over the stinging pain in his lungs. He looked up with small tears in the corners of his eyes.

The bluenette grabbed his chin with one hand and leaned in. "Didn't I say, that I will show you what I will do to your ass once we are up here? Forgetful aren't we?" He chuckled and snatched another tongueful kiss from the redhead.

"The fuck! Get … get the hell away from me." Taiga fell on his bum and crawled backwards away from the bluenette. Eyes wide and full of horrification. If he ever let that happen, it would be the end of him. But still, there was a not so tiny voice, in the back of his mind, cheering in upper joy on the idea. He frantically shook his head.

"Stop teasing me already, you shithead. It's not funny anymore. Who would want to do that with an asshole like you?" He breathed heavily and glared full force at the smirking man.

"Oh, I know someone. You! Come here!" Daiki curled his finger at him and walked closer.

The basket on Taiga's back hindered him greatly to get any further away. He felt like a hare in front of a hungry panther. Driven by despair, he grabbed a nearby stone, "Stay away or you'll get that in your shitty face!"

Something in the redheads eyes warned Daiki, that he was deadly serious. He shrugged and sneered, "Calm down, Kitty. Your ass is safe …" and in a lower tone, "for now."

Taiga didn't hear the last remark, only was glad that the other backed away. But he couldn't let his guard down, he knew that. Not until he finally could completely get away from the Aomine clan's guy.

' _But do you really want that?'_ , soft voice murmured in his head.

He waved his hand at that and stood up. Yes, he wanted that. He couldn't stand it any longer. Now he only needed to find a way to get out of the others clutch, with his ass virginity still intact. He rolled his red eyes at his own thought and would have facepalmed, if it wouldn't cause questions from a certained blue-haired someone who was closely watching him.  _'Dammit ...'_

 

* * *

 

Daiki had his full share of fun. Teasing the redhead, driving him into a corner, so that he would lash out at him was making him so excited, that the stupid grin on his face wouldn't vanish all day. And he was driving himself insane with every grope on that well muscled body.

It was so not like him. If his family and friends would have seen him now, they certainly would have mistaken him for someone else. He normally spurted a growl when anyone came near him. Even to his brother and sister, he wouldn't show that he actually cared a great deal. His father was a strict man and under his guidance, Daiki became a 'self-satisfied bastard', or so his almost non-existent friends called him sometimes.

He would only laugh it off and walk away. Who did they think he was? He was Daiki, third child of the Aomine clan's chief and the best hunter in the whole tribe. No one could hold a torch to him. He and them, damn well knew that. So, why even care about shit other people said about him? He knew who he was and he was damn well fine with it. Only his sister Satsuki and brother Tetsuya would try to pry some sense into him, and god help him if he got over board and his mother was nearby.

He shivered at the thought and diverted his gaze again to the redhead. ' _Ah~ that firm ass. Makes me wanna slap it.'_  He sneered and just did what he thought.

"GOD … just stop it once and for all. Stupid asshole. Can't you see, we have a problem here?", the hothead said and slapped irritated his hand away.

"Ha?", Daiki looked to where Taiga pointed. The normally shallow river had become a somewhat wild stream. It had burst its shore and the brown-gray slop danced wildly over rocks and fallen trees.

"What the hell? Did it rain that much in the past days?" Daiki scratching his head and couldn't quite believe it.

"Well, yes. You didn't notice since you were unconscious, but it rained almost the whole time you were out of it. This here doesn't surprise me one bit. Only, how do we cross that?"

The redhead watched the dirty water with knitted eyebrows, as if he wanted to find a fast solution.

"Well, I think for now we could rest here. Tomorrow we can look if farther up is a better spot to cross it.", he ogled the water. "Yepp, I don't want to go in there now. Too dangerous."

He walked over to a naturally formed stone, what looked like a huge wave about to break. Greenery was hanging from it, shielding the inside from prying eyes. He waved for the sunkissed man to come over and rest. It was a bit cramped inside, but Daiki certainly wouldn't mind that, since it meant the other male had nowhere to run.

Taiga was not amused. He eyed the river one more time. ' _Maybe that would work out.'_ , he thought before he walked over to the waving man.


	11. Chapter 11

The fish in the basket were almost gone after the meal they had. Taiga sat as near to the exit as possible, trying to look unruffled by the close space. "How far is it until we reach your tribe?", he picked the last root from his bowl and chewed, while glimpsing at the bluenette who was already done with his food.

"Hm, I think 1 or 2 days are left. Depends on how fast we can cross that river. Why? Can't wait to lay in my bed?" Daiki waggled his eyebrows at him and that ever present mirth full grin was pulling his sensual lips up.

"Yeah, right. Tsk. As if, idiot! Can't we have a normal conversation without you being a pervert at everything I say?" Taiga sighed and looked out to the splashing river.  _'If only ...'_

Caught up in over thinking things, the redhead didn't notice that the bluenette approached him. Taiga almost leaped out of his skin, when long strong arms were put around him and a damp tongue slide into his auricle. "Hm … but I like being a pervert.", sultry voice purred into his ear.

"Damn you stupid shit." He pushed his hand into the other males face and rubbed his free hand over his ear. A puzzled look formed on his blushing face as his thumb was caught by soft lips and teeth grazed over the skin. Between his own sunkissed fingers, he saw smoldering midnight orbs and for a moment he forgot to breath.

' _No, no, NO … not when I'm this close to ...'_

When Daiki sucked his digit into his mouth and let his tongue leisurely trail around it, Taiga snapped back to reality. He pushed harder against the taller male, using both hands and even his foot to get away.

"Uhmpf …" The bluenette winced and let go. "Damn bastard, what was that for?", he growled while he rubbed his abused stomach muscles.

"You damn well know what it was for! Didn't you hear a thing I said? I'm not into males! I will not do …. that with you! Just stay the fuck away from me!" Taiga breathed heavy after his outburst, but still glared at the other. "And only so you know it. I will sleep outside today! Don't you dare come near me again!" With that said, he grabbed one of the fur blankets and got out of the tiny cave.

"Oi, Taiga!" Daiki snarled but didn't go after the redhead. He rubbed his stomach again. "Tch. That lying dickhead will see what he has from this.", he murmured to himself and then screamed louder. "I hope you get drowned by rain and bugs bite your stupid ass, dumpshit!"

"Yeah, right. I would rather let them bite it than you!" The redhead retorted and Daiki spurted a pout. He wasn't used to being denied what he wanted. Normally people flocked all over him, mostly to his annoyance. So, this situation now, was also new to him, like almost everything else that happened in the past few days. He never laughed so much, he never had so much fun with another person, he couldn't understand what happened to the hot wanton man who shivered, groaned and came by his hands only one day ago. He liked a good challenge, but the complete absence of want in the other males eyes, confused him to no end. And currently he was too upset, to think about it. Certainly, he had done nothing wrong; of that he was sure.

Eventually he rolled over and put his own blanket around him, paying attention to not get it to close to the little fire.  _'Tch, he should freeze his ass off out there. Stupid prick.'_

But Taiga was not as dumb as other people often thought. In only a few minutes, he had lit another fire and sat down, leaning his back against the rough greyish stone wall. Putting his blanket around him, he stared into the flames and swept the thoughts of the the bluenette mentally away. He needed to concentrate on his task. Was already forming one plan after another, as to how to get away from the Aomine's guy.

One thing was for sure. If the other noticed, what he was planning, he would be bound again and all his chances to get back home would be gone. He needed to be discreet. Not something he was used to, not with his temper, no. But this time it was essential or his scheme wouldn't work out.

Daiki was still wounded. The scratches were only closed for one day and he knew that the tanned man was still in pain, even if he didn't show it. And that was where his escape would begin. He smirked to himself for his brilliant thinking and laid down to get some sleep. He would need all his strength in the morning and hoped that mother nature was in this with him.

 

* * *

 

But sleep wasn't well disposed to both men in this night. Both woke up groaning from an aching pain in their backs and even mother nature had conspired against Taiga.

He glared at the unholy river and cursed inwardly. His brilliant plan was gone to the wind with this fucking amount of water. Stomping back to the wave-cave, yeah he somehow came up with that stupid name, he growled at the bluenette who was about to open his mouth.

"Don't say a fucking word, you piece of shit. This is all your fault. If I never would see your face again, it would still be too early." With that he plopped down on his ass and roamed around the little amount of food they had left.

Daiki let speechless hang his mouth open. He never, in the past days, saw the redhead this angry. Not even after all the teasing from him. He snapped his mouth shut and snarled, "What crawled up your ass, you twat? I only wanted to greet you a good morning."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Just shut the hell up." Taiga wasn't that mad since the incident with the cave bear, two years ago, when one of his closest friends, Kazunari, almost died. He grabbed some of the berries and roots and walked outside again.

"Oi, what about food?", the bluenette stuck his head out of the cave and looked after him.

"The kitchen is cold today. If you want something warm, do it yourself. I'm not your freaking wife." Taiga angrily gnawed at the hard root and glared at the river. This all was so fucked up.

First his miserable hunting attempt, then this stupid bastard doing whatever he wanted and his own damn body betraying him, not to mention that he owned the fuckard his life. No, now his only possibly chance to get away from the perverted-cave-monster was also gone. It couldn't become worse.

Daiki's good mood, despite the back pain, was gone after that scene. He angrily snatched himself some food and cursed through gritted teeth.

 

* * *

 

They were back to silent treatment. Marching half an hour along the river, with an inwardly cursing Taiga and an outwardly shown frown on Daiki's face, they reached a spot where they could more easily cross to the other side.

"Make way, I will go first.", the bluenette snapped at Taiga and pushed him to the side.

The redhead stumbled and glared at the tanned back in front of him. "Friendliness was not fed by spoon to you, I get it."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Now, shut up. I need to concentrate." Daiki walked into the flood and tested with his feet, if he could find a save path through the splashing waves. "Here should be fine. Oi, Taiga. Give me your hand!" He reached out behind him, without looking back. A slight blush creeped up his cheekbones upon his foreign action. Holding hands with another male, he certainly had never done that. He felt weird, but that soon changed to anger, when he heard the other man refuse.

"Not happening, idiot. I can walk through that without you leading me." Taiga averted his eyes. "Can you move now or have you sprouted roots?"

"Tch. Fine. Do as you like, but don't complain to me later if you fall in."

Testing the ground, Daiki walked further in, with Taiga following him in a larger distance. "Oi, stay close. The ground is kind of unsteady here." The blue-haired male screamed over the roaring water masses, as he glimpsed back to the redhead.

"Yes, yes.", the redhead mused to himself,  _'As if I want to be close to you.'_  His mind was playing other scenarios thought.  _'Doesn't seem too dangerous here. If I can abandon the basket, it should work.'_

Daiki was closely watching the river, when he suddenly heard a splashing sound and his basket came floating to him. "What the …?", he grabbed it and looked over his shoulder. "Oi, Taiga. Why did you throw …" His midnight eyes grew wide.

Behind him was no one.

"Shit! Taiga … TAIGA …", the bluenette screamed and searched frantically for the redhead. He scanned the water right to left if he could spot red hair or a limp. Anything would do.

 

* * *

 

Some way further down the river, Taiga spat water as he broke through the surface. It was more difficult than he thought and a slight panic creeped up his back. It didn't seemed as dangerous first, but he shouldn't have underestimated the undertow which pushed him around in every direction without his consent.

' _Dammit! I will survive this!'_  He straightened his back and tried to get ground under his feet. His swimming movements did nothing against the tow and when a broken branch shot fast by his body, he gulped hard.  _'Shit! Didn't thought about that.'_  He doubled his efforts. He could see the shore right before him. Only a little bit more.

But luck was not on his side today. He got pulled under water and completely lost his orientation, as he got whirled around by yet another rapid. Air was short in his lungs and he desperately tried to find the surface again.

His body was squashed against a rock, which suddenly popped out of nowhere and another branch scrapped painfully over his shoulder. He couldn't breath. His eyes burned as he desperately sought for a way out and opened them underwater. Only grey-brown water and brown-green shadows filled his sight. He couldn't see the blue of the sky. His body was too fast thrown around by the angry river.  _'Is that it? Will I die like that?',_ shot through his mind, before a big bough rammed his temple.

His unconscious body drove to the surface. Face down and limp, drifting further down the boisterous river.


	12. Chapter 12

Strong tanned arms folded around the lifeless body. A tow was put around it and tanned large hands held Taiga's face above the water. Long legs helped to reach the shore faster, to which the two men, tied to the rope, headed through the current.

Taigas body was heavy. Daiki grabbed him more tightly and pulled the Kagami's guy finally ashore. Wheezing heavily, he leaned down and put his ear against the redheads mouth. He was not breathing. The bluenettes head swam in panic. 'NO! I can't lose him. Not after I just found him. Anything ... is there anything, I can do?'

"Breath, BREATH …", he screamed while he shook the sunkissed body of his dying partner.

' _Respiration!'_

"That's it!" Daiki bend Taiga's head back, opened his mouth and breathed air into him. "More." Again and again. His hand, laying on the broad chest clenched to a fist as the desired reaction didn't occur.

"Dammit! You will not leave me! You hear me! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" He punched the tranquil torso hard with his fist. Water ran over his face, if it was from his hair or produced by his burning eyes, it didn't matter to him. All he wanted to see were these beautiful red orbs to open again, how the unique eyebrows knitted together and the deep voice snarling at him, when he pulled one of his stupid stunts.

Suddenly Taiga's body twitched and rolled over to the side. A huge load of water gushed out his mouth and the redhead began coughing heavily, spilling even more.

"... urg …" Taiga blinked and tried to open his eyes. His body hurt horribly and something sticky dried on his temple.

"You ..."

The redheads ears were still ringing from the bump to his temple, but this voice, he could recognize everywhere.

"Daiki?" His voice was rough as he slowly rolled to his back again. Taigas throat felt sore and his eyes watered anew when he spoke.

There was no answer. Long strong tanned arms curled around his big frame and clutched him tight to the bluenettes body. "Damn, you stupid idiot. What was that stunt for? I thought I was too late."

Daiki's body shook heavily and he rested his face in the crook of the redheads neck.

"... are … are you crying?" Taiga was still out of it, but the weird reaction of the taller man came as a great surprise to him. He thought, he would get screamed at, punched and bound again. But now having the bluenette almost breaking his ribs in a tight hug, was something he thought the other male would rather die than show emotions like that.

"Ha? N-no, of course not." Daiki leaned back and plopped his fist on Taiga's head. "Don't say stupid things! Like I would cry!" He sat up and ogled the bump on the redheads temple. He slowly drew his thumb over it. "We should clean that and patch it up. Are you hurt somewhere else? Try to move your limbs."

Taiga did as he was told. But beside his headache and a few scraps, he had got off lightly.

Daiki cleaned the wound and applied some of the salve the Kagami's guy had used on him before. "It's almost empty, we shouldn't get more wounds than that. And anyway, what were you thinking, jumping into the river like that?"

"Uhm …" The redhead avoided his eyes. "Can we not talk about it? I admit it was stupid."

The bluenette sighed, "Stupid is an understatement! But really, you and water doesn't seem to get along well. Now come and try to stand up. I left our things further up, so we need to walk back and get out of our wet clothes."

He pulled to help the redhead to stand up and held him by his waist with one of his sunkissed arms over his tanned shoulders.

' _He really wanted to get away from me, huh?'_   Daiki felt guilty and sad, that he had driven the hothead so much into a corner, that he had made such a dangerous stunt.

 

* * *

 

The way back was not as long as Taiga thought and as they reached the spot where basket, blankets and the weapons were laying, he raised an eyebrow at Daiki.

"How fast did you run to catch up to me? You were in the middle of the river."

The bluenette only shot him a glance. "You seem to wake unsuspected potential in me and now sit down and let me make a fire." He helped Taiga to lean against a tree trunk and roamed around in his belongings for his fire stones. Luckily some nearby wood was dry enough and soon both warmed their hands over a little smoky fire.

"Get your clothes off. I will help you." Daiki walked over to Taiga and grabbed him by his waist.

"What? No! I can do that alone." He flinched and slapped at tanned hands.

Daiki furrowed his brows, "Calm down, will you? I'm not going to do anything." Ignoring the redheads hands, he loosened the loincloths and tugged the wet fabric down.

"Stop that!" Taiga squirmed and tried to push the bluenettes hands away. An embarrassed blush formed on his cheeks and he tried to glare at the other male, but he quite failed with it.

Meanwhile, Daiki was long finished and climbed nonchalantly, as he was, out of his own wet clothes. Naked as god made him, he walked to a sunny fern and draped fabric over it for drying.

Taiga didn't knew where he should look at. His eyes always were drawn back to the gorgeous body of the tanned man. It was a sight to be worshiped and the redhead did nothing else in this moment. Even forgot to cover himself.

"I know you like what you see, but if you don't cover yourself soon, I need to break what I just said." Daiki pointed at the hotheads semi erect crotch and tossed a blanket towards Taiga.

"Dammit, don't look! You really are a pervert." He laid the fur on his lap and turned his head away.

"Tch, who is the pervert here? It was you, who ogled me the whole time just now. And make a bit space here." Daiki pushed the redhead a bit further away from the tree and sat himself, with his own blanket covering his back, behind him. He leaned back and pulled Taiga against him.

"What are you doing?" Taiga was not comfortable at the moment. Feeling the warmer skin against his back, did things to his stomach and lower regions, that he didn't want to think of.

"Just shut up and let it be. I will only warm your freezing body up, nothing else." The bluenette grumbled, but then put his mouth close to the squirming redheads. "If you don't stop wriggling, I might change my mind."

And Taiga shut up.

The fire blazed in front of them, while they both stared into it, hanging after their own thoughts. Soon Daiki felt the quiet breaths of his companion and smiled when he saw that the hothead had finally fallen asleep.

"With you, life really isn't boring anymore." He kissed the red hair and tugged Taiga's head under his chin. He closed his own eyes and pulled the sunkissed body even closer to his own. Draping the blanket tighter around them, the warmth pulled him into a light slumber. He felt relieved that once again, he had managed to avert to lose the hotheaded male.


	13. Chapter 13

Tanned large hand touched sunkissed skin lightly. Daiki cherished every moment his finger could memorize the redheads muscles, without getting screamed at and pushed away. He watched the sleeping man, which was cuddled against his body and smiled slightly as the other nuzzled his face against his collarbone. "The only thing missing is that you begin to purr.", he mused quietly and continued drawing circles over the rippled abs.

Like that, the hothead looked like a tamed tiger. Daiki chuckled at the thought.  _'My tiger kitten_.'

Taiga grunted and rolled a bit around, plastering his face open mouthed against the bluenettes torso. His warm slow breath ghosted over Daiki's tanned flesh and the taller man had suddenly access to one side of a round bum. Without thinking much, he let his hand roam deeper over the red-haired males waist and hips, until he rested it on smooth velvet skin.

He loved the feeling and couldn't quite suppress to squeeze tight, once, twice and a third would have followed, if not sharp teeth had bit him right over his left nipple. "Hey, don't eat me." He chuckled slightly and looked at now open crimson red eyes.

"Then don't molest me in my sleep, idiot." The redhead shot back, but didn't move away.

"The temptation was too big." Daiki smirked and squeezed again.

"Oi, what did I just tell you?"

"But you are not asleep anymore."

"Smartass, that doesn't mean you can continue."

"Said who exactly?", another tight grip followed.

Taiga sighed and couldn't suppress a slight chuckle. "Pervert."

"Only for you!" Daiki snickered and leaned in to nuzzle his nose into the red strands.

"Stop that! I don't need your snot." Taiga quirked an eyebrow in amusement of the taller males actions.

"What do you need then?", the already deep voice asked with a certain timbre. It vibrated through Taiga's whole body and he looked up at the blue-haired male. The midnight-blue looked almost black, but the fire beginning to blaze in them was more than noticeable.

The redhead shivered, not sure if he really wanted to continue. He knew he had a thing for the rough tanned male, but their tribes were enemies and if his father should get wind of what happened and also what was about to begin, Taiga wouldn't hear the end of it and not only Daiki's life would be in danger.

The bluenette saw how the redhead fought with himself. The other day he had also started to protest, but soon was swept away by the heat and want, they both had for each other.

Daiki leaned closer, his blue eyes never leaving the red ones in front of him. He searched for rejection creeping up in them, but all he saw was a unrefracted fiery gaze and acceptance. Something had changed in these past few seconds. He didn't know what and even the redhead wondered about his sudden change.

Just now, Taiga had thought about the for and against, but seeing the slow abroach of the bluenette, leaving him space to draw away if he wanted, he was about to do something he denied frantically just yesterday.

Taiga stretched his body up and saw how the beautiful eyes of the blue-haired male almost doubled, as he pressed his lips slowly against the slightly open mouth in front of his own. He looked on, amused over the surprise the bluenette showed.

 

* * *

 

A slight gasp escaped a certain blonde male and was instantly muffled by the hand of his raven-haired friend. "Shhh, Ryou. We shouldn't disturb them.", was whispered and the raven nodded to the third brown-haired male at his site.

They slowly drew back and let their friend encounter his first love.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the improvised camp, completely unnoticed by anyone, a rare seen smile lit up a normally expressionless face and warmed winter-blue eyes. The small male crawled back into the bushes and whispered to his companion, "Shintaro-kun, he is fine. We will sleep and fetch him when the sun rises." The greenette wanted to protest, but one icy look of the smaller male was enough to shut him up.

 

* * *

 

All that got unnoticed by the tall males. They were in their own little world of slow sensual kisses, slight and hard touches to their bodies and stifled gasps and moans.

Everytime Daiki tried to dominate the redhead, he got slowed down by a tongue slowly diving into his mouth. Licking casually over his own tongue, before sucking his lower lip between softly biting teeth.

It drove him nuts and at the same time he enjoyed it like nothing else.

He switched places and coaxed the redhead to lie down. Hovering over the naked body beneath him, only legs slightly touching, he savoured the view.

The Kagami's guy was really beautiful, to the bluenettes eyes at least. The broad chest heaved a bit faster than normal and those well defined abs twitched once in a while, what caused the stiff shaft nestled in red locks to bounce up and down. Strong hands caressed their way up the taller males arms and the slightly chilly air made the small discs of the hothead pucker up. The sunkissed skin shone with a rich golden-red tone to it, caused by the little fire and Taiga's half lidded red eyes, sent him the invitation to go on with what he was doing.

Leaning down, Daiki kissed the redheads lips once again and then let his mouth wander over the slightly pointed chin down to his neck. He pressed his pelvis against the other male and rubbed their erections together. "You liked that last time, right? Feeling me."

"S-shut up.", averting his eyes and blushing, Taiga's voice came a bit strained, because he tried to suppress a moan forming in his throat.

The bluenette chuckled, "Really? We are now that far and you still can't acknowledge, that you like what I'm doing to you." He caught one of the redheads nipples and sucked it into his hot mouth, his eyes never leaving the blushing males face.

"I-idiot. You are the same!" Taiga tried to growl back, which failed greatly, as he arched his back and pushed his nub further inside the bluenettes wet cavern.

Daiki let go with a plop, "Oh, I don't think so.", and grinded his hip harder down. "I like to have you beneath me. I like your taste. How you come apart by my hands, mouth and voice. You like my voice. And not only that! Right, kitty?"

Taiga bit his lower lip and stifled another groan, the blush on his face ever so vibrant. "How can you say that with a straight face? And don't call me kitty, I …. oh god …. ah!" The redheads breath evened out, when the taller male scraped his teeth over the bopping adam's apple at his throat and sucked the tender flesh into his mouth, leaving a big purple mark.

"Admit it! You like that!" The bluenette let his hands wander down over vulnerable skin, but stopped shortly before the hotheads groin, slowly drawing circles on the twitching abdomen.

Taiga squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together. He would rather die, than spouting such embarrassing things.

The tanned male chuckled and placed small kisses all over the redheads upper body. Sometimes biting and sucking, other times tasting every centimeter of the sunkissed skin with his rough tongue. The Kagami's guy was a quavery mess, when Daiki had worked his way down over the masculine body.

"Taiga … look at me!", hot breath ghosted over the redheads twitching shaft.

"Wha-?" Red eyes ripped open and watched. Watched as the bluenette slowly stuck his tongue out and flicked it over the tip of his raging croin.

"Nngh …", strong fingers curled into the soft blue mohawk. "Don't … hmpf … ha …"

"Let me taste you!" Opening his mouth wide, Daiki slowly wrapped his lips around the redheads grown and licked sensually around it.

Taiga's breath hitched, but he watched on, captured by the blazing fire in the bluenett's midnight eyes.

"Daiki ... ah ... hmpf ... Dai ... good ...", he couldn't control anymore what he was stammering. The feelings were too much and way too good, as the bluenette swallowed his shaft whole.

For Daiki it was foreign to have another males private parts in his mouth, but since his teasing in the cave with the strawberry juice, he actually couldn't get it out of his head. Now doing it and seeing, feeling and hearing how the hothead came apart by his mouth, felt even better than he had imagined. He decided then and there, that he liked it and wouldn't mind doing it again. Over and over.

Small whimpers and groans were drawn out of the redheads mouth and his own dick screamed for attention. The bluenette had never thought, that sucking off another male could get him hard. But since the beginning the Kagami's guy had blown his boob-obsessed mind away and he didn't wonder about it anymore. Simply enjoyed what he did to the hothead and his reactions to it.

Taiga was in upper bliss. Last time when he indulged himself with the bluenette, it had already felt mind blowing. First, he had wanted to hinder the blue-haired male. But thoughts about that tongue and how it had slowly licked over lean tanned fingers, sucking strawberry juice from it, had let him change his mind.  _'I mutate to a pervert myself.',_ were his last thoughts and then there was that hot cavern, which sucked him down until his tip brushed against the other males throat.

Moaning, he arched his back and his eyes fluttered shut. His fingers, still tangled in the blue hair, guided the bluenettes head up and down. And hell, the guy knew how to use his agile tongue.

Daiki's prick twitched hard. It demanded attention and the bluenette was very willed to grand it. Taking advantage of the absent minded redhead, he shifted around and was about to straddled Taiga's face, when the guy popped his eyes open.

"What …?", voice only whispered and clouded eyes fell on the blue-haired males twitching dick.

Daiki completely stilled.  _'Have I gone too far?',_ the thought whirled in his head and he prayed that the other wouldn't refuse.

Taiga blinked. And blinked again. He knew what the bluenette intended to do.

He held his breath and sharply exhaled after a while. He could feel that the other waited for him to make his decision.

' _Moa~ fine then.'_

Taiga grabbed the bluenettes waist and coaxed him to knee over his face. Surprised, Daiki let the redheads dick bob free. "Are you sure?"

"You … s-shut up, before I changed my mind!" The hotheads face exploded with embarrassment, but he still was up for it. Slowly, he grabbed Daiki's shaft and shot him a glare, as the blue-haired male smirked smugly at him. Somehow that look rilled Taiga up, "Just wait! I will wipe that stupid grin out of your face."

"Ha! I would like to see that!" Daiki shot back and got his face down again to suck the redheads groin deep into his mouth.

Taiga followed, not giving a flying fuck as to why it had suddenly become a challenge. But he was determined to win.

Nonchalantly, he put the bluenettes dick into his hot cavern and twirled his tongue around the whole length, deeper and deeper until he gagged a bit. The groan, which vibrated around his own prick, was indication enough. The bluenette liked it.

Filled with zeal, Taiga let his hands wander up the tanned legs beside his face. His nails scraped lightly over the inner tights further up to Daiki's sexy little ass. He squeezed hard and opened his mouth wider, when the blue-haired male bucked, causing his shaft to go deeper down his throat.

Following an inspiration, the redhead trailed his fingers over the soft skinned balls. The reaction was instantly. His own shaft was freed once more, when Daiki bowed his back through and a loud moan ripped out his throat.

Taiga couldn't help but smirk with his dick filled mouth and do it again. This time the bluenette hissed and looked with glimmering eyes at him.  _'Oh yeah, I know you like this, since I saw you doing it to yourself.'_ , the thought shoot through the redheads head and if possible he grew even stiffer, remembering how he had stumbled over the taller male that morning.

But Daiki was not stingy. He recaptured the redheads prick with his hand and licked his way over the inside of the strong tight down to twitching balls. His tongue flicked leisurely over them and his free hand wandered between Taiga's buttocks.

The hothead squirmed away and groaned, when Daiki's thumb smeared saliva over his entrance. Taiga didn't want to go that far, it was too soon for him. He scraped his teeth slightly over the bluenettes twitching prick and suckled hard at the tip, to divert the other males doing.

The suction on Daiki's dick got almost painful and he groaned loudly. With only three more moves into the redheads mouth, he exploded and shot his load right into the suddenly tight throat. Taiga bucked his hips up as he swallowed hard. His moan grew wanton, his shaft missing the hot mouth of the bluenette.

Suddenly Daiki was thrown over to his back and Taiga hovered over him, licking his lips in a sexy manner. "I'm not done yet. Your mouth needs to go back to work." The fire mirrored in hot red eyes, orange and black shadows dancing over his back; Taiga look like a real tiger, a predator and the Aomine's guy found himself speechless upon such a beautiful wild thing before his midnight eyes.

He could only nod and lead the redhead to knee over his face. His tongue instantly found the puckered hole of the Kagami's guy and with insanely-slow strokes, he licked his way up over hot testicles until he eventually let the thick shaft slide back into his mouth.

His lidded eyes caught the gaze of the hothead and the burning fever in those eyes let him swallow hard. His throat twitched and Taiga breathed his name, "Daiki ... more ... mmn ..."

And that he did. He let his tongue trail over the pulsing vein on the underside, pressed his lips strongly around the redheads grown and let Taiga fuck his mouth, tasting the leaking precum. The hothead dominated him completely in his raging lust and before the bluenette could feel uncomfortable with it, hot salty cum splashed up against the back of his throat.

Taiga shivered and drew back, letting himself fall to his side. His chest heaved heavily, his clouded eyes not leaving the bluenettes face. "You really surprise me every time. Where was the shy kitty just now?" Daiki smirked and grabbed the redheads arm, pulling him closer, so that his cheek came to a rest on his chest.

Taiga groaned and hide his face under his hand. "Why do you always have the need to spurt such embarrassing stuff? Damn, why I even put up with you, is a mystery to me."

Chuckling, Daiki pulled the fur blanket over them. "When you know why, you need to tell me!" He laid an arm around Taiga and closed his eyes, feeling blissfully exhausted and happy.

The redhead snorted a bit through his nose, but didn't reply. When he felt the breath of the blue-haired male going slower, he got his arm comfortable over the tanned hard abs and also drifted fast off into an exhausted sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"I think, he will make a fuss. He looks like that to me." Kazunari looked through the leafs who covered him and observed how his best friend was tightly clutched to the blue-haired males chest. His impish smirk was very vivid on his face and didn't vanish, when a high pitched voiced chimped in. "Eeeeh~ you think so? Hm … you could be right. He looks like the short-tempered type. But really, Taigacchi is enough with that, we don't need another one of that sort." Ryouta presented a pout and sat himself beside Teppei. "Calm down you two. We can deal with it, even if it's both of them.", the tall brunette said and smiled his usual not-a-care-in-the-world-smile.

Kazunari shoot him one of his mirth glimmering looks.

"That is, if someone doesn't exacerbate it! Right, Kazunari?" Teppei continued to smile, but an unspoken warning was clearly heard in his voice.

"Hm? Kazucchi, are you planning something?" The blonde twisted all ends of his three cornrows together, which he had at the right side of his head, and an evil shine creeped up into his honey colored eyes.

Teppei bumped against Ryouta's shoulder, "If you twist them any more, your feathers will fall out and Junpei will unremittingly complain for hours when he puts them back in. You don't want that, right? Anyway, please stop encouraging him, we will have enough to handle as it is."

"Ah man, Teppei. Normally you are up for a bit of fun and teasing. Come on! We will not over do it, right Ryou?" The raven-haired male winked at the blonde and grinned innocently up to the brunette. Sighing Teppei stood up, "I know you good enough Kazunari, but well, a bit of teasing hasn't harmed anyone." He shrugged and nodded to the two smirking males, who somehow didn't need to talk to each other to get what the other had planned. He sighed again. Taiga was sometimes really a poor guy, because beside all the warning talk which Teppei had just done, he actually looked forward to what his other friends had planned for the hotheaded chieftain's son.

 

* * *

 

Daiki woke up, when unruly red hair tickled his chin. He yawned and looked down at his chest, where the redhead was still asleep with a slightly open mouth and a happy sleeping expression. Taiga made munching sounds and grunted, "Yum … mng …" His arm was lightly draped over the tanned males abdomen and one of his legs had wormed its way between Daiki's, currently pressing down on the bluenettes morning wood.

He shifted a bit away and rolled to his side, slowly coaxing the redhead to lay on his own. His left arm felt numb since the sunkissed male had be laid up on it the whole night and the tingling feeling of blood shooting back into his fingers was really nauseating. "Urg. You are too heavy.", Daiki whispered and kissed Taiga's soft lips before he sat up. He stretched and yawned again.

"You really do embarrassing stuff, when you think no one watches you." The bluenette jolted and looked wide eyed at the yawning redhead. "Fuck! Don't scare me like that. What do you mean anyway?", he snarled and looked away, feeling awkward.

"I mean that you idiot." Taiga sat up and put one hand on the tanned males face, turning it to him and kissed him slightly. "Good morning, Daiki." His voice was a bit raspy and his usual blush creeped up his neck. But anyway he felt happy and didn't thought so much about what he just had done. It felt right to do it, so he simply did it.

Leaving a baffled Daiki behind, Taiga got up, stretched and walked nonchalantly over to his already dry loin clothes. His shyness was gone for the moment and the burning stares to his back and butt, made him rather squirm with a different need than to hide. He grabbed his clothes and slowly put it on, once in a while looking over his shoulder at the bluenette, who watched his every move.

Suddenly the velvet voice of the blue-haired male was right beside his ear and strong fingers clutched at his hips. "Are you trying to kill me?" Hot tongue trailed over Taiga's ear shell and he shivered hard, when he felt the others stiff dick being rubbed between his ass cheeks. "Hmm ... no. I'm not trying anything … ngh … only putting my clothes on."

"Yeah, right! In slow motion, that I can see everything? Is the little kitty that wanton?" Daiki let his mouth wander and sucked hard at the redheads skin, leaving a visible purple mark on his neck. At this moment, with Taiga's sexy moan lingering in his ears, he wanted nothing more than throw the redhead down on the blanket again and this times that firm butt wouldn't get away without a good pounding.

He was about to set his idea into motion, when out of nowhere a wild waving blonde male appeared, threw himself at the redhead and in the same move pushed Daiki back, before he began wailing, "Taigacchi, I missed you sooo much!"

"Ryouta? What the hell …?" Taiga was completely stunned and didn't notice that his friend wrapped one leg around his waist, put his hands into his hair and shoot the bluenette an unfriendly look. "Darling! Did the big bad guy do something bad to you?"

"DARLING?" Unison, Daiki growled and Taiga's voice rose louder almost toppling over, as he couldn't believe what he just heard. The tanned male was about to rush forward and pry the blonde from his very own hothead, when a huge hand landed on his left shoulder, stopping him. "You should put on some clothes first.", a calm voice suggested, letting Daiki almost jump out of his skin. "What the …? Where the hell did you come from?" He quickly took two steps back and let his eyes peer back and forth between the tall grinning brunette and the blonde nuisance still clutching at the redhead.

"Here!" a third voice rose on Daiki's right side and when he spun on his heels to glare at yet another male, his loin clothes came flying and hit him right in his face. "Fuck! What …?", robbed off his sight for a short moment, Daiki heard some gleeful laughter and the deeper voice behind his back rebuke, but also with mirth in it. "Kazunari, that's enough. The poor thing doesn't even know what hit him."

Taiga meanwhile, tried to get the blonde away from him. "Ryouta, I swear if you don't let me go this second, Junpei won't have a reason to complain about your hair for a long time."

"Ehhh~ why, Taigacchi? You wouldn't do something so evil and cut my hair, would you? Anyway, I missed you! Can I get a missed-you-too-kiss?", the blonde blinked with honey colored puppy eyes at him and made a kiss mouth.

"NO! What?" The redhead was confused. What was up with his friend? He pressed his hand hard against the closer coming face and tried with the other to unwind the leg, which was still tightly clutched around his waist.

"Get the fuck away from him!", Daiki snarled while trying to put his clothes on and move over to attack the blonde, and all that at the same time. That he didn't land on his face, bare ass up in the air and making himself a laughing stock, he owed to his brother.

"I think that is enough.", a calm, icy command cut through the turmoil and everyone froze for a second. Three pairs of eyes searched from where the unknown voice came. Then the screaming began again, when a small light-blue-haired male popped up out of nowhere in the middle of the group.

"Woah! Where did you come from?" Taiga, Ryouta and Teppei yelled and recoiled. The blonde let go of the redhead and all three stared at he man, hearts hammering a mile in their chests. Daiki had also violently jolted, but now rolled his eyes at their reaction. It was always the same with his brother's appearances out of thin air.

"I was here since a while.", the guy deadpanned and let his impassive eyes roam over the gathered men.

"Really, guys! He walked up right out of those bushes. How could you not see him?" Kazunari pointed his thumb at the bushes behind his back and hopped over to a green-haired male, who stood with an arrogant face beside the cold camp fire.

"And who are you?" The raven-haired male peered up at the greenette and grind gleefully.

"I'm not willing to talk to someone, who doesn't give me his name first." The tall man remarked and shot him a glare.

"Aww~ but you just talked to me!" The raven said matter of factly and cuckled with downcast eyes, clutching at his stomach. "I did not, insolent!" The greenette gasped and clutched his left hand around a mandragora root. "What are you holding there? Eww~ looks weird." Kazunari took a step closer to inspect the horrible looking root in the greenettes hands. "That is my lucky item for today. The high priestess recommended it, for people born at the beginning of the seventh month." The deadly serious reply had the raven almost double over laughing. "Yo, Taiga's lover. You really have some weird people in your tribe."

"I'm not weird!", the green-haired male ranted and shot daggers at the raven.

"Yeah, I know he is weird.", Daiki mused out, showing a exhausted expression.

"Not! I only follow fate and bring the lucky items, the high priestess recommends."

"That is weird, Shintarou-kun.", the light-blue-haired male deadpanned, unruffled as the greenettes eyes shot daggers at him.

"Anyway, I'm Tetsuya, first born son of the Aomine clan's chief and Daiki's older brother. My companions name is Shintarou, also from the Aomine tribe. We are here to fetch my younger brother.", he bowed his head slightly at the other men and waited for them to introduce themselves.

"Ahahaha, well … we are all from the Kagami tribe. Kazunari, Ryouta and I'm Teppei." He pointed at each male and continued. "We were searching for our missing friend and second in the chieftain bloodline, Taiga. We would like it, if we could simply fetch him and go back, without complicating things between our tribes.", the brunette said and looked at Tetsuya, seeking approval.

"Yes, that would be bes- …", the light-blue-haired male began, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"No! Taiga will not leave my side! I will take him back to our tribe and officially claim him as mine." Daiki stepped beside the redhead, grabbed his arm and glared at his brother.

"You will … Wait! What?" Taiga looked wide eyed at the bluenette. "When did I ever agree to be claimed by you?" he tore his arm out of the tanned males clutch and took a step back.

"What are you getting at now? Last night you weren't so averse to the idea.", Daiki growled and moved into the redheads space.

"Shut up! This and that are two different things. And I would prefer it, if you wouldn't talk about that in front of my friends.", Taiga hissed through gritted teeth and pushed the bluenette away. His ears sported a vivid red and his eyes moved fast over his friends faces, worried about their reaction after this revelation.

But Kazunari only smirked, Ryouta winked and Teppei showed his I'm-happy-for-you-smile. "You … you all know already?", the hotheads voice got quieter with every word and he stared panicked and embarrassed to the ground.

"Aww~ Taigacchi!", the blonde patted his shoulder. "We will not tell on you, be sure about that."

"He is right Taiga. The chief will not know about it.", the raven chimed in, but it was vivid on his face, that the redhead were up for a lot of teasing.

"Yes, and to prevent that he comes searching for you personally, we really should get moving. If he finds us happily chatting with our rival clan, hell would be actually paradise."

Teppei waved at Kazunari to come over and leave the greenette alone, who by all means looked as annoyed as it got in such a short time, being in the present of the silver eyed male.

"Bye bye, Shin-chan.", the raven chirped happily. The next words thought, were too faint for anyone other than Shintarou to be heard. "And thank you."

The greenette didn't react to the suddenly given nickname and only nodded, before he averted his eyes. The blush showing on his cheek bone, wiped out by his next words. "We also should be going now."

"Didn't you hear me? I said he doesn't go anywhere, beside back to my tribe with me." The bluenette was really a stubborn one and couldn't grasp the situation right. He only saw how Taiga was pulled away from him by the blonde and tried to grab his hand to hold him back.

But Tetsuya moved faster and slapped his hand away. "You will do as I say. Father has instructed me to bring you back unharmed and that will be exactly what we will be doing now. Shintarou!"

Before the bluenette could even more protest, the greenette did something with his hand and Daiki sank to the ground, barely slowed down by his brother.

"No! What did you do?" Taiga watched horrified how the blue-haired males eyes closed and wanted to run back to him, but Teppei intercepted. "Calm down! They are from his tribe and will not hurt him. Now get you bum moving. We are already late and I wouldn't wonder, if we met your father halfway back."

He turned Taiga around and gave him a hearty push. The redhead had lowered his head and nodded, as he took the way home with his friends, back through the jungle.

Tetsuya and Shintarou watched, as the four men disappeared into the thick undergrowth. "Well, that didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped. Luckily we took the stunning needles with us." He looked at his brother, frowned and leaned down, to pull the thin needle out of the bluenettes neck. "He will be out for a while. Shintarou go and get me four long wooden sticks. Thick ones. We need to build a pack frame."

He moved over to the small camp and begun to pack Daiki's belongings, while the greenette did as he was told. He hated to be commanded around, but it was only for now. Normally, the light-blue-haired male was not like that. Only the words of his father, could get him to act out of character in such a manner.

Almost one hour later, they had done everything needed. Tetsuya shouldered the basket in which he had put the remaining food and weapons, inclusive the redheads spear. Shintarou grabbed the pack frame, with the still sleeping Daiki on it and they went to the way back home.


	15. Chapter 15

The four men walked in an almost silence. Taiga had suddenly realised what it meant, now that he got away from the tanned bluenette. He would never see him again. He rubbed his palm over his chest, right over his heart. It hurt and he couldn't think of a time, where that happened before. Simply because this was the first time.

Ryouta and Teppei walked in front of him, whispering to each other and once in a while glancing back over their shoulders at him. Kazunari was beside him, but didn't talk with him, like he normally did.

Taiga felt awkward.

Those few days in the bluenettes presence felt long, but now, without the smug face popping up in his space, trying to catch his lips and tanned hands gropping his ass and other things … on that thought he blushed heavily and shook his head. He already missed him. What was completely embarrassing, since he tried so vehement to get away from him and now all he could think about was to find a way to meet him again.

Meanwhile Kazunari observed his best friend. He could read him like an open book, even without watching him directly. For now, the black haired male decided to push his teasing nature back and instead warn the hothead about the danger they still were in.

"Taiga." the raven-haired male by his side suddenly called his name. The redhead glanced over and didn't like the expression in the silver eyes.

"What?", he grunted and looked away. He already knew what the other would say, but he asked anyway. Maybe he had a spleen for self-torment.

"I think you know what I want to say, but I'll still tell you. Maybe it helps you, to get it really into your head. You aren't allowed to go searching for him. No matter what. If your father gets wind of this, we could stumble into a tribe war. You realise that, right?" A small hand was put on his lower arm and eyes full of pity looked up at him.

"Kazunari is right. Under no circumstances are you allowed to see him again.", the brunette suddenly was at his other side, patting him on the shoulder.

Taiga stopped walking, since Ryouta stood right in front of him, looking up with rarely shown seriousness in his honey eyes. "Taigacchi, I'm so sorry your first love had to end like that." Lean lithe arms tried to wrap around his neck, but Taiga would have nothing of it. He stepped back out of reach and glared at his three friends.

"What's up with you all? I'm not that dump and I don't need your pity. And who said anyway, anything about love? Ha! That's stupid. Don't make me laugh! Now move your asses, I want to be home as soon as possible. I'm starving." In time his stomach rumbled and he walked around the three baffled men, ignoring the looks they gave him.

"Well, he will get over it." Teppei was in good things and clapped his shorter companions on their shoulders, before he started walking after the redhead.

Kazunari shot Ryouta a look, "You think the same thing as I, right?"

"Yupp, I think Taigacchi is only putting on a mask. And he isn't really good with it, by no means as good as I."

The raven snickered, "You couldn't let go of that last remark, right?! So narcissistic!"

"Ehhh~ I'm not. Kazunaricchi that was mean!", the blonde wailed and took off after the raven and tried to catch him. They romped around for a while and also tried to lighten the redheads mood with it, but it was to no avail. The chief's son stomped forward and didn't even glance at them, his lips were grimly pressed together and in his red eyes raged a storm, which none of the three wanted to unleash.

 

* * *

 

"It was really good that we met you Atsushi-kun. Shintarou-kun almost lost his composure as Daiki-kun began to snore." The light-blue-haired male shot the tall greenette a glance with his winter-blue eyes and as always had his facial muscles under control, so that no one could see the little smile which only showed slightly in his eyes.

The bluenette was by now thrown over the purple-haired giants shoulder and sawed an entire forest down with his snoring. The greenette rolled his moss-green eyes at him and was tempted to stuff his open hanging mouth with his lucky item.

"Ah … yeah … I wanted to get some blueberries. They grow somewhere around here.", Atsushi said with a long drawn out voice. "Did you see some, Tetsu-chin?"

"No, I'm sorry Atsushi-kun, I didn't see them.", the shorter male had to make faster stepps to hold his position beside the giant. Shintarou remained a little more back, his thoughts were with the raven-haired Kagami clan's man. He hadn't seen him since two years ago and was glad that he seemed fine.

"Shin-chin, if you see some, tell me! I want to make blueberry damper." The purplenette had a satisfied expression, as he thought of the delicious dish and drool was pooling in his mouth.

"I don't know how often I have to remind you, to not call me by that stupid name. I also have no time to search for something sweet only to please you. And if you would open your eyes a bit more, you would have spotted them when you walked in our direction. They grow right beside the rock debrises, where you would have gone by, if you walked out to the left side of the village.", the greenette rattled one, while he overtook the men.

Tetsuya and Atsushi glanced at each other and both rolled their eyes. "Thank you, Shin-chin. I will look there when we get back."

"I only stated the obvious. No need to thank me!", the green-haired male snorted, but let himself fall a little back, so that he now was walking beside Tetsuya.

"What will you do about him?", he ask the smaller man and pointed his chin at the snoring bluenette.

Tetsuya sighed, "I don't know yet. He will be furious when he wakes up. Father will not be thrilled by the events. Satsuki will throw a fuss and hearts in the air, if I tell her and mother … well, that is another issue. For now, I think we need to await Daiki's reaction and then do whatever is needed to hold him back from going after the Kagami tribe's guys."

He watched his brother and felt a little guilty. If he had stopped those two from going further into their little relationship, perhaps the parting would have gone better. But when he saw his little brothers happy face the previous night, he simply couldn't take it so soon away from him.

Seeing his brother so boisterous after all this years, let his heart hurt and he resented his father even more, when he thought of the task entrusted to him. He only hoped Daiki would understand, why he had done it and that a relationship with a man from the Kagami clan was not an option. Their father had nothing against same sex relationships, but this one tribe was an absolute taboo theme for the chief of the Aomine clan and not even his favourite youngest son would change that.

Daiki didn't know anything of that and Tetsuya was in no position to tell him. Only their parents had the right to reveal it to him.

 

* * *

 

Taiga tried to behave normal. He joked with his friends, let Kazunari make fun of him for losing his weapons in such a stupid manner and let Ryouta lay on the ground rolling around laughing after he told them how he had stumbled over that huge pile of fish and what happened afterwards, on the first day he meet the Aomine's guy.

But talking about it, was not the best decision and his gaze wandered to nowhere, clouded by thoughts of the tanned bluenette.

Kazunari caught on and told him all what happened in the tribe while he was gone. How his father had thrown a fuss after three days and almost screamed the whole village together, whether anyone had seen his son. How he then sent men in every direction on the search for him, but also that he could prepare himself for a not so heartly welcoming when he got back.

"How did you even know, where I was? I don't even know that myself, let alone how far I had gone." The redhead eyed the raven-haired male and scratched his ear.

"Do you really need to ask? Who is the best tracker in our tribe? And really yours was easy to find. I even got your bow out of the water." Kazunari smirked and handed the large bow to his friend.

"Oh, wow. I thought, it was gone for good. Thanks Kaz." Taiga spanned the arc. "Hm, I need a new bowstring, but the rest seems well."

"And some new arrows as well. We couldn't catch them in time." Teppei sat down and handed some dry meat to the redhead. They chewed for a while in silence and then Ryouta couldn't hold back. He was a too curious being to not ask. "Taigacchi, how come that you got into a relationship with the Aomine guy?"

Teppei groaned and Kazunari slapped the back of the blonde's head. That really was something they shouldn't pry into, not now. "Uhm … Kazunari, it's fine." Taiga blushed heavily and also showed a slight smile, but it didn't reached his eyes. Then he shrugged, "It just happened.", was all he said and ignored the wail of the blonde, who had been waiting for a long interesting story, when nothing more followed.

"Tomorrow we will reach our fleet. We should go to sleep now. It was a long day." Teppei skillfully changed the topic. All men nodded and got ready for the night. Only with looks to each other, Taiga's friends agreed, that they would keep a guard all night, so that the redhead wouldn't trying to escape.

But Taiga was anyway too exhausted after everything that happened. No sooner had his head touched the earth and sleep overwhelmed him, He dreamed of the past few days, experienced once more every minute he had spent with the blue-haired male.

 

* * *

 

Late in the evening on the next day, when the four men were already on their fleet, sailing down the wild river, Atsushi laid Daiki down on his bed and Tetsuya pulled a fur cover over him.

Satsuki, the sister of the two blue-haired males, sat beside his bed and held his hand. "Tetsu-kun, do you know what happened to his back?", she asked while looking at her sleeping brothers tanned face.

"No, I don't. When he woke up this morning, he instantly started a fuss and it needed all three of us to hold him down." Tetsuya sighed and sat beside his sister. "He meet someone while he was gone and he wanted to go instantly after him. But we couldn't let him do that, so Shintarou-kun narcotized him again. Otherwise we wouldn't had been able to bring him back."

She leaned against the light-blue-haired male, "He seems to really like the one he meet. Normally he wouldn't go against fathers will."

"Yes, but this one is no good. Father will not allow it." Sorrowful winter-blue eyes looked at the bluenette and he felt how his sisters hand clutched his own tightly. "Why? Why wouldn't he allow it? Isn't it always good to make new friends?" Satsuki's pink eyes had tears in them as she looked at her big brother. Tetsuya drew in breath, "He is from the Kagami tribe." He didn't need to say more. Satsuki as well as him, knew the story behind the tribal feud which happened many years back. Daiki was the only one who was left in the dark about it. They now were in a unstable peace with the other clan, but if Daiki made a wrong move, it could instantly brake and only heaven knew where it would end and how many would have died by then. Their own father knew no boundaries, when it came to revenge. Something his youngest son had inherited from him. Even if there were only quirks of it, it was still there. And Tetsuya feared for a long while, that their father would break Daiki. But then he saw the smile in his brothers eyes, when he were together with the redhead and he understood that Daiki was strong, even stronger than their father thought. In that instant he noticed, almost white colored eyes on him.

"Mother.", he stood up and greeted the woman, who had the same high as him and let her sit down beside her daughter. "How is he?", she asked and wiped her youngest sons hair out of his face. "He is fine, only anesthetized at the moment. He has a wound on his back. I already sent for Shintarou-kuns father to look after it."

"Thorough as always, Tetsuya.", she smiled and patted his cheek. "Will you let me know, why you needed to immobile him, to bring him back?", she quirked one of her thin light-pink eyebrows at him.

Lying was not an option in front of his mother, he knew that very well. But talking here, in the presence of Satsuki, was not an option either. He signaled her with is blank winter-blue eyes, that he would prefer to continue the conversation elsewhere and she understood, glancing at her daughter. If Tetsuya thought it would be better, to let Satsuki not hear, it almost every time involved love. Hiruna smiled to herself, kissed her daughter on her head and moved with her eldest son to the main tent.

 

* * *

 

Daiki shifted in his sleep and groaned. "D…an, Da…chan, Dai-chan!" He groaned once more and rolled over, putting his blanket over his ears. "Satsuki, shut up! Five … more!"

"Daiki!" Suddenly his cover was gone and his sister stood beside his bed, her fists pressed to her side, sporting a grim face. "Finally wake up! How long do you intend to sleep? Father is back and he wants to see you."

"Father?" The bluenette rubbed his eyes and sat up. Then it hit him. "Wait! Where is Taiga?"

"Who?" Satsuki stopped folding the blanket and looked questioning at her younger brother.

"Taiga! The redhead from the Kagami clan! Where is he?" Daiki almost screamed as he stood up.

"Shh, be quiet." The pink-haired girl moved forward and pressed her small hand on his mouth. "If father hears you saying that tribes name, he will be really angry. You shouldn't mention it to him!"

He pried her fingers away. "Let go of me. I will tell him whatever I want." He pushed her slightly away and stormed out of his tent, only to bump right into a broad chest, which was covered in scars. "Daiki." His fathers voice boomed in his ears and the tight clutch around his arm couldn't be mistaken. "Father." He tried to show his disinterested mask, but he didn't quite succeed. "What got you so riled up son? Where were you the past days?"

The deep blue, almost black, eyes of Masahiro, chieftain of the Aomine clan stared at his youngest son. Daiki squirmed under the prying glare of his father. He was a tall man, almost 6'7 high, with broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms. The aura currently flaring around him, could beat a wild rhinoceros to flight. And Daiki tailed too. "It's nothing.", he murmured and tried to step back, but his father would have none of it. He pulled his son around and looked at the freshly made bandage over his right shoulder blade. "And what's this?" Masahiro growled and jerked the bandage off. The bluenette twitched in pain and gritted his teeth. If he would make a sound, it would mean more harsh training with his old man and he didn't want to go through that again.

"It's only a scratch.", he shrugged and turned around, taking the gauze from his father. "I see … and where did you get that 'Nothing'?" The chieftain really was furious. Not only disappeared his son for almost over one week and now he also had secrets from him. "We two meet tomorrow morning, right here before the sun rises. Don't even try to run away. I will get you talking and teach you that such 'Nothings' don't happen again." That were his last words before he stormed off to find his wife.

Daiki glared at his father's back and cursed, until he felt a small hand on his left shoulder. "I will go with you to Shintorin's father. Come, you need a new bandage." He tore his shoulder away from his sister's hand, "I don't need your pity!" and stomped, almost in the same manner as his father, over to the with greenery overgrown tent of their healer.


	16. Chapter 16

Raion, chieftain of the Kagami tribe and father of Taiga, stood at the entrance to the village. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest and watched with his burgundy right eye, the other was disfigured by a long scar, as his son and his three friends walked up to him. "So, you are back. Took you long enough, don't you think so?" His voice was low, much different to the roar, which normally echoed through the little collection of huts. One could formally see, how Taiga shrank two heads smaller. It wasn't a good sign, if his father spoke in that low tone. "To my tent, now!"

The chieftain spun on his heels, without looking back, whether his son followed his command and walked up to the big tent in the middle of the village, which was decorated with the symbols of the Kagami tribe. He held the entrance open for Taiga to walk in.

The redhead hung his head. That would be a long ass night for him, being interrogated by his father. A clap to his shoulder let Taiga look up. "You will manage. Good luck." Teppei smiled at him and walked off to find Junpei. Ryouta poked him in his ribs, "He was worried about you. I will catch you later, Taigacchi." The blonde waved and Kazunari stepped in front of him. "Should I come with you?", the raven peered up at the redhead. "No, it's fine. He wouldn't let you in anyway." Taiga sighed and bumped his fist at the smaller males shoulder. "See you later, Kaz." Kazunari watched as his best friend trotted past his father. He was a bit worried, but Raion gazed at him and what he saw dancing in the chieftains eye, put him at ease. The big, boisterous man had been really worried about his only son and the raven saw, that he cared a great deal in his own way.

 

* * *

 

Taiga squirmed on his seat. His father hadn't said anything, since they got inside, only pointed out a seat to him. Now he was watching the broad back, as Raion made his special herbal tea and fetched some flatbread from one of the baskets.

"Where were you for the past days? Do you even know how long you were gone?" Raion sat down and handed Taiga the bread and a wooden bowl. "I'm …", the redhead started to explain, but was cut off. "First you eat and drink, then we'll talk."

The chieftain himself didn't eat, only watched his son as he digged into his food. Had Taiga always been this big? Something had changed within his son in the past days. He had seen it first when he laid his one remaining good eye on him, as his son walked into the village with his friends earlier.

When Taiga was done, Raion didn't pry into him. He waited for his son to find his own words to explain what had happened. His late wife had always hold it to him, that he was too rash sometimes and he had painfully learned his lesson about that issue. He stroked his thumb over a jagged scar on his forearm and smiled, as he was reminded about his first encounter with the woman he had loved beyond reason.

"Dad … how did you meet mother?"

Raion looked surprised up at his son. "From where came that question now?"

Taiga squirmed around and looked anywhere but at his father. "Uhm … I … I meet someone … and … I think, that maybe … they are more … than just a friend to me." The redheads voice got quieter with every word he mustered out and a vivid blush was creeping up his cheeks.

Suddenly Raion laughed and clapped his son's shoulder. "Is that why you were away that long? Indulged yourself in the pleasure of the flesh, huh? My little Taiga is becoming a man."

"Dad! I didn't … urg." Taiga slapped his fathers hand away and averted his eyes.  _'Yeah, well I did! But I can't tell him with whom._ ' He clutched at his hair.  _'Why him? Why?'_

"So? Who is the lucky lady, that caught your eye?" The tall man grinned and was really curious about the answer. Finally his son had found someone.

"Uhm … it's not …" Taiga wasn't a good liar, he knew that himself, but could he really tell his dad that he, somehow, out of nowhere, fell for a guy?  _'What should I do?'_ He just didn't know.

Meanwhile his father observed him closely. He saw all the different kinds of embarrassment and worry on his son's face and grew a bit worried himself. This seemed to be something big, but he would have never guessed at just how big of a deal it really was, until Taiga mustered up his courage and spoke again.

He had made up his mind and would rather take the consequences, than hiding it. They always had a good father-son-relationship and maybe if he openly said for who he discovered those feelings, his old man would rethink about the issue, of him becoming the chieftain in the future. "Dad, I … the one I meet is …", Taiga watched and fiddled with his hands, almost made a knot in it, until he eventually took a deep breath and got it out. "... not a girl."

Raion, chieftain of the Kagami tribe, froze. His smile faded and hardness seeped into his eye. His voice however, remained calm, "I see, that is how it is. I don't care who it is! You will not see him again! I haven't raised you on my own, to lose the opportunity to see you carrying on my bloodline. That's all! You may leave now!" He didn't look at Taiga, who sat there shell-shocked and stared into the fire in the middle of the tent.

The redhead couldn't proceed the cold, harsh words his father just said. He had changed too suddenly from joy to anger. It hit him completely unprepared. The only thing that circled in his head was, that he really wasn't allowed to see the tanned, tall male of the Aomine clan ever again and it broke his heart.

He didn't knew how long it took him, to finally stand up and walk out of the tent to get to his own. His father remained silent and didn't called him back; he hadn't even looked at him once, after he said those dreadful words.

 

* * *

 

Taiga felt cold inside. It was as had someone put out the light in his heart and soul. He did his everyday deeds, like always. He searched for firewood and helped cooking the meals, because he was good with it. But he had no fun. It didn't felt like always. Some huge part of his soul was missing; though he was still smiling like always, but it didn't reached his eyes anymore. They were dead. Blood shot, because he couldn't sleep well. Every night he would dream about the tall male and curl up into a ball of despair and hurt, trying to hold back his tears over his first love, that hadn't even really begun. Though he still wouldn't admit, that he really had feelings of love for the impudent bluenette. And now, after the fall out with his father, he anyway needed to bury those feelings deep inside him and never let them rise again. But that was simpler said than done.

His friends also noticed, how Taiga had changed after the talk with his father. Worry clouded their eyes, every time they watched him show that non-smile. They didn't ask though, knowing that it would hurt their friend even more, to talk about what had happened and what had been said. They knew Taiga well enough to know, that the redhead was a bad liar and also his fathers reaction was so obvious, that they got it on their own, that the redhead had confessed. Raion didn't look at his son anymore. It didn't go as far as ignoring him, but he punished him with resentment and only barked out commands into his direction, whenever the red-haired male was near. Everyone in the tribe felt uncomfortable about it, since they were used to barked out laughters when father and son bantered around with each other.

"It can't go on like that?" Teppei said, matter of factly, as he sat with his friends around the fire in his tent and watched how the flames licked up at the dry logs of wood.

"Teppei is right. This whole thing got out of hand and really most of us don't even know what happened anyway. Could you please tell us some details? Otherwise we can't help a thing." Riko crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the floor. She was too upset to sit down and watched the boys with angry eyes.

"Well, it isn't that easy to talk about. But I guess, with everyone present it's fine." Kazunari looked at Riko and Junpei. As they nodded, he confirmed one last time that Ryouta and Teppei approved and began to explain what occurred when they found Taiga.

He ended with a sigh and waited on their reactions. Junpei sat flabbergasted and only stared at him, but Riko recovered faster, somehow not really surprised. "So, that is what happened. Well, I guess that makes sense, now that I think back." She put her index finger to her chin and tapped on it, a thoughtful expression in her eyes.

"Wha … what do you mean 'makes sense'? He is in love with another male of our rival clan! Where is 'sense' in that?", Junpei ranted and clutched at his hair.

"If you count how many girls came on to him and he didn't show a reaction to them, each and every single time it happened, I think that is enough to make it clear that he bats for the other team. And really, could you get over the issue about his partner being male! It is a problem, if it comes to continuing the blood line, but that is all there is to it. The bigger problem is indeed the fact, that he is from the Aomine clan."

"Riko, it's honorable that you have no problem with them both being male, but you got it wrong. The real issue is that his partner is male. Knowing Raion, he doesn't want his line to die out." Teppei looked with sad eyes into his circle of friends. They all were silent, until Junpei slammed his fist to the ground, "That's stupid! What bloodline? What about Taiga's happiness then? I never thought that his father was that heartless." Annoyance was oozing off of him in heavy waves, but soon subsided when Riko laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"So, what are we going to do? Is there even anything we can do to help?" Ryouta asked and swept his blond bangs back. "How about we go and talk to the Aomine clan? Maybe they have an idea?", the blonde mused out and a confident smile rose on his face.

"Don't be stupid!" Annoyed glances were shot in his direction. "Do you think we can march in there and just ask?" Riko swatted the back of his head. "Eh~ but they are also involved in this. I thought it would be a good idea to get more people who aren't against their relationshipssu~.", Ryouta wailed and caressed the back of his head.

"Actually, the idea is not that bad. From what I got from the other two guys we meet there, they were not against it. The little one seemed extremely pleased about the situation somehow." Kazunari spoke his thoughts aloud and raised one eyebrow. "Maybe we should really try that, but how do we contact them? If we stay too long away, Raion might catch on that we plan something."

"Hm... how about we ask my father when he goes training the younger kids for hunting? He sometimes goes that far away and he is also not pleased with this situation.", Riko suggested.

"If he is willed to help us out, that might actually work. It will be dangerous, but he needs to find the light-blue haired one. I think talking goes best with him." The others nodded to Teppei's idea and as soon as their little group broke up for the night, Riko got to her father and told him their plan.


	17. Chapter 17

Almost two weeks had come and gone. Daiki was with his father on the way back from his merciless training. His mood was more than horrible. His old man had used any feint, to get his youngest to talk about the time he was away. Daiki had resisted, fought and lost. He hadn't told his father, how far he already had gone with the redhead, that was private. But Masahiro was sharp. Sharp enough to see, that for his son, the man from the Kagami tribe was more than just a friend and even if it would be only friends, without question, wasn't something he would allow. Only over his dead body.

As it was, both men were emitting auras of anger, almost murderous intent. Daiki, because he got told to never see the redhead again. Masahiro, because the Kagami tribe got into his territory. Even by accident, he wouldn't tolerate that. Years of fake freedom, had lead to that and he was furious to teach them a lesson.

Certainly, Daiki didn't knew what his father was planing and currently the only thing he could think of, was a way to escape his old man's clutches and see the redhead again.

On the days he were with his father, he couldn't even think once about the Kagami's guy. The training methods of his old man were just too harsh and exhausting. But when the night came and they finally, long after midnight, laid themselves down to sleep, he let his mind wander into his very own dreamland. Blazing red eyes, sunkissed strong body and a furious voice, accompanied by a deeply flushed face occupied his dreams every night, since he was brought back to his tribe. It drove him nuts sometimes, but it also strengthened his resolve to see the hothead again, no matter what.

The time of the monsoon was approaching and like always, their tribe prepared to move into higher regions, deeper into the jungle but also closer to the Kagami tribe. Daiki would use that, when his father was distracted by other things. He had done it dozens of times in the past years and he also knew that he could count on his siblings, to make a silent escape. But still, it felt like a decade till the time to pack up finally would arrive. For now, all he could do, was holding his feet still and wait.

 

* * *

  

Deep, deep in the rainforest, an old woman laid her last belongings into the liana basket and let her golden eyes wander one last time over the interior of her small hut. "Obaa-san are you ready?" a sovereign voice asked gently from the entrance.

"Ah, Seijuurou. Come and help me with this." She waved her bony hand at him and handed her basket over, when he approached her. They were moving out to find higher grounds like every year, but this time the old woman felt that something was about to change. The stars whispered in her dreams and since a few weeks back, the colors similar to a rainbow, would attract her eyes wherever she would go.

She clapped the young man on his back and closed the door behind her. For almost four month, they wouldn't be back here and she made sure that no one could enter her little fortress.

Eventually they got on their way. The young man followed the old woman, without asking to where they were going. As always, she knew where to go to. It was like that, since he was a toddler and not even once had doubted her decisions.

 

* * *

  

Kagetora shouldered his bow and quiver, stuck his knife into the holster at his waist and looked at his daughter. "Riko-tan …", his voice was serious as he nodded to her, in agreement that he remembered their plan and would try to contact the light-blue haired male of the Aomine clan. Suddenly, Riko was squished in a tight embrace, "I will miss you my little baby girl. Give Papa a goodbye kiss."

Moist tipped lips came closer to her cheek and a vein almost popped at her temple. She chopped the edge of her hand at her father's head, "Stop that right now! Moa~ disgusting.", and stepped back. "But Riko-tan!" Kagetora wailed and looked with puppy eyes at his only daughter. "Fine, fine. I will miss you, too. And now go. Go! The kids are already waiting for you." She wagged her hand at him and shoot a sharp look in his direction.

"Yes, ma'am. I will be on my way then. If something happens …"

"I know! It's not the first time you are away. Stop making a fuss every single time, moa~."

She pushed her father out of their tent and clapped him on his shoulder. "Take care, papa." Kagetora waved and got to the little group, which was standing on the border of the small village. Soon they moved out. Learning how to hunt, survive and defend themselves. Living in the jungle wasn't easy and every citizen of the tribe did his best, to teach their children how to survive in this misanthropic environment.

"Are they going already?" Taiga moved from his seat and stood beside Riko, who looked at the shrinking backs. "Yes, they will be away for a month and we will meet them at the new place." She watched the redhead out of the corner of her chocolate-brown eyes and saw the longing to go with them, which emitted out of every pore of the chieftains son.

Taiga wasn't out of village since he got back from his little journey. His father had it forbidden and gave him useless tasks, which didn't help to divert the redhead's mind off of a certain Aomine tribe's guy. Currently he was making flour for the flatbread, everyone loved to eat and when Taiga made it, it tasted especially good. So he didn't complain much, since it would make everyone happy. But he wanted nothing more, than to see the bluenette eating his cooking and that made his heart twitch in pain, because it would never happen again. He diverted his eyes and got back to his work.

A sorrowful sigh escaped Riko's mouth, wishing she could help him. Tell him that they had a plan and her father was about to carry it out. But if it failed, the brave, by everyone well liked male, would crumble even more and no one wanted that to happen. It was bad enough as it was. More and more angry looks, were shoot at his father for his crude behaviour towards his only son. If he dragged it further out, chances were good that someone demanded a change in the leadership position and that could mean that their tribe would fall apart.

Some family issues became tribe issues once in a while and if the boiling point was reached, there was no going back. Her father and other older citizens of the clan, sometimes told the old stories, how the Kagami tribe was formed. In the end, within those tales, laid the truth about how the once big clan was splitted and two tribes, the Aomine and Kagami, were born. Since then, territorial fights would happen, until the great grandfathers of the current chieftain's came to an agreement how to divert more casualties and the still existing boundaries were drawn. By the time, nineteen years back, they lived in peace and even formed some new friendships between the two tribes. Until something similar to now happened and every friendly gesture broke apart.

Riko snapped out of her deep thoughts, as a huge hand landed on her shoulder. "Yo, Riko. I called you three times already. Junpei and I wanted to go down to the cliff, to get some colored earth and flowers. You want to come with us?" Teppei smiled at her and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the waiting slender black-haired male, which was already tapping his foot in annoyance on the ground. "How long does it take you two to get moving? We don't have the whole day!" Junpei shouted and crossed his arms over his chest, as his two friends slowly approached him.

"Really, get your temper under control. You get worse by the day." Riko slapped the back of his head, as she walked past him with a twitching eyebrow. "Nee, do you two still remember why our and the Aomine clan got into fights again? I was thinking about the stories the elders told, but I can't quite remember."

"Hm, that isn't often told. I don't know either. What about you Junpei?" Teppei mused out and looked at his friends sour face. "Like hell I know! I was like six the last time, I heard that story. And now get your asses moving, I want to be back before the sun sets." He stormed off, followed by Teppei and Riko, who shrugged their shoulders and left the question alone for now. But inside, Riko had the feeling that the tale, which no one could quite remember, would maybe lead them to a conclusion for the problem with Taiga. She would investigate into it when they came back from their errand.


	18. Chapter 18

Daiki rolled his fur blanket together and put it on the already full basket. He lashed it down tightly and stepped up to his sister. "Satsuki, isn't that too heavy for you?" He pointed at the huge basket the pink-haired girl had shouldered and cracked an eyebrow. "Nah~ Dai-chan, it's fine. Look Tetsu-kun has the same amount." They both looked over to their older brother, who was apparently swaying under his heavy basket. "Tch, I think his stamina will run out pretty fast with that load on his back."

"Then he needs to train more." Their father's deep voice came from behind them. "I think he does enough training everyday, Masahiro." Haruna stepped up beside her husband and watched over the citizens of the Aomine clan, who all had packed up their belongings and were about to move to their new destination.

"I think we are done here." Masahiro stepped forward and raised one of his long muscled arms. "We will move out. Everyone follow behind me. Watch out for the elders and children." His voice boomed over his tribe and he moved with a steady pace into the thick jungle.

"He certainly likes to show off." Haruna sighed and winked at her daughter. Satsuki giggled and followed close behind their mother. They had a rather harsh way to go. Not long but strenuous and the girls pink eyes, looked a bit concerned at her older brother, as he wobbled along the way between Daiki and their father.

"Sachin, he will be fine. I can take his basket if he needs a break." A lazy voice came far from above her head, as Atsushi caught up to them with his unbelievable long legs. "That is nice of you, A-kun. I think sooner or later you really need to do that."

"Tch, he should have taken his lucky item for today." Shintarou scoffed and rolled the little cotton branch between his fingers. "People born on the first month of the year, have bad luck today." He let the branch fall into the basket on his back and held up a small fruit to his shoulder with his other hand. "Shintorin, is that …" Satsuki and Atsushi ogled the weird animal sitting comfortably on the greenettes left shoulder. "You really have a weird taste." The purple giant mused lazily, took a step away from him and bit into the sweetpotato he was holding. "Don't belittle my lucky item. I got early up to find it." Huge brown eyes peered at them from beside the green-haired males face, as the tarsier pleasurable bit into the red fruit. "Aww~ what a cute little ape. How did you tame it?" Satsuki was fast by his side and wriggled her forefinger before the maki's little nose. "I coaxed him with fruits, nanodayo." The greenette deadpanned and ignored the pinkettes squealing at his site.

Further up, Daiki rolled his eyes.  _'This whole tribe is full of weirdos, beside Tetsu._ _Can't wait to get away from them.'_

 

* * *

 

Somewhere else, deep in the jungle, a certain redhead had almost the same thoughts. Taiga was walking behind Teppei, Junpei and Riko and could only shake his head.

"Teppei how did you get the idea, that taking a honeycomb for food supply with you, wouldn't attract the bees to come after you?" Junpei growled at the brunettes side while rubbing over the stitch on his cheek. "Mah~ I thought they wouldn't miss that small bit." The taller boy grinned and squeezed his eyes, as the stitches on his nose and lip stung.

"Teppei, you really should think before you do something so stupid. Here!" Riko sighed and held two small leafs out to the two boys. "Squish it a bit and put the juice on your stitches. It will ease the pain."

"What's up, Taiga?" Kazunari popped up beside the redhead and bumped their shoulders together. Taiga grunted, "Why are there so many weird people in our tribe?" and pointed with his chin towards his three friends in front of them. The raven chuckled, "Well, it's more fun that way, right? And look at Ryou, I think he is more weird with all those chicks clinging to him." They both looked over at the golden-haired boy and simultaneously rolled their eyes, as three girls squealed in delight over something the blonde had said.

"Urg, I would go nuts, if I had to deal with that every day." Taiga mused out. Kazunari looked, with a mischievous gleam in his silver-blue eyes, at his best friend. "Oh, I think if a certain someone would show you all his attention, you wouldn't go nuts. Or should I say, you would go nuts, but not because you get annoyed, more like aroused from it." He tried to suppress his chuckle, as Taiga instantly got red like a pomegranate. "S-shut up! Daiki would annoy the fuck out of me. You can't imaging how pesky it is, if you get groped everywhere you stand and walk."

"Hmm~, so it's like that between you two. Anyway, I never said anything about who I meant." Kazunari grinned like mad and ducked, as suddenly a tall hand came flying at the back of his head. "Uhhhh~ … Kaz could you not?" Taiga averted his eyes. His blush spread further down his neck and he facepalmed that he instantly had thought about the bluenette. "Ah, come on. A little teasing is allowed. I'm certain, you will see each other again." The raven clapped the redheads shoulder and smiled at him. "How can you be so certain? You don't know how thick headed my father can be.", he sighed and hung his head.

"Oh, I think, I know. You are the same." Kazunari raised an eyebrow at him and winked. Taiga scoffed, "I'm not. Nowhere near."

"Who is near?" Suddenly an arm was slung around his neck, as Ryouta popped up on his other site. "Geh! Get away from me!" Taiga recoiled and shivering, as he remembered how weird the blonde had reacted on the day they brought him back to his tribe. "Ehh~ Taigacchi, that's mean." Ryouta wailed and looked with teary eyes at Kazunari. "He hates me!"

"He doesn't." The raven nudged his best friend with his elbow. "Yeah, I don't hate you. But don't cling to me. It weirds me out." Taiga glanced at the blonde and couldn't suppress to step even further away from him. "Lies! You just took another step away!"

"Ryouta, calm down. He just didn't get that you were acting last time." The raven chuckled, "It was only to jelly the Aomine's guy. Don't take it so serious, Taiga."

"Wha… Why would you even think of doing something like that? There is nothing between us, that he has a reason to get jealous over!" The hothead spurted and the just vanished blush was back on his face in full bloom. "Oh man, stop denying it, will you?" Kazunari rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, Taigacchi. We saw you." The blonde topped and got instantly swatted on the back of his head by the raven. "Can't you just shut your trap for once?" He glared with is silver-blue eyes at Ryouta, until the noticed that the redhead wasn't at their side anymore. Infact, Taiga had frozen on the spot and stared wide eyed at his friends. "Uhm, Taigacchi?"

"What … what exactly did you see?", he asked in a low voice, gaze to the ground and trembled slightly. He feared that perhaps his friends were onlookers, in what he had done with the blue-haired male.

"We only saw you kissing him out of your own free will and didn't peep on you, when you were claimed." Suddenly Teppei was in front of him and showed him an innocent smile. Kazunari instead, groaned in despair at his overly straightforward friends.

Taiga stumbled back and spluttered red faced, "I didn't get claimed. What the fuck?"

"Huh? I assumed that it happened, since he said something about officially claiming you. You did too, right?" The brunette glanced over at Kazunari and Ryouta with a quizzical look on his face.

When both nodded with a slight smirk to their faces, Taiga wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.  _'Please let me just die. This is too embarrassing.'_

But he didn't die yet, since he was saved by Riko, even if it was just as mortifying. "Boys, you should stop that conversation about him being claimed or not. The chieftain shots looks at us and I don't think any of you are up for a bashing."

The group didn't dissolve, but they all shut up and glanced at the chieftains back. Shudders were running down their spine, when they even only thought about what they would get into, if their conversation was overheard. Silently they continued to walk and once in a while, their eyes would glance at the redhead in their middle, who was currently closed up in his own oblivious thoughts.

' _Getting claimed … that would mean … no no no … I don't have THAT down there … but wait … there would be …. nononononono … doesn't fit … can't … urg … would I even want that?'_ He clutched at his hair and a silent groan escaped his throat, when indeed the answer to his own question was,  _'Yes!'_.

Thinking about something like that, shouldn't make his lower region twitch with joyful anticipation. Taiga was a bit horrified, that the image didn't repel him as much as he thought it would. Rather, it was the opposite and if he wouldn't quit thinking about it, he would walk the long way to their monsun camp, breeding boners.

 

* * *

 

"This is a good place. Seijuuro, please build the tents while I go and fetch us some dry branches for the fire." The old woman put her basket on the ground and stretched her back a bit before she walked off. The magenta-haired male put the stacks and leather covers down from his back and got to work. Till the sun set, everything should be in place and he anyway never asked questions, he already knew the answers to.

His great grandmother, had behaved excited in the past two days, the closer they came to their current location. He could tell that something big was coming, but he wasn't so sure about what it was, that the old woman was smiling more than normally. He still had much to learn from her, but currently his task was more urgent.

When the camp was set and a small fire was placed in the middle of a stone circle, both sat down and ate the soup the old woman prepared. "You will meet your second cousin in a few days. And the girl would like a daylily in the colors of your eyes. You should have it with you, when you meet. Also the purple giant will listen to you, but don't over do it, or his significant other will get mad, what will lead to a quarrel with your second cousin, since they as close as brothers. The colors of the rainbow will be useful to you, if you consider their needs and don't demand too much out of them. Don't be unwilled to learn something new from the shadow, it will come in handy when you need it most."

Seijuuro looked on as his great grandmothers eyes cleared out of their hazy state, but he didn't ask questions. He got used to her mysterious speaking over the years. Sometimes she would still on the spot, her eyes going from golden to almost white. When he asked her once about it, she told him that the cosmos was communicating with her. In the beginning, when it first happened in his present, he couldn't quite believe it. But soon found out that it was true when whatever she told him, actually happened. Since then he was determined and trained hard under her, to achieve the same state of mind. Absolute safety that he was right, was his goal and he certainly was on a good way to success with it soon.

"We should lay down and rest." She got up with cracking joints and waddled over to her tent. Seijuuro poured some dirt over the fire to put it out and also got into his blankets. They had a long day and sometime soon, his somewhat monotonous life would be filled with new challenges. Looking forward to it, he closed his heterochromic magenta and yellow eyes, content that he would succeed with everything life would throw at him from now on.


	19. Chapter 19

"Really Ryouta, how could you manage to pull your braids out? All of them at once?" Junpei sighed and glared at the golden-haired man. "Sit down, I will redo them while we rest."

"Thank you, Junpeic..." The blonde didn't finish his sentence. Another glare from Junpei, was enough to shut him up. "Ryou, you should already know that Junpei doesn't like your weird ending of names.", Kazunari laughed and wiped his bangs back. "You are next in line. You can't see anything with that mat on your head." The slender man pointed at the raven and pulled not so gently at the honey-blonde hair of his current victim. "Ouch, ouch! Not so rough."

"Don't be a baby about it!" A clap to Ryouta's neck was followed by more wailing of the blonde.

Taiga watched his friends making a fuss and a light smile creeped up his lips. "Oh! I like that. And here I thought, you already forgot how to do it" Teppei sat down beside the redhead and greeted him with a smile. "Huh? What are you going at?" Taiga looked a bit puzzled at the brunette. "Smile, smile!" Teppei put his index fingers to the edges of his mouth and pulled them up. "Tch, yeah. As if I have much to smile these days." Taiga's eyes looked over to his old man and he sighed in regret. "I shouldn't have told him. But I thought he would understand, because normally he is a good dad. What he's doing now hurts." The tall brunette also looked over to the chieftain, who was eating a snack while talking to some of the hunters.

"Did he say, why he behaves like that towards you?" Taiga drew circles with a stick on the ground. "Yeah, he wants me to feel how it will become in the future, if I hold onto the idea that a relationship with another man will work out." He sighed again and threw the stick away, what without his consent hit Kazunari at his back.

"Oi, what was that for?" The raven shoot up from his seat and tackled Taiga. They rolled on the ground and the raven attempted to tickles his big friend into oblivion. "Wah! No no no, Kaz don't! Haha... was without intention! Stop!"

Kazunari chuckled and looked into the red, teary eyes beneath him. He stilled, "Hm, I somehow get it why the Aomine's guy fell for you."

"Wha...?" Taiga was speechless, but that subsided soon. "What the hell are you talking about?" The redhead sat up and pushed Kazunari slightly off of him. "What I mean is, that when you laugh it's like a disease. One wants to automatically laugh with you."

"What am I now? A germ? Tch." The hothead scratched his head and had slightly red ears. He wasn't used to compliments, but this time he wasn't as oblivious as normally and got that Kazunari just had praised him.

 

* * *

 

"You know chieftain, I missed that!" One of the men said to Raion and pointed over to the little group of young men. "Yes, me too.", another chimed in, while the rest nodded. "What has he done, that you treat him like an outcast?"

Raion looked at his son. His eyebrow twitched as he registered, that Kazunari was lying on top of Taiga. But his redheaded son pushed his friend off and looked slightly confused. "Taiga needs to learn that the world isn't as easy as he thinks. Everything else doesn't concern any of you." He scoffed and dedicated his attention again to the new bow he was making.

His men exchanged glances, but no one tried to pry further into the issue.

 

* * *

 

Kagetora had left the kids to the oldest girl in the group and wandered through the jungle. Earlier in the day, he had heard wood chopping and now investigated who it might be. If he was lucky, his way would cross the path the Aomine tribe took to their new camp. The smell of smoke impregnated the air since a while and Riko's father carefully planned his next steps. Currently he was walking around a thick bush.

The next thing he knew, he was lying wide eyed on the ground staring up at a small light-blue haired male. "Wh ... where did you come from, boy? Did you follow me? No, wait. You aren't ..." He stood up and inspected the silent male closer. He really was small, winter-blue big eyes dominated his rigid face and his head was a wild mop of light-blue hair. "Good morning. How are you?" The boy bowed slightly and his politely speaking pattern let Kagetora instantly reply. "I'm fine, thank you." He stared. "Wait, that is not the issue here. Who are you?" It slightly dawned on him, that this was the one he was searching for. "Are you from...?"

"Oi, Tetsu. Damn! How long does it take to make a piss? Breakfast is ready, hurry up!" Kagetora was lying again on the ground. The smaller guy had pushed him hard down, when he had registered the deep voice. Now he looked apologetic at Riko's father. "I'm sorry, that was impolite, but I think it's better if my brother doesn't knows that a Kagami tribe's men is near. I can't talk with you now, but when we camp for the night I will meet you near the waterfall further down. Good day." With that he spun on his heels and walked off, leaving a baffled Kagetora behind. "I think, I got the right guy. Was easier than I thought." He rubbed his stubbled chin and left, to go back to the kids.

 

* * *

 

"What took you so long? Come here and sit down." Daiki gave the slightly cold soup with some bread to his older brother as Tetsuya sat down beside him. "I think my morning toilette behaviour isn't of much interest to you, Daiki-kun."

"Hoo! Jerked off?" The bluenette smirked. "Dai-chan! How could you ask something so rude?" Satsuki was bright red and made a disgusted face. "I'm not you, Daiki-kun." Tetsuya deadpanned and bit into his flatbread, while ogling his now embarrassed younger brother. Now a days, Daiki couldn't hide his feelings very well and Tetsuya, not so much known for an impish streak, teased him quite a lot. "Tetsu-kun, not you too!" Satsuki wasn't amused and stood up. "I will loose my appetite if I sit longer with you.", and walked over to their mother. "Tch, girls!" The dark-blue haired male rolled his eyes at her and slurped his soup. "I think everyone would be offended by your behaviour."

"Ha? It's only teasing, who would get offended? And furthermore, there is nothing wrong with jerking off, or don't you do it too?" Daiki cracked an eyebrow and looked at the stoic face of the smaller male. "Like I said, it shouldn't be to your interests. Or would you like me to tell, whose name you call out while you work on yourself?" A coughing fit beside him made Tetsuya smile, "You know Daiki-kun, if you can't take it, don't provoke it!" He clapped the back of his brother and stood up. "Anyway you should hurry, seems like father is ready to move on."

Daiki glared at his brother's retreating back and gulped the rest of his soup down, before he also walked over to the rest of the group. _'So what if I jerk of to a certain redhead. Tetsu doesn't know anything.'_

And certainly, he had fantasies. The Kagami's hothead even occupied his dreams. They were sexy, wet and unbearable hot. He licked his lips.  _'Fuck! I need to see him again. Make a mess out of him. Claim him, until he can't life without my dick anymore.'_  He would deal with his father later. Determination raised in his eyes as he stepped beside his brother.

"Tetsu, I need a favour later." He whispered close beside the smaller man's ear. Tetsuya's winter eyes looked at him, curiosity slightly showing in them. "Is it about him?", he whispered back, careful that no one was near them to overhear their conversation. As Daiki nodded, the light-blue haired male sighed. "You know that father will be furious. Can't it wait a few days longer? Maybe then I can help you." He first wanted to talk to the Kagami's man, before he made any hurried moves.

"What does one ore two days matter? I only need you to divert father's attention for an hour, until I'm too far and they can't find me in the dark." Tetsuya shook his head. "Wait! It's better. And did you consider talking to mother about it? You know that she is more open about the Kagami tribe."

"Hell no! Like I would tell my own mother that I want to fu..." His voice had rosen upon that horrid suggestion and he growled slightly at his older brother. "What is the big deal anyway? So what if he is from the Kagami's tribe? It's not as if they have killed someone from our clan. Tch!" Big sad light-blue eyes peered up to him. "Daiki-kun ...", Tetsuya inhaled deeply, "as horrible as it is, but I fear that's pretty near to the truth." He laid his small white hand on the tanned arm of his brother. Daiki was frozen to the spot and could only stare at him.

"Who?" His voice was almost not audible. Tetsuya shook his head, "Talk to mother, she can tell you best what happened. There are more than one version flowing around, but if her's is the right one, what I hope it is, then there is actually no reason to resent them. Talk to her and decide for yourself, if you want to know the other side. Then I will talk to you."

"Wait! So, everyone besides me knows? Is that right?" Sudden anger was burning in his midnight-eyes and he once more glared at his older brother. "No, the children don't know either."

Tetsuya instantly knew that he had made a mistake, even before his brother snarled at him. "What the fuck! Do I look like a mere child? I also have the right to know if someone of our clan has died!"

"Shh, be silent." The smaller man tried to tame his brothers temper, but it was already too late.

"What's the fuss about? Daiki. Tetsuya." Towering over them, Masahiro looked like a thunderstorm was raging inside him, ready to go down on his two so different sons.

"You! Go and help your mother carry her stuff!" He pointed at Tetsuya, who without a fight obeyed. "And you, my dear son! I will tell you exactly what happened, so that you finally understand what a blood thirsty and underhanded tribe the Kagami are." He stabbed his index finger at Daiki's chest.

"Masahiro, I don't think ..." Hiruna tried to get in between them, but was silenced by her husband. "Shut up, woman! He will never get it, if I don't tell him the truth!"

"You mean your truth!", she snapped back. "You never wanted to hear the other version!"

"Lies! There is nothing for me to know, what I not already do!", he growled at her, while she stared straight on into his blackish eyes. One could formally see lightning fly between them. His mother was a fighter by nature. She once in a while obeyed to her husbands demands, but enough was enough. He was about to break her baby boy and that, she wouldn't tolerate.

"I will tell him what really happened and then you can try your luck to make him believe you. I will have it no other way! This is my last word! Get it into your thick head or sleep the next month under the stars!" She spun on her heels, grabbed Daiki's arm and pulled him after her. "Woman! How dare, you talk back to me! Who do you think you are?" Masahiro was fast behind her and attempted to spin her back, but she would have nothing of it. A hard slap echoed and she hissed at his face, where a bright red hand print formed, "I'm the one who gave you three lovely, strong and determined children. It almost broke me when they saw the light of the world. And you will not take my right away to care and protect them from your stupid mannerism." When her screaming ended, everyone fell silent and watched their chieftain and his flaming wife.

"What a woman!", the first whispers got around and when Masahiro noticed, that most of his tribe's citizen were on Hiruna's side, he gave up with crunching teeth. "Fine! Have it your way. But believe me, nothing good will come out of it."

"We will see. Come Daiki, we need to talk." She took him with her, further away from the curious ears of her fellow clans men and women.

 

* * *

 

Obey. Do this. Obey. Do that. Obey. Taiga punched the tree, he currently walked by, hard. He had enough. Trigger was the harmless question, to go hunting with his friends and it was denied. Clenching his teeth and cursing his old men, he moved with long strides alongside Riko up the hill to their destination.

As soon as they reached the top, Raion ordered his son to put his tent right beside his own. That was the moment Taiga finally snapped. "No! I have enough of this stupid watchdog game!" He smashed his basket to the ground and glared with wrath in his blazing red eyes at his father. "If you don't stop this shit, I'm gone. I can't life like that. Either, you accept me as I am, or you can go search for someone else to suppress. I'm done with this!"

"Taiga." Raion growled and stepped up to his son. "You will do as I say!"

"Not!", the redhead bit out, nose to nose with his father. "I will place my tent beside Kazunari's like always. Take it or I'm gone!" Taiga meant it dead serious. Anger and frustration rolled off of him in waves, his whole body was tense and ready to fight for his rights.

Before it could escalate, Kazunari chimed in. They just came back from the hunt and had heard the last sentence. "Chieftain, I will watch over him. Leave it to me." He put one hand on Taigas quivering shoulder and squeezed tight, to soothe the hothead.

Kazunari was the son of his best huntsman and he wouldn't want to reluctantly upset him, with not trusting his son. "Fine! Do as you like. But you aren't allowed to go out without anyone. Is that understood?", he growled and let his eye roam over the gathered friends. "Yes, sir.", the unanimous chorus sounded over the half constructed camp.

When Raion was gone, Taiga looked at his raven-haired friend. "Thanks, Kaz. I don't know what would've happened, if you hadn't shown up." Taiga didn't want to fight his father, he still held to much respect for the man. But just minutes before, he was ready to go for his throat. "I thank you also.", he nodded to Teppei, Junpei, Ryouta and Riko who stood in a small group behind them. "Don't mind, don't mind and now get your ass moving. I don't wanna sleep under the naked sky.", Junpei groused and they all moved over to the bisons, which had the equipment on their broad backs.

While moving, Teppei closed in to Riko. "I hope your dad is successful. If this goes on, a dispute within the clan is our smallest problem." His brown eyes moved to the redhead, who was currently was talking with Kazunari. "Yes, you're right. I don't want those two to fight. It will end horribly and we both know, that either wouldn't forgive themselves, if they end up severely harming or even kill the other."

They build their tents in a small circle around a fireplace. Ryouta and Kazunari did their best to lighten the mood with stupid jokes and banter. Eventually they finished right before the sun set and Taiga offered to cook, before Riko could even glance at the ingredients.

"Tomorrow, we will look a bit around and get familiar with our surroundings. It's been a while since we were here." Teppei poked with a stick in the still burning ashes, while Riko and Junpei cleaned their plates. "Yeah, we can look if the firefly cave is still open." Kazunari stretched, yawned and stood up. "Time to sleep. Night." Ryouta also yawned, "Uh~ I will also go to bed. Need my beauty sleep.", he joked and winked as the others groaned. "One day someone will murder him for his narcissistic remarks.", Junpei mocked and walked with Riko and Teppei over to their own tents. "Taiga, don't stay up too late. We want to move out early tomorrow." She greeted him good night, as the others did and finally the redhead was alone.

Even if Kazunari had said to his father, that he would have an eye on him. Taiga knew that his friend trusted him and so he only dwelled in memories, instead of going to find the midnight-blue-haired male. Some time later, when the fire was already extincted, he crawled into his fur covers, taking imaginary hot lips and wicked hands with him to dreamland.

 

* * *

 

_Long strong hands caressed his torso. Calloused fingers stopped and tweaked his nipples. He groaned as a hot mouth worked on his collarbone, up his neck, leaving love bites, until sharp teeth scraped his earlobe. He wanted to feel more and before he could prevent it, the words tumbled over his shivering lips, coaxing a deep rumbling chuckle from the man leaning over him. "Who is the needy one now?" Soft lips closed over his and a playfully tongue pried into his mouth, leaving him breathless. He traveled his own hands over the strong back, pressed their bodies together until not even a leaf could come in between them. Rolling his hips upwards against the hot flesh of the other, he tugged at soft strains and broke the kiss, heaving for air. "I want you. Now!"_

" _Hm … I think, I will torment you a bit more." One hand moved down and closed around his rigid shaft. Slowly, the fingers caressed up and down over his pulsing vein, found the thin slit and pressed a thumb down, smearing his pre-cum over his head. He bowed his back through, groaned and opened his legs further to let the other get more access to his sex. Senseless words spilled out his lips, which became a hiss as he felt a damp tongue swirl around his grown. Wicked fingers played along his pelvis, combed through his triangle of soft looks, until they found his testicles and kneaded them carefully. He pushed his hips up. Wanted to go further into the hot cavern, occupy it until he would hit the back of his lovers throat._

_His hot flesh twitched with a slight pain, as strong fingers closed tightly around its base. "Not so fast. You will take away all the fun like that." The weight shifted and soon he found himself straddled by muscled legs, beautifully shaped cock rubbing against his own. The man leaned down, close to his face and whispered against his lips, "This is what you wanted, right?" He felt his dick being put against puckered flesh. Ever so slowly, his lover sank down, opening up for him, leaving him once more breathless when his tip was clamped tightly by twitching muscles._

_A tongue sweeped wantonly over his lower lip. "Take me …_

 

…  _Daiki."_

 

"Daiki! DAIKI!" His fur cover was thrown off and he was woken up roughly. "What the fuck? Satsuki!", glaring at his sister, he pried his blanket from her hands and covered his lower half. "We will move again in five minutes. Get ready!" He groaned and fell back on his improvised bed. His prick twitched furious, making him crunch his teeth. "Fuck!"

"I also wish you a good morning, Daiki." Looking up, he found his mother beside him, raising an eyebrow at his rude behaviour. "You should hurry up. Satsuki tried to wake you a few times, but you didn't react." She smiled at him and leaned down to fold his blanket.

"I can do that alone!", he hurriedly raised his voice and clutched the fur tighter around his abdomen, what got him a puzzled look from whitish eyes.

"Mother!"

One had to have admiration for Hiruna, when only her cheek muscle twitched as she slowly turned her head and looked at her eldest son, who had popped up out of nowhere by her side. "I think, Daiki-kun had a really pleasant dream. Why don't you go and help Satsuki-chan with the children. She seems to have a bit trouble there." Daiki facepalmed at his brothers words and the knowing look in his mothers eyes, made him wish to go into the ground without delay.

"Ah so ..." A grin crept onto Hiruna's lips, as she looked at the blushing face of her youngest. "Maybe you are right, Tetsuya. Satsuki really has a problem there." She looked over to her daughter, who was currently running from a small boy holding a frog in his hands, screaming lustily. She sighed and clapped her oldest on his shoulder. "Help Daiki with his things." Then she was gone.

Tetsuya meet the angry eyes of his brother. "Tetsu! Sometimes, I don't know if I should thank you or choke you to death.", the tanned male snarled, before he stood up and rolled his blanket together. "I only stated the obvious. Should I find an excuse, so that you can step out?"

Daiki growled, "No, thank you!" Sarcasm colored his voice, when he put his things back into his basket. "You and Satsuki completely ruined my mood." He stormed off, while dragging his belongings after him. Tetsuya smiled, "You will honestly thank me later.", he mumbled and shouldered his own wooden basket, to get onto their final day's march.


	20. Chapter 20

The night before, Tetsuya had meet with Kagetora. Their plan was simple. Well, considering two loudmouth men, it could get complicated. But still, the light-blue-haired male was positive that his plan would work out somehow. For the mean time he observed his father. The quarrel with his wife, had Masahiro fuming over every little thing. Only a questioning look in his direction and he was ready to explode. Tetsuya hoped that he could use it, what would mean, he himself would get his father's wrath. But he was willed to go that far, if he could see his younger brother smile again, like he did when he was with the redhead.

Soon after they reached the place for the new camp, the small man got help from an unexpected side. Hiruna had pulled Daiki along and set her tent on the border of the limited space, pretty close to the surrounding jungle. She would for now life there with her children, all of them, away from her hotheaded husband.

Daiki on the other side, groaned. If his mother was this close, escaping would be even harder. Angry, he slammed his things down and set his own tent, between her's and Tetsuya's. "Will you calm down, Daiki-kun? This arrangement isn't so bad." The smaller male said, as he tiptoed around to get the lianas sling over the long sticks. "Give me that!" A tanned hand grabbed the sling from his hand and put it effortlessly over the top. "You're really too small. Should eat more. And well, yeah. We are away from father, but mother is too observant sometimes.", Daiki niggled, while helping his brother with the rest of his tent.

"Yes, she is, but I think it will be no problem once I get fathers attention." He leaned down to bind the flapping leather to one of the sticks. Suddenly Daiki was by his side. Squatting down he peered into Tetsuya's small face. "You got a plan?" Excitement danced in his eyes and his grumpy face had somewhat lit up. The older boy wanted to smile, but a fast glance over Daiki's shoulder informed him that they had caught their mother's attention and so he held his face straight and only nodded, whispering that they would talk later. What in his opinion, was already risky enough with prying motherly ears so close.

 

* * *

 

Taiga squirmed on his seat. The red-haired Kagami's man was nervous. Shortly after Kagetora had come back to the new camp, his friends vanished for a while and what he had heard after that, set off the sleeping butterflies in his stomach.

He had the chance to meet him again. The man who occupied his thoughts through his daily life and gave him wet dreams almost every night.  _'No way in hell, I will ever admit that!'_  Along with the fluttering in his belly, his stubbornness also came back. A hard pinch to his side, let him yelp. "Damn you, Kaz! What was that for?" He rubbed his abused flesh and growled at his friend. "Could you stop being so obvious? You will ruin it like that." The raven groused and peered over to Raion, who was sitting before his own tent and worked on a long wooden stick with his knife, facing the little grouping of their tents.

"Taigacchi~ there are pink hearts swirling around your head." Ryouta giggled and folded his clothes neatly together. "The hell pink hearts! As if I look forward to meet that asshole again, tch.", the redhead scoffed and averted his eyes, ears spurting a lovely red tone. "Is that so? Well, then we don't need to go out of our comfort zone and help you finding a way to sneak out." Kazunari leaned back and put his folded hands behind his head. He watched, out of the corner of his eye, how the color drained from his hotheaded friends face and snickered as Taiga spun on his seat, first setting his red eyes to his silvery ones and then let them fall to the ground, as if something really interesting was happening there. "Uhm … I didn't mean …", The raven had really a hard time not to laugh out loud at the squirming, blushing mess in front of him. "I need your help, pretty please.", Taiga mumbled and peered up, like a puppy who wanted his owner to pet him.

"Oh my god, what did you do, setting him off? His polite speech pattern is the worst I ever heard.", Junpei groused and shoot an offended look at Kazunari. There while, Taiga was clutched to a strong chest and from his other side thin arms were wrapped around his neck. "Awww~ Taiga-kun misses his owner." A stubbly cheek scratched over his own as Teppei rubbed their faces together. "Don't worry Taiga-chan, aunty Riko will help you out.", Riko giggled and ruffled his red hair, while squeezing him tight.

Taiga trembled and looked to the ground. The humiliation formed little droplets in the corner of his eyes. He was almost ready to push them off and get them a piece of his mind, but stopped when a small crucible was placed in his hand. "What's that?", he cracked an eyebrow at Riko, who had let him go and Teppei was peeled of his side at his ear by Junpei.

"Uhm … that is for you to use, if you … you know what, do." If the injection of a vivid pink tone to her cheeks and the averted eyes was any indication, Riko just had handed him the healing gel they usually used for internal injuries. It was also known for the use in certain activities, when women had problems with getting wet. Not that Taiga knew about that. The redhead opened the little pot and looked inside. It really was that gel. "Uhm … for what should I use that? I don't have any injury."

A groan got through the little group and not only just one facepalmed at the oblivious redhead. "What?" Taiga grumbled and gnashed with his teeth. "Taigacchi~ that is for sexssu~. S.e. ~!" Ryouta almost sang the word to him, leaving the redhead gaping in bewilderment at the crucible.

"You should prepare yourself before hand or it will hurt you pretty much." His attention was riveted to Teppei at that comment. "As if you know it!", he scoffed under his breath, face red as a pomegranate. He sometimes really didn't get him, or it, or whatever.

"Well, not personally, no." The brunettes eyes wandered with a grin over to Junpei, who sat opposite them and curiously had snapped his head up at Teppei's first comment to Taiga.

"Ah so! That's where the wind blows. Seems like I'm out of the competition then.", Riko mused with a raised eyebrow and braced fists at her sides, before she attempted to walk off.

"You … what? Huh?" Junpei was flabbergasted at the sudden attention. Then it dawned on him, at what Teppei just had hinted. He shoot up from his seat and tackled his bigger friend to the ground. "You stupid bastard.", he screeched and punched him hard on his face, before he sprung up again and ran after Riko, affirming that there was nothing between him and the soon-to-be-dead-brunette.

Teppei rubbed his cheek and grinned, looking after his fussing friend. "Ahahahaha … Teppeicchi~ you are really an evil being." The blond clapped at his knees and leaned over them laughing like mad. Taiga meanwhile stared wide eyed at the taller man. "You didn't, did you?" He was baffled, but curiosity got the better of him. "Come on, Tai. Everyone knows that Junpei is after Riko since god knows how long." Kazunari chirped and sweeped tears of laughter from his eyes. "He is?" That got the redhead another resigned groan and a heavy pat to his shoulder from Teppei. "You really should observe your surroundings more." The tall male waved and with a grin to himself wandered off, to find his fussing friend and the hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend.

Taiga mumbled under his breath. "Calling me oblivious again and shit. Damn."

"Well, you are. Most of the time." Kazunari elbowed him. "But since you just asked that stupid question, I believe you know how sex between men work?" Mirthful eyes wandered over the spluttering redhead. "Urg, Kaz … could you not? Damn …" Taiga knew very well that he was looking like someone smeared red aluminum oxide on his face. He felt hot and the whole talk about sex and stuff, made him embarrassed as hell. "Aww~ Taigacchi~ you will manage. Only sitting or walking on the next day will be a bit troublesome." The blonde winked at him and showed a somehow evil smile.

"Why the fuck, does everyone think I'm the one who takes it?", the redhead growled and stood up to go over to his tent. Baffled eyes followed him. "He doesn't really think that the Aomine guy would let him top, does he?" Ryouta exchanged quizzical looks with Kazunari, who shrugged, giggling like mad. "Haa~ even if he thinks that, I guess he will soon be teached a different lesson." They both chuckled, as Taiga glared over his shoulder at them, before he closed the entrance to his tent.

Inside, he squatted down, cubicle grazing the ground, when he let his arms fall forward between his legs. He shook slightly and stared intensely at the little jar, as if it was the most vicious thing in the world.  _'Damn those bastards and their words.'_  Images poured without his consent into his mind, giving him ideas. And fuck, they were hot and embarrassing. He found that he wasn't repulsed by them, what made him feel even more awkward.

Taiga groaned and plopped himself down on his blankets. Waiting for the night had become a really hard task now a days and especially today, when his stomach made somersaults, since he heard the plan his friends made up. He nuzzled his hot face into the fur, thinking about smoldering midnight-eyes and large tanned hands on his body.  _'Okay, this is bad.'_ , he thought when his lower half twitched. He rolled to his back and stared at the roof of his tent. Since everything was already packed up for his little adventure, he had nothing else to do than wait. And really, the thoughts about Daiki didn't help one bit, to shorten the time till they would move out.

Occupying his hands with something meaningful would be better, than let them wander southwards on his body. So he stood up and wandered out of his tent over to his father, who meanwhile carved ornaments into the new spear he was making.

"Got something to do for me?"

Raion didn't look up. "Take a look that the bow." He pointed over his back, at a long bow leaning against his tent. "It's a new one for you, since your old got damaged by the water. But you need to make the arrows yourself. Measure the length you need for it." He put the sharp firestone again against the wood in his hand and continued carving patterns into it.

Taiga was surprised. Since his father wouldn't so much as even look at him, now getting a new bow from him, was something he really didn't expect. "Is that …?" He walked over and inspected the bow closely. It had also little carvings. Beautiful curved lines were all over the hilt, drawing the patterns of the Kagami tribe's symbols. Suddenly he felt his fathers presents at his back. "Taiga, soon you will be an adult. This bow and also the spear, I currently make, are for you to take with you, when you go to your initiation ritual." A huge hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed hard. "One day you will be the chieftain of the tribe. I expect you to know that there will be sacrifices for that. Soon you will meet your future wife and with your bond, the Kagami clan will gain more strength." There was a short interval, when his father took in air, before he continued. "I think, I made a good choice. You will like her. I'm certain of it."

Taiga was about to weight the bow in his hand, but stopped his arm mid air. "What do you mean. I will like her?" He turned around to face his father, who had a stern look on his face. "What did you do?" His red eyes dangerously narrowed, he growled through gritted teeth.

"You know Masako, right? Tatsuya's cousin. I think you played a lot together, until they decided to gain new land further away from here." His father smiled lightly.

The redhead stumbled back and gawked at his father. "You didn't …" He was aghast by this revelation. Shock creeped into his eyes and he could only shake his head, gaping after air.

"In fact, I did. They are currently on the way to us. Tatsuya accompanies her. If everything goes well, they will arrive tomorrow in the late evening. I expect you to show yourself from your best side." Raion folded his arms over his chest and stared at his son.

"You can't be serious! Masako? Are you nuts? She is like what? Seven years older than me and already has a kid! And we didn't play together. She only watched over Tatsuya and me from time to time. How come you think, I would agree to that shit? How could you make that decision without talking to me first? I also have a say in who I marry, dammit! Don't decide my life for me!" What started in a low tone, soon grew to Taiga having a screaming fit. He couldn't believe it. Not in the slightest. How could his father just simply arrange a marriage for him? And to top it all even with Masako, which whom he had nothing in common, beside she being related to his selfmade-brother Tatsuya. And this all after they already had a fall out over him being drawn to a man.

But that exactly was the reason, that Raion decided that Taiga needed a wife. "You will marry Masako and take care of her and her daughter. It was unfortunate that she lost her husband so early, but this is the perfect opportunity to enlarge our tribe. Also, she is smart and can help you a great deal, once you take over my position." Raion tried to deal with his anger. He grabbed his son by his shoulders and looked with urgency into his face. "Taiga, this is important for the tribe. For you! In a few years you will be grateful to me for that!"

Taiga pushed his father's hands away. "Like hell, I will be grateful! I will NOT marry her! End of story!" After shouting that, he stormed off to his tent. But his fathers next words followed him, even if he didn't wanted to hear them. "The wedding will be held in 3 weeks, after your initiation ritual. And that is my last word, Taiga!"


	21. Chapter 21

Daiki was cowering behind his tent, body ready to dash into the jungle, when he got the sign of his brother, who currently walked over to their father. He peered around the corner, watching his mother and Satsuki moving around a group of people to go and wash the dishes they used for dinner. This danger to be discovered was currently averted. Again he looked over at Tetsuya and hoped that the plan of his brother would work out.

The light-blue haired male was holding an earthen jug with a braided basket around it. Inside the jug was the most delicious fruit wine, made by their mother. Anyone would mean that Tetsuya wanted to entertain his father or that Hiruna had sent him to smooth the waves. But underneath the jug in the basket, laid the most venomous snake in the whole jungle, or so everyone would think.

Earlier, when his brother had opened the twitching pouch and Daiki became aware of what was in there, he almost screeched. Only the fast reaction of Tetsuya had saved them both from being discovered, when he pressed his small hand against Daiki's mouth. "Be quiet! Those aren't coral snakes, look." And without further delay, he put his hand into the bag and pulled a few of the red-black-white patterned serpents out. "They bite, what is still a bit painful, but they aren't venomous. Here hold one!"

Daiki still felt the feeling of the snake's skin against his palm and shuddered. Sometimes his older brother was a little devil and this time his mind had thought out a brilliant plan. It was dark and the men were already exhausted from building up the camp earlier in the day. No one would reject the offer of a good drop of wine and the blazing fire in the middle, threw shadows over the ground, which would do the rest. All he now had to do, was to wait for the right moment.

Again he peered around the corner of his tent, but this time his midnight-blue eyes meet whitish ones. He blinked, one-, two times and landed on his arse. "Mom … shit!" Everything was over. He got caught in the very last moment. Shock and anger were cutting through his guts giving him a nauseous feeling. Why was she even here? Shouldn't she been washing dishes with Satsuki? Some deity had a grudge against him, he was almost sure of it.

"You really should develop a better speech pattern." Hiruna smiled at her youngest and patted his head. Leaning down, she came close to his ear, "Take the left road down the hill. Walk through the river until you see a big mossy stone to your right. Then go straight east. I hope you find him soon." She kissed his forehead, put a small package in his hand and stood up to walk back to the fire in the middle of the camp. And then hell broke loose.

Daiki heard Satsuki screaming and startled shouts from the others. That was his cue. He still was baffled that also his mother helped him out, but bolted from his position right into the thick underwood of the jungle. The screaming quickly became quieter and when he reached his weapons, which Tetsuya had concealed between a crack in a stone earlier that day, his fathers angry voice was the last thing he heard. He didn't look back, but felt somehow quite upset, that he had to vanish like that and leave his brother to the wrath of their father. Now it was done anyway and only his dead could come between him and the red-haired Kagami's guy.

 

* * *

 

Around five hours later, Daiki finally sat down before a small fire and rested. He had reached the river after an hour and filled his waterskin. Afterwards he had waded into the cold water and let himself be dragged away by the current. This way he was able to save his strength. His muscles had grown stiff from the coldness, but they soon warmed up again, when he crawled to the shore after 45 minutes and could walk again. He rounded the mossy stone, his mother mentioned to him and looked up to the stars to identify, in which cardinal direction he needed to go from here.

As soon as he had found east, the bluenette continued his way without rest. His pace was steady, he didn't wanted to overexert himself. His mind was occupied by the redhead, but also by the stories his parents told him.

" _Daiki, the story I'm about to tell you, has changed so many times, that the most of us don't know anymore, what is the truth and what not. But in this case you can trust me, since I once was pretty close to the woman, which this is about." His mother had sat down and patted the seat beside her. Leaning against the tree in their backs, Daiki had fiddled with his hands and Hiruna had looked up into the little blue patches of the sky, which could be seen through the leafs. Her voice rose quietly and was heavily tainted with affection, "Around twenty-five years ago, there was a worse landslide what costed many lives. Some of the elders couldn't flee and some families lost their fathers, mothers and even children. Most of the younger children were adopted into the remaining families and that is how your father got himself a 15 year old sister." She paused and smiled at him, when he had shoot a bewildered look at her, but held her hand up to prevent him from asking questions._

" _She was a little rascal, with her fiery red hair and quick-tempered mind, she drove half of the village nuts almost every day. But no one could hate her for that, indeed we all loved the loud mouthed way she dealt with things and her wide smiles, which even your father couldn't resist. Don't get me wrong here, he didn't love her in a way a man would love a woman, but he accepted her as his dear sister and would have done almost everything for her. It was Tora who brought your father and me together. I'm still very grateful to her for that."_

_Hiruna shifted slightly and her whitish eyes had a distant look in them. "The times weren't good and your grandfather decided to lay the old dispute with the Kagami tribe down and instead seek help from them. Luckily for all of us, they agreed and new bonds were forged. But not soon after that, it happened that Tora was on one of her exploration tours, which lead her into Kagami territory. And just like she was, she began to quarrel with the first Kagami man who crossed her path." Hiruna chuckled, as she remembered how upset Tora came back that day._

" _She got heavily scolded that day, when they found out that she had not so accidentally wounded the chieftains son. As of that day, it was Raion who would come to our tribe and deliver messages or food. He never really hid his interest in Tora and not long after their first encounter, they fell in love. Your father was against it. He still couldn't let go of the past and his father's reasoning, that a bond between the Kagami and our tribe could flourish in a good way, fell on deave ears."_

_She gave her son a sad look and continued. "I was already married to Masahiro and heavily pregnant with Tetsuya, when your grandfather unexpected died from a cold. Masahiro became chieftain and somehow the relationship with the Kagami tribe spiralled down to the bad side. But even that couldn't hold Tora and Raion back. They continued to meet secretly. I knew, since Tora was as close as a sister to me and told me almost everything, when she helped me out with Tetsuya."_

" _Then there came the day your father found out, that Tora still meet with Raion, although the vaguely held peace between our tribes was almost gone. They had a huge fight. Sadly, I couldn't do much, as I had a six month old son to tent to and was already pregnant again with Satsuki and needed to lay almost the whole day." Hiruna sighed heavily and pulled at some grass beside her legs._

" _In the end, Tora moved in with Raion, saying that with 21 she could handle her decisions and live on her own. That finally broke the bond your grandfather had obtained with the Kagami tribe, because Masahiro was certain that Raion somehow had used underhanded methods to get Tora to live with him. They never were very friendly with each other to begin with, since they often got compared to each other and had a lot of fights over the few years we held onto the peace."_

_Her face grew wistful. Daiki hadn't uttered a word since she began talking, but he knew that now would come the part, which his brother had mentioned to him. "After one year of ups and downs and lots of horrible fights between the clans, we got the news that Tora was pregnant. I was happy for her and finally my complains and reasonings reached your father. He somehow calmed down and once he saw how happy his sister looked caressing her growing belly, he laid low with accusing Raion further. When the due time for the child approached, I often visited her and I can assure you, she was as happy as one could get with thick feet and a hurting back. But on the day of the childbirth, a massive storm was coming up and Masahiro forbid that I go to her. In the end she delivered a healthy son, but her bleeding couldn't be stopped and so we lost her on the childbed. You father couldn't believe it, since Tora was always healthy and no explanation could bring him away from the insane idea that the Kagami's had killed her."_

_She looked at him and wiped his dark-blue bangs out of his face. "It is stupid, I know. But nothing can make him change his mind. But maybe, if he would meet Tora's son, he would understand how happy she was and finally bury his prejudices. You met him, right? Taiga. He is Tora's son." He had nodded, with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks upon hearing the redheads name, but his mother didn't pry deeper into him. She patted and ruffled his hair, "Think about it and when you have heard your fathers version, you can decide what you want to do. You only have one life, Daiki. Decide wisely how you want to live it." Then she got back to Satsuki and gave him time to digest what he just had heard._

Daiki looked up as the sun rose and squinted his eyes at the bright light. He already had come a long way and hoped, that soon would reach the spot where he was meant to meet with the redhead. But first he needed something to eat and a little rest.

He had tugged the small waterproof package from his mother behind his leather belt and now, after opening it, he suddenly knew that not only Tetsu and her were involved in his escape. Inside the wrapper, he found some chewy sweet crackers, most likely made by the purple giant. Satsuki had drawn him a map, with which he couldn't do anything at the moment, since he didn't recognized the pictured surroundings. But knowing her great intell, it would come in handy later. His mother had put in some healing salve, since she knew how careless he could be. His eyebrows drew together when he reached for the last thing. This could only be from Shintarou. Who else would think that a leather band with red and blue stones, would help him on his journey.

Shrugging he put the band around his wrist and ate one of the crackers. His mind wandered to his father. He really respected him, but after he had heard his side of the story, Daiki once more knew how stubborn his old man could be.

" _Did your mother tell you the bittersweet story of my sisters death?", was the first thing he got asked, when he had approached his father. "I can tell you, that it's crap. She only sees it in a rose colored light, because she thinks it involves love." His father spat to the ground and glared at him. "Now I will tell you what really happened.", he growled and stabbed his knife into the ground. "When Tora meet this Kagami bastard and she accidentally wounded his arm, because he is simply too dumb to not run into an already drawn knife, I knew that this whole we-being-friends-with-them-thing, my father had in mind, wouldn't work out. Every single time he came to us, he insulted her, called her names and drove her into a corner. No matter how many times I warned him, he never heard the call. He began to harass her and not only with his words, if you get what I mean. It got so far, that he somehow managed to coax her into breaking things off with me, her only remaining family. I knew something was up, when she told me, that he wanted her to live with him. His smugly grinning face when he was parading around our village, told me everything I needed to know about that bastard. And no matter what I tried to hold her back, he still got his hands on her and swept her away. He even made me believe, that there was love, after I saw her happy face one time after she became pregnant with his bastard. But I tell you, that mask of fake love or whatever you may call it, soon wore off and the result was, that they let her bleed to death after she gave birth to his brood. They tore my family apart! You need to understand, that this tribe is rotten to the core and that I will not overlook you being friends with anyone of them." Irrepressible anger colored his fathers words and Daiki knew, that his mother was right. Nothing would change his fathers mind. Not even meeting Taiga in person._

Daiki snapped out of his reminiscing and stretched his body to let his joins snap back into place. After a short nap, in which red smoldering eyes followed him once again, he got up and back on his way, to finally see the those crimson eyes for real.

 

* * *

 

In the meantime, Taiga had also heard about the fall out with the Aomine clan. A mix of both stories, were told to him, added with the view of the Kagami's citizens. According to that, his father had fallen in love when he first laid his eyes on his mother. But continued quarrels with her brother, which was apparently the father of the tanned bluenette he couldn't get out of his mind, had let his own father made drastic measurements and eventually also his mother had enough and broke everything off with her adoptive family.

After hearing all that, he was glad that he hadn't told his father from which tribe Daiki was. It would have made everything even more complicated as it already were.

The time for his departure drew closer and he felt torn apart inside. Tatsuya was currently on the way to them, with his soon-to-be-bride, then the revelation of his mothers origins and the overwhelming need to see the smug blue-haired male again. It was too much for one day and he more than once clutched at his swirling head, thinking that he perhaps should try to clear things up before he left. Or should he even leave after all what he knew now? Maybe talking to his selfmade-brother would clear his suddenly present doubts and he could see clear again. Was it better for him to simply marry Masako and help the tribe to flourish? He liked his clan and even more his friends, but would that make him happy? Could he forget about the bluenette and move on? He didn't know. The only thing he currently was certain of, was that his friends still moved on with the plan they had made for him to meet Daiki again.

"Tai, are you ready? We got permission from your dad to go hunting. Kagetora will come with us. Couldn't get your old man to leave us youngsters alone." Taiga could formally see how Kazunari rolled his silver-blue eyes at that. He hesitated. Should I really do it? He wanted to see him, hear him and feel those tanned strong hands again.  _'Urg ...',_ there really was no denying it, when his body instantly reacted to the thought of those callused fingers wandering over his skin. He was intoxicated by the bluenette and every moment longer without him hurt Taiga in the cruelest way possible.

"Coming.", he called out before he knew it and thus the decision was made. He would see the bluenette again and only thinking about it, let his blood flow faster through his veins.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tatsuya, how much longer will it take us to get there?" Masako walked before the black-haired male, who had a beauty spot under his right eye and answered her in a soft voice. "From here it's only around a day now, I guess." He looked at the surroundings and felt kind of nostalgic, when he noticed the firefly cave, where Taiga, he and their friends played when they were younger.

"Hmph, fine. I'm a bit curious how Taiga has grown. But I still don't really understand why Raion suddenly had the idea, that I should marry his son. Isn't he too young for me?", she sighed and looked at her little girl, who was sitting on the ox, which was guided through the underwood by Tatsuya. "Will it be alright?"

"Masako-san, you think too much. I think, Taiga will like Ako-chan. He is loud and hotheaded, but also very caring, you will see.", he smiled at her, as she shrugged, knowing that she only wanted the best for her daughter.

 

* * *

 

"How much longer do we need to drag on that scheme? Why do I even need to pretend that I search for that idiot in the first place?" Shintarou glared at the light-blue haired male by his side and fiddled with the hawk feather, he was holding in his hand.

"Shintorin, be glad that our father didn't accuse you for helping him escape. It was enough that Tetsu-kun got a black eye from him." Satsuki tried to press a cold, wet clothes to the small man walking between them.

"Satsuki-chan, it's fine. Thank you." Tetsuya pulled the clothes from her hand and held it over his beautiful black-purple-blue eye. "Look, look what I found!" Atsushi was a bit further ahead of them and waved with his hand at them to hurry up.

Upon reaching him with quizzical looks, he squatted down and pulled some green fruits from the bush in front of him. "Gooseberries. Hm, Sachin we still have some of those sugarcanes, right? I think puree would be good." He popped a handful of fruits into his mouth and chewed happily.

A vein pulsed at Shintarou's temple, "I don't have time to watch this glutton grazing the whole jungle. I'm going back." He spun on his heels and walked with long strides back to the camp. "Shintorin, don't forget to crinkle some branches!" Sure, the chieftain had sent them out to find his disobedient youngest son, but since all four of them were involved in Daiki's get away, they now laid wrong tracks, to confuse the others who also were forced to look for him.

"I will go down to the river. Atsushi-kun, please go to the rock debrises, where you last time found the blueberries and make a bit of a mess. Satsuki-chan, could you please walk up to the north? I think it's best if we lay false tracks around the whole village." He looked after the retreating back of the greenette, who was walking a huge beeline to the west. Showing a little smile, he knew they could count on Shintarou to sweep away evidence in which direction Daiki had gone.

"Understood. Till later then, Tetsu-kun." The pink-haired girl bounced away and the gobbling sounds of Atsushi grew quieter as he walked deeper into the woods.

Tetsuya moved fast. He wanted to be the first one to arrive at the river, since he knew how good their trackers were and that was exactly the spot where Daiki had gone.

 

* * *

 

Satsuki walked around a small tree and broke some branches slightly, then she trampled the ground a bit more before she walked further. Once in a while she would let her hands sweep over leafs kinking them and run a short path in almost every direction in sight. It was fun but also exhausting. The sweltering heat got to her and her long pink hair, which she wore open today, already stuck on her sweaty back.

She spun on her heels and overlooked her work, while walking backwards. "That should do it here." Spinning back to go further up, her feet suddenly got stuck on a small stone. "Waaahh~" With her arms rowing in the air, she tried to catch her balance back, but failed greatly. Stumbling forward, she noticed that she was on a small hill, but stopping her fall was out of question. She put her arms above her head to protect herself from getting hurt and squeezed her eyes tight, awaiting the impact of hitting the ground. Her body felt like floating and she cursed inwardly, that she didn't take her lucky item with her, which Shintarou had given to her earlier in the day. "Here for you!", he had said and tossed the little amber at her, before he averted his green eyes. "You have mixed luck today.", he harrumphed and teetered away.

All of a sudden she noticed, that she still hadn't collided with the ground. Instead her body was snugly pressed against cold skin and lithe, but strong arms enclosed her tightly, steadying her equilibrium. "Careful lady, that could have gone pretty wrong.", a soothing voice poured into her ear, making her tremble. Satsuki tore her eyes open, put her hands against smooth white skin and pushed out of reflex, away from the steely chest in front of her. Magenta eyes meet heterochromatic red and yellow ones and she gasped in awe at the beautiful features of the man, who was slightly taller than her.

"Who are you?", she breathed out, while her eyes drank in the sight of small light reflections flitting over his shiny magenta colored hair, the charming but slightly malicious line to his thin lips and how his fine defined muscles stretched under her small hands.

"My name is Seijuurou. And you are?" He studied her small, pretty face and looked deep into her big shimmering magenta eyes.  _'The girl would like a daylily in the colors of your eyes.'_ He smiled slightly, as his great grandmother's prediction ghosted through his mind. And indeed, earlier, when he had walked along the small path up the hill, he had found an accumulation of daylilies and took some with him. He let go of the girl and felt how her slim fingers trailed over his arms, until they finally left his skin.

Satsuki was still completely intoxicated by the foreign male and his small smile earlier, didn't help one bit against it. She felt how he stepped back and her hands twitch to grasp at his strong arms, but instead let them trail down and eventually fall to her sides.

She was pulled out of her daze, when a beautiful red and yellow colored daylily was held before her face. "For you, …" Seijuurou let the sentence unfinished, as he still didn't know her name. "Ah … Satsuki … my name is Satsuki." She blushed violently and carefully took the flower from his well-groomed hand.

"Satsuki.", hearing her name called in that sinful voice, let her shiver once more. But when she looked up, he had already turned his back to her and walked back the path, where he had come from. "Ah! Must you go already?", her voice had a longing tone to it and Akashi puckered his lips in amusement. He peered over his shoulder at her and raised one of his hands. "We will see each other again. Wait for me." Then he was gone, leaving a violently fluttering heart in the girls chest behind.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Daiki had laid back about half the distance to the agreed meeting point. From now on he had to be careful to not be discovered. He knew, he was pretty close to the Kagami village, since once in a while he heard shouts and laughter riding the air.

He had always believed that nervousness was a foreign word for him. But now, with his goal this close, he felt his heart thudding fiercely in his chest, giving him sweaty palms and the feeling, as if thousands of ants crawled over his skin. He was excited and yes, god damn nervous. How would Taiga react? Had he missed him? Perhaps as much as Daiki him and still did? Would they kiss when they meet? Had he changed over the past long weeks? Would he even come? He waved his hand at the last thought. Of course he would come. Even his hotheaded temper couldn't deny, the strong attraction they exert on each other.

Daiki left the fleeting sounds rapidly behind and pulled out Satsuki's map. The surroundings began to match the drawn lines on the thin piece of bark and he attentively looked around, to not miss the next offshoot that he should take. Growing sick of waiting, his steps became faster and faster, until he was running as fast as the uneven ground allowed him to. He simply couldn't wait any longer. And no matter what his father had told him, he certainly and wholeheartedly believed his mother's story more. The man who had raised his hot blooded but caring lover, couldn't be as evil as his father wanted him to believe.

Suddenly, Daiki skidded on his feet and slide under a nearby bush. His midnight-blue eyes narrowed at the shadows of a collection of huge trees. There had been a movement. Only slightly, but his sharp mind had caught it still. He laid low, not making any conspicuous moves. He tried to calm down his heavy breathing from the run and fixed his eyes on the darkness hovering between the thick tree trunks. Seconds ticked by, but the motion didn't repeat itself. He let out his halted breath and was about to stand up, when suddenly a huge man emerged from the bushes, nearer to him than he had expected.

The resemblance was unmistakable. With in a stone throw, stood the chieftain of the Kagami tribe and father of Taiga. His blackish hair was at the temples penetrated with white wisps and his one remaining burgundy-colored eye scanned searching over the ground. Daiki was in big trouble to being caught, when the big man stepped even closer to his hideout.

"Chieftain! We found some!" More men stepped out of the shadows behind Taiga's father. Their hands were occupied with amber and one triumphantly held up three freshly caught pheasants. "These stupid chickens have led us directly to a large amber accumulation.", said the raven-haired man who lead the others to their chieftain and grinned, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the poultry. "Now your son's wedding can take place any time." The others also chimed into the ubiquitous laughter and patted Taiga's father on his shoulder. "You must be happy, to soon get a grandchild. I heard she is a lovely lady!?"

The chieftain nodded and grunted approvingly, as he held one of the ambers up against the sunlight. "Yes, she is and Taiga will be lucky to have such a smart woman at his side. But now enough of that! Good job, men. Let's go back so that your wives can make those pheasants crispy over the fire." They all grinned, delighted that their chief had found his good mood again.

On Daiki these words had a completely different impact. All his blood had drained from his face, letting even his tanned skin look pale. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and still twisted his guts around.  _'Taiga is getting married',_ swirled unremittingly in hishead, as he blankly stared after the retreating men. When they were out of sight and the rainforest had grown quiet, beside the normal buzzing of small insects, his body moved on his own accord, letting him stand up. He clenched his fists at his sides, nails almost breaking the skin of his palms and gritted his teeth with a horrible sound, when another sentence, the men said, came back to haunt him.  _"You must be happy, to soon get a grandchild."_

Had he really assessed the redhead so wrongly? Could the story, his father told him, be true? Was the Kagami tribe nothing more than a bunch of liars and cheaters?

Slowly he set one foot before the other and tried to get his thoughts together. His chest grew heavy, as a sudden intense cold wave of hate rolled over him. If what he had heard was true and the redhead had betrayed him, only the almighty deity could save Taiga from his wrath.


	23. Chapter 23

Taiga walked in the group of his friends and Kagetora through the jungle. Soon Riko bid him farewell, as she had to fetch some leafs with her father. Kazunari told him once again, where he should go and Junpei handed the map of the cave to him, patting his shoulder as he and Teppei, who gave him a huge bag of food, also got another way to leave fails tracks. Ryouta threw an arm around his shoulder. "Kazunari and I will hunt some wild. That will make enough noise. The deers will run wild anyway and break lots of branches on their way. I think you should be pretty save." The blond grinned and waved, as the raven gave his final instructions to his best friend. "Be careful to never leave the path shown in the map. The cave is huge and I fear, once you take the wrong offshoot, you will be lost in there forever. It is really risky to do that, but we couldn't think of another plan for you and the Aomine guy to hide and move at the same time."

Kazunari then, stepped close to Taiga and hugged him tight. "I will miss you buddy. Be safe and make sure to come back one day."

The redhead was baffled, "Oi Kaz, you behave like we will never see each other again."

The raven drew back, "But it is like that, right? Our tribe's are enemies. Once both of you are gone, even more. I currently can't think of how we could deal with a furious Raion and a wild Aomine chieftain.", he said, hanging his head.

"It's alright, Kaz. You all did already so much for me." Taiga laid a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed tight. "Thank you. And who knows? Maybe it will work out and I can come back with him."

They locked their gazes one last time, until Ryouta reminded them that time was working against them. "Be safe."

The redhead nodded. "Take care."

With those last words the friends parted, not knowing when they would see each other again.

 

* * *

 

Since everyone had witnessed the fight with his father over the marriage with Masako, they had changed the plan in the short time they had left until his departure. Now, Taiga and Daiki would go further into the cave, where none of them ever went and that only based on an old map Kazunari had found in his father's belongings. Certainly, the redhead didn't feel very comfortable with going into unknown terrain, but somehow his bigger fear was, that the bluenette wouldn't approve.

That the blue-haired male wouldn't come, was out of question for Taiga and so he strolled a bit more lighthearted, but with steady steps forward. He was currently in such a good mood, that he wanted to do somersaults, like the million butterflies in his belly.

Spurting a stupid grin on his face, he walked out of some tall bushes and right into Tatsuya, his selfmade-brother.

"Uhmpf ...", they both groaned, laying on their backs on the ground and held their heads.

"What the … Taiga!", Tatsuya had recovered first and his joyful exclamation echoed through the forest.

The redhead looked completely dumbfounded, back and forth between his brother and the woman standing close by. When the ox stamped impatient with his feet, he snapped out of it and stood up, only to be clutched tightly by lithe strong arms.

"Long time not seen. How are you? It's nice that you came to pick us up. Masako was already a little impatient here." The raven-hair man leaned back and smiled at the still silent redhead. "What's up? Have you swallowed your tongue?", he chuckled. "Or are you so captured by Masako's beauty?"

"Tatsuya!", she growled and out of nowhere pointed a long wooden stick at both men. "Only to warn you, I will use this if you sprout more nonsense."

"Haha, there she goes again.", the raven patted Taiga on his shoulder and turn on his heels to grab the rope of the ox again. "Lets hurry up! I want to reach the village before dusk."

The child on the ox's back stared at the red-haired male, as the animal passed him by.

' _Tatsuya. Masako. And a kid. Oh, shit!'_

"Uhm, Tatsuya. Wait a moment!" Taiga caught up to them and grabbed the other males arm. "I'm not here to fetch you. I was on my way to …", he averted his eyes and closed his mouth. He couldn't tell his "big brother", where he was going to. The muscles in his cheek corded, but he had made up his mind to meet the bluenette. He couldn't simply draw back now.

He sighed, "Can I have a word with Masako? Alone?" He nodded over to the woman with the long black hair, who looked curiously at him with her blackish eyes. "Ah! Sure, no problem. I will wait further ahead with Ako-chan." Tatsuya cracked an eyebrow at him, but didn't pry into him. He had already guessed that something was up, when the plea for his cousin's hand was delivered.

Masako looked pretty indifferent at the redhead standing before her. She had propped one of her hand to her hip, the other held loosely the long stick. "What is it, you want to tell me?" She refused to be intimidated by Taiga's size, since she already had too much experience with big, loud mouthed men.

"Uhm … you see …", on the other hand, Taiga felt intimidated by the older woman and couldn't quite grasp the phrases he wanted to tell her. "Hurry up! I'm tired and so is Ako-chan. We want to quickly reach the village."

"Ah, yes!" Out of surprise, he stood now at attention, not meeting those piercing black eyes. Instead he fixed his gaze somewhere over her head and spoke fast. "You see, I still have something to do, before our marriage. Currently, I don't know how long it will take, but I believe we can meet in a few days again." There it was out. It wasn't the truth and Taiga felt guilty about giving her false hope. But the situation had caught him off guard and therefore he couldn't think of something else without hurting her. She didn't deserve this, hence the white lie.

"Is that so? Well, if you need to do it, then go on. We will see you in a few days." That was all of her reaction and he stared disbelieving at her. Before she could go to Tatsuya, Taiga stepped closer and lean slightly down. "Could you please keep it a secret, that you two … three met me here? I would appreciate that.", he whispered beside her ear, hoping that she wouldn't ask why.

She shot him a quizzical look, but nodded in agreement. Young boys these days had their own reasons and at the moment she only wanted to sit down and eat something good, after their long journey.

The redhead looked after them and waved, as they continued to move to the village. He also noticed the questioning gaze in Tatsuya's eyes, but showed his back and got back on his own path.

What none of them had noticed thought, were the now withdrawing midnight-blue eyes, which had overlooked the whole get together.

Daiki had been in earshot, when Taiga bumped into the raven-haired male. He was following the redhead since a while, without him realizing it. The bluenette was surprised himself, at how fast he had caught up on time, after he had battled out his feelings and decided to still meet the redhead, to ask him directly what was going on. He didn't really know, why he made the choice to trail him, but now was glad that he did so.

Fury was burning in his guts and it took all his self-control, to not fly out of the bushes and break the redhead's nose. _'Doing something before the marriage'_  and  _'Believing that he would met the woman in only a few days'_ , set Daiki off track. Up until hearing those words, he had tried to persuade himself, that everything he had overheard from the Kagami chieftain and the men, was somehow a misunderstanding. But now hearing it from the redhead's own mouth and how he had leaned down and kissed the woman, was too much.

Taiga would learn a lesson for life. No one gave a man from the Aomine clan the run-around.

No one.

What Daiki earlier couldn't see from his observation spot, was that Taiga hadn't kissed the woman. But now that it had came to this, there was no telling how it would end.

 

* * *

 

The old woman gazed at her great grandson and smiled lightly. "Did something good happen to you, Seijuuro?" She dropped her golden eyes to the roots she was currently peeling, as always trying to maintain a normal conversation, even if she knew in advance what had taken place.

The dual-colored eyes looked at her and Seijuuro, also as always said, "Why don't you ask, what you really want to know?"

It was a normal kind of banter between them and made the old woman always smile.

"Do you like her?"

Some things were clear, others remained hidden from her knowing eyes. And she still liked, even after all the years, to go the long way when it came to matters of the heart.

"Yes, I do. But you knew that already.", Seijuuro said matter of factly and put the peeled potatoes into the hot water, which was already boiling over the fire. He stirred them a bit around and waited for the next question.

"So, when is the wedding?", his great grandmother shot him an amused look and cut the roots into small pieces.

"Didn't you skip some main parts just now?", he looked indifferently at the whirling potatoes and poured some salt over them.

"Well, no. I know most of it anyway, you know?", the roots also wandered into the pot.

"I know. And it's not so far away. Three to five weeks from now on.", the magenta-haired male began to skin the hare, he had caught earlier.

"That's fast!", the fake surprise in her voice could be clearly heard and Seijuuro's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Our first child will be named Sentarou.", he put the cleaned viscera into the soup and took his ax from his waist belt.

"Oh, you got a problem there son. Your wife will not like that name for her first born daughter." Spices wandered into the hot broth and added to the already delicious scent.

Seijuuro bit his lower lip, while he divided the hare. He was annoyed, that he'd been wrong and his yellow eye sparkled indignantly.

"Don't mind, don't mind. You will grasp it one day." She smiled at him and put a soup filled spoon to her mouth, to taste the food.

"Oh …" Seijuuro's heterochromatic eyes looked up at her sudden quiet exclamation. His great grandmother's eyes had gone white and stared into nothing, still holding the wooden spoon to her lips.

He stood up and lead her hand slightly away, as to not let the hot soup burn her.

It took her a while to come back, from where ever she had been. "Sometimes fate plays a sinister game.", her voice was hoarse, her face grim.

"We need to move fast. Can't let this escalate." She put the spoon down and seated herself comfortably on the with moss overgrown phylum, which laid before the bonfire. "But we still have time to eat.", she sighed cozily. "Put the remainings also into the broth. We don't have time to dry the flesh."

"Isn't it your policy, to not interfere with fate?", Seijuuro mused out with arms folded over his chest.

The old woman laughed and winked at him. "Well, you know? Fate isn't the only thing I see." As no further explanation followed, the young man completed his given task and soon they could fill their stomachs with a tasty meal.

Before they started to move out, the old woman stroked over the big head of a spotted owl. "Can't forget to send him his daily prediction." She grinned toothy and bound a small piece of wood, in which she had carved symbols, to the owl's leg and let her fly.

 

* * *

 

"Masahiro, chieftain! We still have no word or trace of your son. The trackers do their best, but someone has done a great deal of work to lead us astray." The man stiffened, when he heard the ominous growl of his chieftain, "Tetsuya."

"That can only mean one thing.", Masahiro stood up and walked to the entrance of his tent, ignoring the shudder of the messenger. "Pull all men together. Fully armed. We move out at dawn. I think the Kagami tribe and my son need a lesson."

"Understood." The man hurried away and Masahiro clenched his fist. He wouldn't tolerate any more resistance to his rules. May his wife say, what she wanted, but if he let this farce go on, he would lose his face as the chieftain of the Aomine tribe and he couldn't let that happen. If he couldn't even control his own children, how could the citizens of his clan believe that he could lead them well? The Kagami tribe was anyway a thorn in his flesh, he was eager to pull. This way he could kill two birds with one stone hit and bring his confused son back to his senses.

Tetsuya on the other hand, would get his rightful punishment. Masahiro had thought of it for a long time. But even if he loved his oldest son, he saw him not fit for the chieftain position. And now with his lately wrongdoings, he had forfeited his birthright.

That was another reason, why he needed for Daiki to snap out of his insanity, in order to obtain the chieftain position in the tribe. Once his scheme would have taken place, even his wife couldn't align anything against it.


	24. Chapter 24

Daiki stepped nonchalantly out of the bushes. He had observed the redhead for almost two hours, in which he tried to calm his upset mind. Now it was enough. He couldn't endure this any longer. Seeing how Taiga paced around, almost imprinting a circle into the ground, squatted down clutching at his hair and then leaned against the stone with a worried face, only to start all over again, drove him nuts. He had long waited for this moment and with everything that had happened in between, his limits had long since passed.

His predatorily midnight-eyes flitted over the redhead, drank in every detail of his well toned body. The red-brown paint on the sunkissed skin showed once again the symbols of the Kagami tribe, like the first time he had met him. He heard an audible gulp coming from Taiga's throat and was well aware, that he wasn't the only one stripping the other with his eyes.

His wrath restrained as good as he could, he shoved the redhead, without a word against the cold stone and slanted his mouth over the in astonishment open lips. His tongue roughly pressed into the wet cavern, ravaging every centimeter he could reach. Daiki felt strong fingers softly stroking through his mohawk and pressed his body against Taiga's, sweeping his knee between the redhead's legs. He heard his own heart thundering in his chest and if the gasps and the heat of the body, which was shamelessly pressed against his own, were any indication, he was not alone with it.

Taiga's eyes were half lidded and his breathing had laboured. The redhead was beside himself and Daiki welcomed it with deepening the hot kiss, when Taiga opened his mouth wider to grant him more access. It seemed that the onslaught at his body got the better of the redhead and Daiki was well aware that it was the same for him. Too long had he dreamed and waited for this moment, resisting was futile. But he needed to stop. The need to claim what was his, had overwhelmed him, leading to the bruising hot kiss they both shared. But now he needed to get space between them again and so he stepped back, giving the guy air to breath.

When he had broken the kiss, he let his breath ghost over Taiga's abused lips, "Yo!" His voice was hoarse, as he watched the redhead, who tried to find his composure again. "Waited long?", he ask, even though he knew how long the other had been already waiting.

Taiga shook his head, to first to deny that he had waited, for his own measurement fucking long, and for the second to clear his head. Eventually he found his voice again, "It's fine. Wasn't that long." He averted his eyes to the ground and breathed fluttery out. Embarrassment over his own reaction seeped suddenly into his mind and he felt his face heating up.

Daiki on the other hand, studied the redhead from head to toe and back. The longing for him was still there, he couldn't deny that after what just happened, but his anger and hurt were surfacing again, thinking about the woman Taiga had kissed.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? Tetsu told me something about a cave?" In the spur of a moment the bluenette was all business like and Taiga felt that something was off, but couldn't grasp what it exactly was. "Uhm, sure. Wait a moment." He rummage around in his bag and pulled out the ominous map, which showed the way deep into the cave.

"I don't know how accurate this thing is, but we are here-", he pointed on a spot on the map, "-and need to go there, to find another exit." His finger trailed over the thin layer of bark. He looked up at the bluenette, who stood beside him.

Daiki nodded, not meeting the redhead's eyes or asking questions. "Lets go then." He walked up to the entrance, which was overgrown with lianas, orchids and ivy tendrils and stepped into the semi-darkness of the cave.

Taiga scratched his head quizzically, but shrugged, rolled the map together and followed him through the small hole between the plants. He inflamed a torch and held it up. The flames danced over the broad back of the bluenette and also over the scar, which was left from the panthers claws, when he had saved him. "Does it still hurt?" Taiga softly put his fingertips against Daiki's shoulder blade and trailed them lightly over the bright lines. They stood in a heavy contrast to the blue-haired males dark skin, but it didn't harm his good looks one bit. Only made his appearance more dangerous and desirable for the redhead.

Daiki peered over his shoulder, as he suppressed a shiver and his eyes narrowed, observing his prey. "No.", was the only answer the redhead got, before the torch was sweeped from his fingers and the bluenette walked deeper into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean, he was suddenly gone? How could so many of you lose him? Don't play dumb with me!" The screaming fit Raion had at the moment sent shivers down every spine in the tribe, who heard him. "Chieftain, calm down! Like I said. We split up to encircle some guinea fowls and when we got a few of them-," Kagetora pointed at the dead chicken, "-he was already nowhere to be found." Riko's father stood indifferently before his chieftain and looked with slightly bored eyes at him. He was used to Raions outbreaks and as much as he didn't like lying to him, this time he was on the kids side. What the clan head did was wrong and Kagetora would rather help out a hothead in love than a hothead in wrath and anger.

"This is not over Kagetora! I left my son in your care, to watch over him, not to let him get away. You will pay for that, I swear!" Raion had grabbed the brown-haired man at the lapels of his leather vest and almost lifted him off of the ground. "Raion chieftain, calm down!" Kazunari's father got in between the two men and motioned with his eyes over to the onlookers around them. "You're only makeing it worse than it already is. Taiga certainly only got lost on his way back. We weren't here in a while and the surroundings look a bit different to last time. Just wait a few hours. He will be back."

The chieftain clicked his tongue and pushed Kagetora back, glaring at his best hunter. This time, he didn't care if he got in a dispute with him. "Your own son certainly was an accomplice in this! Ask him! He surely knows where Taiga is." Kazunari's father sighed. "Kazunari, come her!" Slowly and with a played quizzical look on his face, the raven-haired boy approached the three older men. Before he could even try to lighten the mood, his father grabbed him by his neck and leaned close to his ear. "Not one stupid word.", he hissed before he spoke louder, "Do you know where Taiga is?" Kazunari shook his head, "No, Sir."

"There Raion. You see he has nothing to do with it. And I would welcome it, if you stop accusing my son for things he hasn't done. If you will excuse us now, it's late and for starting a search way too dark already. Good evening." Kazunari was pulled after his father and shoot his friends an apologetic look. They nodded slightly and hung their heads.

Suddenly a huge shadow fell over them. They knew who it was without looking up to meet the furious burgundy eye of their chieftain. "If any of you hides the whereabouts of my son from me, then god grace you, I'll not do it! And now get out of my eyes!", Raion growled low in his throat and got a bit of satisfaction, as they all winced and scuffled away. He stomped over to his tent and cursed every deity there was. His whole tribe had conspired against him and without their help, it was almost impossible to find his son in the huge rainforest.

"Care to explain to me, what you did this time, Kazunari?" Hell, his father was mad. "Uhm, dad … could you stop glaring daggers at me and sit down? Makes me nervous."

"Could you stop, making everything into a joke?", sighing his father sat down. "Now, tell me."

After Shikaku heard everything from his son, he tried to suppress his anger. "Kazunari …", massaging the bridge of his nose, he had his eyes closed and a vein was ready to pop at his temple. "Have you really just said, that Taiga, our chieftains son, got into the firefly cave, intending to find another exit and that based on a god only knows how old map, with the chieftains son of the Aomine tribe?"

"Un.", Kazunari nodded and sheepishly glanced at his now trembling dad. "Are you guys nuts?" Shikaku really wanted to scream, so upset was he. But instead he held it low and sharp. It wouldn't be good if Raion would get wind of it. "Can you even imagine how dangerous that cave is? That old map … it's completely useless. An old woman gave it eons ago to your grandfather and we tried once to go in there. That was plenty enough." Shikaku closed his eyes and breathed slowly out. He couldn't even grasp an ounce of what he should do now.

"Dad? Taiga will be alright, right? Right?" All color drained from his son's face, as he looked up and slowly shook his head. "No, Kazunari. And even if we would now build a search group, we need to wait till it's bright again. Even then, I doubt that we would find them. That cave is a labyrinth. No one comes back from it once they enter too deep." The sadness in his eyes was enough to let his raven-haired son understand, that there was nothing they could do anymore.

"What have I done?" The whisper was faint, like the tears that rolled from the raven's silver eyes and fell in little droplets to the ground, mingling with the dirt. "What have I done?" His body rocked back and forth, his eyes never blinked as he blurrily stared into emptiness. "What have I done?" Strong arms enclosed his trembling frame and held him tight to the warm body of his father. "Shhh."

Shikaku said nothing more, only held his weeping son for hours, until his tears eventually petered out and he fell in into a restless sleep. He needed to tell his chieftain. There was no way around it anymore. But for now, he would give Kazunari the freedom to sleep. He couldn't even imagine, how his chieftain would react to the news. But the next morning would come, only that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

"Uhm … wouldn't it be better, if I walk in front?"

"Huh, no!"

"But I have the map." Taiga held the map up and waved with it behind the bluenette's back.

"Not anymore!" With that, the map was swept from the redhead's hands and he was greeted with an evil glare.

He sighed, when the tanned male showed him instantly his back again. "What's up with you? You're acting weird."

"I'm normal. You're the one who acts weird."

"Haa? How so? You were the one who … k-kissed me all of a sudden, without a greeting first and then got all business like on me." Taiga was fuming. Something was definitely off with the taller man.

Suddenly he found himself pressed, with a hand to his throat, against the next wall. The torch was close to his face and he furiously raised his head to glower at the dark skinned male. "What do you think, you are doing, asshole? Let me go!" He grabbed Daiki's wrist and tried to pry his hand away, but the grip around his neck only got tighter. "I know you liked it! No matter how much you fight first, you like to submit to me. See just like this!" Daiki pressed his knee between the redhead's legs and rubbed hard over the covered groin, earning a stifled moan. "That's it Taiga. Let me hear you!" He let go of the Kagami guys neck and instead grabbed a handful of the redhead's butt, to press him closer to his own body, before he once more slanted his mouth over those kissable lips. He was so mad, so furious, but at the same time still drawn and overwhelmed by the others presence.

For Taiga it was the same. At one instant he wanted to punch the bluenette for his rude behaviour, at the other he welcomed the scorching touch to his body. Their grinding got heavier. Low gasp and moans echoed from the dark walls of the tunnels, heating up the situation even more.

A surprised grunt from the tanned male, snapped Taiga out of it. Looking at the strong body in front of him, he noticed, even through his clouded eyes, the little droplets which pearled from the dark skin. "What?!"

"Beats me." Daiki was looking at the ceiling, where small trickles formed until another drop fell on his shoulder. Shivering, he cursed, "Fuck it's cold."

"Must be raining outside. We should go further in, where the ceiling isn't that thin."

"Yeah." The bluenette fished the map from between his skin and belt, where he had put it earlier, and unfolded it. "So, which way? We're already at an offshoot." He held the torch higher to let the redhead see further ahead of them.

"Hm … see this one here. I think we should go to the right." Taiga pointed at the line and gasp, again angered, when he heard the bluenette's answer. "So, left it is." Packing the map away, Daiki smirked and simply strolled away into the left tunnel.

"This asshole." Taiga cursed, but followed. At this point they really could still use both paths and he knew the cave up until the third offshoot. They never had gone further, when he was exploring with the others, fearing to not find the way back. Remembering the old times, he scratched a white circle on the wall to the tunnel, before he caught up with the bluenette.


	25. Chapter 25

Heavy rainclouds chased over the dark sky. They piled up, collapse, bunched up against a high mountain peak and sloshed back to the valley. Still, it wasn't raining heavily, but what brewed together over the jungle would drive humans and animals into their homes and keep them trapped for quite a while.

Secluded from all that, Taiga and Daiki walked deeper and deeper into the convoluted cave. They were long past the third offshot and now needed to depend on the accuracy of the map. Once in a while water dripped down from the roof and made the ground quite slippery. Both walked as careful as possible in the dim light that spread from the torch.

"If this is correct, we will soon be in a small grotto. We should take a rest there." The bluenette grunted in approval, highly aware that Taiga was walking really close to him, to get more light for identifying the lines on the map. The redhead sighed and put the thin layer of bark away. Grunts and nodding was all he got from his blue-haired companion in the last hours and everytime he tried to figure out why it was like this, he got shoved against a wall and the question was kissed right out of him. Resigned, he had given up on asking. The bluenette was completely uncommunicative, very different from what he had in remembrance. But the intensity of the kisses was still the same and so he laid low for now, not wanting to get another bump on his back or head from being shoved around. Even if he felt upset and wanted to fight back. The slippery ground, narrow transitions and useless arguments could be their death down here. So for once, he used his head before breaking a stupid fight and simply shut up. He had time enough to interrogate the pighead later.

Rounding the next corner, a small grotto sprawled out before them. To the left side it had a tiny basin of water. Everything else was blank greyish-black stone. Nothing comfortable, but they had enough space to rest and Daiki confirmed that the water was drinkable. They refilled their bladderworts and sat down around the torch, which Taiga had laid upon a few small rocks to secure it from getting wet.

The redhead opened his food package and broke one of the small breads in half. "You want some? I made it myself." The midnight eyes, which had watched each of his moves, ignored the offered bread and stared unblinking at his face. "What is it? You're acting really weird. Cut it out!" Taiga had enough of Daiki's stupidity. But before he could rage on, a low growl from the blue-haired male stopped him. "Stop pretending, that you don't know why I act like that. Is it fun to play innocent? What do you get out of it, in leading me in here? Will you abandon me, once I lose my sense of direction? Did you really think I wouldn't notice, that the plan differed from the original one? Since when did you and your rotten clan plan this? What's up Taiga, no come back? Did I burst your bubble of lies?" With every question, the bluenette had inched closer and was now hovering over the redhead, who half laid on the floor with his shoulder blades and head pressed against the stone wall. Daiki was so intimidating, that Taiga automatically had crawled backwards away from him. Now he found himself in an even more vulnerable state, with his body caged between tanned arms and legs.

The ice cold wrath, which sprayed from the midnight-blue eyes of the Aomine clan's man, hit Taiga completely off guard and he could only stammer out the first question what came to his shocked mind. "W-what're y-you talking about?"

"Yeah, what I'm talking about? He trained you pretty well. All your innocent acting, stumbling accidentally into our territory and making me fall for you. How long did it take until you had it down in your flesh and bones? Is it fun to destroy families? Is that, what you learned from your bastard father? How to pry families apart and let it look like they're at fault themselves? Nee~ is it fun, Taiga?" Daiki had leaned down and hissed the last sentence into the dumbfounded redheads ear, before he bite hard down on the auricle, drawing blood.

Taiga screeched and jerked away from the bluenette's mouth. He clapped a hand over his bleeding ear and stared wide eyed at the handsome face, which was now twisted in a grimace of fury, anger and murderous intent. He didn't know what to do. Everything hit him completely unprepared. A shiver of fear ran over his back and even if he had such a strong body, at the moment he was paralyzed and could only do so much as suppress a whimper, which formed in his throat. His eyes squeezed shut, as the tanned man leaned down again. A wet tongue was pressed between his fingers, which still were over his left ear and the tip licked away the blood, which trickled out between his digits. The gesture was almost gentle and goosebumps formed all over his body.

"Did you know that pain and pleasure can go hand in hand? I can give you both. And since I already know that you like pleasure. Now I'm curious how you will like pain." The low growling voice left his ear and suddenly his body was pulled up and shoved hard forward, to the edge of the little water basin. He wanted to fight back, scream at the bluenette and get him back to his senses. But before he could even fathom out what to do first, a hard kick to his popliteal fossa, brought him down to his knees in front of the water. He groaned out in pain and stopped his fall with his hands, to not double over.

His breath stuttered, as he watched the tall man over his shoulder. "Daiki, what-?!"

"Stop pretending!", the bluenette roared and grabbed the redhead's neck with his strong hand, pressing his face down to the black water surface. "You will learn, what it means to anger me. Don't think I will have mercy with you."

Taiga fought. He propped himself against the strong pressure on his neck, grabbed one of Daiki's ankles and tried to unbalance his standing. His knees hurt, but he ignored it and tried to let himself fall to the side, to get away from the fearsome beast beside him. But nothing worked. His arm, which held the ankle, was swept away beneath him and the hand, what had held his neck in a dead grip, pulled his other arm painfully to his back. The bluenette was fast, too fast for the kneeling redhead. Now standing behind him, securing both of his arms with a leather band behind his back, Daiki snarled into his ear once more. "Prepare yourself Taiga. You won't get away from me!"

 

* * *

 

Shintarou squinted his eyes and rolled the small piece of wood once again between his long fingers, inspecting the carvings. "This makes no sin.", he mumbled again. "For the past 3 days, I had bad luck. But I always had my lucky item with me. Furthermore, those carvings … why is it the same since three days?" Something like this never happened before and he already felt upset, that the past days were full of misfortune for him.

On the first day, he had walked right into a nettle field and his skin was still itching from it. On the second day he stepped into a swamp and needed to be pulled out by Atsushi. It still popped a vein at his temple only thinking about how he had hung in the taller man's grasp, dangling in the air. But he had that goddamn hawk all the time by his side, so what exactly was wrong? Well, the carvings said hawk, eye and body. So he assumed, that he should hold a hawk without a cap close to his body. They had a few of those rare species, but still, without a cap it was very dangerous and his underarm didn't look all that good with all those bandages wrapped around it. The hawk had found his arm very delicious on the third day and hacked a few times into it, until his friends could get the animal away from him. He sighed and looked at the bird, which currently sat in his cage and plucked small meat chunks from a mouse.

"Shintarou-kun, what are you sighing for?" The greenette jolted upon hearing that light indifferent voice and hissed the guys name, after his jumping heart had calmed down. "Tetsuya." He clutched his large hand around the little wooden stick and peered up at the small man. "It's not your business."

"It is my business, if you could get further injured.", the light-blue-haired male deadpanned and squatted down beside the greenette. "Let me see that." He pointed to the closed hand and held out his own. Rolling his eyes, Shintarou obeyed and put his daily prediction stick into the small palm. "Hawk, eye, human. A quiz?" The greenette's head shoot up. "What did you just say?"

"Um ... hawk, eye, human. Why?" Winter-blue eyes observed him quizzically. "That's it … or has to be. Now I know why my lucky item doesn't work."

"I don't know what you are getting at." Tetsuya handed the wooden stick back to the tall man. "I interpreted it as body. But if it's human, it has a different meaning, nanodayo."

"Which is?" Sometimes the oldest chieftain son found it really hard to follow, what the son of their healer was trying to say.

"We need to hurry. Is there a way to move faster than your father?" The greenette stood up and grabbed the cage with his useless ex-lucky-item. "I don't think so. Maybe if we walk around them at night. I will ask Satsuki, if she certainly knows the way to the Kagami camp. If so, we can stop following my father and his men." Tetsuya walked off to find his sister, but Shintarou was already with is mind elsewhere. "Why him?"

 

* * *

 

"I see, that's what happened. Now I also understand, why he didn't accompanied us back." Tatsuya was sitting among Taiga's friends and stared into the small fire in front of them. "How is Masako doing? Isn't she upset?" Teppei plugged the cooked bread from the stick and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Rinnosuke's bread is still the best."

"Ah, no. Masako is fine with it. She said, that men have to do what they need to do, or something like that. Furthermore, she doesn't know yet, that Taiga won't be back and that their marriage is off."

"I guess Raion will tell her. After Kazunari's dad talked to him, he piped quiet down and my dad said, that he currently reflects on his actions." Riko rubbed the back of the raven-haired male beside her, who wasn't himself anymore since he had learned, what he had done with passing on of the old map. "Kazunari, it will be fine. You will see."

"Yeah, right. That idiot is too stupid to get lost in that cave." Junpei tried to encourage the broken young man, but by the angry look Riko shoot him, he guessed that it wasn't the right time to pull jokes like that.

The following silence was broken by an excited voice, "Look, look what I found! Isn't she cute?" Ryouta burst into their circle. His hair looked completely chaotic, standing in all possible and impossible directions. Scratch marks showed on one of his cheeks, but he had a goofy smile on his face, as he held out a spotted owl, whose feathers looked quite ruffled and the surrounding friends could have sworn, that the animal rolled her eyes at the blonde. She pecked at the bubbly males hand, who let her go with a wail and fluttered over to land before Kazunari's feet. Hopping forward and holding out on of her clawed feet, she laid her head to the side and watched the raven with knowing eyes.

"Hey beautiful, what do you have there?" Kazunari leaned forward. His forefinger rubbed gently over her feather soft head and fondled under the sharp beak without fear. She called out a deep tu-whit tu-whoo and waited for the silver eyed male to pull the delivery from her ankle. Once Kazunari had unbind the small bark roll, the owl rubbed her head against his seine, hopped three times, spread her swing and flew away.

"What was that?" Junpei asked flabbergasted, while the others already peered over Kazunari's shoulder to look what was engraved on the small bark roll.

 

* * *

 

Wrinkled hands smoothed out the plumage of the spotted owl. "Oh dear, don't be upset. He has a tough test before him, of which he still doesn't know. And his overgrown-puppy-behaviour ... well, he will need it to get what he wants. Forgive him." She patted the owls head and sent her away to rest.

 

* * *

 

"Chieftain, if we hold this tempo, we will arrive in two days. But when I look at the sky, I get a bad feeling. Don't you want to reconsider? An attack in the rain can go very badly for us." The oldest and best scout of the Aomine clan tried, not for the first time, to get Masahiro to rethink again.

"No! No matter what you say, we'll not turn back. I'm going to take this clan once and for all from this world." The grim expression on the Aomine chieftains face and the smoldering wrath in his eyes, let the old man grit his teeth. This whole thing was stupid. Attacking a whole clan in their own camp and this in the middle of the rainy season, where no one knew for sure, when and how much water would fall from the sky, was just insane. But he also knew, how stubborn his chieftain was. So, he saved his breath and got up to prepare for the night. They would only rest for a few hours and his old bones needed all the rest they could get.

 

* * *

 

"Quiet now." Tetsuya's voice was only a silent whisper between the bushes, as the small group consisting of him, Shintarou, Atsushi and Satsuki, crawled over the damp ground alongside the night camp of his father.

They had decided to try and move in the night. It was risky, but the only way to be faster than his dad. They needed to warn the Kagami clan and hopefully dispel all the misunderstandings their tribes had over the past years.

Once they left the camp behind, their moving was set to a hard and strenuous pace. But no one complaint, since they all knew, what would happen if they were too late.


	26. Chapter 26

Low grunts filled the little grotto. Taiga was still on his knees, torso pressed to the ground, while Daiki was kneeling behind him. With both his arms secured behind his back, the redhead had trouble to breath and not lose his balance. The tanned hands, who were once loving, had unbound his loincloth and pressed it between his lips, silencing his words, when he had tried to talk sense back into the bluenette.

He shivered, as he felt strong digits caressing his skin on his lower back. He had a minor idea what he was up for and it was not to his liking. When the sting of the first hit to his bottom raged through his body, he knew that the bluenette meant everything deadly serious.

Sharply sucking in his breath through his nose, he tried to get away by curling his hips away, but it instantly was denied, when a hand grabbed his testicles and squeezed hard. "Try that again and I will strangle this."

It was a deep growl, but it held so much plain truth that Taiga obeyed. He pushed his ass out once more and tried not to shy away, when the abused spot on his ass was fondled. "Good, my little kitty. You learn fast."

Taiga squeezed his eyes shut. They stung with tears, upon hearing the endearing nickname, which the bluenette had giving him in their previous journey. _'Why is he do this to me, but still calling me like that?'_  He didn't know. All his attention was on the fingers roving over his buttocks, digging into his cleft and eventually, after a tormenting long time, those wicked digits pried his ass cheeks apart. "Hmpf!" His muffled protest was swallowed by the clothes between his teeth and also his sudden moan, when he felt something wet swept over his entrance.

His back muscles twitched violently and he pressed his buttocks together, lowering his position. A slap echoed from the walls and another red spot formed on his skin. "What did I tell you? Don't even try to get away from me!"

He was pulled back into position. His right shoulder hurt and he had no feelings in his cold fingers anymore. But he soon forgot about that, as Daiki dove in again.

Taiga felt the rough tongue softly lick through his cleft and a shudder ran down his spin. Despite his current situation, he noticed that he grew hard. The foreign feeling let him moan into his gag, partly in embarrassment, partly because it felt too fucking good and he hated the bluenette for that at the moment. Because it shouldn't be like that. Shouldn't be forced. Shouldn't happen, when the bluenette was angry and Taiga, himself, didn't even knew why.

When callused fingers trailed over his balls up his shaft and a digit rubbed on his swollen grown, he bucked back against the hot mouth over his entrance. "Yeah. Like that?" Daiki repeated the action and then bit hard down on the redhead's right butt cheek.

The pain was sharp and Taiga winced, but he didn't pull back, fearing the consequences. The constant change between pain and comfort was meddling with his head. He hated to be dominated like that, even more so because for him it made no sense why the bluenette had snapped in that manner at him. And then there were those new feelings, he never experienced before. It was completely foreign for him to be licked at his most hidden body part. It was embarrassing but at the same time thrilling and arousing like nothing else. The roughness of Daiki's tongue and how soft and hot it felt against his skin, those almost loving hands, which at one moment hurt him and then ease the pain away. Taiga was torn between resentment, fear and his hammering heart, what still held feelings for the blue-haired male, even in this situation. Daiki had said he wanted to hurt him, but by doing the exact opposite after the harm, it felt like he wasn't so sure himself what he actually wanted to do. And it was enough. He wouldn't let himself be the victim anymore.

Daiki massaged Taiga's testicles, while coating his fingers with saliva. His grip around the sensitive private part of the redhead grew firmer, as he pressed the slippery tip of his middle finger through the still tight ring of muscles. Taiga bucked forward. Nothing could have prepared him for the scorching pain that roared through his entire system. He whimpered against his gag, tears forming in the corner of his wide open eyes, as he vehemently tried to get away. Forgotten was the threat from before. He only wanted to escape the pain.

Daiki hesitated. Sure he wanted to hurt the bastard, who played with his heart. But seeing the redhead so desperate to get away, even though there would be consequences, let him think again, even if it was just for a moment. He still wanted to take what was his and wouldn't back down on that, but even so he pulled his finger back, parted the round, sexy ass cheeks of the redhead and soothed the pain with his tongue.

Taiga's was breathing heavily through his nose and his watery eyes had a sharp gleam in them, as he glared at the bluenette over his left shoulder.

' _I will get you back for that, you bastard.'_ Taiga slightly shifted the position of his legs and he was in luck, because the bluenette was too occupied with his arse at the moment to notice, what the redhead attempted to do. The Kagami's guy knew for sure, that he was bright red, when Daiki tried to put the tip of his tongue into his trembling hole.  _'Fuck!'_

If there would have been no gag in his mouth, Taiga would have made the most embarrassing sound ever heard. Too bad for Daiki, that he only witnessed it as a muffled protest.

Working slowly to loosen the binding of his arms, the redhead held still. Even when the bluenette started a new attempt to put his finger inside him.

"That old woman can never satisfy you, Taiga." Daiki mumbled under his breath and pressed his digit forward, but he never came to fully enjoy the tightness of the redhead.

The leather lace became loose enough for Taiga to finally get his hands free. He kicked out backwards, his foot connecting hard with the bluenettes abdominals. A startled grunt and a rather loud thud was heard, when the Aomine's guy hit the ground. Taiga was furious. Before he was too caught off guard, but now he saw red. How could this stupid man go and try to hurt him in the most horrible way possible and over such a dumb reason to boot. Yes, it had dawned on the redhead with the bluenette's last sentence, wherefore he behaved like that. When Taiga had heard those words, everything suddenly snapped into place.

Coming to his feet in a flash, he wrenched the gag out of his mouth and spun around. Without thinking, he tackled the blue-haired male, who was still lying on the ground, holding his bruised stomach. His hands enclosed the tanned males shoulders like a vice, sinking his nails deep into the flesh. Taiga pressed him down, while straddling his waist. "ARE YOU INSANE?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring that saliva droplets sprayed over Daiki's face or that he was completely naked. Beside himself with fury, he shook the bluenette hard, almost crashing his head on the ground. "DO YOU FUCKING THINK I WOULD COME HERE, WAIT FOR HOURS, LET YOU DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT, WHEN I ACTUALLY SHOULD MARRY SOME WOMAN WHO IS ALMOST A FUCKING DECADE OLDER THAN ME, ONLY TO TRICK YOU? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT?" The redhead breathed heavily after his screaming fit and stared brimming with anger at the guy beneath him. That he stilled hadn't punched him, was a wonder of its own.

Rather unimpressed, Daiki averted his eyes and even had the guts to mumble, "You kissed her."

"I did NOT! And even IF that would have been the case, it's not a reason to try and rape me, you shithead! I declined the shitty marriage the second it was mentioned. Get a fucking grip of your jealousy!"

"I wasn't … wait! What?"

"SHADDAP!" Taiga roared, but both flinched shocked, as at the same time a ear deafening thunderclap stuck down from the almost black clouds outside the cave. They both felt the ground shake, as a loud, long rumble followed. Wiping their heads towards the sound coming from the direction where the entrance to the cave was, they saw some small loose stones wallow out of the tunnel.

"What the hell?" Both said in unison; Taiga sitting on his heels and Daiki propping himself up on his elbows. They exchanged puzzled looks, momentarily forgetting their argument.

They slowly stood up and walked side by side over to the destroyed remains of the tunnel. "Shit." Daiki was first to find his voice again. "There is no going back anymore." He started to go a bit more inside the rubble, but didn't come far. "Oi, Taiga. How accurate is this map of yours?"

"I'm not sure about that. Hey come back, that looks unsteady." Taiga pointed at the still intact roof, what could crumble any moment. Once they got back to the middle of the little grotto, the redhead leaned down to his bag in search for the map. "Uhm … Taiga …"

"What?" He looked over his shoulder, map already in hand. The light from the torch didn't spread far, but the redhead still noticed the faint blush on the tanned face. He stood up with a quizzical look on his face and held the map to the bluenette. "What is it now?"

Normally Daiki would have welcomed the sight in front of him, but after what he had done he felt off about watching the still naked male, who apparently seemed to have forgotten about it. Averting his eyes, he clamped a hand over his mouth. "Could you ... wear something?"

"Huh?" Taiga looked with big eyes down his body and sputtered some cursing words, before he put one hand over his crotch, smacked the map against the bluenette's chest and spun on his heels. His eyes darted over the ground in search for his loincloth. When he spotted it, he groaned and shoot Daiki an angry look. "You and water are my worst nightmare, really! How did it even land there? Urg." He slowly put his big toe into the water and shivered upon the ice cold feeling. "Fuck this!" With a fast step forward, his hips sank in, goosebumps formed on his skin and his nippels hardened. He cursed some more and move faster to eventually grab his drenched clothes.

Daiki meanwhile studied the map, but he couldn't help himself, even if he felt off, he found himself glancing at the shivering male. Was it true? Did he misunderstand the whole thing? How much could he trust the redhead? His heart ached and he gritted his teeth.  _'Damn, I fucked up big time.'_ He shook his head.  _'I'm not better than my old man. Drawing my own conclusions and doing shit like that, without asking first.'_ He was known for losing control, but not like this. Never like this. Lacerating himself, he clutched tight at the thin layer of bark in his hands. "Oi, we still need that. Don't destroy it!" The redhead pried the map from his hands. He was still naked and walked by to get his belongings.

"You walk in front of me, where I can see you. Don't think I have forgotten or even forgiven what you did. And don't look, I can't wear this wet thing. Now get your ass over here, we should try to find an exit."

"Taiga, I …", Daiki didn't know where to begin, but he was anyway cut off. "Leave it!", the redhead warned and shoved the bluenette into the direction of the remaining tunnel. He didn't have the nerve to talk about it now and really tried to behaved as indifferent as he could in this fucked up situation. There was no helping it, since they now needed to find a way out of here as soon as possible. He had no other choice. Even if the bluenette had blown a great deal of hurt and pain onto him, they needed to work together to get out of this death-trap.

 

* * *

 

The earlier thunderstruck had opened the gates to an ungodly flood from the heavens. Water poured down like never before. Made rivers overflow their shores in minutes, drove animals as well as humans into hiding and those who couldn't reach a secured space fast enough, where drenchen within seconds to their bones. Only the bladdering of the heavy rain drops was heard. Every other sound was drowned out and for the Aomine chieftain, it was the perfect opportunity to move silently towards the Kagami clan's camp.

His men protested and cursed him, but in the end gave up and followed the man, who was their chieftain for almost two decades by now. They would reach the higher grounded camp within the next two days and staying at this lower level was even more dangerous than shimming on branches up the hill. So they moved, with gritted teeth and drenched like rats, through the damp underwood and puddles, steadily after their chieftain's broad back, who lead his men with an iron will. He wouldn't budge or back down by some little rain. Nothing could stop him. Not now, when he finally was that close to get his revenge.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, a small group of three young men and a woman cowered in the shadows of some smaller trees. Drenched to their bones and shivering due to the sudden cool down by the rain, they watched with wake eyes the six smaller tents, which stood a bit further away from the rest of the camp. They had witnessed as the tall brunette male, they had met once before, got into one of them. That was already thirty minutes ago and Shintarou slowly but surely grew impatient. "How long are we going to stay here? It's unbearably wet and already freezing cold. What are we waiting for, Tetsuya?" His voice almost snarled, as he combed his wet green hair back and mopped water from his handsome face.

"Ne~ Tetsuchin, I'm hungry." Atsushi's stomach took that sentence as incitement and rumbled loudly. Satsuki patted the giant on his arm and looked at her brother. "I also could use a warm fire, Tetsuya. I can't feel my toes anymore." She shivered violently and rubbed her bare upper arms. The light-blue-haired male only nodded in agreement. His teeth rattled together and his whole lean body was one huge goosebump. It wasn't save, surely not, to simply walk into the supposedly enemies den, but he would risk it. For his brother and his whole tribe. If they could somehow avert a battle, here was their only chance.

They slowly rounded the camp, so that they would come up right behind the six tents. Still watchful for a sudden attack, Tetsuya raised his hand, indicating the others to hide and wait. Then he stepped out of the bushes and scurry fast over to the tent, in which the brunette previously had disappeared. He breathed in deeply and raised his voice, "Excuse me, can I come in?"

The entrance was clapped back and almost hit the small man in his face. "Huh?" Brown, surprised eyes were looking down at him and after he got recognized, a sudden warm smile flashed over the taller males face. "Where did you come from? But sure, in with you. Are you alone?" Teppei peered around and spotted the other three cowering figures between the bushes. Waving to them, he grinned and pushed the light-blue-haired male inside. "Sit down wherever you like. You look frozen. Wait a moment, I will make tea." When the others came tumbling in, Teppei grabbed the bladder from outside, poured the water into small bowls and put them on a stone plate over the small fire in the middle of his tent. "Just a moment, I need to ask Riko for the herbs."

He was about to step outside, when the entrance once again was forced open and three black-haired men, one blonde and a young woman came splashing in. "God what an unholy weather, brrr." Junpei shook the water from his hair and glared at the roof, as if he cursed the heavens in every swear word he knew. "Junpeicchi, move move. You stand in the way, Tatsuya will drown." The blonde pushed Junpei out of the way, before he could protest about his stupid nickname, and Tatsuya shoved Kazunari inside Teppei's tent. Riko was already leaning down to put herbs into the hot water and smiled welcoming to their guests from the Aomine tribe.

If the young Aomine clan citizens were surprised of the hearty welcome, they were even more flabbergasted at the friendly quarreling between the friends, which included themselves, as they all tried to fit into the tight space.

After a lot of shoving, cursing and laughter, they were sat as follows: Junpei - Riko - Teppei - Ryouta - Tetsuya - Satsuki - Tatsuya - Atsushi - Shintarou - Kazunari. Blankets were passed around and out of nowhere appeared some snacks, of which the most immediately disappeared into Atsushi's mouth.

"So, ahem …" Teppei cleared his throat to get the attention back. "I think it would be best if we first introduce us." After everyone had said their name, Riko handed out the tea and once everyone had settled down comfortably with a hot bowl in their hands, Tetsuya rose his voice. "It seems that we were not carefully enough with hiding." He shoot the purplenette a glare, remembering how Atsushi had simply put a huge taro plant leave over his head to shield him from the rain instead of hiding himself. The giant ignored his small friend and happily munched away at the tasty berry bread. "That aside, why are you all here? Did something happen to Taiga and your brother?" Kazunari perked up at Teppei's question, but soon his hope for good news shattered, as Tetsuya shook his head and answered, "We don't know and we are here in a completely other but urgent matter."

Shintarou peered at Kazunari out of the corner of his eye and wondered what was up with the raven-haired male. He had come to know him otherwise, even if that was some time ago and at their last meeting nothing seemed to have changed. But now, something was off. He couldn't grasp what. It simply felt wrong seeing the silver-eyed male like that. He would call it lifeless and it certainly didn't sit right with him. But it had to wait for later. Their situation was too serious and he wanted to follow the conversation, adding information if needed.

After Tetsuya told them about his father's plans and that he was already on the way with his men, one could have heard a pin drop on the ground.

"But that's insane!", Junpei exploded. "They only have fallen in love! Why would someone start a tribe war over this?" He breathed heavily after his outburst and looked to the ground with wide eyes. "Junpei calm down." Teppei laid his arm over Riko's back and put his big hand soothing on his friends shoulder. "I guess the thing between those two, isn't the only reason the Aomine chieftain moved to war against us. Am I right?", the brunette asked and looked at Tetsuya, who nodded. "That is correct. He still holds a crutch about his adopted sister, who married Raion, your chieftain."

Everyone of the Kagami clan sucked sharply in their breath. "So, she really was his sister. I heard rumors, but it was never 100 percent clear, how our tribes are connected." Riko clutched at her head. "Moa~ those stupid adults."

"What are we going to do now? Raion needs to know about this." Ryouta's voice dropped several octaves. He was completely serious now, as he looked into the round. It didn't happen often, but when, it was pretty intimidating, because no one could imagine him hurting even a fly.

"Those two might never come back." The sudden silent interjection of Kazunari, let the Aomine tribe citizen perk up. "What do you mean?" Shintarou looked with glinting eyes down at the raven-haired male by his side.

Kazunari curled into a ball of grief. His voice was almost not noticeable. "I did something stupid. Sent them to their deaths." The last words were only a whisper, but it cracked like a whiplash through everyone's system. "Idiot! Don't say that! We don't know that for sure. Get your shit together, Kazunari. Taiga isn't one to die so easily." Junpei roared, a vein popping at his temple.

"Could someone please explain to me, what this means?" Tetsuya's voice was unwavered, like always, but a certain sternness had seeped into it. The ominous glow in his winter eyes was indication enough, to let his tribe's people flinch.

Kazunari looked up with his dead silver-eyes and slowly began to explain. When he ended, fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks and he hid his face between, to his chest pulled, legs.

Shintarou's hand twitched up. "Shintorin!", Satsuki screamed in fear he would hit the raven, but then made big round eyes, as the greenette patted the shivering man's head, who looked up with watery eyes. "It will be fine. Daiki is an idiot, but he has cat like instincts, nanodayo. Even if they get lost, he will find a way out." He withdrew his hand and cleared his throat, when he noticed everyone's eyes on him.

"Aww~ Shin-chin praised Dai-chin. That's not often." Atsushi drawls out while putting another snack into his mouth, making the green-haired male blush in awareness and avert his eyes. "I did not!"

"Don't be tsundere now, Shintorin. We know you care for Dai-chan." Satsuki grinned wide at him. "Who would care for that idiot!" Shintarou said pretty agitated and glowered at the pink-haired girl.

"That aside. What's with your weird sentence ending?" Ryouta looked quizzically at the greenette, until a hand-edge chop from Riko let him wail out, "What was that for Rikocchi~?" He held his head and looked teary eyed at the light-brown-haired girl. "As if you have a right to ask that!", Junpei scoffed with twitching eyebrows.

"Could we go back to the topic?" Tatsuya brushed his black hair out of his face and looked at the others. "What are we going to do now? As I suspected, the marriage with my cousin is off. But anyway, we have now bigger problems. Who is going to inform the chieftain about the approaching enemy?"

Sighing, Teppei stood up. "I will go. I think you are safe here for the night.", he said to the Aomine tribe's guys and left his tent.

"He is pretty reliable if it comes down.", Tatsuya said, as he watched the brunette go. "Not only when it comes down. Teppei is the oldest. He might seem to never take anything serious, but you can always depend on him." Riko smiled and also came to her feet. "Satsuki come with me. I will lend you dry clothes and you can sleep in my tent." She walked to the entrance and looked over her shoulder at the boys. "You all should try and get some sleep. Who knows how hectic it will be tomorrow."

After the girls left for the night, Shintarou stood up and pulled Kazunari to his legs. "I sleep with him.", he informed the others and dragged the astonished man out of the tent.

Ryouta chuckled in delight, "That sounded so kinkyssu~."

"I heard that!", came irritably from outside and the blonde needed to bit back his laughter. After he got a grip on his giggling, he looked with gleaming honey-brown eyes at the smallest man in the group. "Saa~ then I will take Tetsucchi." He grinned and waved his hand, already standing at the exit. "Good nightssu~."

"Ryouta-kun could you stop giving me nicknames? We don't know each other -"

"Yet.", the blonde interjected and smirked.

"- that good and I don't like it." Tetsuya ended his sentence unfazed and followed the golden-haired male.

Junpei facepalmed at the stupidness of the blonde and shook his head. "This moron will get his mouth ripped in pieces one day." He looked up at the two remaining guys. "You can use Taiga's tent, Tatsuya. I will wait for Teppei to come back." Tatsuya nodded and guided Atsushi to Taiga's habitation, after he wished Junpei a good night.


	27. Chapter 27

Raion looked serious at Teppei. "So, not only is my son with one of the Aomine chieftain's sons missing, but to second that, their chieftain himself is marching against us?" He sighed. "Thank you, Teppei. Now go rest, I will hold an emergency meeting with my men and inform you guys in the morning. The Aomine group can stay here tonight. No use throwing someone out, when it's pouring down like this." Teppei bowed relieved that he got away without a scolding, but stopped his attempt to leave the tent, when he saw the grieve in the chieftain's remaining eye. "He will be back. Taiga is strong." After he got a curt nod and an almost smile from Raion, he walked back to his own home.

Junpei had meanwhile fallen asleep. He smiled at his sleeping friend and put a blanket over him. "He must have been pretty exhausted after all the commotion." Curling up in his own bed, he shifted a while around until sleep eventually found him in the early morning hours. Beside what someone might think of Teppei's happy-go-lucky attitude, he cared deeply for his friends. And with one gone and the others in danger, he already decided to protect them no matter what.

 

* * *

 

"Does this fucking cave has no end? Dammit!" Taiga held the map in front of him, turned it and gritted his teeth. "I don't even know, if we still walk into the right direction."

Daiki had plopped down against the wall of the narrow tunnel and pulled his fingers through his hair. "Stop turning the map or we really will get lost." His voice was as tired as he felt.

"Save your stupid remarks for another time. This is seriously the most fucked up situation I ever was in. It even tops, me meeting you.", the redhead snarled and turned the map again, not once looking at the taller man.

It was because of that, that he missed the hurt expression on Daiki's face. He was so sorry about his behaviour and even more sorry that he indeed was his father son. Taiga had explained in detail, what had happened to him after he got back to his tribe from his unexpected journey and the bluenette had finally understood. Not only his heart was lost in this sudden whirlwind of feelings, no he had also misunderstood everything and acted on his own accord without consulting the redhead before, hurting him deeply with it.

Taiga felt the same about him or had felt. He wasn't sure where he now stood in the redhead's heart. Taiga behaved almost normally around him, but sentences like just now did fall more often and every time his hope, that he still had a chance with the redhead, died a bit more. It was a horrible feeling and he wanted to flee from it. Flee from the redhead, this cave and his own hurting heartstrings.

"I think there is another, bigger grotto further ahead. I guess we should rest there. It has to be pretty late by now." Taiga folded the map and looked prompting at Daiki.

"Yes yes, I'm walking in front.", he drawled with a sigh, stood up and grabbed the torch, which laid beside him. Since the horribly stupid incident, the redhead always made sure to stay slightly behind him and never leave him out of his sight.

Little did Taiga understand, how much the bluenette regretted the almost rape he nearly committed. He was on caution. His nerves strained to no end. His red eyes never left the broad back in front of him. He wanted to forgive him, deep down. But he hadn't let the Aomine's guy speak the words he needed. Hadn't wanted to hear them so shortly after the attack on his body and mind. And for some reason, he couldn't stop his mouth from forming cruel words and throw them at the bluenette, whenever he felt like he might give in, trust him again. He hurt himself about the same amount he hurt Daiki with it. Flinched everytime, he saw the tanned male's pained expression. His own words cut deep into his soul, leaving scars he never wanted to have or inflict.

When the space opened up in front of them and they stepped into a huge grotto, where the light of their touches couldn't reach the roof, he eventually noticed, that they had steadily moved downwards.

"Shit!" Taiga wanted to smash his torch to the ground and rip the piece of shitty paper apart.

"I guess this means trouble. How far off the path are we?" The bluenette pulled around and attempted to get the map, which was tucked behind the rim of Taiga's already dry loincloth. He didn't think ahead, what his sudden move could trigger in the redhead.

Taiga sprang back, fear and fury riding in his eyes, as he growled at the tanned man, "Stay the fuck away from me!"

Daiki let his hand fall, a pained expression ghosted over his features. He gritted his teeth and spun on his heals. His fists clenched tight. One at his side, the other almost snapping the torch in two. His hope, that he would ever be allowed to touch the redhead's sun-kissed skin again, vanished like the twinkling last flames of a bonfire. He had fucked it up and now he knew, just how badly he had destroyed the bond they once shared. His midnight-blue eyes stung, but the tears never fell. He had trained his whole life to hide his feelings and now it came in handy. His face grew uncaring, coldness seeped into his eyes, as he willed his heart to stop beating for the redhead.

Daiki unpacked his blanket and rolled himself without further words, into the farthest corner possible. He was tired and would rather freeze to death, than have to fear being rejected again when his unconscious body seeked the warmth of the other in his sleep. ' _No. Don't think about it. It's over. He doesn't want me anymore.'_

Taiga watched the bluenette and felt horrible after what just had happened. It wasn't his intention to react so violently. He was only caught of guard by the abrupt movement of Daiki and the words found the way out his mouth, before he could even think straight.

He sat down where he stood and also rolled himself in his blanket, too tired to even try and make a fire. Without eating, he drifted off to sleep, but his dreams somehow weren't fearsome. No recollection of what had taken place. Instead, they were warm and full of midnight-blue eyes who looked lovingly at him, soft lips on his own and whispered promises.

Daiki on the other hand, couldn't find sleep. He was cold inside as outside and without a fire, his teeth began to rattle after a while. ' _I should be lying here with Taiga cuddled against me after hot sex.'_ He closed his eyes and willed the thought away. Nothing would come of it anyway.

Sometime over the next hours, he had drifted off and soft snoring, interrupted by rattling teeth filled the space around him. Taiga laid awake since a while, debating with himself, if he should go over there or not. He had woken up from the coldness, which seemed to seep out of the ground and directly into his bones. The torch was long out and he stared into the darkness, trying without success to seek out the bluenette's silhouette.

' _Oh fuck this! I'm cold, he's cold. What am I even doing here?'_ Taiga clucked his tongue, took his belongings and marched over to the sleeping man. Blanket unceremoniously throw down right next to the bluenette, he laid down and pulled at the taller man's covers. Eventually he got an arm around Daiki and rolled him, under cursing and huffing, over until his blue-haired head came to rest on Taiga's chest. Then he tugged the blanket around them and eventually, warm began to spread everywhere their skin touched. Taiga sighed relieved and closed his eyes. That was what he had wanted all along. Only his stupidity and well some leftover fear had held him back from doing so in the first place. He got comfortable and was actually glad, that he hadn't woken the taller man. He had noticed how exhausted Daiki was and their talk could wait till tomorrow. The teeth rattling died out and Taiga found back to sleep, clutching the bluenette close to his body.

 

* * *

 

"Uff, we were in luck to find this hideout." The old woman shook raindroplets out of her long hair and placed her basket on the ground.

"You knew that this was here." Seijuurou glanced through the rain, but couldn't see much. The downpour was simply too heavy, which was the reason that anyway nothing was to be seen.

His great grandmother chuckled, "You're too impatient. We aren't so far away anymore. You will soon see her again, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about it. But do you think they will simply accept your suggestion and that's it then?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it could get a bit complicated, but why not? You're also a Kagami, even if you are from a side line of the tribe, your mother was chieftainess until she got taken from us. You have all the qualities to lead a clan and since the Akashi's died out, you have all the right to challenge Taiga for the chieftain position of the main tribe." She smiled lightly at him and patted his shoulder.

"How much longer?", Seijurou asked and looked towards the sky. "One and a half day, more or less a few hours. Sleep, you'll need all your energy." She got herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

The rustling of his great grandmother was only a background noise for Seijuurou. His mind already far away, thinking about his task and the girl he had met. If everything worked out to his favour, he wouldn't only be chieftain, but also reunite two clans to straighten his power. In his mind he was born to be a leader. Obtaining that, was one of the biggest challenges he had set for his life.

 

* * *

 

 "I don't know about you, but I won't do it. It's insane in this weather. I don't know what the chieftain is thinking, but he go to hell. I have a family at home." All men around nodded. Everyone was thinking the same. No one wanted to lose their lives in a fight without reason. And even if there was bad blood between the tribes, it wasn't enough to do something rash.

 

* * *

 

Hiruna was beside herself with anger. "He did what?" Her seething eyes were trained on the young woman, who had found her as soon as she came back from collecting food. Stammering, she explained again and twitched fiercely, as Hiruna clapped her shoulder. "It isn't your fault. Go home and be careful. It's dangerous in this weather."

_'I will kill him!',_  she roared inside her head and soon found what she needed. Packing her belongings was fast done, convincing Midori, her best friend and Shintarou's mother, was another thing. "Midori please, be my stand-in if anything happens! But I really need to go and slap some sense back into my man. I don't even know what's going on in his head anymore."

The tall green-haired woman sighed heavily. "Why am I not surprised? You and Masahiro were always like that." She hugged Hiruna, "Be careful my dear.", and watched with worried eyes, as the small chieftainess, with the big heart, nodded and was gone before she could be held back again.


	28. Chapter 28

It was comfortably warm and something tickled feather light over the scars on his shoulder blade. Daiki smiled lightly and nuzzled his face further into the crook of the redhead's neck.  _'Dreams sure are amazing.'_ , he thought and shifted his head a bit, to place a small kiss on the warm skin beneath him.

"Are you awake?", a deep voice rumbled through the chest he was currently lying on. "Mhm~ ...", he purred. His hazy brain slowly caught up to what was happening. Diverting dream and reality, he more felt than heard the snorted chuckle, which escaped the redhead's throat.

Snapping his eyes open, Daiki looked up. He couldn't exactly see the red eyes watching him, it was too dark in the grotto. But the solid torso beneath him, the big hand on his back and his leg draped over a strong thigh, left no room for imagination who he was lying on. How had it come to this? Had he walked over in the night and done something again? He instantly panicked and wanted to roll away, but a soothing hand on his back and long fingers clutched around his wrist held him back. "Stay. It's fine."

Daiki hesitated. Could he really? Was he allowed to touch? Feel the warmth of this special man seeping into him, till it reached his hurting soul and heal it? His eyes tried to see the Kagami guy's face through the darkness, but it was in vain.

"It's cold. C'mere.", Taiga's voice was quiet and unhurried, as he moved his hand behind the bluenette's head and guided him back, to rest on his chest again.

Saying nothing they just laid there. Both baffled how naturally this was for them. Putting everything aside hadn't been easy for Taiga, but feeling the weight of the bluenette on his body, his heat and how he slightly shivered when his fingers caressed through the soft mohawk, let him feel to his core, that this was right.

"Taiga ...", the bluenette's breath ghosted over sun-kissed skin, indicating that the Aomine's guy wanted to finally tell him something, but waited for his approval. "Hm?"

As if his response was the cue, everything bubbled out of the Aomine's guy. "I'm sorry ... so sorry. I never wanted ... but I couldn't st- ... I mean, I thought you freaking kissed her and this thing about your marriage ... I'm sorry.", the bluenette babbled, completely out of character.

"Yeah, jealousy is a cruel bitch." Taiga's mused out. "Hmph... jealousy ...", Daiki wasn't pleased with that, but something else was more important now. "Do you forgive me?" He needed to know. Hear it from the redhead's lips. Those words who would give him back his freedom.

"Only you. You're an idiot, hothead, stupid and a real pain in the ass.", Taiga counted on.

"Oi!", a bit protest rose in Daiki at those insults, but he couldn't deny them completely.

Taiga sighed, "I don't know why-", certainly he knew why, but wouldn't say it now, "-but yeah, I forgive you. But you need to promise me, to never ever try something like that again. I swear I will butcher you." The last part was a firey growl and Daiki nodded solemnly. "I promise on every deity you want." His lips accidentally brushed over the skin beneath his cheek and let the slightly shorter male shiver.

"Daiki." The whisper brushed through his hair, as he felt a soft kiss placed on his head. The bluenette's fingertips trailed a line over the strong shoulder up to the crook of the redhead's neck. "I want to see you."

Taiga rolled a bit, pushing the Aomine's guy slightly off of him. His hand found the torch from before and he inflamed it anew. They needed to be more careful with using them, but currently their similar wishes overweight every reason.

Once it was lit, Taiga rolled back to his back and looked up, right into midnight-blue eyes hovering over him. He saw his own want and need mirrored in them and his hand naturally came up behind the bluenette's neck and pulled him down into a sensual kiss.

Both their lips were slightly chapped and almost at the same time their tongues shot out to moisture the dry skin. An unison moan echoed from the closest wall and with that light contact they deepened their kiss.

Only a few hours since the last time, but it felt like ages ago. Like one single water droplet to someone who dies of thirst. They couldn't get enough. Lips tearing at each other, Daiki pushed his tongue past the redhead's teeth. It was as if he wanted to map out the hot, wet cavern and imprint it, together with his smell and taste, into his memory. And Taiga wasn't one single bit inferior to him. His hands were everywhere. Clutching at tanned skin, guiding Daiki's body closer to his, trailing his nails over hot flesh. Taiga's mouth found the crook of Daiki's neck and inhaled deeply, the scent a drug to him and bit down, leaving a deep purple teeth mark. The bluenette hissed but didn't complain.

"Mine."

The word sprung from Taiga's lips without his consent. It just had popped up in his head and he needed to tell, no matter what. The bluenette's eyes widened surprised. The Taiga he knew until then, was a blushing mess if it came to boldness about his feelings. But Daiki's heart fluttered like a young birds at those words and his breath evened out for a moment. "Can I have you?", he asked with a raspy voice and trailed his nose over the redhead's throat.

Taiga couldn't choke back his chuckle, "You really are an idiot." He put both of his hands around Daiki's face, pulled it up and looked deep into his eyes. His own serious and full of feelings. "You had me from the first morning on that tree." He locked his lips with the bluenette, sensually pulling his lower lip between his teeth. "Make me yours, Daiki."

Daiki stilled and inhaled deeply. "Are you sure?" He was uncertain. He wanted the redhead with such might, that he was almost frightened of himself. He didn't want to hurt him again.

Even in the dim light, Daiki could see the fierce blush on the redhead's face. "I-Idiot … just do it, before I change my mind." Taiga's eyes looked everywhere but at the bluenette's. He suddenly was very aware of what he had said in the heat of the moment and embarrassment took over his whole body.

Being plain bold about his feelings had never been something he was good at. But he wanted this. Wanted to be claimed. To finally and truly be together with this sexy creature, which still hesitantly hovered over and peered down at him. Very aware of those midnight-eyes studying him and with no way out - not that he actually wanted to - he locked his gaze with the bluenette's. He put a hand to that handsome face, cupping Daiki's cheek. "Daiki … take me."

And forthwith the bluenette did, after the hotly whispered permission reached his ears. Without holding back, he took Taiga's lips in a ravenous kiss. His tongue darting in and out, licking every corner he could reach. His hands moved up into red-black long hair, clutching at it as if his life depended on it. "Taiga…", he breathed out and pulled the redhead's lower lip between his teeth, biting slightly. "I'll go crazy." Trailing his lips down over the strong jaw, leaving a wet trail over Taiga's collarbone, his tympanums were hit with hot moans from his partner.

His hands moved fast. He threw off the blanket, the cold air sending shivers over their skin. Soon enough forgotten, when Daiki undid his loincloth and fast moved on with Taiga's. They both groaned, when they finally felt the others completely naked body.

Skin rubbed over skin. Taiga's hands on Daiki's butt, pressed him down while he moved his hips forward in a frantic motion. "So hot."

Daiki never had guessed, that a blushing 6'3 all muscled man could be this sexy and adorable at the same time. Looking at him with half-lidded red eyes and pink ears, his breath heavy and lips moisture from his tongue darting out, to trail over the bluenette's.

Tanned hands found the little discs on sun-kissed skin, twisted them and coaxed the most beautiful noises out of the redhead, when his mouth followed. Sucking the perked up nubs inside his hot cavern, Daiki let his tongue dart out, drew circles with the tip while he grinded down in the same manner.

Taiga's fingers were in blue hair, pulling him closer. His other hand was trailing over the tanned muscular back, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. On the bluenette's hips he made a beeline and sneaked it between them, grabbing the rigid shaft of his lover.

Daiki closed his eyes and moaned at the felling of the callused digits around his prick. When Taiga started to slowly pump, he lost it and thrusted into the big hand. "Taiga ... damn ..."

The redhead smirked, "Like that?" He twisted his hand and drank in the beautiful sight of Daiki's aroused face with shimmering midnight-blue eyes, which were almost black with want.

"Stop or I'll lose it.", he murmured into Taiga's ear and pressed his lips behind the ear shell, caressing the soft skin with his tongue. "Then don't let me wait any longer." The redhead's arousal took over, making him so bold that even the cheeks of his perverted companion glowed with heat.

Daiki gulped audibly. "As you wish." He let his strong hands run down Taiga's legs and parted them wide, before he kneeled between them. Trailing his tongue over twitching abs, he bit his way down until he reached the pulsing dick of the redhead. He locked his gaze with Taiga's and slowly took the tip into his mouth.

A dual loud groan escaped their throats, when Daiki pushed his head down until his nose was buried deep into the triangle of red locks. He inhaled the musk scent of his lover. A mix of cinnamon, earth and sunshine filled his lungs and made his head light. He bopped up and down, licked over the sensitive underside, followed the thick vein up and let his tongue swirl around the twitching crown.

Taiga's hands clutched at the fur blanket beneath him. He tossed his head to the side and bit his cheek to restrain the noises which, without his consent, escaped his mouth. The bluenette had sucked him off before, but this time it was a hundred times better. Perhaps because he knew what would follow. His legs began to shiver and his hips thrusted up of their own accord to met the back of Daiki's throat. The larger male tried to take him deeper every time Taiga's thick shaft slipped inside. But after he gaged for the third time, he let go with a popping sound and kissed the tip, reassuring for further fun, when the redhead made a protesting sound.

"So wanton." Daiki grinned and pushed the sun-kissed legs up, revealing the small puckered hole underneath the heavy balls. "You know how that works, right?", he asked while his eyes never left the tight entrance. "God, stop staring while asking stupid questions!", the hothead groused with a red face.

"So, can I stare if I stop asking?", the bluenett smirked and lifted Taiga's testickles, caressing them slighly, to get a better view. "No, you idiot!" The redhead tried to squirm away, but the strong hands instantly held him in place. "Admit it. You like when I watch you. Your flesh is pulsing. See, right here!" A rough thumb rubbed over his anus and Taiga groaned surprised. "God, you're really a pervert.", he sputtered and hid his face behind his hands.

"Thank you. But I only admire how beautiful you are." Daiki licked his lips and put two digits into his mouth to wet them. "I'm not! … You … ah, wait! I have … uhm, something for that." The redhead grabbed his bag and rummaged around inside. With rosy cheeks he held the small pot with the balm to the bluenette.

"Hmm, it seems you were expecting it." He took the small container from the Kagami's guy and smiled smugly. "No, I wasn't … god dammit. Why are we even talking about that? Urg." Taiga hid his face again, but then decided otherwise and grabbed Daiki behind his neck. Leaning on his elbow, he moved his body up and stopped right before the bluenette's face. His red eyes gleamed with a wild flame. "If you don't wanna take me, I will take you." He pulled the taller male into a bruising kiss, laid his strong legs around his waist and rolled them over. Pinning the Aomine guy to the ground, he broke away to catch air. A low chuckle rumbled out of Daiki's throat. "So eager. Can't wait to have me inside you?" He smirked and rolled his hips up to let his dick brush over Taiga's perineum.

"Damn, stop talking already." The redhead's ears were showing a lovely red and he felt really embarrassed. At the same time his libido took its toll on him and he leaned down to press his mouth against sensual grinning lips, to shut the bluenette up. Daiki welcomed the sun-kissed males tongue with his own, drawing him into a hot, wet kiss. His right hand found the little cubicle and he popped the leader cap away. Taiga had his eyes closed, completely pulled in by the kiss. When his ass cheeks were spread apart and a lubed finger caressed over his entrance, he jolted and a wanton moan escaped his open mouth. The bluenette looked up in joyful surprise. "Fuck! You get so sexy, even before I even have started to get serious." He let his digits circle around the puckered flesh, coating it good with the ointment. "Then shut your trap and do it already, idiot." Taiga huffed and pressed back against Daiki's hand.

And the bluenette did. He pressed his finger tip inside his groaning partner, surprised about the low resistance he found there. Sliding completely inside without a problem, he instantly added a second digit. Taiga hissed and spasmed for a second. The stretch hurt, but he willed himself to relax. He wanted this. Fucking, wanted the bluenette inside him. When he felt ready after a few moments, he began to move on his own accord, letting Daiki's fingers almost slip out before pushing back on them. The taller male smiled amused and curled his finger tips slightly at the next thrust. Taiga moaned with closed eyes and slag hanging mouth, when his prostate was hit straight on. "What …?", he breathe heavily, his simmering red eyes peering questioning down through half lids, at the bluenette.

Daiki stared at the erotic face of the redhead. "Wow … and I don't know. Was it here?" He curled his tips again. Taiga curved his back and threw his head back with a sultry groan. "Fuck, that's hot." Scissoring his two fingers apart and adding a third, he pushed again and again at the spot, which let the Kagami's guy become a mess above him. "God, Daiki … e-enough." The red-haired male tossed his head, his precume dripping on the hard abs of the Aomine's guy and smeared it around with every thrust of those wicked digits in his ass.

"Yeah, it's enough. I'm too close and wanna come inside you." He pulled his fingers out, making Taiga grunt at the sudden loss and coated his twitching prick with more of the salve. "Move your hips up." His voice was a deep, hot, sexuall growl, which sent shivers through Taiga's body and almost made him come only by hearing it. Pulling his body up, he positioned himself right over the bluenette's hard rod and was guided down by strong, tanned hands gripping his hips. But Daiki was suddenly far from entering. He smirked and held the squirming redhead in place. "You want this?" He rubbed the tip of his cock teasingly over the twitching entrance to the hot body above him.

Taiga hadn't expected that. He finally was this close to having the bluenette inside him and all that shithead did was teasing him again. Anger mixed with the desire in his burning red eyes. "Fuck you!"

"Shouldn't it be 'Fuck me'?" Daiki shoot him a lopsided evil grin and pushed his hips up, propping his tip slightly into the redhead's loose hole, before drawing back. "Do it already you jerk!", Taiga growled, but couldn't resist the wanting sounds pooling out of his mouth at the thought of having the Aomine's guy eventually inside him. "Come on say it. What do you want?" Daiki couldn't resist. He loved to make the redhead blush in embarrassment as much as he loved his bold side and his distressed behaviour was just as cute.

Taiga groaned in despair, "Why are you such a malignant asshole?" The bluenette smirked, "Because I want to be in yours and you want it too." He tortured the male above him again with pushing only half of his pulsing tip inside. "God dammit!", Taiga roared and tried to thrust his body deeper, but got intercepted by those strong hands still gripping his hips. "Let me hear it, Taiga. What do you want?" To hear that question again, popped a vein at the redhead's temple. Taiga leaned down with dangerously shimmering eyes, while he clasped the bluenette's wrists. "Shut the fuck up!" His growl was deep and guttural against Daiki's mouth. The tip was still halfway into him and he certainly had enough. Using his considerable strength, Taiga pulled the blue-haired males hands from his waist and pushed them to the ground, holding them there. "What the …? No, Taiga wai- … AH!"

The redhead hadn't waited. Instead had impaled himself on the bluenette's thick dick in one swift motion. "FUCK!" The scream ripped from his throat and echoed through the grotto, as he twitched in pain and breathed heavily through his nose. He hadn't expected that the further stretch would still be this painful. "Hurts.", Taiga hissed through gritted teeth. Tears were pooling in the corner of his eyes and he felt like his ass was split in two. "You fucking IDIOT!" Daiki preyed his hands from the redhead's grip and held him again at his waist to hold him back from moving. "Sure it hurts if you just shove it in! Ngh … dammit! Too tight!" He shoot another angry look at the redhead. "You are just too big." Taiga gaped and still tried to adjust himself with wriggling around on the bluenette's pelvis. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" Daiki grinned cockily with gritted teeth, it really was funking tight. He laid one hand against the cheek of the redhead and tried to coax him into the rhythm of his own breathing. "Yeah, like that and now relax." His soothing voice became an annoyed grunt, when he felt Taiga's muscles clench even tighter around his member. "RELAX, GOD DAMMIT!"

Now it was time for the redhead to glare. "Stop talking to me in that voice! I try my best here, shithead!" Daiki was baffled, "My voice … you like it that much?" He smirked and his tone dropped involuntarily even lower. Taiga moaned and his entrance tightened again. "God, I hate you!" The bluenette deadpanned, "No, you don't.", while caressing small circles over the redhead's thighs. Slowly, Taiga unclenched his twitching muscles and let out a shallow breath. "Finally! Shit, I thought you would strangle my dick to death!"

"Shaddap! That was your own damn fault!", Taiga growled and glared mad at the man beneath him. "How so? You were the one, who couldn't wait to have my prick inside you." The redhead's mouth opened, gaped and closed again. He was lost for words since it was the plain truth. Still glowering at the smugly smirking bluenette, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I really hate you!", he mumbled and averted embarrassed his gaze. "Aww~ that was a lame comeback. So, what now?" Daiki lashed a smug grin at him and folded his hands behind his head.

' _The nerve of that guy!'_ Taiga rolled his eyes. "What do you mean, what now? Stop teasing me alrea- … umpf …" His sentence was cut short, when the blue-haired male rolled his hips slightly upwards. "Oh, yeah? But you love me teasing you!" He did the motion again, only a bit harder. "Haa~ … no I … ah … don't." Chuckling the bluenette's hand came up and curled around the redhead's neck. He pulled him down, "Sure you do!", and swallowed Taiga's moan by clashing their mouths together, as he thrusted his hips up. His tongue slid in and out of his lover's mouth, equal to the slow movement of his pelvis. "Ngh … ah … hmpf." Taiga couldn't do anything against the guttural moans which escaped his throat. It felt so good what the bluenette did, only slightly sliding in and out, still giving him time to adjust to the thickness and length inside him. But he wanted more. Running out of air, he broke the kiss and sat a bit more up. "I guess it's fine now."

"Oh, yeah? Show me!" Daiki stilled his movements and looked at the blushing redhead. "You … " The bluenette smirked again and raised one of his eyebrows. "Fine! I will show you." Taiga had enough of this back and forth arguing. He closed his eyes, willed his embarrassment away and raised his hips. His mouth opened slightly, as he felt the thick shaft glide out of him and inhaled deeply. "Taiga, look at me!" The sudden quiet plea let him oblige.

Interlacing his wanton gaze with the desire filled eyes of the bluenette, he sank down. They both groaned loudly, as Daiki's member vanished smoothly into the redhead's hot channel. His hands shoot up to Taiga's hips and guided him into a steadily rising rhythm. Seeing his red-haired lover come apart above him, drove him faster to his limits than expected. His eyes followed the small sweat droplets rolling over the sun-kissed skin and he licked his lips when one of them halted at one of the perked up nipples, glistening in the dim light of the torch.  _'God dammit.'_ His hands moved to the redhead's arse and he lifted his upper body from the ground. "Ah … hmm … Dai- … ah."

The bluenette's sudden movement brushed Taiga's leaking tip against the rock hard, tanned abs. His fingers tangled in the hair on the back of Daiki's neck and pressed him closer, when the wet tip of his tongue swept over his nipple. "Ah … yes." The bluenette closed his mouth around the puckered nub and sucked it hard into his cavern. He teased it between his teeth and rolled his tongue over it, soothing the slight pain away. Meanwhile his large, calloused hands kneaded Taiga's solid bum. Each time the redhead rolled his hips down, Daiki pulled his cheeks apart to slip even deeper inside.

"You're so hot and tight." His breath was hot against the sun-kissed skin and he moved his mouth over to the second nub, inflicting the same treatment on it as the other. Taiga pulled hard at the two braided wisps in Daiki's neck and curled them around his fingers. "Daiki … mhhn … harder!" Upon hearing those naughty words, the bluenette let the abused nipple out of his mouth and looked up into lust filled hazy eyes. Using his considerable strength he rolled them both over without slipping out. Leaning back, Daiki put his hands at the back of Taiga's knees and lifted his strong legs over his shoulders. He slipped even deeper with the new angle and his nostrils flared, as the tight channels around his prick twitched and sucked him in. Without further delay, he pulled back and jerked his hips forward. A deep, approving growl ripped from the confinements of his throat, when the redhead met his every thrust with a strangled whimper.

White spots danced behind Taiga's closed eyelids every time the bluenette's tip grazed over the bundle of nerves in his arse. It was like heaven and hell at the same time. All he could do was bite his lips to suppress his lewd cries. His over sensitive prick rubbed hard over his abdomen with each back and forth move of Daiki. His bend body tingled from the top of his head to the tip of his toes and his hand moved on its own accord, closing around his shaft. In rhythm to his lovers trust, he jerked up and down. Smeared the oozing out precum over his tip and pressed his thumb with a shallow breath into his slit. "Daiki … close … mnh …"

Long, tanned fingers tangled with his and pressed his free hand to the ground as the bluenette speed up. Daiki leaned down, letting Taiga's legs slip to the bend of his elbows, "Me too.", he whispered against the redhead's lips, before pulling them into a ravenous kiss. Taiga's body spasmed at the duall abuse of both of his entrances. His eyelids fluttered and he gazed up into the smoldering blue heat above him.

The heat between them became unbearable. It was like both had come too close to the sun and were burned alive, melting their bodies together. Daiki bit hard down on Taiga's lip. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and he felt the redhead's entrance twitch tight around his shaft. It was enough. Pleasure currents ran through his body, he couldn't go on any longer. And he didn't needed to. The slight sting of his bite, undid Taiga's last restrains and long streaks of creamy cum plastered against his abdomen as he swallowed the hothead's cry of release. His own orgasmus being triggered by the beautiful view of his beloved, he felt his testicles throb and shot his seed with a guttural grunt deep inside Taiga.

Daiki's body fell limp against the sun-kissed male. His sweaty forehead plastered to Taiga's shoulder, as he tried to catch his breath. Shaky arms were put around his heaving back and held him secured. Their afterglow was enormous and they remained like that for awhile, until the bluenette grew limp and slipped out of the redhead's body. Putting a chaste kiss on slightly open lips, Daiki plummeted to the side and pulled Taiga with him. He guided their exhausted bodies so, that the redhead could comfortably lay his head on his shoulder. His fingers caressed over a broad damp shoulder blade and he felt satisfaction roll through his system as the smaller man snuggled even closer.

When Taiga felt lips softly pressed against his brow, he sluggishly moved his arm around the tanned man's waist, let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. Daiki was a bit longer awake and watched the peacefully sleeping hothead. A redeemed smile spread over his face. Finally. Finally, Taiga was his and rather hell would freeze over, as he would let anyone take this man away from him again. He pulled the second blanket over their cooling down bodies and eventually found a restful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Shintarou's green eyes watched the raven-haired male, which slept right next to him, with his head laying on the greenette's arm. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore. They only prickled at the moment, what was kind of annoying, but he didn't dare to move. It only had been a few hours back, that his patience had snapped and he had pulled the silently sobbing male into his arms. Kazunari had first fought him, but soon given up and instead curled against him. It wasn't the first time, that they slept like that. But two years of not seeing each other, could change enough to grow some distance again.

He knitted his eyebrows together and let his eyes map out Kazunari's face and the parts of his body he could see peeking out of their covers. The slightly tanned skin, the scratches all over it and the well defined muscles told him, that even though the smaller man was handicapped, he still was out a lot and didn't go easy on himself. Since the bear attack two years ago, when he had found him slowly bleeding to death, he seemed to have matured and grown pretty nicely. Shintarou was glad and liked that, but at the same time hoped that a bit of the mischievous streak of the raven was still present.

Further more, there was the prediction. He now had the man with the hawkeyes at his side and his good luck should have returned by now. So, why couldn't he still come up with a plan, how to outdo their chieftain? His eyes reverted to the roof of the tent and he combed his fingers absentmindedly through the soft strands of black hair.

Kazunari laid still and breathed slowly. He was awake since a while, but didn't wanted to move from the warmth, which seep into him from the green-haired male. It let him feel cozy inside. A feeling he had missed for two ears and almost forgotten.

Two years ago, he had blamed his vulnerable and hurt state of body and mind, when he first noticed those feelings. But even after he got back home and healed, it still lingered. With no outlet, he had trained his body hard, almost collapsing and making his injury worse. But it still was there. Somewhere over time, he had learned to deal with it and finally accepted, that he was this way. He still flirted with the girls in the tribe, let them touch him and touched back. But not once had he felt the same lingering feeling on his fingertips as two years ago, when they had brushed slightly over a strong arm, which held him for days, as the greenette had nursed him back to life. But it subsided. Was somewhere closed up deep inside him. He never had told anyone about the greenette, not even Taiga.

Now those feelings came crushing back, with the way the taller man combed his long fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. His body closely lined up against the strong figure of the greenette, he suppressed the shiver which sprung alive from his spine. Kazunari squeezed his eyes and nuzzled against the strong chest of the green-haired male. ' _If only I could stay by his side forever.'_  But that was not going to happen, seeing that the man was from the Aomine's and he from the Kagami's. Maybe they could work something out. But still, it didn't meant he could stay by his side.

"Kazunari? Are you two up?" Riko's voice let them both jolt. Shintarou sat up straight and Kazunari's head plummeted down to his moss-mattress. His now open silver-eyes roamed fast over the strong shoulders and broad back of the greenette, as he propped himself up on his elbow and answered her with a slight wobbly voice, "Yeah, we're up."

"Good, then come and eat breakfast. There will be a gathering later." After Riko had told them and was gone. Kazunari stood up and stretched. "Good morning.", he dawled and watched Shintarou out of the corner of his eyes. "Also a good morning." The greenette was busy massaging the blood back into his arm. "Uhm, I'm sorry about that." Kazunari pointed out and blushed slightly. "Don't mention it. It was nothing." The indifferent behaviour, let the raven's face slightly fall. But Shintarou never noticed and they both soon got, without talking anymore, out of the tent and over to Teppei's, where a delicious breakfast awaited them.

 

* * *

 

Raion had gathered all citizens of his tribe, including the people from the Aomine clan. They all had come to his tent and it was narrow, but no one cared at the moment. They all stared wide eyed at him, women clasped their hands over their mouths and the men quietly mumbled something to whoever was standing next to them.

"So, after you all now know. I would like the women to gather all children and elders and divert into five groups. Take the larges tents and hide as good as possible. Take weapons for self defence with you, but don't harm anyone of the Aomine's tribe on purpose. I still hope we can negotiate. All men, get into full gear and hide wherever possible under these circumstances. The rain doesn't seem to let up soon, so be careful." There was more murmuring after Raion ended. "What about you chieftain?" A voice rose in between. "I will met Masahiro alone. He thinks his youngest son is here and will not try to attack me before he knows that he is fine. Which I hope, since we only have his eldest son and daughter here."

"We can use them as bait!" A few nodded to the idea, but where short cut by Raion. "No! I will not use those children, because of a stupid quarrel I have with the Aomine chieftain. I'm sorry, I brought all that over us. But be sure, I will deal with it. The people from the Aomine clan will stay in my tent, with the rest of the youngsters. That's all. Now keep moving, but not too obvious. We don't want them to notice and attack before we're ready." The group split up and everyone walked back to their tents, to get ready for whatever was coming.

Raion laid his burgundy eye on Tetsuya. "I want to thank you again, for warning us. It hopefully will save many innocent lives. I'm deeply in your debt." And then he bowed low before the small man. Riko, Teppei, Kazunari, Ryouta and Junpei gaped at him with open mouths. Never once had they seen their chieftain lowering his head to anyone. But it must mean, he finally had snapped out of it and would behaved again like the chieftain they all knew and liked.

"Please raise your head. It was the only right thing to do. But if you want to thank me, I would want you to approve my brother's relationship with your son." Tetsuya had spoken in a soft, but serious voice. He hoped, that the Kagami's chieftain would accepted to clear his debt in that way. Raion stood up straight and looked down at Tetsuya. Their eyes clashed for a moment, but then the Kagami's chieftain sighed, "I already accepted it." He averted his eyes and walked to the exit of his tent. "If that's all, you also should go to prepare what you need. As of now we should be careful. An attack can happen anytime." He held the the exit open for them and one after another emptied into the still falling rain.


	29. Chapter 29

Taiga stood on the rock, stretched his body and tried to get his hands on the narrow ledge above him. "Dammit, only a bit more." His fingertips only grazed the rim and he was sweating buckets to get higher. They had marched all day since their little nap and now had met a dead end or so it seemed. But the little glowing bugs, who vanished through a few holes further up in the wall, told them otherwise. When they had woke up earlier, both had gasped in astonishment. The whole grotto was filled with fireflies. The little bugs rested on the walls and on the high roof, looking like little bright shining stars in a pitch black night. When Taiga's eyes had followed those who were still flying around, he notice a narrow column in the wall.. With lots of pushing, holding their breaths and pulling, they somehow got through it into another passage. It was also filled with the bugs, what was to Taiga and Daiki's advantage, since the pure masse of the fireflies gave enough dim light for them to see where they should walk even without a torch. It also forced them to shut up. One loud noise and darkness engulfed them. But that didn't matter anymore, as they came to the end of the tunnel. Somewhere above them, light was broken into thousand cascades of colors by some crystals. The sight let them both gasp again, this time in awe. Furthermore it meant, that somewhere above them to the right, was an exit or so they hoped.

Which lead them to their current situation. Taiga wanted as fast out as he could and almost stood on his toe tips. Daiki however had other plans. He had the redhead's nicely curved ass right before his eyes and couldn't resist. His hands sneaked up to Taiga's hips, as he leaned in and trailed his tongue over the soft skin. "God dammit, Daiki!", the redhead yelped unmanly and fell back to his heels. Clapping both of his hands over his abused rear, he glared daggers at the smugly smirking jerk. "Can't your kinks wait for later? I seriously try to get us out of here."

"It's not a kink.", the bluenette denied, but licked his lips as his eyes shot from Taiga's face back to his arse. "Sure it is! You just licked your lips, pervert. Don't deny the obvious!" Taiga snorted and ogled the wicked mouth of his companion. "And I said, it's not. I only like licking your ass. That should let you feel special." Daiki retorted with a mocking expression plastered on his face. The red on Taiga's cheeks deepened even more. He was sure, he would die one day out of embarrassment. If it would be because of the man's behaviour or Daiki's voice doing treacherous things to the lower part of his body, he wasn't sure. Not to mention that his mind played tricks on him and he almost could feel those calloused fingers wandering over his skin, mouth on his chest and wicked tongue on his dick. Taiga squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to get aroused. Not when they maybe were so close to finding an exit. "Yeah, whatever you say. Now get up here and try to reach that fucking rim. You are taller than me." He moved slightly to the side to make more room for the bluenette. Daiki clicked his tongue , "Tch, your response lacks heat, Taiga. Don't tell me once was enough for you." It wasn't a question, instead a statement and the tanned male made sure the redhead understood, when he flicked the a finger against Taiga's covered, arousal. The redhead shyed away at the sudden touch, "Huhmpf … what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting you excited or what it looks like? Come on Taiga. The exit doesn't run away." Daiki moved even closer and pulled the redhead at his hips towards him. He first grazed his teeth over his hipbone, before his tongue licked sensually over Taiga's heated skin. "Stop that!", the hothead growled and shoved the bluenette's head away. "We don't have time for that. The exit … nhgm …" Daiki's left thumb had unnoticed snuck beneath Taiga's loin clothes and his nail scraped softly over the tender skin of his testicles. "Sure, that I should stop? Your dick seems to think otherwise." A cocky smirk on his face, he looked up at his red-haired lover. The light reflexes danced over Taiga's toned body and let him become even more attractive in the bluenette's eyes. One was illuminating his red hair, letting it look like fire, another highlighted his broad shoulders with the tribe symbols and the strong chest with the little perked up nubs. His other hand moved up over tight abs to twist and pinch one to even more hardness. "Daiki … st-ahh …. don't ..." Against his better judgement, Taiga felt drawn in by the tanned males caresses. He wanted him. Even more than before. But the exit was right above their heads … maybe. "No no, stop!", he got out with a raspy voice, when his overclouded mind picked up and he felt the bindings of his clothes being removed. "I will please you. How sounds that?" Bright midnight eyes looked up into his heated red ones and little spotlights moved over wild tousled deep-blue hair. The arousal displaying on the bluenette's drop-dead gorgeous face, let him sway for a moment. In this split second of hesitation, his loin clothes was ripped away and he was pulled forward. A hot mouth connected with the skin right under his navel and a wet tongue followed down his treasure trail. "Mmhn …" His hands dove into blue hair. A few strands tangled around his fingers and the sharp tug made Daiki hiss disapproving, but it didn't stopped him to place lovebites onto the redhead's twitching lower abdomen. Large hands kneaded his exposed backside and pulled him even closer. The tip of his prick nudged against the underside of Daiki's chin and a low moan of the man's name escaped his dry lips. "Daiki …"

"Seems like you changed your mind." The bluenette pulled slightly away and hocked one forefinger around the redhead's stiff dick. He smirked, first ogling the small glistering perl of precum at the swollen tip and then looked up with malicious joy dancing in his eyes. He bend it down and let it snap back against Taiga's abdomen. "Fuck! You ...", snarling at the unexpected move, Taiga recoiled and glared down. The smack against his belly, still lingered at the sensitive skin of his glans and let several droplets of precum trickle down his shaft. Snickering, Daiki scooped some up with his finger and let his tongue run over it with a expression on his face as if he had just tasted the finest wine. Taiga was lost for words and could only gasp, where he actually had intended to rant at the man. The bluenette left no room for that though. He pulled the hothead closer again, curled his strong fingers around his twitching sex and flattened his tongue against the underside. Massaging slow circles over the prominent vein, he moved up to the head and stopped short before it. He leisurely stroked his hand up and down the hard flesh, watching on, as Taiga's red eyes clouded over and his mouth hung slug. The vivid blush on the redhead's cheeks spread down over his neck, when a hot puff of air ghosted over his tip. "Hnf ... s-stop teasing me already!"

"You get really greedy if you want something. I will remember that." Hot lips engulfed his tip. A wet tongue licked the salty liquid from his slit and painfully slow he slid into the bluenette's wet cavern, inch by inch. The promise of undreamed pleasures swam in Daiki's midnight-eyes, which never left Taiga's face while he pushed the redhead's dick deeper into his mouth. Taiga's adam's apple bobbed as his breath hitched when he reached the back of the bluenette's throat. His hands clutched tight into the blue strands to still Daiki's motion for a moment and savour the feeling of the twitching tightness of his oral cavity. Then both felt the need to move. It was hot, wet, audible and Daiki couldn't get enough of Taiga's suppressed grunts and groans, which ripped out of his throat with every swirl around his pulsing head. Saliva was dripping down his chin, as he let the redhead take control and opened up his throat for him. Gripping Daiki's head tightly with both hands, he found a fast rhythm. His eyes fluttered shut, mouth hanging slag as he fucked the bluenette's mouth as he wanted.

Daiki's talented tongue twisted and turned around his shaft and for a brief moment, he wondered where the Aomine's guy had learned that. But the thought fled his mind, when he felt teeth scrap slightly over his heated flesh. "D-Daiki … ah … good. Fuck … mmnnh …" Strong fingers rolled his testicles over a calloused palm and other, wetted ones found the entrance to his body and circled over the puckered skin. It was too much. Taiga's back bowed through and a strangled shout escaped his mouth, "Daiki!" His tip scrapped over the top of the bluenette's cavern and his orgasmn cascaded in heavy waves through his body. Feeling the sticky, salty seed of his lover hitting the back of his throat, Daiki pulled a bit back and swallowed hard. He watched Taiga's face intensely as the redhead came apart. Wanted to imprint every emotion into his mind. His heart thundered in his chest, because he was the one who could paint such a blissful expression on the hothead's face and make him wither in pleasure with his mouth alone. Stepping back, he let the decongestant dick pop out of his mouth and licked his lips. With a small leap he jumped onto the rock and smashed his lips against Taiga's. Let him taste his own flavour on the bluenette's tongue. "You owe me now." He sensually licked at the corner of the redhead's mouth. "I will drown you later. But first! Out of here."

Taiga licked his bottom lip, as his eyes began to clear. What just happened? _'Oh god …'_ Had he really completely dominated the Aomine's guy and fucked his mouth every way he wanted. He felt blood pool into his cheeks and quickly leaned down to get his loin clothes back in place. Daiki meanwhile stretched up and got the tip of his fingers on the rim above him. His arm muscles tensed as he pulled himself up with forced exertion. Once he was safely sitting on the small ledge, he leaned down and held out his hand. "Come on. We don't have all day."

Taiga tsked at him. "Seriously?! Who was the one, who couldn't leave his hands off of me?" He grabbed the hand, put one of his feet against the wall and pushed himself off the ground. "Stop being so seductive, then I can use my hands otherwise. Anyway, you didn't protest much at the end." A kiss was quickly placed on Taiga's cheek, before Daiki cheekily grinned and stood up. The Kagami's guy bend his head forward until his bangs shielded his eyes and gritted his teeth. He trembled slightly.  _'He will be my downfall one day.'_  Taiga shook his head, willed the blush away and also stood up.

Looking up, they both cracked an eyebrow. "This will be fucking difficult, but seems there is no other way. I go first." And so began their strenuous climb up the almost vertical wall. The bluenette in front, with the redhead right behind him.

 

* * *

 

In the dusk of the evening, Masahiro crouched down and gave his men a sign to stop. Lying on this stomach, he slowly moved forward and peered through the bushes into the quiet and kinda deserted camp.  _'Where are they all?'_ The rain had let up quite a bit and even some sunbeams trickled through the deep-grey clouds. As he let his dark eyes wander over the camp once again, a bear of a man stepped out of one of the tents. Only a bit shorter than Masahiro himself, he had fiery blackish-red hair and his one remaining burgundy eye searched over the jungle. His muscular arms were folded over his broad chest, which had the Kagami tribe's symbols. "Raion!" The Aomine chieftain growled low in his throat and clenched his hands. There was his sworn enemy right in front of him. His blood boiled through his body and hate creeped into his eyes. He wanted to bolt and ram his spear right through the man's rotten heart. But first he needed to find his youngest. If he wanted his plan to work, he shouldn't endanger Daiki's life by murdering the Kagami's chieftain too soon. For now he would regroup with his men and sent a spy to find out where his disobedient child was being held captivated. As he was about to crawl backwards, his dark eyes clashed for a brief moment with a vivid burgundy one. And then everything happened at once. From high in the treetops, men were falling down and landed right beside him. Long spears were immediately pointed at him and the shouts from behind, let him know that his men fared no differently.

He cursed under his breath. But even blocked by six spears, he wouldn't give up now. Unbelievable fast, he grabbed on of the wooden sticks and preyed it out of the man's hand, rolled and was standing. He sent another two men to the ground, groaning in pain and holding their hands over their bleeding wounds. The other three stabbed their spears at him and the one whose weapon he held, had now a long knife in his hand. "Is that how you face your enemy? With underhanded tricks, hiding behind your men, Raion?" Masahiro's wrath filled voice boomed over the camp and he gritted his teeth as he tried to hold the men at bay.

"Speak for yourself, Masahiro. Who would attack in the middle of a monsoon without a reason?" Raion had stepped forward. Brimming with anger, but signaled his men to withdraw a bit. "Are you only here to murder the innocent or can we talk?"

"The only one I want to murder is you. Shove your talk to where the sun doesn't shine. And fucking give me back my son. You have no right to keep him in captivity.", Masahiro snarled back and ventured a look over his shoulder at the Kagami chieftain. The buff man shook his head. "We don't have the son you are searching for." That was as near at the truth as it could be in this moment. If he told the fuming man, that indeed he had one son and also his daughter here, there was no foreseen where it would leed. "I won't harm you. Come and sit down. We will talk and no one needs to lose their lives." Raion spoke in a conciliatory tone and watched the taller man with caution. "I shit on your words full of lies!" Faster than any of the Kagami's men could move, Masahiro spun on his heels and rushed, with the spear held straight out, towards their chieftain. Worried shouts filled the air as they scrambled on the muddy ground and tried to throw themselves in the way of the the raging beast of a man. But none could reach him fast enough. No one, beside a small lithe man.

Out of nowhere Tetsuya appeared in front of the Kagami's chieftain and watched with quiet eyes his approaching father.

The predatory mask of Masahiro morphed into a terrified one.  _'Why was he here?'_  At this rate, the spearhead would drill a hole in his eldest son's head. With wide eyes, he tried to stop, but failed miserably as the ground was too slippery and his feet couldn't grasped a hold.

"TETSUYA!"

His daughters panicked scream echoed in his ears, as he saw a blur of pink coming from his left side. She wouldn't reach him fast enough. He knew it and his eyes closed against his will.

"Not so fast!" The sleek voice was foreign to almost all of them, as was the man who had spoken. All of a sudden, Masahiro, chieftain of the Aomine trieb, found himself sitting on the ground, spear landing an arm length away from him and a small, light-colored hand clutched tight around his wrist.

Everyone stilled and gaped.

"You …!?" Satsuki was the first to break the abrupt silence with her whispered word. She had her hand thrown over her gasping mouth and staggered on shaky legs to the magenta-haired man, the other hand stretched out to her front.

As soon as her fingertips grazed the smooth skin of his chest and dual-colored red-yellow eyes found her pink ones, all strength left her and she sunk forward into his tight embrace. Heavy sobs poured out of her mouth and her tears wetted his chest.

"Seijuurou? Is that you?" Raion stood beside Tetsuya and couldn't believe his eyes. Where had he come from? Was that really the little toddler he once saw so many years ago? "Wow, Raion. I hadn't you so perceptive in remembrance. Must be my age … or yours?" A grinning old woman winked at the Kagami chieftain and limped, supported by a walking stick, over to stand beside Masahiro. He still sat wide eyed on the ground, his eyes going back and forth between the people surrounding him. "Who the hell are you?", he snarled and ogled first the old woman before his gaze shifted to the red-haired male, who held his daughter, for his taste, too close to his body. A sudden hurtful clap on his head let him vince in pain and his eyes darted back to the white-haired female at his side. She had hit him with her stick and he was about to explode, but looking into her mysterious eyes, he clapped his mouth shut and only growled. "Yeah, that's wise. You have done enough for one day."

Her attention was back at the Kagami's chieftain. "Raion, nice to see you again. Were the past years good to you?" Raion nodded and bowed low. "It's nice to see you again, Oha-Asa. What brings you to us?" The whole situation was very strange, but he had a hell of respect for the old lady and remembered his good education. Before she could answer though, a stunned exclamation cut through the air. "Oha-Asa?" Shintarou stood in the entrance to the chieftain's tend and gaped with open mouth at the old woman. "Ah, Shintarou. You're also here. I see that you have understood the last prediction. Good for you." She smiled heartily as her eyes landed on the smaller raven-haired male, who just stepped out behind the greenette and looked quizzically up at him. "Shin-chan, you're kind of pale. Are you alright?" It seemed Kazunari still hadn't grasped the situation, but that wasn't so bad since the green-haired man diverted his attention for a moment to him and eventually understood. "Looks as if quite a few people from your tribe are slow on the uptake.", Oha-Asa said to Masahiro and snickered at the lovely blush coating the greenette's cheeks, when realisation finally sunk in.

"Chieftain?" His men had come closer, everyone with a captivated Aomine warrior before them. "Ah! Yes. I guess they won't fight back. Am I right?" Raion's burgundy eyes roamed over Masahiro's men, who hadn't put up a fight to begin with. "Yes, Kagami chieftain. This whole fiasco was our chieftain's idea. We don't want to fight you and your tribe." Masahiro's sharp glare let the man who had spoken wince, but he stood his ground and looked back without wavering. "Is that how you thank me for protecting you and your families in the past?" The man shook his head. "Chieftain, this is how we protect you and us from doing something utterly stupid. You have lost focus on what's important and we can't stand behind you, if you can't think rationally and act in the best interest for your clan."

"Well, spoken!" Hiruna stepped out of the jungle and glared at her husband. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" Masahiro sprang to his feet and glared right back at his wife. "That's one of the stupidest questions you ever asked me. Did you think, I would let you simply do as you wished, when the safety of our clan as well as the happiness of my youngest is on the line? You utterly stupid idiot! Is there only thatch in your brain?" She was furious. Witnessing from afar, how her husband had almost killed their oldest son and she couldn't do anything against it, had made her almost insane. Still out of breath from her dash through the underwood, she now walked over to her husband and without delay punched him hard on his nose.

Stumbling back, Masahiro threw one hand over his abused nose, "Fuck woman! What was that for?" Hiruna growled, "You know exactly for what that was. And don't think this was all of it!" Before she could go after her husband, a big hand on her shoulder held her back. "Fiery as ever, Hiruna. But let it be for now. I think it's more important to calm down and talk." Raion watched her amused, as she huffed in annoyance and gave him a sharp nod. "Get your ass into his tent! And don't even try to talk back to me!" She grabbed the glaring Aomine chieftain at his upper arm and pushed him into the direction of Raion's accommodation.

"Good idea. We all should hurry up or we will drown like rats." Oha-Asa pointed with her chin at Satsuki and nodded at Seijuurou. "Take care of her." She waddled over to Raion's tent and shooed the youngsters away from the entrance. "We will talk later with you all. First we need to settle this unreasonable grudge between your chieftains." As if on cue, the heaven opened his gates again and everyone scrambled into the warmth of their tents. The captured Aomine clan's men were welcomed into the Kagami tribe's homes. Still with caution, but no one was heartless enough to bind them to a pole and let them go under in the downpour.

 

* * *

 

With the hiccupping Satski in his arms, Seijuurou sat in Teppei's tent and was ogled curiously by nine pairs of eyes. "So … who are you?" Teppei ask and let his gaze wander between the magenta-haired man and the pinkette, who pressed herself close to his lithe body. "I'm Seijuurou and the- " The hiccups from Satsuki got stronger and interrupted his introduction. "Just a moment." He cupped the pink-haired girls cheeks with his hands and peered with his dual-colored eyes into the wet depths of her pink ones, before he leaned in. Astonished gasps and a slightly upset Tetsuya was the result, which followed. Seijuurou pulled back from Satsuki's soft lips and smiled at the now silent woman. The shock of his abrupt kiss visible in her wide eyes and with a magnificent blush riding high on her cheekbones, her face glowed almost in the same vibrant color as her hair. "So. Now we can talk." He pulled the pinkette's head against his shoulder and looked unfazed into Tetsuya's winter-eyes. "You're her elder brother? Nice to meet you. My name is Seijuurou and I'm the last from the Akashi tribe. We were loosely connected with the main bloodline of the Kagami's. In fact, the son of your chieftain is my second cousin.", he said with his authoritative voice and stroked Satsuki's long hair strands which flowed over her back.

"And what is your connection with my sister?" Tetsuya's voice cut through the thick air like ice and let everyone wince beside the magenta-haired male. Satsuki was a bit horrified and hid her face against Seijuurou's neck bow. It was a long time ago since she last had heard that tune out of her brothers mouth and wouldn't want to face him. She was amazed by herself that she apparently had nothing against the treatment of the foreigner. It was rather the converse. The short kiss from those pale soft lips wasn't enough. Her heart thundered in her chest and not only because she was completely caught off guard by it. No, she craved more. Wanted to be closer. Almost couldn't control the urge to let her small hands roam over his white skin and see how desire bleed into those beautiful heteroromantic eyes. Desire for her.

"I will make her my wife.", he said matter of factly and Satsuki's heart stuttered only to beat three times as fast. Seijuurou earned himself a dead glare from the light-blue-haired man and a stiff girl in his arms. "I don't think so. Our parents won't approve to let her marry a stranger." The fashion in which the young man spoke, brought Tetsuya's blood to boil. His self-righteous way, didn't fit well with the oldest Aomine son and yet it was familiar. Daiki had the same characteristics. But where his brother's demands were more childlike, this man was serious about everything he said. His whole body language showed his dominance of the situation.

"It is enough if she approves." Seijuurou looked questioning down at Satsuki. She pushed a bit back. Confusion ghosting over her face and she had problems to find her voice again. "I … I don't- … I mean … we don't- … ah- … we just met and- … uhm …" Her head was spinning due to the sudden development and her stuttering let her feel embarrassed. Bashfully, she averted her gaze and sent a help seeking look to her brother. What Tetsuya saw in her eyes, let him sigh. Even if she was momentarily confused, she already had made her decision. What a brother would he be if he didn't approve her choice. "Take your time and don't make the decision lightly. And be prepared. Our father will throw a fit, once he hears of this.". He could only shake his head and hide his smile. One after another, fell in love with a Kagami tribe's citizen or someone who was somehow connected to them. First Shintarou - although the greenette needed more than two years to realise it -, then his brother and now his sister, too. For a moment he wondered if he would be next, but wiped the thought aside since he never had such interests to begin with. Thereby, his normally attentive mind missed the longing look by a certain blonde fellow.

"Hahaha, somehow everything comes together." Teppei's hearty laugh lightened the tensed atmosphere and wiped the baffled expressions off of his friends faces. They all dismissed violently their breath, which they had stopped unconsciously whether the rapid developments. It still was confusing and everyone had different thoughts about the matter, but they all wanted to hear from Oha-Asa and hoped their chieftain's would come to a settlement. Everything else could wait for later.


	30. Chapter 30

If Masahiro's gaze could kill; his wife, Oha- Asa and last but not least Raion would've died a thousand deaths already. Surrounded by his smirking arch enemy, a poison spitting wife and an old hag, who at the moment as cool as ice made tea without a care in the world and a siren look on her face, let him seethe with wrath. They had ruined everything and he saw his plan go down the drain. Also his men wouldn't simply get away with their betrayal. He couldn't remember the last time he was so mad - not that it interested him anyway. All he saw was bright red, when Raion was involved. Like now. The one-eyed-bastard had the nerve to sit beside his wife and chatter happily away with her, while leaning closer and ignoring him completely. He fucking flirted with her right in front of him and himself was damned to keep quiet. Everytime he attempted to open his mouth, the old spinach quail's hand had twitched to the long stick leaning against the leather wall. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he glared daggers at the muscular male, but still got no response. He wanted to provoke him, show him that he was superior. It had always been like this, since he first laid eyes on the young Raion with the blackish hair and burgundy eyes, who so many years ago walked casually into their village and flirted with everything what wasn't by three on a tree. When he, after displaying such improper behaviour, had the nerve to plead for his sisters hand in marriage, Masahiro had lost it and snarled his challenge into the other males face.

They fought fair and square - which Masahiro denied in Raion's case - without weapons. Only their fists and feet were allowed and shockingly he had lost to the buff man. Triumphantly smirking, the Kagami's guy had walked over to Tora and Masahiro had to look on, as his sister's brightest smile exploded on her face. She happily threw her arms around the winner and to Masahiro's ridicule, kissed him in full view of every other citizen of the tribe. His beautiful, lovely little sister got poisoned and snatched away by the devil himself that day. For nothing in the world would Masahiro forgive him. Never ever.

Caught up in his dark thoughts, Masahiro jolted as a small wooden crafted box landed in his lap. "This is for you. Maybe it opens your eyes faster than talking to an idiot like you." Raion stood beside him and peered down on him with a crocked eyebrow. "What did you call me, you asshole?" Masahiro snarled and was coming to his feet, bumping his chest against Raion's in an attempt to shove him away by the brute force of his body. "Good God, will you calm down already? You behave like a five year old brat." Hiruna's fierce scolding voice brought the tall man back to earth. With one last hateful glare in Raion's direction, he plummeted down on his arse and seethed inwardly. The small box had fallen from his lap and tumbled a bit away. Reaching out his hand to it, Masahiro noticed the somewhat familiar design of the little craftings embedded into the dark wood. "This is …?"

"It belonged to Tora, yes. As I remember, it was a present from you. She always held it dear." Raion sat himself between Oha-Asa and Hiruna opposite Masahiro. His voice was without hate and his eye shone with a nostalgic feeling. A small smile crossed over his face and let him look younger than he actually was.

"Go on, open it. She wanted you to have it." Raion made an inviting gesture with his hand and Oha-Asa's eyes held steadily contact with Masahiro as she sipped at her tea. Masahiro sat a bit dumbfounded and stared at the box in his hands. This was different than expected and a somewhat cruel feeling twisted his guts, as he slowly opened the cover, which was decorated with flowers and hummingbirds. He remembered the long hours he had sat till late into the night to make them as realistic as he could. Tora's excited smiling face as she received the little treasure ghosted through his mind.

The first thing which came into his view was a small stone figurine. A tiger shortly before his leap, mouth wide open like he roared out his triumph. His eyebrows furrowed, vein popping at his temple. "Are you mocking me?" His eyes shot up to the Kagami chieftain, his anger kindled anew. Raion shook his head, "Why must you always react like this when you haven't seen the remaining content yet? This was her treasure box, shithead. Naturally she would have something from me in there." Raion sighed but didn't say anything more. Peering down at the other things in the box, Masahiro noticed two small thin reed papers held together by thick leader bands. Reed paper was very valuable and he remembered that his mother was busy for hours with braiding the reeds when he was younger. Loosening the bindings, small flowers in every color possible fluttered into his lap. The calyxes had left imprints on the paper and beside each of it was the symbol for their names. It was a memory of their mother and he tried to swallow down the nod in his throat, when his eyes landed on his name right below the symbol for the gentian flower. His name meant 'righteousness', and gentian was his birth flower. Swooping up the small flowers, he put them back in place and ventured further through Tora's belongings. A comb made from fish bones, a wooden flute, a hair accessories studded with small sparkling stones, a necklace of black-dyed leather with a blue stone at the end and a baby rattle made from red wood came to the surface and Masahiro's shoulders dropped lower and lower with each object. Those all were things he had given to Tora. Especially the baby rattle. He had forgotten that he had made it as a gift for the birth of her son. Even if they had no more contact to the date, she still was his sister who he dearly adored. Memories crashed down on him as he viewed each object. The occasions in which he had given her something swirling in his head.

He missed her so much and his big hand closed tight over the small rattle as he pressed it to his chest. His head hung low, eyes shielded by his black hair. "Masahiro." Hiruna's small hand stroked over his broad shoulders as she pulled him against her tiny body. "She loved you till the end. Never stopped. You were her brother and will always be. She never betrayed you. Only fell in love with someone very similar to you. Can you still hold it against her … and him, when you see this all? Why don't you let the past be and finally move on and eventually get to know your nephew?" Her words were gentle, colored with love and reassurance that it was alright to let go. "You will be surprised at how much he resembles her." Raion chipped in, but his enthusiastic expression clouded over with worry and regret.

Calloused, withered fingers closed around the Kagami chieftains wrist and old knowing eyes peered up to his burgundy one. "They'll be fine. Don't worry so much." Oha-Asa let go and sipped at her tea, while Masahiro came back from his reminiscing and looked quizzically at Raion. "What does she mean?"

"Ah … well …" Raion scratched his head and averted his eyes. "Don't fuck with me? What did she mean, 'you shouldn't worry so much'?" Masahiro's temper rose again as he tried to catch the bulky man's gaze. "Well, Taiga and your son …"

"Daiki." Hiruna helped out. "Yeah, Daiki … uhm, they have eloped." The words hung in the air for a moment until Masahiro began snarling, "What do you mean eloped? They aren't here? Where have they gone?" He rattled down his questions, not giving room for answers. "Calm your pants Masa and let him answer. I also want to know where they have gone. I only know that Daiki wanted to met up with Taiga." Masahiro's head snapped around to his wife, almost giving him a whiplash. "What the hell? You were in this, too?" He couldn't believe it. Had the whole world conspired against him? Hiruna rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to Raion. "Well?"

Raion squirmed on his seat. So far the talk had gone good, but what he had to break down on the couple wasn't much to his liking. But if he stalled longer it only would get worse. He steeled himself and opened his mouth. He could deal with the aftermath, or so he thought. "I was told they went to a the firefly cave. Perhaps the name tells you something." As both shook their heads, Raion continued. "It is a labyrinth which leads deep down under the earth. We have never gone further into it as to the third or fourth offshoot, it was too risky. So, I don't really know how wide the area is. But Taiga got his hands on an old map, we somehow had and believes in its accuracy. Right now, they're in there and we can't do anything beside hoping, that the map really is that dependable."

Heavy silence befell the tent as he finished, even drowning out the persistent rain which pattered on the roof.

A slurping noise and casually spoken words broke through the agitated air. "Oh, it is accurate. Since I made this map myself." Oha-Asa peered over the rim of the bowl she held and little cracks beside her eyes indicated that her lips must be smiling.

"Oi Raion, who is this old hag anyway to speak so uncaring over the life of my child?", back to snarling, Masahiro jabbed a finger at Oha-Asa while demanding more answers from the Kagami chieftain. "Manners, Masa, manners." Hiruna swatted her husband over his head and bowed slightly to the still smiling granny. "I'm sorry for his behaviour, Oha-Asa. I will teach him later how to behave. But our sons are in grave danger, please forgive this stupid blockhead."

Masahiro grunted, rubbed the abused spot on his head and glared at his wife. "Like, I said. The map is correct. Your children should be able to see the light of day again. Most likely as we talk, they already found an exit. The ground there is as holey as a stone eaten by a boring sponge. The cave is spread so wide, that we are actually sitting on it right now. They can stumble out anytime and appear right beside you."

"How do you know that Oha-Asa? I believe it's impossible to not get lost in there." Raion ignored Masahiro's previous question, at the moment more interested whence the old lady knew all this. "Oh, I was pretty adventurous in my younger days. So were my siblings." She shot him a toothy grin and slowly got up. An aching gasp fled her mouth as she straightened her back. "Hell, I'm not getting younger here. I will look after the youngsters and you three should come to a conclusion and finally bury your disputes." She waved over her shoulder as she waddled out into the rain.

"Really! Who's she?" Masahiro was not satisfied yet. He demanded answers to all questions which flooded his head. Sighing, Raion also came to his feet and got some fruits for them from one of the big baskets. "She is the sister of my grandmother and an oracle." He handed a few fruits to Hiruna and sat down again. "A what? Oracle? Don't make me laugh!" Masahiro snorted and threw some grabes into his mouth. "Who believes shit like that now a days?"

"Oh, I'm not blindly believing that she can predict the future. I have experienced it myself. First I thought she was nuts, when she told me I would fall in love with a wild tigress. Well, she was right, only that her meaning of tigress was different from what I thought. She also was the one who sent me on that particular day into the jungle, to get her a certain herb she needed for something she was making. Dismissing me with the words, 'Tell me everything afterwards. Oh and don't forget the herb. I need it for the salve to heal your cut.' I shrugged it off as the insanity of an old woman, until I met your sister, in an instant lost my heart to her and came home with a violently bleeding cut on my arm." He peeled the skin from a papaya, chopped it into small pieces and put the wooden plate between them, before he popped one of it into his own mouth. Chewing, he raised his dual-eyebrows at the Aomine chieftain and shrugged. "Believe it or not, but it happened like this."

"Yeah, right. As if I would believe that." Masahiro wiped his hand through the air and stared angrily back at Raion. "Masa, I wouldn't be so fast to dismiss it as madness. You know that Shintarou always carries a lucky item around. I once asked him about it and he told me that his daily prediction from Oha-Asa told him to do so. I also thought some of his brain strings weren't attached right, until I saw what happened when he couldn't find the item of the day. Hell, it was horrible. Perhaps you remember how he was out with Midori and me to refill their herbal stocks? I don't even know how many cuts, bruises and thorns we removed and bandaged at the end of the day. He was totally tattered. Afterwards I found out from Midori, that her family was acquaintances with the Nijimura's and you know that this tribe had unusual abilities. Oha-Asa is one of the daughters of the Nijimura's last chieftain. Since he only had girls, the main bloodline died out and they blended with other clans. Mostly with the Kagami's it seems."

 

* * *

 

While the adults somehow got to discuss kinship grades in the tribes, the atmosphere in Teppei's tent grew more weird by the minute. Somehow, Atsushi had found a liking to Seijuurou and was currently happily munching some fruits sitting beside the magenta-haired boy. Meanwhile said boy played a game of Shogi against Shintarou with an observing Kazunari by the greenette's side.

Teppei had slipped away, like he did ever so often in the past days. Riko and Hyuuga wondered about it, but when they had ask they were gifted with his happy-go-lucky-smile and avoiding answers. Tatsuya provided more food to the purplenette, while leaning his back against Atsushi's and talked to Satsuki and Tetsuya. Kise tried to chirp in between and get the light-blue-haired males attention, which earned him some frightening looks from blank winter-eyes. It was crowded and somehow everyone seemed to have forgotten that they belonged to different tribes.

Oha-Asa smiled to herself, as she stepped into the tent and witnessed first hand, that it could go differently than what the adults had practiced over the years. She slipped next to Satsuki and nodded a thanks to Riko who offered a cup of tea to her. Grinning her toothy chesire-cat-smile, she nudged the pinkette's elbow. "Seijuurou is a fine man, right? Have you fallen for him?"

Satsuki stiffened for a moment at the bold question, turned as pink as her hair but nodded. The old woman smiled into her tea bowl and sipped at the steaming drink.

As soon as Seijuurou beat Shintarou in the game, she was crowded by the young tribes men and women. Curious eyes were directed at her and so she told them what had taken place in the chieftains tent. Upon mentioning about the composition of the firefly cave, a half-relieved sigh was heard from everyone and the greenette patted encouragingly Kazunari's shoulder.

But she also had another question for the youngsters, since the not so distant future had hidden itself from her knowing eyes behind the mist of nescience. "I would like to know, what all of you think. Would Taiga and Daiki be a good pair to obtain the chieftain post?" Puzzled looks were given, but no one could answer her question straight. They all thought hard and long about it and eventually Tetsuya rose his calm unfazed voice first. "All what I have heard about Taiga-kun, gives me the impression that he is not so different from my brother. So my answer would be 'No'." He didn't explain it further, but in his mind the chaos those two would create was almost pictured in detail. "I agree with that, nanodayo. If left alone … no, I don't want to imagine it." The greenette gave his raven-haired companion a questioning look. "Ah mah~ wouldn't it be fine? Hehe … well, I guess not. Taiga is my closest friend, but I really don't want to see the end of the tribe so soon." A bit of mirth stole into his silver-eyes, as he thought of his big, loud-mouthed friend. "Yupp, that's it." Ryouta pointed at Kazunari. "He would break a dispute with another clan over the right ingredients for stew. Adding the temper of the Aomine's guy to it … woo~ what an explosive mixture." The blonde grinned and winked at the light-blue-haired male, but got ignored.

"Mah~ considering, that Taiga can be level-headed if he tries to …" Riko laid her head to the side and rubbed her chin. "No, I don't think so. Even if he tries, he loses it too fast." Satsuki nodded solemnly. "Yeah, if I think back on the occasions when Daiki lost his temper over trivial things." She shuddered slightly and shook her head. Tatsuya chuckled at that and Junpei nodded in agreement. Atsushi munched at his snack. "Everyone is fine with me as long as there is enough food.", he drawled with a full mouth and took another bite.

"Hm, so that clears one thing up." Oha-Asa mumbled to herself and frowned. "Obaa-san did something change?" Seijuurou's dual-colored eyes watched the old woman penetratingly. He seldom had seen her so unsure of the future. "Well, I guess fate is sometimes unfathomable, even for me." She smiled lightly. Nothing she tried worked out. Destiny appeared to be desperate, to not let her take a look at its cards. But she guessed it had an ace up its sleeve, otherwise she would already have a hint on what was coming. "For now it's enough I think. I will go back to your chieftains." She rose to her full high of 5'1 and waddled out of the tent.


	31. Chapter 31

Gleeful laughter echoed through the jungle. A certain black-red-haired male was holding his belly with both of his hands and couldn't stop the laughing fit he currently had. On the receiving end of it sat a puzzled looking, tanned guy in the middle of a nettle field. "Oh my god … bwhahahaha … you're so stupid! I can't believe it! Baha." Wiping tears from his eyes, the redhead tried to catch his breath, but started giggling all over again when his blurry vision gave sight to the bluenette.

"Shut the fuck up!" Daiki snarled, an annoyed expression now painted on his face. He rose to his feet and brushed some remaining leaves from his stinging ass. "Do you always take your piss like that? Ass first in the nettles?" Chuckling, Taiga rose his eyebrows and smirked at the grouchy bluenette. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" Daiki barked back and stomped past the cackling redhead.

"As if!", Taiga snorted and followed suite after the seething man. He would never forget the stupefied expression on Daiki's face, with eyes as big as a stone-cartwheel. Now he had something to tease the other with and a smug grin plastered to his lips. He grabbed the overhang of the bluenette's loincloths and held it up to get a better look at his butt. And what a beautiful butt he had. As red as a baboon's ass. "Pffffffrt~" Taiga really tried to suppress it - yeah, not really - and fast took a few steps back, as the tanned male swirled around to slap his hand away. "Stay the fuck away, you traitor. Is that how you show your love for me?" Daiki's voice was snarling like always, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He couldn't stay mad at the redhead. Not when he showed him the most captivating expression, he had ever seen - in addition to his face when he came while screaming his name, to be understood. Taiga's sunny smile and the mirth radiating from his glittering eyes, did beautiful cruel things to Daiki's stomach and he finally gave it up. With a slightly cruel smirk to his lips, he took a step towards the redhead, "You wanna try it?" His voice dropped to a dangerously deep growl, as he leaned down and plugged a huge nettel from the ground.

"Huh?" Instantly the laughter stopped and Taiga eyed warily the huge plant in Daiki's hand. "You wouldn't!" Feeling challenged by this sudden threat, he got into a defensive stance. "Oh hell, I would. Payback, for laughing at me." Snapping his wrist, the bluenette shot forward in attempt to swat the nettle over the redhead's torso. But Taiga would have nothing of it. Even before the Aomine's guy could react, he leaped backwards away, sailing through the air like a bird, and came to his feet a few meters away. A feral smile on his lips and a childishly shown tongue later, he spun on his heels and dashed into the underwood, screaming, "Try me!" with a joyful voice. Daiki's smirk deepened as he took off after his wild cat, nettle still clutched tight in his burning hand. But his stinging body parts didn't matter any longer. He was out to catch a tiger and wouldn't give up until the guy would answer his earlier question.

 

* * *

 

It was now over a week that Daiki and Taiga were gone. The threat of the Aomine tribe was off the table, which still was hard to believe, seeing how Raion and Masahiro clashed every time they laid eyes on each other. After three days of this, they got ignored by everyone from their tribes. Even Hiruna had given it up to go in between them or lecture her husband. The worry over her son and nephew was more vivid in her system than the stolidness of both chieftains.

The youngsters tried to live with the idea, that both idiots were sound and save or distracted themselves otherwise from dark thoughts. Riko and Junpei had themselves chosen, to get behind Teppei's more often occurring mysterious disappearances. With no result so far. Satsuki played the bill and coo with Seijuurou all day, which got her the rolled eyes of a annoyed greenette, who still tried to claim his first victory in a shogi match against the magenta-haired male. Kazunari found a new friend in Tetsuya, much to Ryouta's dismay, who still got ignored by the light-blue-haired guy. Tatsuya found it amusing to feed Atsushi and dragged him all over the place, which surprised the ones who knew the purplenette, because the guy was normally a lazy bum.

The rain still fell heavily from time to time. But it wasn't as severe as a few days back. Some of the Aomine clan's men had gone back home to inform the rest of their tribe, that now everything was over. The rest stayed with their chieftain, even if he drove them nuts. He currently was entangled in a heated discussion with Raion, if a bow or a spear was better for hunting. Hiruna only shook her head and sent an apologetic look to her clan's men. They got caught up in the middle and were ordered to demonstrate both weapons in a - friendly? - competition against the Kagami tribe's men.

"Isn't it fine like this?" Oha-Asa's voice rang out behind her and the smaller woman stepped to Hiruna's side, watching the men with a toothy grin. "Yes, it's much better than before. But still … how can two grown up men be this … childish?" Shrugging Oha-Asa laid a hand on Hiruna's arm, "They both are good men and so are their children. I guess we will see them soon." She watched the old woman close. "Can you really predict the future?" Her curiosity was sparked and she lead her to a near bonfire to sit down. "Haha. Yes, sometimes. If it lets me, that is. You know, having this kind of foreseeing ability is not always a good thing. Sometimes I don't want to see things, but still I see it, if I want or not. And then there are things I can't change or warn about. In the beginning it was hard to learn that I can't always help and that I shouldn't under normal circumstances. But with time I learned to live with it and that's it." She took one stripe of salted meat from a tray and chewed ruminating. "It's fascinating. Where you born with it?" Hiruna sat down, took a bit from the soup which was held warm over the fire and hummed in approval over the taste. "Yes. It's somehow funny that out of all my siblings, I was the one who inherited it from our father. But maybe that was also fates plan." She winked at Hiruna and then raised one of her eyebrows.

A small child, with black hair and orange eyes had just fallen face first into a mud puddle and simply laid there. Small muddy bubbles appeared beside its face as it squirmed around. "Ako-chan!" Huge hands grabbed the kid around its waist and lifted it high up. "There you go again. Your mom will scold me, you know." Ako giggled and slapped her dirty hands on both of Teppei's cheeks. "Yeah yeah. Come we will clean you up before she notices." Teppei smiled and sat Ako-chan on his shoulders, before he walked away.

"Hm, that was interesting." Oha-Asa took out her smoke pipe, stuffed and lit it before she inhaled deeply. "What was?" Hiruna hadn't noticed what just took place and shot her a quizzical look. "Oh, nothing. Just something new to predict." The old woman grinned and puffed out some white smoke, leaving the Aomine chieftainess in the dark.

 

* * *

 

"Tetsu-chin, give me the berries. No, not this one. The green ones." Atsushi pointed with his long finger to a small basket with weird looking green berries and glanced annoyed at the light-blue-haired male. "You really are worthless with that. Where is Tatsu-chin when I need him?" The purplenette sighed and took the basket Tetsuya handed him. "You are rude Atsushi. Be a bit more grateful that he helps you out." The black-haired male with the olive-green eyes popped out behind him and patted the giants head. He brushed his bangs from his left eye, "I'm sorry Tetsuya, it took me longer than I thought to get the remaining ingredients. Here you go, Atsushi." He handed a bladder filled with milk and some eggs to the tall man. "That's Tatsu-chin for you. Learn some from him." Tetsuya's winter-eyes stared unwavering at the purple-haired male and then applied to Tatsuya. "I'm used to it, but wonder that you get along so well with him. It's a first." He watched as the raven-haired male pouring little spurts of flour into Atsushi's mixture while the giant kneaded it thoroughly. "Ahaha, I don't know, but I find his behaviour somehow adorable. It reminds me of Ako-chan." Tetsuya raised one of his fine eyebrows, but swallowed his comment on that. Atsushi-kun and adorable, wasn't something that got well together in his mind.

"Tetsucchi~ where are you?" Scrunching his small nose, Tetsuya looked over his shoulder in search from where Ryouta's voice was coming. "I'm sorry, Atsushi-kun, Tatsuya-kun, but I need to go. See you.", and with that he vanished. The raven had a puzzled look on his face, certainly not used to such a magical trick, but Atsushi just grunted and nudged him at his elbow to get his attention back to the dough. "That's normal for him. You'll get used to it." Shortly after, a completely out of breath Ryouta appeared. "Nee~ nee~, have you two seen Tetsucchi? I searched all morning for him, but he kinda vanishes every time I get a glimpse of him." The giant gifted the blonde with a bored look. "Doesn't it mean, that he doesn't like to be found by you?"

"Atsushi!", Tatsuya scolded and gave the crestfallen golden-haired boy an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Ryouta. He was just here, but I don't know where he has gone to." Hanging his head, Ryouta sighed, "I'm really not well liked by him, huh?" He wiped his forearm over his eyes and began to walk away. "I wouldn't say that." The purplenette mused suddenly, letting the blonde spin on his heels. "Really!?" A glint of hope creeped up over his face and emphasized the beauty the man held. "Hm hm … he has gone that way." Pointing his long finger in the direction to where the light-blue-haired male had vanished, he looked up at the noisy male. "Even you should be able to track his foot prints in this muddy ground, baka~." Ignoring the new insult, Ryouta thanked the purplenette and was gone with the wind. "You really are rude Atsushi, but kind at the same time." Tatsuya showed an amused smile to the huffing male. "But how do you know that Tetsuya likes him?" Pulling his huge hand out of the dough, Atsushi rolled his eyes. "Moa~ Tatsu-chin, it's easy to tell. His deadpan face only shows a reaction when Ryou-chin is near. What are you, blind?" He scraped the dough into a flat clay bowl and began to put the green berries on top. "Now open the oven." Tatsuya wasn't completely convinced, but removed the wooden shield from the clay ovens opening without brooding further over the issue.

 

* * *

 

"Seijuurou, look what Junpei did to my hair!" Satsuki spun on the spot and showed her beautiful braided hair, which was decorated with small yellow flowers to the magenta-haired male. "That looks good on you. I like it." Seijuurou smiled and held out his hand for her to take it. He pulled her close and coaxed her to sit beside him, while he made another brilliant move on the shogi board. "It's your loss again, Shintarou." The triumphant glint in his dual-colored eyes, let a vein pop at the greenette's temple. "How?" He was lost for words and stared angrily, reminiscing his last moves, at the play board. "Ahahaha, Shin-chan that was a nice round, but you took the wrong turn too early in the game." Kazunari giggled and showed a gleeful grin to the fuming greenette. "You could have said so." Shintarou quacked out and shot daggers at the raven with his green eyes. "No, that would be cheating and you don't cheat, Shin-chan. You aren't that kind of man." The taller male cracked an eyebrow in annoyance, "And you know that so well, nanodayo?"

"Yepp, I would say I know that very well." Kazunari got up from his spot and limped over to the greenette. His calloused fingertips ghosted over the cream colored skin on the green-haired males shoulders, before he walked over to Riko who waved at him.

Shintarou looked, with concern riding high in his eyes, after the raven-haired male. His limping was very prominent these days. The rainy season always a threat to people with injuries as severe as the silver-eyed male had. "You're worried about him." It was a statement, not a question what the magenta-haired man opposite him mused out. "Shintorin, you don't need to worry so much. Kazurin is careful. His injury will never heal completely, but he knows how to deal with it." Satsuki gifted him with a loving smile and leaned blissfully further into Seijuurou's warm embrace. "I'm not concerned about him. Don't make assumptions." He got up and despite his words, took a step into Kazunari's direction. "We will rematch later, Seijuurou. Next time victory will be mine." He snatched his waist-bag from the ground and walked over to where the raven-haired male was busy talking with Riko.

"He loves him very dearly. Only needs to admit it to himself." Satsuki sighed and crossed her fingers with Seijuurou's. The slim man agreed with a nod and a smile tugged at his lips. "But not as dearly as I love you." Her feverous blush deepened his smile and he placed a kiss on her vertex.

 

* * *

 

"Tetsucchi, moa~ stop hiding from me. I have something I want to show you." Ryouta was out of breath and supported himself with one hand on a tree, while taking in long drags of air. He felt like he was playing tag with the shorter male. It was exhausting, but somehow fun at the same time - in the beginning. Now it tugged on his heartstrings and let him think, that the smaller male really didn't liked him. He plummeted against the tree and slipped down, head hanging between his knees. Crossing his fingers behind his head, he looked down to the ground and sighed heavily.

He was known to get overboard without reason almost all the time, but now it had a cogent reason. Ryouta, for the first time in his life, had fallen completely and utterly in love. And the object of his longing, always slipped through his fingers by an inche, like water through a holey jar. He was at his wits end, but giving up was not an option.

Looking up, he flinched heavily and shrieked at the sight of Tetsuya standing right in front of him. Winter-eyes peered down on him with slight interest dancing in the normally unwavered depths. "What do you want to show me, Ryouta-kun?" Hearing the gravely sigh of the blonde, had lured him out from his hiding spot behind the tree trunk and his interest was piqued for the reason the blonde had chased him all morning.

"Since when?" Ryouta couldn't believe that the Aomine's guy appeared out of thin air and looked at him with wide eyes, shaken to the core. "I was here since a while." Tetsuya deadpanned and was about to walk away, when the taller man didn't answer his question. "Wait wait!" Warm fingers clutched tight around his slender wrist and watery golden puppy eyes peered pleading up at him. "What now?" His voice was cold and Ryouta flinched, but didn't let go. "I found an entrance. It's only a small march from here. Will you come with me?"

"Uhm … you mean to the cave where Daiki-kun and Taiga-kun are?" This let the light-blue-haired male prick up his ears. "Yeah, I think so." Fiercely nodding, Ryouta came to his feet. His hand wandered from Tetsuya's wrist to his hand and he clutched tight, pulling the small man with him. "This way."

When Tetsuya didn't fluked out of their hand holding, Ryouta's calming heartbeat picked up again and was thundering with delight. Maybe, just maybe the smaller man had a liking to him and this was something he could work with.  _'Better than nothing.'_ , he thought and held the smaller hand lightly, to not coax an unwanted rejection.

Tetsuya was surprised himself that he followed the blonde male. First he had wanted to withdraw his hand, but seeing the malicious joy in the other man's eyes let him decide otherwise. The bouncing feathers in his golden hair and the relieved smile stretched over Ryouta's too beautiful face, let him smile. Before the blonde male could notice though, he reverted back to his expressionless, normal state. It wasn't in his aim to encourage the noisy male even further. Letting him hold his hand was enough for the moment.

After walking in a kinda zick-zack line through the jungle for a while, he couldn't suppress his growing annoyance. "Ryouta-kun, do you even know where you need to go? This doesn't seem like a normal route to me." He tugged at the blonde's hand, to try and make him stop. The clutch to his fingers grew tighter, "Yeah, I know where to go. Trust me … uhm, I only follow how I walked before." Golden eyes peered back at him and a reassuring smile ghosted over the taller man's face. "I'm bewildered that you lived up until today, considering that your way of walking is so messed up."

"Ahw~ Tetsucchi that was mean. I walk normally." Ryouta pouted and took another unreasonable turn on the path. "See! Here we are." Stopping in his tracks, he spun around in one sleek move and nearly caused Tetsuya to bump into him. "Caution!" Both of his hands shot up to intercept the smaller man's stumbling, clutching tight around his lean shoulders. A loving smile bloomed from his lips, as he glanced down into upset winter-eyes. "You could have warned me in advance. It's unpleasant if you suddenly stop like this." Tetsuya declared and took a step back. His reasoning wasn't even comprehensible to himself, but the blonde didn't seem to mind. "Small details. But look here!" Ryouta crouched down and removed some of the long lianas, who hide a small hole in the stone wall. "I crawled a bit into it earlier. It get's wider the further you go and opens up to a small cave. There are two more exits, so I thought I would rather show you first, before I get lost in there." He grinned over his shoulder with dancing eyes, almost as if he was waiting to be praised.

Tetsuya quirked an eyebrow and the image of a proud puppy popped up in his head. Before he could shove the picture aside, his hand stroked already through soft, blonde hair, patting the perplexed guy's head. "Good work, Ryouta-kun. It was a wise decision to not go further into it without telling someone first." He unnoticed smiled at the gaping man and unexpectedly he was the one with a nonplussed expression on his face.

Clutched tight to a strong, golden tanned chest, he felt a hot breath ghost against his shoulder. "Tetsucchi." Ryouta's voice had involuntarily dropped lower at the contact of their bodies. He wanted to hold him always close like this, what would make moving troublesome but still, he had the need to feel the soft skin of the other against his own. Guided by his overwhelming need, he pressed his hot lips against the bend of Tetsuya's neck. The younger male stiffened in his arms and soon he found himself on the ground, groaning in pain after a small fist connected hard with his abs and send him flying. "I would advise you to refrain from doing that in the future. I don't appreciate to get manhandled." In his winter-blue eyes danced an ice storm and Ryouta felt a shiver of fear running down his spine. "I'm sorry, Tetsucchi. I didn't think straight for a moment." His mumbled apology was quiet, as he rubbed his hand over the abused spot. "That would be correct. There was nothing  _straight_ in this." The light-blue-haired male deadpanned and was already on the way back to the camp.

Looking like a drowned puppy, with a hanging head and sad eyes, Ryouta got to his feet to follow the ice prince. That had he prettily messed up. All hope to get closer to the small man was gone and his heart hurt like it was spiked by thorns. "Ask me next time, before you do something." The advice was spoken in an almost cheerful manner and the blonde snapped his eyes up. But Tetsuya was already gone, leaving behind a flabbergasted Ryouta, whose heart tried to spring out of his chest by beating an hour per mile.

"Tetsucchi~~~!" The blonde's complaining wail echoed loud and clear through the underwood and conjured a small smile to Tetsuya's lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Daiki cowered down. His finger ghosted over the traces on the ground and a sly smirk tugged at his lips. He crawled forward through the bushes, trying to make no sound. Peering through the leafs, he saw his prey right in front of him. It leaned forward and looked unsure over some scrubs, scratching its head and shrugged its shoulders. That was his signal. The bluenette bolted from his hiding spot and flew almost vertically at the unaware redhead. "Got'cha." Hollering like some mad man, he flung his arms around Taiga's waist causing them both to topple to the ground. Cursing every swear word he knew, the redhead kicked his strong legs around and pressed hard at the bluenette's head. "Oh no, you don't!"

Even if his body was leaner, Daiki had a considerable strength and now he used it for his advance. He tugged hard at the hothead's waist, preventing him from crawling away and plummeted his full weight on the mud spitting man's back. Pressing both of his hands into the marshy ground beside Taiga's head, he leaned in, "What should be your punishment, Taiga?" His wicked whisper to the Kagami guy's ear sent shivers of infuriation through his own system. He had chased the redhead for hours. Somewhere lost the nettle, got a violent scratch on his cheek and some bruises covered his abdomen where he got kicked the last time he almost got him. Now it was over and his body felt an excitement about what was going to happen. He had imagined the whole time, how he would punish his hotheaded lover. His body reacting instantly as his hot, damp skin came into contact with the sunkissed, sweaty back beneath him.

"Bwa … kaw … heck … eww. First, move! I got mud in my mouth. Bleh, disgusting." Taiga peered over his shoulder at the bluenette, but wished that he didn't. The expression on the tanned males face and how he licked his lips, like he was going to devour him on the spot, gave him a twisted feeling in his gut. Why did he look so hot, even though he was also covered in dirt and had scratches all over his body? Why did it give him the urge to root like an animal? He didn't know. He only was glad that the morass on his face, covered the redness of his cheeks. But that didn't help him in away, when the taller male skidded down his body and eventually pressed his hard dick against the curve of his ass. "I don't think so, Taiga. You will not get away this time." Daiki yerked his hips forward to let his lover feel the heat radiating from his pelvis. "You feel that? How hot I am for you?" He moved his twitching flesh slyly up and down between Taiga's crack, nibbling at his neck wherever he found an unsoiled spot. "I want to be back inside you. Feel your twitching flesh around my hard rod. Wanna hear you screaming my name when I make you cum." With every sentence spoken, Daiki trusted forward, giving the exact implication of his words to the redhead.

Taiga had thought, he was getting used to be talked dirty to. But now the bluenette brought it to a whole new level. He was certain that he currently showed a full body blush. His breath hitched at every word sensually spoken with that sultry voice in his ear and he couldn't suppress his youthful reaction to it. He wanted to press his hips more into the ground to get a friction on his twitching member, but at the same time wanted to grind against the taller man's pelvis. It horrified him that this guy could coax such a primal reaction out of him with just a few suggestions. He wasn't like that. Had never been before.

Not knowing, how they got from a chasing game to a make out session and getting more embarrassed by the minute, the redhead chose the third option. Using his remarkable strength, he pushed his body from the ground, causing the caught of guard man on his back to topple off. "Oi!" The complaint reached his ear, but Taiga was already in a position to bolt. Looking over his shoulder once more, he couldn't contain a sneering grin, "You didn't think, I would let you that easily, right?", and darted into the undergrowth before him.

"Bloody hell! You like me chasing your ass, don't you?", The bluenette scoffed and was high on the redhead's heel. Neither of them would have expected what happened next. Rounding a huge tree, Daiki speed up to catch up to his hotheaded lover, but suddenly crashed right into him as Taiga stood on his tip toes and tried to balance his weight back to his heels with helplessly flailing arms. "Fuck!"

"Shit!" The dual cursing as both became aware of the situation, did nothing to prevent them from tumbling over the abrupt lack of soil under their feet. In their fall, both clung to each other and exchanged shocked gazes, as they for the last time imprinted their beloved's face into their minds.

 

* * *

 

"Will this rain ever let up?", sighing Riko pulled the leather cover close and walked over to Junpei, who currently was braiding Ryouta's hair. "Can you explain to me, why I need to redo this every two days?" He tugged violently at the blonde's hair and ignored the flinching of the guy. "Ahahaha, I'm sorry Junpeicchi~. I just got caught up in some branches while stalk- … I mean … while looking for Tetsucchi." Junpei cracked up an eyebrow. "Did I just hear 'stalked'?" He grabbed on of the feathers resting in a bowl beside his folded legs and tugged harshly at the strains in his hand. "Ouch! No, no! You heard wrongly. I don't stalk him."

"Yeah, right! As if what you are doing isn't stalking, Ryouta-kun." Peeling the leather cover away, Tetsuya stepped into the tent and looked over everyones face. "Has anyone of you seen my sister?" Water dripped from his wet hair over his face and ran down over his white skin, leaving trails on the soft looking skin. Ryouta gulped audibly, his gaze fixed wide eyed on the perked up nipples of the small guy. "Stop that!" Riko swatted him over his head, a vein almost popping at her temple. "No, sorry Tetsuya. We haven't seen her in a while."

Sighing, the light-blue-haired male turned and was about to step outside again. "Tetsucchi~ don't leave. Come sit with me for a while and warm up." Winter-eyes peered over a delicate shoulder and a cold shiver ran over the blonde's spine. "I don't think so Ryouta-kun. If you will excuse me now." Without further delay he was gone, leaving a destroyed, silent man behind. "He hates me." Murmuring to himself, Ryouta hung his head low and clenched his fists in his lap. "Mah~ I guess your actions are kinda hateful." Junpei started with the next braid and Riko squatted down in front of the blonde, taking his face into her hands, pulling it up to met his golden eyes. "You know Ryouta, sometimes you simply over do it. Why don't you step down some notches and let it happen naturally, whatever it is. I know you like him very much … everyone does, but your antics are the wrong way to show him. Just let him be for a while. Your actions only make it worse now." The hard spoken truth, let the blonde bite his lips. He nodded into the silence as Riko let him go and slouched his back in remorse. "God, will you straighten up a bit? I can't reach like that and it isn't anyway like you. Sure, Riko said the truth. But don't give up so easily, or are your feelings just like that? Shallow?" Junpei attached some pearls to the blonde's hair to fix the feather into it and swatted his bend back. "Done! And I don't want to see you again in the next days for that. You hear me?" He got up and put his utensils into a box beside his berth. "Thank you. Both." Ryouta said as he stood up and walked to the exit. "And you are right, it isn't like me and no, my feelings aren't shallow." The glim in his golden eyes, let the pair smile as they glanced at each other. "Yup, he's back to himself." Riko leaned against Junpei's arm, as they watched the blonde go.

"Uhm … Riko ..." Junpei peered down at his childhood friend's head, suddenly lost for words by having her so close. "What is it, Junpei?" She looked up with a quizzical gaze, her eyes straight and unwavering as she pressed a bit closer. "Ah … uhm …" His brain wasn't function right and he couldn't seem to avert his gaze. "You got a lash there." He suddenly pointed out, just to say anything not stupid. "Hmm, will you remove it for me?" Riko snickered inwardly, raised her face a bit more and closed her eyes.

There wasn't even a lash to begin with, but seeing her completely at ease with the situation, Junpei rose his hand and swept a thumb over her soft cheek. Unconsciously, he leaned down and brought his face closer to hers, gaze fixed on her mellow lips.

"Junpei, have you seen Ako-chan? I can't find her and the rain becomes heavier by the minute." Teppei's face popped up in the entrance, fringe plastered to his forehead. Junpei leaped away from Riko, a blush riding high on his cheek bones. "N-no … I haven't seen her."

"Eh~ no way. Where did she go to then? Come help me look for her." Not meeting Riko's eyes, the pine-green-eyed male walked to Teppei. "Later, Riko.", he murmured as he stepped into the rain.

"Moa~ how much later you idiot?" Riko stomped her foot after the two men were gone and sat down with a twee pout on her face. She knew that Junpei was a tad slow on the uptake, but the situation had been a perfect opportunity for them to finally take the next step. If only Teppei hadn't shown up. "ARG!" Clutching at her hair, she imagined twisting the tall brunette's neck in a very deadly way. Why was there always someone to interrupt them?

 

* * *

 

High up in the trees, water bundled to a large puddled on a leaf. Slowly it run together feeded by the still falling rain. The leaf dipped slightly to the side and let the formed droplet loose. The surrounding greenery reflected in its surface as it fell freely, until it burst on a tanned nose. Daiki groaned and cracked his hazy eyes open. Slowly he recognized his surroundings but even worse was, that his whole body throbbed with pain. A hiss whooshed out between his teeth as he slightly tried to move his arm. Where was he? What had happened? And why couldn't he move his legs? He tried to lift his head, but the pain instantly shooting down his back let him stop mid air. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned once more, slowly laying his head back to the ground. But the climbs down his body, had eliminated his fear of two broken legs. The cause that he couldn't move them was his red-haired lover. Out cold, like he was only minutes before, laid he sprawled out on top and didn't move an inch. "Oi, Taiga." His voice was raspy and almost not perceptible. How long had they been unconscious? He didn't know. Currently the pain which coursed through his body, when he even attempted to lift a finger, stood more in the foreground. Daiki furrowed his brows and looked around. He noticed the broad breach they had struck through the greenery with their bodies as they had fallen from the high slope. Far above he could make out the edge of the cliff. It didn't wonder him anymore that they had been out cold for a long time. His next attempt was to try and squirm his legs free. "Fuck!" He had no strength, but couldn't just wait until Taiga woke up on his own. "Taiga. TAIGA!" The redhead didn't react. "Oi, shithead! Wake up, god dammit!" The bluenette, in his annoyed and hurt state, tied to kick his leg up and immediately cursed. Really moving wasn't the best option. With no other option left, he resigned to his fate and closed his eyes to think.

More droplets splattered on the ground. The treetops couldn't contain the huge load of water from heaven. It was blessing for Daiki's dry throat and he opened his mouth wide to get a bit of moisture back inside his body. He had dozed off before, but now after, he didn't know how long, he felt some of his strength coming back. Moving didn't hurt as horrible as before. Slowly he struggled himself into a sitting position. Taiga hadn't moved the whole time and now he was beginning to worry. It didn't occur to him previously, to erroneous for his freshly found happiness. But what if their fall had …  _'No!'_  He didn't even want to think about it. This wasn't happening. He couldn't have lost him over a stupid accident like this. Calming his panicked heartbeat, Daiki inhaled deeply and let his eyes roam over the redhead's body. Was he still breathing? His hand shivered, as he laid it on the sunkissed back of his beloved.  _'Please!'_  Was the only thought hunting through his mind.

 

* * *

 

"Have you found her?" Teppei peered over the bush to Junpei, who was walking in his direction. "No, not even a trace. Since when is she gone?" They both were wet to their bones, the coldness creeping up from the ground biting into their flesh. "I don't know. Masako has last seen her at lunch, since then she has vanished." Teppei wiped some water from his eyes, worry sprawled all over his face. "Damn, that is too long for a small child to be out in this heavy rain. She will freeze. We need to hurry. Go and get Ryouta and the others. I will search further ahead." The pine-green-eyed male spun on his heels and walked deeper into the rainforest.

Heaving heavily Teppei got back to their camp as fast as he could. In almost no time everyone was on their feet to search for little Ako-chan. They split up into two-people teams and moved in different directions to widen their search range. But after two hours, they still hadn't found her. Grouping up again, they discussed what was to be done next, when they noticed that another one of their group was amiss. "Where is Ryouta?" Riko asked and looked around, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. "Didn't he go with Tetsuya?"

"No, I was with Teppei-san the whole time.", the light-blue-haired male said, startling everyone by his sudden manifestation like always. "You were?", the tall brunette asked puzzled and raised an eyebrow, which got him a deadly glare from the small male. Riko sighed, "Anyway, we need to find Ako-chan. Fast! Ryouta can look after himself. Where could she have gone? Does she have a hideout? Maybe we should try to search from there."

"You don't need to. I found her." Stepping out of the jungle, Ryouta appeared with a wide grinning Ako-chan on his shoulders. Both looked like drowned rats, but that was currently incidental. "Oh, thank god." Rushing and slipping through the mud, Masako and Teppei almost crashed into him and lifted the little girl from his shoulders. "Where were you? God, Ako." The woman with the long black hair scolded, but kneed down and scooped her daughter into a tight embrace. She looked up at Teppei, all her anxiety falling from her face.

"She was in the small cave, I showed Tetsucchi the other day. Was just a thought of me, that she could be hiding from the rain there." Ryouta scratched his head and smiled bashfully, eyeing Tetsuya, hoping for a positive response. But first he god a bear hug from Teppei, which lifted his feet from the ground. "Thank you, Ryouta. Really, thank you." The brunette pressed him hard to his wet body and everyone could hear the blonde's ribs crack. "Ouch, Teppeicchi, you'll kill me." Teppei let go with a warm smile and helped Masako to her feet. "Come, I will bring you to my tent. She needs to warm up." Guiding the dark-haired woman with an arm around her shoulder, he nodded to his friends who all had a kinda baffled expression on their faces.

"Nee~, is it just me or is there more to Teppei and Masako-san, than him being the baby-sitter for Ako-chan?" Riko tipped her head to the side and observed as the three padded through the sizzling rain. "Noway … you mean. Is that why he always vanishes?" Junpei stared after his friend, his mouth slightly gaping. "Ah, come on Junpei. It's not that offbeat." She clapped his jaw shut and tugged at his wrist. "I need to warm up, too. Do you want a hot tea?" Riko looked up into his pine-green eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Uuh … yeah. Tea would be good." Both walked away and so did the rest of their group. Only Ryouta didn't move from his spot until the light-blue-haired man was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

"How can you be fine, with having no grandchildren? And Taiga is your only son. I still think we should separate them. They will come around when the right woman appears." Masahiro sipped at his small wooden crafted cup and squinched his eyes a bit. The brew in it tasted first sweet, but then fiery tongues licked down his gullet and warmed his stomach up from inside. "Uff, what a hellish thing you made there, Raion. What does it contain?" He held up his cup for another shot and raised an eyebrow as he got no reaction. "Oi, Raion!"

"Ha?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he poured hastily another amount for Masahiro and leaned back, sipping at his own drink. "I have thought about it for a long time, but I have never seen Taiga react so strongly to another human. Beside challenges that is. You could compare it actually. When I suggested the marriage with the daughter of my acquaintance from another tribe … well, more like presented him with the accomplished facts, I felt for the first time fear when looking into my son's eyes. He was ready to pounce at me with ever fiber of his being. I guess it's useless to talk him out of it and if your son is only slightly like that, I see no good ending with separating them." Masahiro stared at his life rival and sighed. "Daiki is … hot headed, stubborn and overconfident."

"Sounds like you." Raion couldn't contain his teasing and cracked an eyebrow with a smile to his face. Masahiro growled and glared at him, but let it go this time. "I had planned for Daiki to take over the clan. I see Tetsuya not fit for the position." He peered into his cup, but looked up surprised about Raion's answer. "He will be a fine chieftain. The way he handled the whole incident showed that he cares about his tribe's man and his behaviour was fierce but a leaders worth. You shouldn't discharge him only because of his stature or soft spots he may contain."

They fell into silence and to both it was a surprise that they could talk normally without getting instantly into another heated argument. Gulping the honey-water down, Masahiro stood up after a while. "I will think about it. Good night." He put the small cup beside Raion and got to his loaned tent, where his wife was already asleep.

Raion sat for a while longer and stared into the flames of the small fire in front of him. He thought back how it had been for him and Tora, to fall immediately and completely in love. Her denying the facts and him pushing forward no matter what. He knew that his son inherited all the good parts from his wife, but the mix of both parents stubbornness also residing inside him was what got him always in trouble. Raion smiled and then sighed. He was pretty curious to met the Aomine chieftain's second son. If he was like Masahiro, then they could say good night to their pieceful life. Hopefully that he also had something from his mother, Raion shivered slightly at the thought since Hiruna could be more scary than Masahiro sometimes, he got up and laid himself down on his bed. Maybe they would get news from them in the next days. He knew that remorse wouldn't stay away from Taiga, after all he was his son.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oji-san = Uncle

Hiruna was cleaning the plates after dinner and handed them to Masako to dry them. "How is Ako-chan doing? She didn't catch a cold?" Masako put the plate on the pile beside her. "No, she's fine. She's always been a robust child." She looked over to her daughter, who was currently pulling at Teppei's hair, a small smile tugging at her usual stoic face. "They seem to get along pretty well." Handing over another wooden plate, they both smiled, seeing the little child dangling head down and legs tightly clutched around Teppei's neck, while the tall male smiled a tad painfully as her heels digged further into the muscles of his shoulders. "Teppei really has the patience of a saint. My late husband hated her from the day she was born. Always saying, she should shut up and got mad when she spat her food out." Masako sighed and got back to work. "That really sounds difficult. I'm glad that my stubborn man loved his kids from the first minute he saw them." They fell silent for a while until Masako quaked in surprise, as she felt something cold and slimy at the back of her knee. "Mommy, look what Teppei-oji-san got me." The small child held up a hand full of snails and beamed at her mother. "Hey, Ako-chan! I'm not that old." Playing wounded and clutching at his bare chest over his heart, eyes teary, he stumbled to them. "And I thought, you would marry me some day."

"Nuuuuu, bleh. You have wrinkles. Like mommy." She grinned impish up to him and kicked him at his shin, before dashing away. "You little …" Hopping on one leg and holding his abused shinbone with his hands he glared after her, but a smile tugged at his lips. "She really is a tomboy." He peered down at Masako and raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, you have a snail there.", he said pointing at the side of her knee. She looked down to the slimy animal, picked it up and pressed it to his forehead. "And who's fault is that?"

"Ewww, Masako." Teppei swatted the snail away and rubbed over his forehead. "But I'm glad. She is back to her old self, thanks to you." She patted his arm and smiled lightly up at him.

Hiruna chuckled to herself at the sight of the endearments those two young adults exchanged. There was teasing, but it came with the gleam of beginning love in their eyes. "Masako go with Teppei, I will do the rest." She gave the black-haired woman a friendly pat to her back and looked over her shoulder as they departed, leaning into each other and Teppei draping an arm around her shoulder.  _'What a nice couple._ ', she thought, but sighed heavily and cleaned the last few plates. She wanted to see her son and his significant other. Having had a serious talk with her daughter and Seijuurou the other day about their plan of marriage and how to convince Masahiro, brought back her longing to see every of her children happy. One played currently tag with the golden boy, the other was missing in a labyrinth and the third suddenly wanted to marry a man she only met. Life was never easy, but this exceeded even her capacities. She didn't let others see her anxiety, but it gnawed at her. She would go all out for her children, that was for sure, but if her marriage could take another blow, of that she wasn't sure. Sighing again, she peered over to her husband. She stilled loved him dearly even after all those years, but his stubbornness and impossible demands brought her more often to her wits end these days.

But all that brooding brought her nothing and so she wiped her hands dry, hoping that everything would work out somehow.

 

* * *

 

Oha-Asa meanwhile, sat at the blazing fire and puffed at her pipe. It was lively around her and somehow she had missed that, given that Seijuurou was more the silent type. She had done her best to bring him up well, but had guessed more than once that maybe it would have been better if he would had more contact with others earlier in his life. Her circumstances, now and then, were not easy due to her rare gift. If she was too long in the present of many people, her foreseeing got clouded and she made false judgments. This made her decide to live as a hermit, with the only company of a little toddler, now proud man, who at the moment dedicated one of his rare smiles to the pink-haired girl beside him. She was good for him, the old woman felt it in her bones. But the future, she couldn't predict at the moment, got her a bit worried. Something like this had happened once before, resulting in Seijuurou becoming an orphan.

She peered over the young citizens of both clans. Nothing had changed in their demeanor. All got along pretty well, with here and there teasing, laughter and sometimes a slightly angry snarl from the greenette. All in all it was a pleasant atmosphere. But something had slipped her attention, it was hovering at the back of her mind, wouldn't go away and also wouldn't let her grasp it. She had noticed that the colors orange and brown were very prominent to her in the past days, but couldn't make out for what they stood.  _'I'm getting old.'_ , she thought and stopped clutching at straws who lead her nowhere.

 

* * *

 

Clutching at straws was exactly what Daiki was doing since a while. After he had made sure that the redhead still breathed, he had rolled him carefully from his legs, which costed him a lot of his, currently not in check streight, and since then he tried to wake him up. He had felt his whole body and eventually noticed a huge bump at the back of his head. It didn't bleed, of which he thought was good, but still no reaction from Taiga was given. He had tried everything possible, from shouting over slapping and shaking to splashing water to the redhead's face, nothing worked. Not even a groan was coaxed out of his mouth, only the steady breathing ghosted over Taiga's lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Daiki shouted at the unconscious man in exasperation. He sat on his heels, knees pressed deep into the muddy ground and leaned over the redhead's face. Slowly, he wiped some dirt from Taiga's cheek, his midnight-eyes searching for the slightest reaction but found nothing. The rain had stopped meanwhile, but isolated droplets still found their way to the ground and burst on his crouched tanned back.

Daiki felt torn, should he stay and further try to wake Taiga up or should he go and search for help. He didn't even recognize where they were, but staying here without a inspiration of what to do helped the redhead neither. After he had dragged Taiga to a tree and leaned him against the broad stem, he leaned down and placed a gentle but desperate kiss on his lips. With a heavy heart, he eventually stood up. "I will be back with help, I swear. Don't go anywhere." Spinning on his heels, Daiki dashed into the undergrowth. If he stayed even one minute longer, he wouldn't be able to leave.

He dragged his forearm over his burning eyes and gritted his teeth. There needed to be a resolution. He would find one for sure. Steeling his will, determination bleed into his eyes. He would save him no matter what. Daiki directed his gaze to the overclouded sky and cursed. There was no telling where the sun stood, but he guessed that it was pretty late in the afternoon, indicated that it got darker but no thunder was heard.

He had the quickness of the approaching darkness extremely underestimated. Only two or so hours after he left Taiga, it was pitch black and he was in danger to completely lose his barely existing orientation. Slumping down against a tree, he stared upwards to the sky. He had left marks on his way, so he would find back to the redhead. Had he done everything possible to wake him up? He thought it over and yes, he had. Carrying him hadn't been an option, considering that he still wasn't fully back to his streight. "I hope he is alright.", he murmured and toppled into a deep slumber exhausted to his core.

 

* * *

 

He didn't know how he made it or even found the right direction. But after what seemed to him like aeons, he eventually heard surprised shouts and stumbled with his last strength out of the jungle and collapse into his mother's arms. "Daiki! Daiki! Can you hear me?" Hiruna's lithe arms clutched tight around him, panic riding high in her voice. She couldn't hold his weight and let him slowly slip to the ground. His chest heaved heavily and body was burning up. Sweat dripped from his temple and he could barely hold his fever glossed eyes open. "Taiga … hurt … marked the way … help." He pressed the words through his hoarse throat and dragged his swollen tongue over his chapped lips, before he lost out to the fever raging in his body.

"Masahiro!", Hiruna cried out in distress, cradling her youngest son's head tightly to her chest. Without a word, Daiki was preyed form her arms and Masahiro carried his son to Raion's tent, a bitter line around his mouth.

"Raion, get your healer.", he barked out as he laid Daiki down on the soft furs of the Kagami chieftain's bed. "Let me see." Out of nowhere, Oha-Asa stood beside him, hands already roaming over the bluenette's body. "Here, I feel something." Her fingers traced over a purple, swollen lump at the young man's side underneath his ribs. She felt the pulsing under her fingertips and cracked an eyebrow as something moved under Daiki's skin. "That needs to get out fast, or we'll lose him." She said to the healer, who appeared beside her. Jointly, they shooed everyone out, who meanwhile had entered the tent, only giving rash orders through a gap in the leather drapes.

Hiruna had given Daiki's message to Raion, who was now, with a few of his men including Kazunari, his father Shikaku, Shintarou, Kagetora and Teppei, on the way from which the bluenette had emerged. The markings got clearer, the longer the men plunged along the path. It seemed like Daiki had used his last strength to make it to the camp. But for how long he had walked, they didn't knew. Hurrying up their speed, they dashed through the rainforest, only stopping when they needed to make out the next marking.

 

* * *

 

His body felt cold, frozen to the core. His head throbbed horribly and his limbs wouldn't move no matter how he troubled his muscles. Where was he? And where was Daiki? Taiga only remembered the sudden emptiness under their feet and then … nothing. A groan of pain escaped his dry throat as he tried to move his head in search for the bluenette. He felt a swelling at the back of his head, where it rubbed over the stem of the tree he was leaning against. But when he tried to move his hand to it, he was reminded that he couldn't move an inch.

Immovable like this, he tried to shout Daiki's name. But even that was him denied. The only thing that came out of his throat was some kind of quacking sound. How long had he sat here without water? And food … food was always important. As if on command his stomach rumbled loudly and a nauseated feeling spread through his chest. A flavour, like something had died in his mouth, was on his tongue and he teared up as his throat constricted painfully with the urge to throw up. If this wasn't the most horrible feeling he ever had, he didn't now.

And where the fuck was Daiki? Once again, Taiga tried to move, but again with no avail.

Being completely helpless, he closed his eyes and tried to think what perhaps had happened in the time he was out cold. It was possible that the bluenette had gone to take a piss or find food and potable water, maybe help for him? Or he simply was also out cold but laid further away from him. All those possibilities and beside the last one, nothing would have taken him so long to get back to Taiga.

After a while, when Taiga was sure that Daiki wouldn't be back in the next few minutes, he tried to find out how late in the day it was. Giving count to the dimming light, it must be shortly before nightfall. But on which day? That was his problem. He couldn't tell how long he had been unconscious or Daiki was gone, or maybe the bluenette was really also out cold and couldn't move. He was back to the possibilities and rolled annoyed his eyes. If only he could move.

And this was his task for the next hours. Trying to get his body to move.

When morning came rolling around again, he could finally stand on wobbly legs but still needed support from the tree he had lain under.  _'God this sucks.'_ , he thought as he felt his body sway with exhaustion by the continued exertion through the night. He brought his hand to the back of his head and clenched his teeth, when a horrible pain exploded from the huge bump and rocketed through his body. He needed water, badly. His dry throat was about to murder him and the swelling of his tongue made swallowing the thick saliva in his mouth not better. Slowly, he took a first step and his still numb foot sent needles up his leg. He huffed out hot air, the world spinning before his eyes, but, though slow as a snail, dragged his feet step by step forward.

It took him forever to reach the bush he had his eyes on. It had huge leafs and Taiga hoped that they had collected rain in their slightly cup-shaped structure. And they had. Taiga let himself fall to his knees, no thought wasted on how he should get up later without support, opened his mouth and dipped the leafe forward with his shaky hands. Cool water trickled down his throat. It felt like heaven on earth and he couldn't get enough. Wildly, ignoring his instant coughing urge, he gulped everything down, not letting escape one single drop. All too soon the leaf was empty and he robbed on his knees further to the next.

Breathing heavily, he plummeted down to his back, belly half full and stared up to the sky. Grey clouds still chased over it, here and there teared open to let him glimpse at a bright blue sky. Before his limbs could go back to numbness, he fought himself back to his feet and again got lucky, when he found a long, robust looking stick to support his weight. That was when he found the first obvious mark on a tree further ahead. Upon reaching it, his fingers trailed over the freshly made wound in the bark. "I will be back.", he whispered to himself. Astonishment ghosted over his features and he took a long look over his shoulder, peering everywhere his red eyes could reach. But Daiki was not in sight. It had been the bluenette's words, he was sure of it and for a moment he thought he had heard the taller male whisper to him with a pleading in his voice. But it was his own voice that had spoken the words. Slightly shaking his head, to get rid of the illusion, Taiga continued on his way.

If it wasn't purely an illusion produced by his delirious mind, Daiki had gone to get help. Almost sure of it, when he reached the next mark, a bit of his strength flowed back into his legs. He knew, he could count on his tanned lover and it gave him hope, that help was already on its way.

 

* * *

 

"Give me the hot knife.", the old healer instructed Oha-Asa, while stretching the fever ridden skin over the bulge at the bluenette's side. She obliged and when he made a long cut with his practiced hand, almost instantly bloody yellow-green foul-smelling pus squirted out of the wound. The healer kept a straight expression, handed the knife back to Oha-Asa and gestured her to give him the warm water. He carefully washed all the pus out, to get to the root of the infection. "There we have the culprit." Taking a thin peaked stick, he sat it on and stabbed deep into the lesion. When he pulled the stick back, a thumb long larva emerged with it. "Considering the size, it must be almost 3 days ago that it has lodged itself inside his body. I need to burn out the wound or the infection will spread further." He rotated the stick in his hands, curiosity glittering in his eyes, before he laid it to the side. "And if you can get me the green healing salve from my tent and clean bandages." The elder woman nodded, put the knife back into the fire and waddled to the exit to give the waiting girl before it the orders. "Will he survive?", she asked as she came back and look slightly worried over the young, feverish man. "I think so. If the wound healing isn't interrupted, he should be fine in a week."

Once the girl was back and handed over the salve, the to elder people proceed with the treatment. It was lucky for Daiki that the fever had stolen his consciousness and half an hour later Oha-Asa stepped outside Raion's tent to come face to face with the worried faces of his friends and parents. "He has a lot of bruises, contusions and cuts all over, which is the reason that a parasite could entered his body. We cleaned out the infected wound and if he is strong enough and reacts good to the treatment, he will be fine in a week." The relief in each face, made her smile. The bluenette was loved dearly, even when he was sometimes a prick. "Hiruna, Masahiro, you two can go inside. You others, I would ask to wait a bit more. He needs a lot of rest now. But you can get him something to eat and fresh water when he wakes up."

She let the couple pass her and watched on as Hiruna instantly clutched her hand tightly around her son's. Her body shook heavily. No one needed to guess, that finally a dam inside her had broken. She cried out all her anxiety in a silent manner, Masahiro right beside her caressing her shaking shoulders. Even if he tried to sooth his wife, hard lines were carved into his face as he watched at his unconscious son. No one could guess, what was going on behind his stone mask, but Oha-Asa had an uneasy feeling with it.

 

* * *

 

"You have a concussion and the bump at your head prevents your blood from circulating right, which is the reason you couldn't move for a while. Explained simply. But still, you are rather lucky. It could have been worse. If you would've had a cerebral hemorrhage, it would be the end of you. But since you could move and the bump fades, I guess we don't need to worry about that." Shintarou explained to the redhead, who currently laid on a carrier which was pulled along the way by his father.

They had found him after two and a half days, laying on the ground completely exhausted and starving. After a short check over by the greenette and a huge struggle to hold Kazunari and Raion back from bouncing at the redhead out of relieve, they had given him water and build the carrier. Taiga's questions about Daiki where short cut. No one knew what had happened to the bluenette, since they instantly moved out in search for him. But since Daiki was at the clan's camp, he would be taken care of. His mind drifted off again after hearing the good news and in contrast to the past two days, he found a restful sleep. No nightmares, in which the bluenette bleed to death, got eaten by animals, or simply starved, tormented him this time. Even the jolting over the roots and stones didn't bother him.

Kazunari wiped his forearm over his tear stained, red swollen eyes and stayed close to the redhead. No one could empathize the relief he felt and more than once his hand strayed over the red-black locks to remind him that this was reality. Taiga was back and he was … well, not healthy but alive. That was all what counted. He hadn't sent them to their deaths. He could still talk to his best friend and once he was back on his feet, they could go hunting and swimming and do stupid things like ever.

Shintarou, walking behind the raven, wouldn't let him out of sight. He could understand Kazunari's relief, but the fingers ghosting over the redhead's face and hair caused an ugly feeling in his chest. His green eyes glittered dangerously and he decided, that he didn't like the redhead. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, his head snapped around as he heard a mirthful snicker from his side.

"You're really transparent, you know? But no matter what you think, those two are only best friends." Shikaku said and clapped the greenette's shoulder. Kazunari hadn't said anything, neither had the tall Aomine tribe's man, but Shikaku hadn't the hawkeye for nothing. He noticed two years ago after the accident, that something was different about his son but couldn't figure out exactly what happened to him. He had noticed that his son was eyeing other males, fell deep in thoughts sometimes and shook his head every now and then after taking a glance at his male friends. Every question was evaded and after a while he stopped asking. But since the greenette had shown up, Kazunari was on the edge again. Blushing without reason, fidgeting more than ever when the green-haired male was near and his eyes were glued to the broad back whenever he thought no one was watching. Shikaku found it actually a pity that the Aomine tribe had so many good looking men. Couldn't they all have been women? That would make everything much easier. But he wouldn't interfere with his son. As he had understood, without being told to, that this tall, unsocial, green-haired, weird kid, was his son's saviour and if the feelings Kazunari currently fought weren't just a byproduct from getting saved by Shintarou, what a parent would he be to not let him have his way. And since it seemed to be mutual, he gave his blessing. But everything else, they needed to work out alone.

"I don't know what you are talking about, nanodayo." Shikaku was pulled out of his thoughts by the greenette's words and snickered as he became aware of the red ears and averted eyes of the young man. "Yeah, right. You don't know anything and I'm almost tempted to believe you. But nothing stays hidden long before this eyes and I would remind you, Kazunari has inherited them from me." Oh, he had a devilish pleasure to tease him and almost choked on his laughter, by the greenette's next words. "Now I know from where he got this stupid assumptions-making. And you are wrong about ... whatever you mean." The green-haired male speed up his pace to catch up to the raven-haired boy, who still was beside his best friend. "Shintarou of the Aomine tribe, huh? A tsundere through and through." He glanced at Kagetora and both grinned at each other.

 

* * *

 

"Is she always fussing over him like this?" Seijuurou leaned against one of the wooden posts and watched his girlfriend flutter through the tent of the Kagami chieftain in attempt to make her younger brother as comfortable as possible. "Yes, she is always like that. Will you step back from her now?" Tetsuya's winter-eyes glowed challenging at the magenta-haired male. "No, what are you thinking. She will be a good mother." Seijuurou glanced at the smaller man, a knowing smile creeping on his lips. "You don't like me." He said matter of factly. "Exactly." Tetsuya deadpanned and watched his sister fluff up Daiki's pillow for the third time.

"And what will you do against my marriage with her?" He shifted his weight to the other foot and waited. "I think I will be your smallest problem after he" Tetsuya pointed at his sleeping brother, "hears of that once he wakes up." Satsuki almost tumbled over her own feet, balancing some more fur blankets on her arms. "Should I make it so that he never wakes up?" The threat was riding high in his rich toned voice and he smiled eerily at the light-blue-haired male.

Suddenly he was face to face with his future brother-in-law, stormy ice-blue eyes glaring icicles at him. "If you do anything to make her sad or harm my brother in anyway, you won't see your end coming." Tetsuya spun on his heels and left the tent. Seijuurou smiled to himself, not feeling threatened in the slightest and walked over to Satsuki, who currently laid the fifth blanket over her brother. "I think that is enough." He held her back by her wrist and removed the superfluous blankets from Daiki's sweating body. "I wouldn't want him to suffocate, since I cling to my life." Seijuurou smiled at her questioning look and guided her out of the tent. "Let him rest. You can tell him of our wedding soon enough." Satsuki blushed lovingly. "That's not why-" Her lips were sealed by a tender kiss. "But I like it better, to think about it like this." He murmured against her lips and caught her when she melted against him. He knew that from somewhere winter-blue eyes were watching him and smirked into her pink hair, while walking away.


	34. Chapter 34

Water is the source of life. In some past our ancestors came from the water to walk on land. We drink it, wash ourselves and prepare our food with it. It can have a healing effect and hydrates the natural life. In this sense it nourishes us and gives us a cool-down on hot days. Without water we wouldn't exist, without it we are nothing. It exists in every life form and can even express emotions. It is a gift of heaven but also with gifts one must be careful. Because too much water is terrible, destructive and deadly. And what happened in that one night, would be stuck for a long time in the heads of the people who witnessed and went through it. In this one night, the Aomine clan met with the deadly unpredictability of water.

It happened in the blink of an eye. The warning call of the scout had hardly died away, when the disaster already was upon them. The dull rumbled in the distance had announced it and in lesser than ten minutes, a mudslide of earth, stones and torn trees took everything away they owned and made the village equal to the ground. Only those who had heard the call in time could save themselves into higher terrain. But even so, almost nobody came away unharmed. It was a disaster on an unprecedented scale, leaving the people in front of a pile of rubble from pain, anxiety, memories and the lifeless bodies of loved ones. The plaintive cries of the wounded echoed through the night and mingled with the mournful wails of the children.

 

* * *

 

The saying goes: "All good things are three." But this time it couldn't be used, because it was exactly the contrary. Being greeted by torn and dirty Aomine tribe's citizens first thing in the morning, when the haze of the night still lingered on the ground, wasn't what Kagetora would call a change for the good. They just had gotten back a few hours earlier, taken care of Taiga and pretty much everyone still feared for the lives of the two young men. One still feverish and the other telling that he still couldn't feel his limbs very well. They had done everything they could. Now waiting for the better or the worst was the only thing left. So, this situation, he would definitely call it worst. First he noticed a tall green-haired woman, barely able to walk, swaying out of the foggy underwood. Soon after her, others in the same or even worse condition followed. Some of them carried baskets or wounded people and Kagetora immediately left his look-out, catching the tall woman before she could plummet to the ground.

"Careful there." He helped her sit up and her pretty green eyes reminded him of the greenette. "You're Shintarou's mother? What happened?" He fiddled with his water hose and brought it to her lips. More and more people gathered around him but he noticed immediately, that there weren't as many as he had seen during his last mission from his daughter.

Slowly, taking small sips, Midori felt the cool liquid run down her throat. She let out a heavy breath and looked grateful at the stubble bearded man. "Is my chieftain here? Masahiro of the Aomine tribe? We have many injured people. I need to talk to him immediately." Kagetora nodded, taking his water bag back. "I will call for him and his wife and wake up my chieftain." He stood up and looked over the haggard people. "Rest. Help will soon come for you." He promised and got to wake everyone up.

 

* * *

 

It was a mess. Crying children, bleeding wounds, exhausted people everywhere. They couldn't have enough helping hands to master this challenge. Even the last Kagami citizens were on their legs to help somewhere. Sew wounds, bring water and food or simply donate consolation.

Riko wiped sweat from her forehead and continued to calm a little boy with a head wound and tear tracks on his dirty cheeks. "Junpei, get me some hot water. I need to clean him up. And don't forget the disinfecting ointment." She squatted down before the boy and clutched his small hands in hers. "There, there you will be fine. Don't worry." The sobbing subsided a bit and she met with dark watery eyes. "Where is mommy and daddy?" The pleading wail made Riko flinch. "I don't know, little one. Weren't they with you on your way to us?" When the boy shook his head and new tears begun to stream down his cheeks, she clutched him tightly to her chest and tried to ignore her stinging eyes. She had no words for him, only her body warmth to sooth him. Hugging him tight, she rocked back and forth and caressed his hair.

The slight touch to her shoulder let her look up. Junpei gave her a reassuring smile. "I will take over. Rest a while." He peeled the boy from her arms and began to wash all the dirt and blood from his face. "You are strong right? This will only sting a moment, then we bandage your wound and you will be fine." He kneeled beside the boy, explained to him for what the ointment was and distracted him with light conversation. Riko sat exhausted at his back and watched him with wondrous and appreciative eyes. She never would have thought, that the normally so brusque male could be so loving to children and completely in control of the situation. It made her heart flutter with joy and affection, even if the situation wasn't called for it.

After finishing his task, Junpei handed a small wooden cup with honey tea to the boy and encouraged him to drink. With another cup in hand he flopped down beside Riko. "Here for you." Handing the cup over, he stretched and let his eyes wander over the group of people. "What a mess this is." Riko also looked up, after sipping from her tea. "What will happen now? We don't have enough tents to take everyone of them in."

"I don't know. Raion is talking with Masahiro since an hour. I wouldn't want to be in their place ... and neither in Kazunari's." Junpei peered over to the raven-haired male, who hadn't left the greenette's side since this whole fiasco began. Seeing the stoic face of the green-haired male while he sew wound after wound, would drive him mentally nuts. "I know what you mean. It's as if he has no feelings." Riko looked at the bent back of the tall male, worry riding in her eyes.

Kazunari operated at Shintarou's side as he was told. Giving warm water, bandages, ointment and other things without being told twice. Taking the needle and knife once the deed was done and simply did everything needed to help the greenette in tending to the injured. It was right what they were doing, but the only thing Kazunari wished for, and hoped the greenette would let him later, was to hold the taller male in his arms and console him. When his mother broke the horrible news down to her son, Shintarou's face had fallen for an instant. Then he straighten up, eyes hard, face like it was chiseled and proceed as if nothing had happened. Since then he hadn't shown any feelings, only fought to stop bleeding wounds, barked instructions and move on to the next patient. It worried Kazunari, more and more, with every elapsed hour. Shintarou hadn't taken a break, hadn't eaten and even refused water. He was working like a mad man and every word of concern from the raven fell on deave ears.

And it really was like that. Since Shintarou learned from his mother, that his father had lost his life in the disaster, his world was deafened. Everything came to him as if it was raced through a dirty filter. When a wound was presented to him, he cleaned, sewed, bandaged and moved on to the next one. His hands moved automatically, taking the gauze from Kazunari but didn't give him a glance. Sometimes he felt soothing fingers on his arm, shoulders and neck. It bound him to reality somehow, prevented that his mind wandered off into darkness. He was grateful for that, even if he didn't let the raven-haired male know about it. His chest hurt and eyes burned but his fingers were steady, until cold fingers were placed on his shoulder. He knew those so well and looked up right into his mothers eyes.

"It's enough Shintarou. Take a break, you have done enough for today." Midori looked at him and then her eyes found Kazunari's. "Thank you for taking care of him. I will take over now." She showed a small sad smile and shooed both boys away.

 

* * *

 

Taiga stirred in his sleep and grunted. He had felt that he was moved sometime earlier but was too exhausted to crack his eyes open and ask what was happening. There were noises of crying children and women but it soon slipped his mind and he dozed off again. Thirst had woken him up now and he slowly flailed his hand around for the water hose, which was placed somewhere near his head. Taking a few shallow sips, he sighed and peered through the crack of his lids. The light was pallid, the entrance to the tent closed and the noises had calmed down. He rubbed the palms of his hands against his sticky eyes and sat slowly up. The world was spinning and he needed some deep breaths to stop it from tumbling. The lump at the back of his head still pulsed. His hand wandered there automatically and felt around the swelling. It wasn't as thick as before and he exhaled loudly, feeling relieved. What the greenette had said to him, that he could have died from cerebral haemorrhage, had finally sunken in and let him shudder, horrified by the imagination. He wasn't ready to die yet. Just had found Daiki … "Daiki!" As if on cue his eyes snapped completely open and searched frantically for the bluenette.

There he was. Right beside him. Skin looking pale, even with his tan and Taiga's heart made a painful jump. He reached out, fingers brushing over a in cold sweat drenched arm. The skin beneath was burning up and eventually he noticed the up and down of the blanket on Daiki's chest.  _'He breaths. He is alive.'_  Leaning forward, Taiga put his forehead to the bluenette's chest. His hand wandered down the damp arm and closed tight around Daiki's long fingers. "Don't scare me like that you idiot." He breathed out with closed eyes and laid his head to the side, feeling him breath and hearing the tapping of his heart, reassuring himself that this was real. That they somehow once again survived.

Hours later Raion found his son like this. Sitting on the ground, legs messily turned to the side, head on the bluenette's chest and his hand clamping around the other guy's as if he never wanted to let go. "What do I do with him Tora?" He ask into the silence of the tent and draped a fur over his son's back. Slightly ruffling the blackish red hair, a smiled forced its way to his worried, exhausted face. Seeing those two like this, in intimate silent familiarity, let him think that even the worst events could produce good. "I hope you can convince Masahiro.", he mumbled, looking over his shoulder back before he stepped outside.

 

* * *

 

"Shin-chan you need to eat something" Kazunari held a food covered plate in front of the greenette's face and tried to convince him to at last eat one small bite. "I have no time for this. Furthermore, I don't feel hungry at all. Leave me alone." The greenette showed his back and digged threw his bag, hands undirected searching around. "No! I won't have that. You'll make yourself sick. At last drink something." He held out the water hose, but got ignored again. "Shin-chan~!", he wailed, tugging at the taller males arm. "Kazunari! For once leave me alone. I don't want anything at the moment." Shintarou growled and jerked his arm away. All this attention on his person was going on his nerves, he only wanted to be left alone with his grief. But the raven haired male wouldn't let him. Was there when his mother had told him about his dad and fussed over him since then. And now again.

"Stop being so stupid and eat and drink. You will need your strength in the next days. Some of them didn't look too good and I'm sure everyone will need your help- … Uwah~" Kazunari suddenly found himself pushed to the ground, the water hose falling from his hand and an angry Shintarou hovering above him. "Shut your trap already! I said I don't want anything! Why can't you leave me alone?" Green eyes bubbling with anger glared down at him and he twitched in pain as the grip around his wrists got more forceful. "I'm only worry about you. You haven't uttered one word about your dad, don't show any feelings about it at all and you stopped caring for yourself. How do you intend to help others, when you're in shambles yourself?" Kazunari snapped back, growing angry with the other male. "It has nothing to do with you!" Shintarou roared, smashed the ravens wrists into the ground and peered enraged into the turquoise-silverish eyes.

"... nothing to do with me?", Kazunari whispered unbelieving. His anger subsided instantly and hurt bleed into his eyes. "How can you say that? All I want is ..." He broke up, face full of sorrow. "What? What do you want from me? And what is it anyway to you? You have no business with my dad's death or how I feel about it. Don't act as if you know me that well!"

It stung. Kazunari's heart throbbed in pain and he felt illness creeping into his stomach. "Ahaha … yeah, you're right. It's none of my business. It's just one sided from my part, that I want to take care of you, be there for you and … love you." The words tumbled out of his mouth without thinking, growing more silent with each syllable, the last ones exhaled almost inaudible. He averted his eyes, hands clenched into tight fists and bit his lips.

"What?" Perplexed, Shintarou sat up to his haunches and looked puzzled at the raven-haired male. Kazunari sucked sharply in his breath and glared up to the taller man. He probed himself up on his elbows. "You heard me right! Now let me stand up. I don't want to be near you at the moment" He couldn't believe that he just had snapped and confessed to the guy and in such a horrible manner as well. Furthermore, he couldn't believe that the greenette hadn't noticed anything up until now and acted completely surprised at his words. Was he still in denial or did he really not get it? One way or the other, Kazunari had enough. "I said stand up, I wanna get out of here.", he growled, noticing that Shintarou still hadn't moved an inch. He pushed against the taller man's chest and wriggled out underneath him. The greenette was frozen and only stared at Kazunari.

That was too much for the smaller man. He stood up and immediately spun on his heels. "I'm sorry that I forced my feeling onto you. I won't do it again ...", he said with a remorseful voice, stopping before the fur curtain. "... please, don't hate me for loving you." His feelings were in shambles, anger and sorrow fighting with each other, getting him all muddled up. He knew he was acting sheer impossible but couldn't do anything about it. He himself, had been too long in denial over his feelings and he simply couldn't hold them in anymore. He had thought or hoped it was the same for the greenette, but his reaction now spoke otherwise. Kazunari knew that his timing couldn't have been worse. But even if he excused Shintarou's reaction with that, he felt unwanted … unloved and his eyes burned with hot tears as he eventually left his tent.

Shintarou heard the swish of the curtain and snapped out of his stupor. "Wait ..." He attempted to hold the raven back, but he was already gone. He leaned forward, still on his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground.  _'He loves me? But that can't be. We only met and … No, that's not right.'_  The picture of Kazunari drenched in his own blood appeared before his inner eye and he gnashed his teeth together. It was since then. Right. The raven lingered in his mind since he found him almost bleeding to death in the rainforest, two years ago. He had helped him recover and when he heard the voices of the search party, left him and got back to this tribe. He thought that was all of it, but his father had noticed something was different and pulled him to the side. Like always, he hadn't confide in him and denied that anything had happened. He was confident that he could deal with everything on his own. Now he regretted not talking with his father. Would never have the chance again.

Finally the dam broke. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and a sob escaped the confinements of his throat. All the stress and grief from the past hours broke loose and he couldn't suppress the shaking of his body. Pressing his fists into the ground underneath his chest, he gaped after air, forcing more sobs out of his mouth. Why? Why did this happen? He had so much he wanted to tell him. But he was gone. Would never knowingly smile at him again when he refused his help or caught sight of the new lucky item of the day. Wouldn't make him breakfast, even though he always said he didn't need it but eat it anyway. Wouldn't look up exhausted after a long night, with dark bags under his eyes, when he tried to learn more about the usefulness of a new plant he found and Shintarou was sent by his mother to bring him a midnight snack and remind him that he needed sleep. It was all over. Nothing would return once it was gone. All what remained him of his father, was the necklace with the owl claw, which he always carried in his bag. He had felt embarrassed to get such a girly present and refused to wear it. But even so, he took it always with him wherever he went. Pulling it out, he held it in his shaking hands and looked at it with watery eyes. He clench his fingers around it and pressed it against his forehead with closed eyes. His tears were falling freely from his lashes, leaving wet tracks on his cheeks. He didn't care. Only felt an unbelievable pain in his chest.

"Shin-chan …" The soothing hands were back. Caressing his back, pulling him into a tight embrace. His forehead leaned against a lean but strong shoulder and his breath hitched in his throat as the warmth of Kazunari enveloped him like a comforting coat. "Shhh …I'm here. Let everything out." Kazunari stroked gently over the jolting back, whispering obscure cooing sounds. He hadn't walked away from the tent earlier. Instead walked circles before it, with his arms crossed over his chest and tried to get his anger in check. When the first sob reached his ears, he had stilled and listened for a while, giving the green-haired male space to vent out his despair. He couldn't, however, endure it much longer. It broke his heart in so many ways, he was inside the tent encasing the crying man with his body, before he could even think if this was right or wrong. He wanted to be there for him, couldn't leave him alone, despite what he had said before. Kazunari loved him too much to be so heartless.

His heart fluttered a tad happy, despite the situation, when long, strong arms clutched tight around him. Shintarou didn't reject him, didn't pull away and in contrast to Kazunari resolve, he pressed his lips against the strained temple of the greenette. He wanted to shower him with love. Show him that he was there for him no matter the situation. Fuck his recent decision, he had never been someone who holds back for long. He placed another kiss on the taller males cheek and combed his fingers through the soft green hair. "Kazunari …" Shintarou pulled slightly back and looked grateful into the silverish turquoise eyes, who lovingly watched him. He leaned in, his breath ghosting for a moment over the smaller males lips as he pressed his own to them. It was only for a moment and Kazunari's lids fluttered surprised. "Shin-chan?", he murmured questioning, peering flabberghasted up to the greenette. He couldn't comprehend what just happened and why. Had he done it to thank him or were other feelings mixed within? Kazunari wasn't capable to differentiate that right now, which lead to his quizzical look.

Opposite him, Shintarou had put one hand over his mouth, ears red and stared baffled at the smaller male. Why had he done that? Kazunari was too close and he- … This wasn't a question of closeness. He had been close with other males before and nothing like that had happened, so why now? Was it the loss of his father? The hands, what felt so soothing on his back or simply his thankfulness towards the raven-haired male? Either way, that was no excuse for what he had done, giving that he now knew about the other's feelings towards him. His body had moved on its own and before he knew it, he had pecked at the thin lips in front of him. And it felt right, which was the biggest surprise. So, it was neither born out of thankfulness or grief, it simply was what he wanted no matter how he minced it through.

"You know, Shin-chan, I don't need that. I will console you even without you giving me something back. I understand that you are confused but you kissing me, will only get my hopes up and I don't want that if you don't feel the same." Kazunari scratched the back of his head and smiled slightly at him. "... -eed it."

"Hm? What did you say?" Kazunari asked while attempting to stand up. The greenette's head snapped back, green eyes catching Kazunari's in a determined gaze. "I said, I'm not confused and I need it."

Suddenly, Kazunari was pulled forward at his wrist and tightly pressed to Shintarou's broad chest. Long fingers tipped his head back and hot lips descended on his. He gaped, opening his mouth and a wet tongue swished in, mapping out the patterns of his cavern. All he could do was hold still and let the greenette ravish him, mind too dazed from the sudden onslaught. It was breath taking. His hands tried to find support at the strong shoulders, coincidentally scratching his nails over the strung up muscles. Shintarou groused but didn't stop, only dragged him closer to his body and deepened the kiss. Air was short circulated in his lungs, but against the significant stronger man, he had no way to break free. His nostrils flared, fingers tangled in green hair, tugging for dear life, as he eventually began to kiss back.

Kazunari pushed the greenette's tongue back with his own, finally got the much needed air and proceed to let Shintarou get a taste of his own medicine. He wasn't a cute little girl who could be manhandled and even if his body was smaller, his streight was that of a man. And he let the taller one feel it. He pushed his whole body weight onto Shintarou to get him out of balance. When he finally plummeted down to his back, Kazunari hovered over him, stadling his legs, lips still tightly bound to the bitter-sweet ones he had craved for so long. He couldn't stop. Let his tongue swish in and out, over the greenette's teeth and tongue, tasting his innate flavour. "Kazu- … nghn …"

Being on the receiving end of such unbound desire, Shintarou was now the one gaping after air. He tugged hard at the raven-colored hair strains, plugging the intoxicated male away from his face. "Shin-chan …" It was only a breathed out sentence of his name, but Shintarou's blood boiled up in his veins. Who needed air anyway? Rolling his body around, he caught Kazunari's lower lips with his teeth and sucked hard while confining him beneath his large body. He kissed him fiercely and thoroughly until he was quivering mess. Arms and legs tight around the greenette's body, Kazunari's dazed eyes looked up into feisty green ones and a wanton moan escaped his throat when Shintarou shifted his weight. He felt the friction on his hard shaft and tightened his legs around the man's waist.

"We should stop.", the greenette exhaled against his cheek and placed a chaste peck to the corner of Kazunari's lips. Kazunari didn't want to let got, but Shintarou was right, this wasn't the time and place they should be doing this. Even though he knew it, he still hesitated to let go. He peered up into his beloved's manly face and sighed as he saw the determination riding underneath the longing. "Yeah, I know.", he murmured and let his limbs fall to either side of his body. And did good in stopping. As soon as Shintarou sat back to his haunches, someone clear his throat right outside the tent. "Ahem, I don't want to disturb you two, but we still need a bit help with the injured."

Ryouta heard the shuffling of bodies and tried to get the image, which he had witnessed, out of his head. When the greenette stepped out of the tent, ears slightly red, not meeting his golden eyes and Ryouta noticed the scratch marks on his broad shoulders, he couldn't withstand to grin. Chuckling, he peered from Kazunari, who also had emerged with his ruffled hair, back to the striding away Aomine guy and cracked an eyebrow in amusement. "Sorry to disturb you." The laughter could be heard in his voice. The raven smirked and slapped the back of his head. "The next time you need to get us, make yourself noticeable before you pull the curtain away." The blonde rubbed the abused spot, but still smiled. "You noticed?"

"Hawkeye.", Kazunari deadpanned. "Kazunari! Put your backside into motion and come here. I need your assistance.", the greenette snarled while looking over his shoulder back. "What do you see in him?", Ryouta questioned with a perplexed expression. "I like the tsundere-type." The raven-haired male winked and jogged up to his tall companion.

 

* * *

 

His chest felt heavy. Breathing was almost an agony. His side ached terribly and sticky, cold sweat covered his whole body. He had never felt this weak, and his eyes wouldn't opened so easily. Nevertheless, he perceived that he was lying on a soft fur bed. Flashes of recollection danced behind his closed eyes. His mother's face, markings on tree trunks, the horrible hunger, the weakness of his fever ridden body and Taiga, unconscious, unmoving and nothing he could do against it. He had to save him, wanted to see the fiery eyes and the smile that rivaled the sun. But first, the heavy weight on his chest needed to be gone.

Raising his arm he felt over his chest and suddenly met the smooth texture of hair. He now recognized the soft breath ghosting over his skin and his hands moved, almost on their own will, into the unruly tangled locks. Cracking his eyes open, he looked down at Taiga's face relief settling instantly into his guts. He felt a huge burden tumble from his chest and somehow, even though Taiga's head still laid heavily on his torso, he could breathe more freely now.

Tangling his long fingers into his lovers hair, Daiki began to massage Taiga's scalp. "Hey." He breathed out, voice raspy and strained from his long fever. He wanted to see those brilliant red eyes again, but at the same time, he enjoyed to look at the softened out facial expression of the redhead. It soothed him. Mind and body. Moving his digits, his thumb brushed against one of the dual-splitted eyebrows. Taiga frowned but then sighed. "Daiki …"

The bluenette's heart throbbed for a second there. Could one man be able to feel so much, just from hearing his name breathed out by his sleeping lover? Before, he didn't think it was possible. But now it was and he didn't give a flying fuck that he probably was the biggest sap in the whole jungle right now. His heart swelled with so much relive, that Taiga and himself were alive, that even his dried out body decided to let a tear roll over his tanned cheek.

"I love you."

It came without intention. Simply, rose up from his throat and tumbled from his lips, without him being aware of it. Once it was out, he stilled his caressing movements and stared kinda buzzled into reddish eyes. "Daiki?"

Taiga raised his head and rubbed his eyes with the knuckles of his hands, like the big kitten he was. It looked endearing to the bluenette, but he was still shell shocked at what had come over his lips only seconds ago.

He loved him. It wasn't only the physical attraction, he had known that for a while now. But hearing his own voice say the words first, still got him good. Suddenly fiercely blushing, Daiki evade his eyes and coughed sheepishly.

"How long were you awake?", he murmured against the tent wall, still not able to look at the redhead.

"Ha? Uhm … just woke up." After rubbing some more on his gummed up eyes, Taiga froze, mouth falling open. "Holy crap! You're awake!"

"Finally noticed, huh?.", Daiki scoffed and looked back at the redhead, convinced that the guy maybe hadn't heard his sappy outburst. And then suddenly his world light up even more, when his former wish was granted with the brightest smile forming on Taiga's face.

"Daiki." Before the bluenette could open his mouth again, soft lips descended on his. Taiga's lips shivered slightly but soon got fierce, pulling him into a frenzy clash of tongues and teeth, tearing at each other. As much as he loved to continue the feelings-ridden kiss, his still weak body needed air. Pushing at the sunkissed strong shoulder, he broke away and heaved heavily. "Haa haa … really, here I am, just jumped off the deaths shovel and the next thing I know is you trying to suffocate me with your tongue. Nice way to show your lo-" Stopping mid sentence, when he noticed at what he was hinting, he pressed his lips together, not knowing where to look. He had said that sentence before, but now that the real thing had come over his own lips just a few minutes ago, if the redhead heard it or not, he felt awkward and kinda embarrassed.

But Taiga, despite his normal lack of consciousness for such things, caught up on it nevertheless and leaned down, dual-eyebrows raised in amusement and brought his face again closer to the tanned ones. "You know …" His breath ghosted hotly over Daiki's lips, "I heard you." He smashed their lips together once more, not giving Daiki any room to protest.

Taiga had woken up, earlier than he had said, by the massaging of his scalp but had still held his eyes closed, bathing in the joy of feeling his lover's body move again. He had just been about to open his mouth, when his ears caught on to the whispered statement and his eyes snapped open. Seeing the frozen state and the feelings uncoil on the tanned males face, let his heart skip a beat only to start again with double speed, thundering away in his chest. He then heard the sheepishly coughed question and decided, even if Daiki had just awoken, he could already take a bit of teasing. And he was glad he did, since he got the gift of seeing the taller, normally so confident, rude and narcissistic man, cripple in embarrassment underneath his tearing lips.

Licking one last time over the edge of Daiki's lips, Taiga pulled a tad back and locked his reddish eyes with midnight-blue ones. "Me too … love you." He nuzzled his red face into the crook of Daiki's neck, suddenly empathizing how Daiki must have felt upon saying those words. It was embarrassing to say them out loud but now that it was done, he felt that they finally were on the same page. Somewhere in the back of his mind had always be the question, ' _what if this was only a mutual bodily attraction rather than the beginning of love?_ ' To be more precise, since Daiki's incursion on him back in the cave, the question had lingered, even after they had done all those …  _toe curling things_ afterwards. He had seen it in those blue eyes, felt it while calloused tanned hands had mapped out the structures of his muscles and imprinted it with every thrust into his wanton body. But hearing him say it, admitting to it in words, was something that Taiga had needed, if the bluenette and himself knew it or not.

Still hiding his face at Daiki's neck, an amused chuckle escaped the taller man's throat. "You got me good with that. And yourself, too."

Shooting up from his position, Taiga's voice rose to protest. "I wasn't …" His words died on his lips when he saw the loving gleam in the tanned male's eyes. "Yeah … maybe you're right." He sighed and plopped down again. "Saying it ...  _is_ embarrassing."

"But I finally got to hear it." Soft lips ghosted over his temple, followed by a grunt and a shift of the larger body beneath him. "As much as I love to have you on top of me, you're freaking heavy. Can't breath." Daiki's face chiseled up in pain and Taiga reluctantly removed his body from the bluenette's. "Are you still in pain?" Worry was creeping into his face when Daiki pressed a hand to his side. "Yeah, a bit. But I'm a big boy.", he grinned with gritted teeth.

"Ha! Your ego is bigger believe me.", Taiga scoffed and in no time they were back to teasing each other again.

Outside the tent, Satsuki had clapped a hand over her, first gaping then smiling, mouth. Love for her brother and his unexpected, significant other spilled from her eyes in huge crocodile tears. She had never thought Daiki could be so mellow and loving to another person. Deciding to let those two have their freedom for a while longer, she walked back to her tent, which she shared meanwhile with Seijuurou. The news of the departure of their fathers could wait for later.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it finally comes to an end. I would like to thank everyone who stayed with me through this story. Your reviews always helped me to get back on track, when I had lost out on ideas. Thank you very much. I would also like to annouce, that Shintarou's and Kazunari's story will get their own fiction, the same as Ryouta and Tetsuya. I still don't know when I will have time to write those. But I have planned it like this from the start and hopefully will soon find time to start them. I think our two idiots here will maybe get a small Omake. I'm thinking about it ;) and so I will leave you with the last chapter and epilogue of Jungle Fever. Thank you once more, for the great support and I hope to see you again at one of my other fics. :)

Poles were sticking out of the brown-green mass, chipped branches, stones and silt covered everything that was once the village of the Aomine clan. Since three days Masahiro, Raion and their men were excavating things, who possibly could be used again. But all in all there wasn't much left. The bodies of the death had already started to rot away and were buried in a, for the Aomine clan, traditional position. They hadn't found everyone. In fact, the lives which were lost and the number of bodies they had buried, where nowhere near equal but simply doing the required deed for the few they could find, let them easier their minds. It was a terrible work, but it had to be done. Masahiro still had the responsibility for his people. And whether they were dead or alive, they belonged to his clan and deserved a decent burial and devotion. It was his last act as their chieftain, and he would pull through, no matter how much his heart ached at the number of lost souls.

Raion was working side by side with him. They didn't speak. Only disinterred the dead and buried them again. Also all the men, they had brought with them, where quiet. The shock of the disaster still sitting deep.

Masahiro was actually grateful, that his enemy of long years was with them. They weren't only faster, also the meals Raion cooked lifted their mood after they had seen so many dead and broken things through the day.

"Do you cook sometimes for your clan?" Masahiro ask, when he was getting a refill of the stew, Raion hat made on the third evening. "Yeah, I used to. But since Taiga is a better cook than me, it somehow switched to him. Everyone is praising his dishes and really, I have never tasted bread as good as he bakes it." He smiled slightly up to his old rival and handed him his bowl back. "Somehow it sounds wrong, even if I have meantime accept it, but Taiga will make a good wife for your son. If Daiki is only a tad like you, he will need someone like him anyway. Don't you think so?" Raion smirked and gave the tall man a sneering gaze. "What's that supposed to mean?", Masahiro huffed and sat down beside the Kagami chieftain. "Well, do you remember the one time you tried to cook for Tora? It was so horrible, we had a stomach ache for three days." Raion couldn't suppress a snorting noise escaping his throat and was shot dead by dark eyes. "Shut up! I improved on a certain level since then … wait! She let you tasted it?" He guaffed at the man beside him, who was still laughing. "Yeah, hell she did. Wouldn't let me get away without a spoon full of … what was it anyway? I only remember the deep purple color and a weird smell coming from it." Raion tapped curiously thinking at his chin and looked from the corner of his eye at Masahiro. " … -idge."

"What? Sorry, I didn't understand you." The corner of his lips rose amused up, as he witnessed the red ear tips of the normally so brash man. "It was rice porridge, you rude bastard." That made Raion snort once more and laugh out loud. "How the hell did you manage to make a simple dish like that into that hellish thing? I'm sure it could've burned away every disease someone ever had." He was laughing even more and clapped his knee, tears in the corner of his eyes. "Shut up!" Masahiro snarled and then groaned in embarrassment. Why had Tora needed to give this shithead the food he made? It was meant for her. His mother had told him, that she was down with a cold and through that time still believed, that he was able to make a simple dish like rice porridge. So she had sent him, without looking into the pot first, to the Kagami clan. Masahiro, entirely himself, had walked into the village, put the pot down beside the tent and left without a word to his sister, still upset. But he had placed a little flower on top of it, so she would know it was from him. He never came around to know, if she had liked it. Well, he had guessed by the weird color, that something had gone wrong, but never got back to that. Now hearing Raion reminiscing and laughing about it, made him embarrassed. But he simply couldn't get angry at it. It was a long time ago and if he thought some more about it, it really was a funny incident.

He smiled into his bowl and took another spoonful stew to his mouth. Really, that guy could cook. They somehow had made peace and Masahiro, for the first time in years, felt that he maybe had done the guy wrong. After everyone had eaten, they laid down for a night rest in their improvised tents. They would wrap it up on the next day. Sadly, only the death they had noticed could be buried, everyone else would be impossible to find and he still had to think about the injured at the Kagami clan's village and what he had to do now.

 

* * *

 

Quaffing down water, Daiki said upright in his bed, teary eyed and ogled with a hateful glare the dish in front of him. After the third cup, his throat had a bit calmed down for him to speak. "Satsuki, what the fuck is this?" Faking innocence - he was sure it was faked - his sister swirled around and pouted. "It's food Dai-chan. Mind your language."

"Yeah, right language my ass. Are you trying to kill me?" He eyed the purple-black, bubbling mass in the bowl and could have sworn, he saw blackish smoke curl up from the wooden spoon what rested inside it. "Moa~ Dai-chan, don't be mean. Why would I want to kill you?" Satsuki took the bowl away and wrinkled her pink eyebrows at him. "Dunno, maybe because I threatened your " _fiance_ "?" The bluenette growled the upsetting word and swung his legs over the rim of his bed. "Where is Taiga? I need to eat something, what doesn't kill me."

"Dai-chan!" Her upset wail fell on deave ears, as he tried to stand up. "You shouldn't get up yet. Taiga is with the others and helps to set up more tents. Stay in bed, he will shortly be here." Satsuki pressed him back to his bed and covered his still weak body with a blanket. "Fuck rest. I wanna go outside. I can't lie around here, doing nothing, while everyone helps out. I need to move.", he grumbled and puffed a long pink strand out of his face. "No, you need more rest. Stop being a brat and listen." There was their mother speaking out of here words and Daiki gave up for the moment. Why did the women in his family need to be so annoying in times like this. Not that he ever would say that to his mother. He still wanted to live. But all those things that happened while he was away, were upsetting him and let him grow restless. First thing on his list, was to get back at the magenta-haired male, who had walked in earlier, as if he owned this place, and declared that Satsuki was his fiance. Who the fuck, did he think he was? They were speaking about his sister here. She wasn't to be married to a man, they all just met and his attitude really needed adjustment. Scowling, as he thought back, Daiki once again removed the blanket and sat up. He was about to stand up, when his sister's voice broke the silence.

"You know, Dai-chan. I can't explain it well, but Seijuurou makes me happy. I think it's the same happiness you feel, when Taiga is with you. And don't deny it! I have seen how you look at him." Her back was to him, while she talked and cleaned up the place. So she missed the slightly pink cheeks of her tanned brother and how he remorsefully bit his lips. "I still don't like him.", he mussed and averted his eyes. "Well, that is your problem. I made my decision. You only need to accept it. I don't want us to end up like our Dad and his sister." Satsuki had turned to him and watched him with slightly hurt eyes.

Scratching his head, the bluenette looked to the ground. "Well, yeah. Me neither." He looked up again and Satsuki, for a moment, saw the worry in the dark-blue depths of her younger brother's eyes. "It will be fine. He is a good man, even if he sometimes comes on too strong." She laid one of her small hands on his shoulder and smiled when he hesitantly nodded.

"So, where did you say Taiga was?" The bluenette stood up and stretched. "Oh no! You will rest, Dai-chan. You aren't fully recovered." She tried to shove him back to the bed, but this time his body didn't budge an inch. "Satsuki, one hand washes the other. I won't slaughter your fiance ... yet and you will let me go to Taiga. Now! I have enough of sitting here." He strolled by her and removed the curtain. "Fine. But don't over do it and I will pretend, that I didn't hear the " _yet_ ". He is over there in the free area.", she said and pointed to her right side. "You really like him, if you can't even be half a day away from him." She smiled teasingly, knowing that her brother would deny it. But then her eyes widened perplexed, when Daiki leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Yeah, I do."

He leered at her and was gone. Really, she never saw him this happy before. Only problem, still, was their father. Not only would he need to accept his daughters and youngest son's decision, but, like Satsuki had noticed, there was also his first born, who was currently defending himself from a certain blonde, who was running after him and wailed to not leave him behind. It was only a question of time, till her oldest brother would give in. She knew that little smile of his too well, to not make the right conclusion.

 

* * *

 

"Ouch!" Taiga cursed and put his thumb into his mouth, to suck away the blood. "Really, Tai. Since when are you so clumsy with needles?" Kazunari asked and snickered, while he was binding long wooden beams together with a thick rope. "Shut up! This is more complicated than it looks.", the redhead puffed out and tried to push the sharp bone needle through the thick leather. "Bakame! You only need to make a slit on the spot, where you want to sew.", Shintarou lectured, which got him an annoyed glare from the hothead. "Why didn't you say so before?", Taiga growled and fetched a small knife from his thigh belt. "I know you were stupid, but not to this extend.", the greenette shot back and glared with the same amount of annoyance. "What did you say?" Taiga sprung up, oozing upwelling anger from every pore. "Mah~ mah~ you two. Keep it down. We need to finish this by noon." Kazunari defused the situation, but snickered anyway. It was fun, seeing his best friend and his love interest, fight with each other. Simply because their arguments were ridiculous. But he wouldn't want to see an actual fist fight between them, so he had to go in between and calm them down. Grumbling, Shintarou got back to his task and so did the redhead. Not because they weren't up for taking it out, but because Kazunari had a point.

"Will they be alright?", Junpei murmured to himself. "Shouldn't you rather worry about yourself?", Riko hissed and doped a huge basket right on his feet. "Ouch! Damn Riko, be more careful, will you?", Junpei ranted and rubbed his abused toes. "Ha! Why should I? You wouldn't get it even if someone smacked it right into your face." She spun on her heels and walked briskly away, spitting cursing words. "What the …?" Junpei grumbled and furrowed his brows. He didn't know what was up with her, but in the past two days, he got either the cold shoulder or painfully slapped.

"What have you done now to get her so upset?" Suddenly Teppei appeared by his side and sat down, to take a leather roll out of the basket. "Oh, you're still here. Haven't seen you around much." Junpei scoffed and glared at the tall brunette. "Ha? What're you talking about? I never left the village." Teppei had a lot of question marks floating above his head, while giving the olive-eyed male a once over. "You look horrible. Is that a black eye?", he pointed out, ogling the blue-purple bruise right under Junpei's left eye. "What does it look like, daho! She spits fire every time I come near her and I don't know why." Junpei rammed the needle through the leather and tugged forcefully at the string.

"Seijuuroo~!", Satsuki's voice rang out and Junpei's eyes bounced up and down, like the huge rack of the woman running to the magenta-haired man, who stood nearby. "Maybe it's that.", Teppei mused and grinned stupidly. His friend was really a doofus sometimes. Greeting Satsuki, who smiled but didn't stop, Teppei got up and back to Masako.

"How is it going over there?", the black-haired woman asked, while stuffing a pillow with dried moss. "They had a lovers spat, because Junpei's attention on Satsuki's body is too obvious." Teppei grinned but got a kick to his leg in response. "That wasn't what I wanted to know.", her purple eyes glared at him and he twitched slightly. "Ah … yeah. They're almost done with the covers and beams." She nodded and got back to filling the pillows. "Help me out here. Ako-chan is playing with the other kids anyway." She looked over to her daughter, who played tag with the children of the Kagami and Aomine clan. It was good, not only because her little sweetheart had opened up, but also because such simple playing diverted the hurt childrens attention to something else. "Have you thought about what I mentioned to you yesterday?"

Teppei looked up, for once serious. "Yes. I think it's a great idea." Then he smiled, "It will be a lot of fun."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Daiki had made his way over to the redhead, who still tried to not poke his fingers. Sneaking up behind him, he made a keep-silent gesture to Kazunari and Shintarou, and poked his index fingers hard into Taiga's ribs. Roaring up in surprise, the redhead shot from his spot and swirled around. "What the fuck?"

"Daiki?", Taiga heaved questioning and then growled. "Why are you up?" His dual brows furrowed, as he took a step towards his lover. "I'm hungry. Make me something." The bluenette demanded and licked his lips, eyes aglitter with challenge. "Ha?" Taiga couldn't comprehend the thoughts of the bluenette, but suddenly found himself pulled forward. "Or I'll just eat you.", was seductively whispered against his lips, before they were pressed against the soft outlines of Daiki's mouth.

Taiga froze. Somewhere at his back, he heard Kazunari whistle and the grumbling of the greenette, but that didn't matter at the moment. Aghast, his mouth opened a bit, as he stared wide eyed into mirthful blue ones. At his inattention, a wet tongue sneaked into his mouth, diving deep and snapped him out of his stupor. He suddenly felt all eyes on them, boring holes into his back and he tried to push the tanned male away.

But Daiki wouldn't let him. Slinging his arms around the tigers waist, he pulled him even closer and pressed his lips more firmly against the back fighting ones. Taiga's hands shot up to plug at the long strands of blue hair, his feet trying to not lose their ground. His mouth was plundered and mapped out to its last corner and the erotic onslaught let him close his eyes.

Sneaky hands grabbed his ass and squeezed tight. Taiga yelped, which broke the kiss and his ears caught on to the clapping of his friends, who had grouped around them, showed amused grins and catcalled. Torn between, wanting to get closer to the bluenette and hiding his face in embarrassment, he chose the middle line and plugged his face into Daiki's neckline. "I will kill you later, bastard.", he growled against the tanned skin, ear tips showing a beautiful red.

Daiki snickered and squeezed Taiga's taut ass once more. "Hm, I know a good method for that.", the taller man mused and sucked his earlobe suggestively into his mouth.

"Get a tent you two.", Riko quacked and blushed furiously, when Daiki showed her a wolfish grin. She still hadn't had the pleasure to met him and his feral smile sent a shiver down her spin. Taiga was so done for. But on the other hand, they suited each other like no one else. Peeking at Junpei, Riko sighed. When would this dumbass finally notice her?

Suddenly angry again, she stormed over to him and stomped on his foot. "Learn from them!"

"What the hell, Riko!?" Junpei cursed and hopped on one leg, glaring daggers at the woman beside him. Aomine's delighted laughter let everyone divert their attention back to the bluenette in surprise. "Maybe you should take your woman to bed and spoil her rotten -" He showed a mocking grin, eyes aglitter with mirth. "- like I do with mine.", he added and slapped Taiga's ass.

The redhead yelped again and pushed away from the blue-haired devil. "You stupid, unsensible, perverted, idio-." Hot lips pressed on his and he felt Daiki smirk against his lips. "The only thing I want to hear from you, is you screaming my name while I take you."

"Bastard!" Taiga, blushing twenty shades of red, wrestled himself free from the grip around his neck and punched the bluenette's shoulder. His current embarrassed being though, didn't consider the tanned man's lack of health. Thumbling back, Daiki grabbed at the only thing he could reach while he felt himself fall, which was the redhead's arm. They smashed to the muddy ground, both looking puzzled at each other.

"Whoa, slow down wild cat or are you so eager for my di-" Taiga's hand pressed firmly over the bluenette's sensual smirking mouth, while everyone around him could formally see steam puffing out over his red faced head, while they were eyewitnesses of their fighting - or was ist flirting? No one could tell the difference.

Getting short on air, Daiki hooked his legs around the redhead's waist, pushed his body with his arms from the ground and rolled. But his partner wouldn't have that. Soon they were a cursing, tangled mass of limbs, rolling over the muddy ground. Dirty water splashed up around them and sometimes the onlookers could make out a smile ghosting over their faces. Seeing that, let them lay down with separating them, the spectacle a too funny show.

Eventually, Daiki got the upperhand. Smashing Taiga's wirst to the ground, he straddled the redhead and shut the still cursing, sludge sprinkled lips with his own.

"What the hell is up here?"

A voice suddenly boomed from behind the group surrounding the two love birds. They toppled away to make space for the Kagami chieftain, who just came back from the Aomine village.

Taiga paled visibly underneath his sunkissed, muddy skin and broke the kiss to curved his head back. "Father ..." Looking upside down at Raion, who stood wide legged with his arms crossed over his broad chest and leered at them, made him very aware of the fact, that Daiki was sitting on top of him and that they almost had made out in front of everyone.

"So you're Taiga's dad?", Daiki asked with a snide in his voice. Looked down at the hothead beneath him, who sucked in his breath, and then back to the bulky man in front of them. Ignoring the whispers around them, he sat back to his haunches and glared challenging at the Kagami chieftain.

"He is mine!"

A smug grin accompanied the display of a triumphant champion who had successfully caught his prey.

Raion looked puzzled at the Aomine chieftain's son, who sat proud on his son, head held high and radiated confidence out of every pore. He also noticed the messy state both young man were in. Small branches sticking out of their tousled muddy hair, leaves plastered to their bodies and the general good mood of everyone around them. It seemed like everyone, both the Kagami as the Aomine citizens, had already accepted them as a pair and he felt a booming laughter tickling up his throat. The heavy blush on his son's face after the tanned male's declaration and the with satisfaction humming bluenette on top of him, finally broke his restrains.

Laughing loud, he braced his hands to his sides and leaned down to come face to face with the Aomine chieftain's son. "Yes, I am his dad. Nice to meet you, too." His laughing eyes looked then at his son. "You've captured yourself a troublemaker her. Are you sure about that?" Taiga, completely bewildered by his father's reaction, could only nod with astonished eyes. "Well, then good luck. You have my blessing." He stood up straight and looked over their gathered friends. "Has anyone a problem with that?"

"Not in the slightest.", Kazunari chirped and nudged the greenette's elbow.

"It doesn't concern me.", Shintarou said loud and clear but gave the Kagami chieftain an approving nod before averting his eyes with a slight blush on his cheekbones.

"Why would we? They're adorable together-ssu~.", Kise laughed and peered around.

More approving words were given from the group and Daiki beamed a happy grin at everyone, whilst Taiga's face showed an almost his hair revealing full body blush and hid his face in embarrassment.

Should it be that easy, after all they had gone through? He peeked out between his fingers, when the weight on his waist lifted. A tanned, dirty hand was stretched out to him and his eyes followed the arm up to met his, now official, boyfriend's smiling midnight-blue eyes.

"It's really nice that you decide this without my approval." Masahiro pushed away from one of the, still not finished, tent posts and glared at Raion. He had overlooked almost the whole scenario for a while and made his decision. "Masahiro! Look at them? Do you really still want to separate them?" Raion had turned around, fearing that the Aomine chieftain's hot-headedness would break their freshly made bonds again.

"You can cook right?", Masahiro asked the redhead, who still laid on the ground, and ignored the Kagami chieftain's question completely. "Y-yeah …"

"You also can tend to wounds and sew clothes?"

"Uhm … yes. But what …?" Taiga stood up with Daiki's help and looked puzzled at the tall muscular man.

Masahiro sighed and took a few steps until he was beside his son. Putting his huge hand into the mud-sticky mohawk, he pressed Daiki's head down and ruffled his hair. "This idiot here gets wounds every time you let him out of sight. He tears his clothes at any possible and impossible event and is very picky with his food. Do you think you can put up with that?"

Slowly it dawned on both young man, that this was Daiki's father, asking Taiga if he could take good care of his son. Blue eyes shot surprise up to Masahiro's chiseled face and then questioning at the redhead, who gaped a bit but nodded. "See my taste isn't that weird." Daiki groused and peered up at his father. "Tch, when you say so." Masahiro padded his son's back hard and pushed him towards his red-haired lover, who stopped his forward stumbling with his strong arms.

Masahiro gave Taiga a once over and then a rare smile ghosted over his lips. "You have your mother's eyes." The redhead nodded and hesitated. "Uhm … could you tell me sometimes about my mother? How she was as a child?", he asked with a quiet voice but a steady gaze.

The Aomine chieftain nodded. "Sure. We will have lots of time from now on. Raion!" He addressed his former rival and gave him the get go.

"Oh yeah, ok. So it's up to me. Cocky bastard.", Raion said but his words held no resentment. "I would like for everyone to gather in front of my tent as soon as possible. Give word to the elders. Everyone from the Kagami and Aomine tribe, who can move, has to be present."

The majority of the present people could already guess what this was about and did like they were told to, happy chattering with who ever was beside them.

Taiga and Daiki were as always a bit slow on the uptake - as if anyone would've wondered about that, so lovey dovey how they currently were with each other - until Satsuki appeared beside them. "Can you postpone your flirting? I have a favour to ask of you."

The two young male's broke their gaze locking and peered down at the pink-haired girl. "Is this about the lunatic you want to marry?" Daiki frowned, not in the slightest cooperative. "Dai-chan! He isn't a lunatic and yes, it is. Dad approved of your relationship, even though he was so against it in the beginning and well … he and Seijuurou haven't had a good start, so …"

"I'm sure it will be fine." Taiga laid his hand on her narrow shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Ho? What makes you think, that it will be fine? You don't know my father. He can be an asshole beyond believe and -"

"Like you? Then we will be fine." Taiga sneered with mirthful eyes.

"Ha? What's that supposed to mean? Oi, Taiga?"

Taiga had turned around with Satsuki and was already on the way to his father's tent, ignoring the bluenette's squabbling.

"It seems you have understood something about them.", Satsuki mused and peered up at the red-haired man. "Well, yeah. Hard shell, soft core … or so they say. There is a lot of search to be done before you see it. But knowing Daiki for a while now, I guessed that he must resemble his dad in some way. Now after what has been said, I think that's it. He fights off that he cares, but deep down he loves his children and wants to see them happy."

Satsuki was a bit baffled at that statement. She had heard that Taiga wasn't a great thinker or something along those lines. But he had somehow caught up fast with their fathers impossibility to see his children suffer and it amazed her greatly. Daiki had really found a special one in this guy. She only hoped, that he was right with his prediction, that her issue would go over smoothly as well.

"What're ya talking about?" Daiki had caught up to them and slung an arm over the redhead's shoulder. "Only that you very much resemble your father.", Taiga mused and nudged the bluenette in the side. "Ha? How so? I'm not as obstinate as the old fart."

"Dai-chan, watch your tongue! If father hears you-", Satsuki fussed but her brother only shrugged.

"So, what?", he dismissed her and brought his lips closer to Taiga's ear. "Wanna bail out from here? I have a few ideas what we could do instead." He let his tongue trail suggestively over the redhead's ear shell and was very satisfied when he felt his lover's body shiver with anticipation.

"I'm not really sorry to interrupt you, but all others have gathered already, you are the last ones.", a quiet voice came from behind them.

"Geh! Tetsu! How long …" Daiki swirled around and gave his brother the evil eye, while Taiga had stiffened and Satsuki yelped in surprise.

"I was here since a while. I'm Tetsuya of the Aomine tribe, the elder brother of this idiot. Nice to finally meet you, Taiga-kun." The light-blue-haired male bowed slightly before the redhead and then reminded them to hurry up, before he vanished into thin air.

"What the hell was that?" Finally finding his voice again, Taiga blared and still stared at the spot where only seconds ago had stood a small man.

"That was our brother, Tetsu-kun. You'll get used to his appearance out of nowhere." Satsuki had still a hand clapped over her thundering heart and somehow that made it hard to believe in her words.

"Yeah … I see how used you're to it.", Taiga scoffed and cuckled.

"Oh, shut up, you! That hadn't happened in a while. He just caught me by surprise." Satsuki puffed her cheeks out and slapped the redhead's arm. "Yeah, Taiga. Don't mock her. It still sends shivers down my spine when he does that." That made Taiga laugh out loud. "I was mocking you, too. Stupid! Haa~ah, you whole family consists of strange people. Remind me why do I like you again?"

Daiki puffed out his chest and was about to describe himself in all his glory, but got interrupted by the Kagami chieftain, who cleared his throat. They had already arrived at his tent and the bluenette had a good look around over the gathered people. They really had lost many people and those who survived, had grieve carved into their faces.

"I … no,  _we_ have an announcement to make. Masahiro and I have discussed this on our way back and decided, that it would be benefiting for all of us to merge our tribes. We will move to a secured place and make there our fixed residence and form a new village, where everyone can find their place. How does that sound?" Raion let his words trail off and waited anxiously for a response.

Mutters were rising, until a scratchy voice asked the most murmured question aloud. "Who will be the chieftain then?" Oha-Asa stepped out of the group, everyone's attention on her.

Raion scratched the back of his head. "Well, we thought that it was maybe time to step back and leave the succession to Masahiro's eldest son." Raion peered around. "Tetsuya would you please come to us?"

"I'm already here." Appearing with his mother, beside his father, the young man's voice startled everyone. He, however, ignored the gasps and stepped in front of the crowed. "I humbly apologise, but I will not success as chieftain. I see myself not fit for the position." He bowed and turned to his father. "I know that I wasn't your first choice, even though my birthright said otherwise. I gave it some thinking and decided of my own will, that I don't want to be the next in line for the chieftain position."

"Tetsuya …", Hiruna whispered fearful of what her husband might do. "I see. So you know." Masahiro sighed and laid a hand on his eldest son's narrow shoulder. "And who do you suggest, we should take instead?"

This was something no one predicted to happen. Masahiro, the obduratest man in the whole Aomine tribe, to simply accept his son's wishes, none of them had heard of.

"Can I intercept here?" Seijuurou pulled out of the crowed, Satsuki right by his side. "I'm Seijuurou, a distant relative of the Kagami's. I'll take the succession with Satsuki as my wife."

"Wait, wait, wait! You will do what?" Masahiro gave his wife a questioning look. "Since when is Satsuki getting married on the table?"

"Masahiro!", sighing Hiruna facepalmed. "You really should give her more attention. Well, in all this chaos, I guess you missed out on it. But those two are an item since a while and I don't find the idea that bad. We would have a chieftain pair containing of both tribes. What do you think?" She slung her arm through his and looked up.

"I'm against it.", Tetsuya interjected. "Me too." Daiki followed suit. "And to make it clear, I didn't mean their marriage. Though, I'm not really green with it but if that's what Satsuki wants, so be it. But the chieftain position isn't for you."

"I would say the same. We have nothing against you Seijuurou, but we still don't know you enough, to trust you with the well being of a newly found village and bond between our tribes." It was Riko, who now had the word and held proudly against the dagger glaring dual-eyes of the magenta-haired male.

"So, which one should it be Raion? The appointment of a new chieftain requires of thee and Masahiro." Oha-Asa wasn't really surprised that her great grandson hadn't been successful. Her messed up predicting in the last weeks, had been indication enough for her to know, that he would fail. She hadn't said anything. Because this was something he had to learn on his own. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. That is the way of life, which no one but the situation itself could teach him.

"Nee~ nee~ mommy, I need to pee. Can't we simply vote?" Ako-chan dribbled from one leg onto the other, showing clearly that she was shortly to wet herself.

"Yeah, let us vote." The childs suggestion had rose the attention of many and more voices rose.

Raion lifted his hand to calm them down. "It's fine by me. Masahiro?" The Aomine chieftain clenched his teeth but nodded. This whole thing was going in a completely different direction of what he originally had thought, beginning with his son stepping back from his birthright.

"Good. But we need candidates first. Any suggestions?" Raion looked over the gathered people, who also looked questioning at each other. "Teppei.", Junpei said while raising his hand.

"What? No. I can't." The brunette defensively waved his hands. "Why not? You're good for this position. You care for your tribe and have no problem with accepting others. So it should be you.", Junpei listed and glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry, but we have another plan, where I need his full attention.", Masako reported to word. "We want to give a home to the orphaned children. I can't take the task alone upon my shoulders and Teppei already agreed to help me."

"When did you decide that?" Junpei complained while moving closer to his friend. "Ahaha, well … a while ago. But I have another suggestion chieftains. As I see it, and some of them already confirmed it, we have more than only two tribes here. There are some people from smaller tribes who have merged with our bigger ones. I think making a circle out of these people and decide things together, would be the best way to achieve a reasonable and satisfactory results for all of us." Teppei's normally joking attitude had completely vanished as he proposed his idea.

Raion thought about it and nodded. "So, who do you recommend?"

Teppei cleared his throat. "Shintarou of the former Midorima tribe, Atsushi - Murasakibara tribe, Tatsuya - Himuro tribe, Tetsuya - Aomine tribe, Seijuurou - Akashi tribe, naturally Taiga and Daiki, Kazunari and-", he hesitated for a moment. "Ryouta - Kise tribe. This should round it up, naturally with guidance of the elders, since everyone is still pretty young."

As he had finished, a woman's voice rose out of the murmurs. "Teppei, are you sure that you want to nominate my brother?" A tall, beautiful woman was holding Ryouta by his ear and moved him forward. "Nee-chan~ that hurts.", the blonde wailed and looked up with teary eyes.

Everyone laughed at the display of her reign over her little brother. "I'm fine with it, if it's like that. And I would not underestimate him." Startled everyone flinched away, when Tetsuya appeared right by the blonde's side. "Tetsucchi~.", Ryouta quacked and tried to hug the light-blue-haired man. But Tetsuya wouldn't have been Tetsuya, if he let himself get caught as simple as that. He vanished in an instant and the blonde landed face first in a mud puddle. "Oh god, the world is coming to an end?" His sister facepalmed, what rose another laughter out of the present people.

After a lot of convincing from Kazunari and Tatsuya, Shintarou and Atsushi agreed to the idea and it was finally decided. Only Daiki was still murmuring, that he didn't want to, but shut up when Taiga stomped on his foot. Although he himself wasn't entirely convinced, he was glad that the long-lasting dispute between their tribes had come to an end.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

The sun rose slowly and bathed the horizont in many shades of red and orange tones. Everyone was still sleeping. The first early birds began their morning concert with their quiet chirping, as a young man, whose hair flickered like a flame in the rising morning wind, moved up to the edge of the cliffs overhang. He let his red eyes wander freely over the still in darkness lying jungle and admired the loveliness of the glistening of the sun, which broke in the night dewdrops. He deeply inhaled the fresh morning air and closed his eyes, as his stature was bathed in golden sunlight.

The warmth from the red fireball in the distance merged with another warmth suddenly coating his back. "Why are you up this early?" A deep, sleepy voice growled into his ear and blue hair tickled his cheek, when the taller man at his back nuzzled his face into his neckline. "Couldn't sleep anymore." He laced his fingers with the tanner ones at his belly and leaned against the broad chest at his back. "Nervous?" Lips moved against his sunkissed skin as he was held more firmly.

"Kinda. What about you?" His red eyes peered to the side to met midnight-blue ones. "Nope. You're already mine. We only make it official." Small kisses were placed along the redhead's neckline until they reached his ear and a soft, velvet voice whispered, "I love you, Taiga."

The young man turned in the embrace and laid his arms over his lovers shoulder. "I thought you didn't want to say that anymore?" He smiled, noticing the slight blush on the gorgeous, tanned face. "Shut up! Today is special." Blue-eyes were averted but the tight hold around his waist didn't vanish. The redhead nudged his nose against the hard jawline and played with the beads at the longer strands of the deep-blue mohawk. "Kiss me.", he whispered and brought his face closer.

"Not until you say it, too." The demand was as stubborn as ever, but the redhead compiled with a smile. "I love you, Daiki."

Their lips found the others in a sensual, slow kiss. Completely without sexual intention, like all the others, but the intensity of this one was just the same. But what it transported was something different. Something deeper, what reached the most hidden places of their souls and warmed them from within. Breaking apart, they laid their foreheads together and looked with deep love into each others eyes.

"Ahem …" Someone cleared his throat and both males looked over without breaking apart. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but with two marriages in one day we should start early.", Hiruna said with a loving smile, before she turned around and walked back to the slow awakening village.

Sighing, Daiki pulled away. "So much to our time alone."

"C'mon! We have enough time later." Taiga let go and turned to walk back.

"You know what to say later, right?" Daiki wouldn't want his airhead to mess up.

Smirking evilly, Taiga pulled around. "No?"

"You …", Daiki growled and Taiga set off, laughing, while he ran down the slope.

"I'll get you for that!", Daiki hollered after him and quieter, with a smile of his own. "And for the rest of my life."

 

_**~ FIN ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It sure is weird to not write TBC here XD. See you next time –waves- :)

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
